Souviens toi de moi
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy vient de rompre avec Terry. Le coeur brisé, elle souhaite de tout son coeur de tout oublier. Un terrible accident de train exauce son voeux...
1. Chapter 1

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 1**

**« Le cœur en cendres… »**

C'était une nuit froide et la neige tombait abondement avec de gros flocons. Candy marchait la tête baissée le cœur en cendre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues des larmes de tristesse, d'amour et d'adieu. Elle venait de fermer une porte sur son passé son présent et son avenir. Elle venait de laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde à une autre parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui; Susanna Marlowe avait sauvé la vie de Terry au détriment de la sienne. Elle avait perdu sa jambe dans le processus. En se sentant de trop dans la vie de Terry et savoir qu'il était amoureux d'une autre l'avait conduite au suicide. Candy était arrivé au bon moment et l'avait sauvé. Terry était ensuite arrivé et avait porté Susanna dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Être dans les bras de Terry l'avait rendu tellement heureuse que cela lui avait donné le goût de vivre. Candy lui avait dit au revoir en lui souhaitant bonne chance en lui demandant de bien prendre son de Terry. Elle était ensuite sortie de la chambre pour dire à Terry qu'elle retournait à Chicago et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne a la gare. Il l'avait rattrapé dans les escaliers par derrière et pleura en lui demandant d'être heureuse. « Heureuse sans toi… avait pensé Candy » Candy aurait aussi voulu comme Terry que le temps suspende son vol pour de bon. Et si Terry l'avait tenu une minute de plus elle aurait été incapable de partir. Elle se serait retourné et l'aurait serrée dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle l'aimait tellement et Terry aussi l'aimait. Elle pensa à l'été en Ecosse et au collège St Paul. C'est tout ce qui lui restait de Terry, des souvenirs. Elle continuait à pleurer, elle venait de prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa courte vie. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle contre elle? Elle avait perdu Anthony le premier amour de sa vie et maintenant Terry… Son autre amour. Pourquoi la vie lui permettait-elle de tomber amoureuse seulement pour le lui arracher de nouveau ?

Elle arriva à son hôtel, prit ses bagages, paya la chambre et s'en alla à la gare pour prendre son train et retourner à Chicago. Dans le train, elle écouta la boite à bonheur qu'Alistair lui avait donné et continua de pleurer en silence. Les autres passagers la regardaient et ils se demandaient ce qui avait pu rendre une jeune fille aussi belle, aussi triste.

_« Oh Terry je t'aime tellement est ce que je parviendrai à t'oublier? Et pourtant il le faut. Je dois t'oublier. Je dois oublier Terry, je dois oublier Terry….. »_

Elle continua à répéter la phase jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit. Elle se disait qu'avec le pouvoir de persuasion, elle parviendrait à oublier Terry pour ne plus son cœur lui fasse mal. Elle ne voulait plus sentir cette douleur qui faisait tellement mal. Elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir tellement qu'elle avait mal.

_« Mon Dieu donnez moi la force de supporter et d'oublier cet amour qui me fait si mal et tant souffrir. » Dit-elle quand elle se réveilla pendant un bref moment. Elle continua à répéter dans sa tête. Je dois oublier Terry, je vais oublier Terry je dois oublier Terry!... »_

Le pouvoir de suggestion était assez fort et puissant pour exécuter cet ordre…oublier Terry, oublier Terry…

Un grand bruit se fit entendre suivi par un bruit assourdissent. Le train s'arrêta brusquement faisant tomber les passagers violemment par terre mais le train continuait à avancer et les wagons déraillaient en se cognant et s'empilant les uns contre les autres. Les bruits de l'accident et les cris d'horreur des passagers brossaient un portrait noir, macabre. Après quelques temps quand tout s'arrêta, il y avait que douleur et désolation. Le train avait complètement déraillée et tous les passagers furent blessés certains légèrement d'autres gravement. Certains n'étaient pas si chanceux et ils avaient carrément perdu leur vie.

Les secours arrivèrent lentement à cause de la neige qui tombait toujours abondamment. Ils firent de leur mieux pour aider les blessés et les amener dans les hôpitaux les plus proches. Le train était presque arrivé à Chicago. Tous les hôpitaux furent envahis par l'urgence des blessés du train. Les salles d'opérations furent occupées. Les blessés faisaient littéralement la queue pour se faire opérer. Et pour certains l'attente leur était fatale. Les docteurs et les infirmières firent de leur mieux. Pour les nouveaux dans le métier ils purent vivre pour la première fois, comment on sauvait des vies et comment on les perdait, les émotions étaient un peu à couteaux tirés. Mais ils tinrent bons. Les membres des familles des passagers étaient tous à l'hôpital en train de chercher les personnes qui leur étaient chères. Avec le chaos de l'accident, les sacs et les identités étaient perdus. Si bien que si le malade n'était pas conscient, personne ne connaissait son identité, les membres des familles en cherchant, pouvaient les identifier. Mais dans le brouhaha général, certaines personnes étaient impatientes et se mettaient à crier sur le personnel de l'hôpital et les ambulanciers. Après plusieurs heures de ce désordre, le calme revint enfin aux petites heures du matin.

Il y avait une patiente qui avait été blessée grièvement pendant l'accident. Elle avait du subir une opération à l'abdomen et une autre à la tête. Elle avait un visage angélique et innocent. Les docteurs et les infirmières attendaient qu'elle se réveille. Mais ils ne savaient pas que la jeune en question n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Être endormie, être dans le néant, ne rien ressentir, c'est tout ce que voulait notre jeune malade. Elle était dans le coma, un coma profond dans lequel elle n'éprouvait rien et ça c'était mieux que la douleur qu'elle avait au cœur dans le monde des vivants. Noël et Bonne année passèrent, sans que notre belle au bois dormant ne se réveille.

Terry trouva une maison dans laquelle Susanna pourrait se déplacer plus facilement, une maison plus grande que son minuscule appartement. Ce n'était pas comme ça il avait envisagé de déménager. Il croyait le faire avec Candy quand ils auraient une famille… Comme il l'aimait! Mais le sort s'était acharné contre eux. Il avait une obligation morale. Susanna lui avait sauvé la vie et elle avait perdu sa jambe, en faisant cela. Elle était amoureuse de lui, alors la logique serait qu'il l'épouse et qu'il s'occupe d'elle pour le restant de ses jours. Mais ça voulait aussi dire ne plus vivre avec Candy, la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être un bon mari pour Susanna en ayant un amour aussi intense pour une autre? A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il voyait Candy, qui, avec son grand cœur était partie, s'était sacrifié pour qu'il s'occupe de Susanna.

_« Taches de son je n'aimerais personne, comme je t'aime » se dit-il._

Il venait de rentrer du théâtre et trouva Susanna dans la cuisine entrain de donner des ordres à la bonne. Elle sourit en voyant Terry.

- Terry! Dit-elle joyeusement, bonsoir! Ça va? Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Oui, bonsoir Susanna.

- Le dîner est presque prêt va te rafraîchir et on peut passer à table.

- Merci... A tout à l'heure.

Terry alla se changer et se préparer pour le dîner. Susanna était au petit soin pour lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retourner son amour. Il avait de l'affection pour elle c'était une bonne amie mais, il ne pouvait lui donner plus. Son cœur était déjà pris. Depuis un certain temps, depuis la nuit de son départ il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Candy. Elle lui manquait tellement. Mais il rêvait d'elle tous les soirs et c'était toujours le même rêve; il était avec Candy ils riaient, ils étaient heureux et ensuite Candy disparaissait peu à peu en criant

_«Terry! Aide-moi! J'ai besoin d'aide, Terry, aide-moi! Terry! »_

Il se réveillait en sueur. Il faisait le même rêve ou presque tous les soirs à chaque fois Candy l'appelait à l'aide et il ne savait comment l'aider.

Avoir le même rêve tous les soirs… Terry comprenait comment se sentait le pharaon dans la Bible avant que Joseph ne vienne mettre de la lumière dans ses rêves. Terry était de mauvaise humeur et ne souriait presque jamais depuis le départ de Candy. Susanna faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, mais sans aucun succès.

_« Taches de sons… Essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose? Ou tu me manques tellement que je rêve de toi tous les soirs…? »_

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Susanna, alors il alla voir sa mère un soir.

- Terry, dit Eléonore, comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

- Pas très bien maman…

- C'est Candy n'est ce pas?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Il n'y a qu'à voir ta mine. Depuis que Candy est partie tu es d'une humeur massacrante… Elle te manque c'est la femme que tu aimes.

- Maman les choses sont ce qu'elles sont…

- D'accord. Je ne dis plus rien.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

Terry n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier, mais ces rêves le rendaient fou. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un.

- Voila maman. Depuis le départ de Candy, je n'arrête pas de rêver d'elle…

- Tu l'aimes, c'est normal.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, au début mais c'est le contenu du rêve qui m'intrigue.

- C'est quoi?

- On est ensemble, on est heureux et ensuite on dirait qu'elle est attirée, ou aspirée par un trou noir, crie mon nom et me demande de l'aider.

- Oh… Et c'est tous les soirs?

- Oui

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes…

- Maman, s'il te plait

- Je m'excuse. Candy te demande de l'aider… Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'aide… Elle est peut-être en danger…

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais c'est peut-être le fait de l'avoir perdu pour toujours

- Peut-être que c'est un message télépathique … Si tu dois l'aider, tu aura un autre signe

- Tu crois à ça?

- Eh… C'est toi qui rêves d'un S.O.S télépathique de la part de ta bien aimée.

- Merci maman, je dois y aller…, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Annie Brighton se réveilla et alla vite vérifier si le courrier était arrivé. Peut-être y avait il une lettre de Candy. Depuis qu'elle était allée à New York, elle n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Avait-elle épousé Terry et décidé de ne plus rentrer à Chicago? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ses amies de toujours ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'y avait pas de lettres de Candy. Elle s'apprêta tristement et descendit pour le déjeuner. Sa mère vit sa longue mine.

- Annie, ma chérie, dit sa mère en voyant sa mine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Maman je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Candy, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

- C'est curieux, en effet, depuis quand n'as-tu plus de nouvelles?

- Depuis le mois de Novembre…

- Ça fait longtemps… dit Mr. Brighton

- Je vais aller voir Archie pour voir s'il a des nouvelles, lui.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, c'est une gentille jeune fille si pleine de vie, dit M Brighton.

Annie termina son petit déjeuner qu'elle mangea à peine. Elle était trop stressée par l'absence de Candy. Elle alla chercher Patty et elles se rendirent toutes les deux chez les André. Archibald arriva avec un sourire.

- Annie, bonjour Patty, dit-il en les embrassant sur la joue.

- Archie, dit Annie, tu as des nouvelles de Candy?

- Je viens de vérifier le courrier il n'y a rien

- Ça devient inquiétant, dit Patty, elle nous aurait donné des nouvelles.

Annie regardait autour d'elle, elle vit la pile de courrier et elle regarda encore pensant qu'Archie n'avait peut-être pas bien vu. Elle regardait une revue et elle fut attirée par un titre.

**« TERRANCE GRANDCHESTER star grandissante de Broadway vient de se fiancer à Susanna Marlowe… »**

- Et regardez cette revue! Dit-elle en le leur montrant.

- Quoi? dit Archie mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il s'est fiancé à Susanna ? Et Candy ? Dit Patty.

- Le salaud! Dit Archie, il lui a brisé le cœur…

- Mais, si c'est le cas, dit Annie, elle devait revenir ici pour être avec nous. Où est-elle? Au moins avant on croyait qu'elle était avec Terry et maintenant c'est encore pire !

- Oui, dit Patty, connaissant Candy, même si elle était blessée et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler elle aurait voulu être ici avec nous…

- Archie, dit Annie, on doit aller voir Terry pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé…

- Je vais lui casser la gueule…

- Archie! Pense à Candy… Terry est le dernier à l'avoir vu… Si ça t'ennuie, tu peux rester ici et aller demander à la police de faire ses recherches. J'irai à New York avec Patty pour voir Terry.

Archie se rendit compte qu'il avait réagi un peu trop violemment et qu'il avait l'air d'un petit ami jaloux. Annie comprenait mais ne faisait rien. Elle était très patiente et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Laisser les filles aller à New York seules? Non si Alistair était là…

- Non. Nous allons tous à New York voir Grandchester… Deux filles à New York seules, Ali ne me pardonnera pas.

Ali qui avait pris la décision de s'engager dans l'armée et était partit sans rien dire à personne et avait laissé sa famille complètement dévastée.

Annie annonça à ses parents qu'elle allait à New York avec Archie et Patty pour avoir des nouvelles de Candy. Comme elle serait en compagnie du jeune Cornwell, Mme Brighton ne fit aucune objection. Patty n'eut aucun mal à convaincre ses parents non plus.

Le trio partit donc pour New York à la recherche de leur meilleure amie. Pendant le trajet, ils essayaient de parler d'autres choses, mais leurs pensées étaient tournées vers Candy. Où était-elle? Que faisait-elle?

Une fois à New York. Ils se rendirent au théâtre pour voir Terry, mais comme c'était la fin de la journée, il était déjà parti. Un des employées leur donna son adresse et ils allèrent d'abord è l'hôtel se changer et manger un peu.

- J'espère que Terry pourra nous dire où se trouve Candy, dit Annie.

- Archie essaye de te retenir, dit Patty.

- Oui, on a besoin de son aide et sa coopération dit Annie. Ok, alors garde ton sang froid.

- Il s'est fiancé à Susanna Marlowe… Quand je pense que Candy l'aimait tellement. Tu te souviens avant son départ comment elle était rêveuse, elle chantonnait…?

- Elle est passée devant nous sans nous voir, dit Patty. Elle ne pensait qu'à Terry.

- Quand on voulait acheter des glaces, elle avait dit que ça allait faire fondre le temps qu'elle arrive è New York, elle croyait que c'était pour l'amener à Terry!…Dit Annie en riant.

- Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-elle ? Demanda Annie tristement.

Ils terminèrent de manger et se rendirent chez Terry en début de soirée. Ils sonnèrent et un domestique ouvrit la porte.

- Oui? Dit-il

- Nous sommes venus voir M. Grandchester, dit Annie.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, c'est une urgence, dit Annie

- Qui dois-je annoncer?

- Annie, Patty et Archie, les amies de Candy.

- Un moment, s'il vous plait.

Le domestique entra et trouva Terry au salon avec Susanna.

- Monsieur, vous avez des visiteurs, dit-il

- Qui est-ce? demande Terry.

- Annie Patty et Archie, les amies de Candy.

Terry leva la tête, étonné et Susanna eut un pincement de cœur. Les amies de Candy que voulait-ils ? Candy les avait-elle envoyée ? Voulait-elle que Terry lui revienne ? Que se passait-il?

- Faites-les entrer, dit Terry

- Mais que veulent-ils? Demanda Susanna.

- On le saura bien assez tôt, dit Terry.

Annie, Patty et Archie entrèrent dans la salle de séjour. Terry se leva pour les accueillir en souriant.

- Annie, Patricia, Archibald ! Bonsoir ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Annie, Susanna.

- Bonsoir, dit Susanna.

- Susanna, Terry bonsoir, dit Patty.

- Grandchester, Susanna, dit Archie

- Prenez place, dit Terry, vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

- Non, Merci, dirent Annie et Patty.

- Je vais bien, dit Archie…

- Voila Terry, dit Annie. Nous sommes venus te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ? Demanda Terry

- Que s'est-il passé entre Candy et toi ? Demanda Annie

- Nous avons rompu, dit Terry.

- Oh… C'est pour ça que tu es avec Susanna? Dit Annie

- Oui, dit Terry

- Je savais que tu allais lui faire du mal ! Dit Archie.

- Archie…dit Annie.

- Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, dit Terry, c'est compliqué….

- Pour moi c'est simple tu t'es lassé d'elle…! Commença Archie.

- Archie! Dit Annie on n'est pas venu pour ça…, dit Annie

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Demanda Susanna qui n'en pouvait plus, ça un rapport avec Candy?

- Oui, dit Patty, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu Candy, Terry?

Terry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Annie lui posait cette question. Mais il répondit méfiant.

- En novembre après la première. Nous avons rompu et elle est partie à la gare. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne… Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Terry, dit Annie, Candy n'est jamais revenue à Chicago…

- QUOI? Cria Terry Où est-elle?

- On ne sait pas, dit Patty, elle a disparue.

- Comment ça ? Disparue ?

- On veut dire qu'elle n'a pas écrit ou téléphoné, dit Patty.

- En fait jusqu'à ce qu'on voit l'annonce de tes fiançailles avec Susanna on croyait qu'elle était avec toi…, dit Annie, et qu'elle tardait à nous écrire…

- Oh mon Dieu! Dit Terry visiblement bouleversé. Il faut faire quelque chose… Je vais aller à la police lancer un avis de recherche… Je n'avais aucune idée… S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Je ne me pardonnerai jamais!

- Ça tu peut dire! Dit Archie en colère, c'est de ta faute!

- Tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en fait, dit Patty.

Terry resta silencieux et il pensa à ses rêves. Candy avait-elle vraiment besoin de son aide? Sa mère lui avait dit que si c'était un message télépathique il aurait un autre signe; les amis de Candy lui annonçaient que Candy avait disparue.

_« Où es-tu taches de son? » se dit-il._

- Comme tu ne sais rien, dit Annie, on va retourner à Chicago. Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, si tu as des nouvelles, appelle-moi.

- Merci, dit Terry. Je te passe aussi mon numéro appelle-moi dès que tu apprends quelque chose.

- D'accord, dit Annie merci.

- Non merci à vous pour l'information, on se tient au courant…

Les amies de Candy s'en allèrent. Susanna était un peu vexée. Candy ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquille?

- Candy a disparue….

- Susanna…

- C'est peut être une ruse.

- Susanna elle t'a sauvé la vie elle m'a laissé pour que je reste avec toi… Aies un peu de compassion!

- Je m'excuse, dit Susanna honteuse J'espère qu'elle va bien…

- Moi aussi.

Terry alla au poste de police pour signaler la disparition de Candy. Inutile de dire que Terry passa une très mauvaise nuit. Le rêve qu'il avait de Candy se fit plus intense.

_« TERRYYY! VIENS ME SAUVER…….TERRY À L'AIDE! » _

Il passa une nuit agitée.

Les amies de Candy retournèrent à Chicago et allèrent également à la police lancer un avis de recherche pour Candy.

Albert avait retrouvée la mémoire et comme Candy n'était pas revenu il était repartit à l'aventure la croyant heureuse avec Terry.

Eliza et Daniel apprirent la disparition de Candy. Eliza était ravie.

_« La fille d'écurie n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite! »_

Daniel, étrangement, se sentit très triste. Candy, il ne verrait plus Candy. Il se rendit compte qu'il adorait aussi Candy! Ses beaux yeux verts émeraude, ses longs cheveux blonds ses taches de rousseur… Elle était belle… Et maintenant il ne la verrait plus! Non elle avait seulement disparue, elle pouvait réapparaître… Il pria que Candy soit en vie.

La grand-tante Elroy était peut indifférente envers Candy mais elle suivait les recherches de près. Après tout, elle faisait partie de la famille.

La jeune malade cheveux blonds aux taches de son que les infirmières avaient surnommé gentiment « Le visage d'ange. » était toujours dans le coma. Son corps commençait à en souffrir à cause de manque de nutrition et d'activité.

- Allez réveille-toi Visage d'ange, disait un jeune docteur, ton corps a besoin d'activité, allez réveille-toi… Toi qui dors, réveille-toi d'entre les morts… Reviens parmi les vivants. Ta place n'est pas près des invalides… Réveilles toi pour dire ton nom « Visage d'ange. »

Mais le Visage d'ange restait immobile et muet. Le néant, le noir, n'étaient pas bon pour la santé. Il fallait revenir vers la lumière mais le noir ne faisait pas mal, le noir était sans émotions... Mais il lui fallait des forces, son corps avait besoin de force et d'activité. Mais plus tard, plus tard…

Il passa un autre mois avant que la lumière revienne dans le long couloir noir sans vie, et sans émotions. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Le soleil, sentir un peu de chaleur lui fit au bien. Mais elle était incapable de bouger. Seuls ses yeux étaient ouverts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Excusez-moi, je vous connais? »**

Lorsque les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre le matin ensoleillé qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir « La belle au bois dormant » avec les yeux ouverts.

- Oh « Visage d'ange » Tu es réveillée, dit l'infirmière en courant, je vais chercher le docteur, Docteur « La belle au bois dormant »… Comment vous vous appelez?

« La belle au bois dormant » pourquoi l'appelait-on comme ça?

- Pas la belle au bois dormant, dit-elle faiblement

- Ça on le sait, dit le docteur, c'est pour ça qu'on vous demande votre nom…

« La belle au bois dormant » resta sans voix. C'était quoi son nom encore? Elle n'en savait rien. Le trou noir…

- Je… je……… je n'en sais rien….. Je ne me rappelle pas mais……….Oh………. Mon Dieu! Dit-elle

- Doucement, dit le docteur, vous venez de vous réveiller c'est normal, laissez passer le temps d'accord?

- D'accord.

Mais le temps passa et elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de son nom. Le docteur revient la voir.

- Alors « La belle » toujours rien?

- Rien……. Le trou noir…, dit-elle

- On va vous enregistrer comme « Jane Doe » Sur votre dossier, jusqu'à ce que vous vous souveniez de votre nom.

- Jane Doe?

- C'est le nom qu'on donne aux patients qui ne se souviennent de rien.

- « La belle au bois dormant » était beaucoup plus mieux que ça mais comme je ne dors plus……..

Elle entendit dans sa tête; « Juliette »……. Était-ce son nom?

- Juliette, dit-elle

- Oh, c'est votre nom? Vous vous en souvenez? Demanda le docteur

- Non mais c'est le seul nom dans ma tête… Juliette.

- D'accord on va vous appeler Juliette, les infirmières t'ont surnommée « Visage d'ange. »

- « Visage d'ange » « La belle au bois dormant »…

- C'est plus des phrases que des prénoms.

- C'est très gentil, dit elle en souriant……… Je suis peut être méchante et pas à prendre avec des pincettes…

- Avec un visage comme le votre? Non, dit le docteur, vous devez être la bonté même.

- Arrêtez docteur vous me faites rougir.

Elle avait effectivement rougi sous le compliment. Et le docteur la trouvait tellement belle.

- Il va falloir faire des exercices pour votre corps qui est maintenant faible.

- Les membres qu'on n'utilise pas s'atrophient…

- Effectivement…

Le docteur resta pensif. Pas beaucoup de jeunes filles utiliseraient ce vocabulaire.

- Je vais envoyer une infirmière avec un fauteuil roulant pour que vous puissiez faire un tour dans le jardin.

- D'accord docteur, dit-elle en souriant…

Le docteur la regarda, elle avait des longs cheveux blonds bouclées qui avaient poussés pendent tous ces mois. Ils étaient défaits et descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de la poitrine. Avait-elle de la famille? Personne n'était venu la voir. Et comme elle n'avait pas de mémoire, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sur elle-même.

Dans le jardin, c'était le printemps et l'air frais lui fit bien. Il y avait d'autres malades de tous âges, jeunes, vieux, des enfants. Elle était sur son fauteuil roulant à côté d'un vieux monsieur.

- Juliette je vous laisse ici, je viendrai vous chercher tout à l'heure, dit l'infirmière.

- Merci Hélène, dit Juliette.

Juliette regarda le vieux monsieur à coté d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un beau sourire…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de bon !

- Et bien, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les arbres sont verts et les fleurs, multicolores…

- Et tout ça donne un « bonjour »?

- Oui, c'est très beau non…?

- Pas quand on est vieux et malade comme moi…

- Quoi, quand est vieux et malade on ne voit pas les merveilles de la nature ? Regardez comme le ciel est bleu !

- Facile à dire, vous êtes jeune, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous…

- Peut-être… Mais je suis aussi malade, je viens de me réveiller d'un long coma…

- Oh vous êtes « La belle au bois dormant»!

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais connue…

- Vous plaisantez ? Une si jeune belle fille dans le coma? Tout le monde en parle!

- Oh… Et bien j'ai perdu la mémoire…

- Oh…. La belle. Je suis désolée. Mais vous êtes de si bonne humeur!

- C'est mieux que s'apitoyer sur son sort... Vous ne trouvez pas? La joie vaut mieux que la tristesse…

Le vieil homme la regarda. Cette jeune fille est si belle, elle ne savait pas qui elle était et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire sans sa mémoire mais elle était pétillante de joie.

- J'étais triste en me réveillant sans ma mémoire, mais je n'ai pas aimé cette sensation. La gaieté et beaucoup mieux pour le moral et la santé! Continua Juliette.

- Vous avez peut être raison. C'est beau, toute la nature…

Un ballon atterrit sur les jambes de Juliette une petite fille arriva aussitôt pour le chercher.

- C'est à toi?

- Oui…

- Tiens, dit-elle en souriant…

- Merci, dit la petite fille en riant…

Les autres malades s'approchèrent d'eux et se virent aussi à partager leurs joies et leur tristesse. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de la « Belle au bois dormant » et ils voulaient la connaître. Certains venaient par curiosité mais restèrent à cause de sa gaieté. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de mémoire la rendait fascinante.

Le docteur qui la soignait, la regardait par la fenêtre et vit tous les malades autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose en cette jeune fille… Il ne voulait pas en tomber amoureux, car quand la mémoire lui reviendrait elle aurait certainement un élu dans son cœur. Mais où était-il? N'avait-elle pas une famille qui s'inquiétait pour elle? Des amis?

Les jours passèrent et Juliette après plusieurs séances de rééducation put finalement marcher. Elle n'avait plus de fauteuil roulant. Elle allait de mieux en mieux physiquement. Elle continuait ses séances dans le jardin et elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec les infirmières et dans la cuisine, ou elle y apprenait à faire les repas. Elle lisait aussi beaucoup et son livre préféré était « Roméo et Juliette » de William Shakespear. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle aimait tant l'histoire et le nom de Juliette. Elle apprit le rôle de Juliette par cœur. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec les enfants. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas venir dehors dans le jardin, elle allait les voir dans leur chambres et leur lisait des histoires. Elle se comportait comme si elle avait toujours vécue dans un hôpital. Les médecins et les infirmières soupçonnaient qu'elle était peut être une infirmière avant l'accident. Mais comme elle n'avait aucune mémoire pour confirmer leurs soupçons….

Le temps allait venir où elle devrait quitter l'hôpital et elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était dans le jardin et elle était un peu pensive.

- Juliette, dit le vieil homme, tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Je vais bientôt devoir quitter l'hôpital et ma mémoire n'est toujours pas là. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Ni où aller…

- Allons. Juliette ne pensez pas à ça. « Ne vous souciez pas du lendemain, le lendemain aura soin de lui-même, à chaque jour suffit sa pleine. » C'est pas de moi c'est du fils de Dieu lui-même! Jésus Christ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avec les autres patients qui étaient présents. Elle les avait si bien aidé que maintenant c'étaient eux qui lui remontaient le moral! Elle était dans sa chambre plus tard en train de brosser ses longs cheveux blonds.

Daniel Legrand qui était venu faire une donation de la part de la grande Tante Elroy, dans cet hôpital un peu reculé en dehors de Chicago; l'hôpital de l'espérance; Il y était là un peu à contrecœur, il aurait préféré passer du bon temps avec ses amies. Mais la tante voulait le préparer à prendre ses responsabilités et l'envoyer souvent faire ce genre de courses. Grâce aux fréquentes donations, l'hôpital avait baptisé une des ses ailes « l'aile Elroy ». Le docteur lui fit faire le tour de l'aile Elroy. Le docteur fut appelé pour une urgence.

- Je m'excuse je dois y aller, dit le docteur

- Ça va, dit Daniel

- Je vous envoi une infirmière pour terminer votre tour.

- Ouais, ouais…

Le docteur s'en alla. Daniel marchait un peu en attendant l'infirmière. Il regardait dans les chambres quand il crut voir une apparition.

_« Candy? » se dit-il._

Il s'approcha et entra dans la chambre.

- Je peux vous aider? Demanda Juliette étonnée

- Candy? Candy!

- Mais…

- Candy tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi Daniel

- Non… mais…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Juliette était figée sur place.

- Je suis désolée dit-il en la lâchant

- Je vous connais? Demanda Juliette

- Comment ça? Mais bien sûr que tu me connais…!

- J'ai perdu la mémoire… Qui êtes-vous?

Daniel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne se souvenait de rien? Il vit une fenêtre d'opportunités s'ouvrir devant lui… Depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Candy, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il priait tous les soirs qu'on la retrouve et ses prières avaient été entendues, il avait retrouvé Candy … Sans sa mémoire! Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait lui dire ce qu'il voulait… C'était irrésistible alors il dit :

- Je suis ton fiancé Daniel Legrand. Tu avais disparue... Oh ma chérie comme je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée! Dit-il en l'étreignant encore

La jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Fiancée à ce garçon? Non rien du tout. C'était toujours le trou noir.

- Je ne souviens de rien comment as-tu dit que je m'appelle?

- Candy

- « Candy » comme le bonbon? Pourquoi pas chewing gum? Ridicule!

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est le diminutif de Candice… Ton nom est « Candice Neige André »

- Candice Neige André? Non… Ce nom ne me dit rien… Rien du tout

Une infirmière entra.

- Que faites-vous ici Mr. Legrand?

- Je connais cette jeune fille, dit-il

- Ah oui? Dit l'infirmière

- C'est ma fiancée, Candy

- Oh mais je ne crois pas que vous devez lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle doit se rappeler toute seule… Juliette? Dit l'infirmière

- Rien. Il dit que je m'appelle Candy mais ça ne me dit rien du tout, dit Juliette

- Je vais chercher le docteur dit l'infirmière

Daniel resta avec Juliette qui avait toujours l'air méfiante. Pourquoi méfiante? Ne se faisait-elle pas du souci il n'y a pas très longtemps parce qu'elle ne savait pas où aller? Ce jeune homme lui offrait un peu d'espoir. Il disait être son fiancé, il la connaissait. « Candy » quel drôle de nom! Comme les friandises… Pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau? Ce jeune homme, était pour elle comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan dont elle ne voyait pas le rivage aucune terre à l'horizon. La bouée allait l'aider petit à petit à atteindre le rivage dont elle voyait toujours rien.

- Attendons le docteur, Daniel, pour qu'il nous dise ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas me dire

- D'accord, dit Daniel

Dans sa tête il était tellement heureux d'avoir Candy rien que pour lui. Mais il va falloir la tenir loin des son groupe d'amis. Elle n'avait aucune mémoire et puis elle l'écoutera. Il était son sauveur… Le docteur arriva avec l'infirmière.

- Mr. Legrand vous connaissez la patiente? Demanda le docteur

- Oui c'est ma fiancée Candice Neige André… Elle avait disparue. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il y a eu un accident de train en Novembre dernier deux train se sont retrouvés sur la même voie allant en direction opposée… La collision fut très violente. Il y eut plusieurs morts et beaucoup de blessés. Votre fiancée était grièvement blessée, elle a subi une opération pour réparer les organes mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Avec l'accident, ses effets personnels étaient perdus. Elle ne reprenait pas conscience pour nous dire son nom. Elle est restée très longtemps dans le coma. Elle s'est réveillée il y a un mois seulement. Elle est amnésique.

- On ne savait pas où elle était. Elle est allée à New York… Et ensuite on était sans nouvelles. Elle a sûrement prit le train plus tôt que la date prévue car elle devait revenir en décembre menti-il. Elle voulait sûrement nous faire ne surprise… Pauvre chérie. Et cet hôpital est en dehors de la ville… C'est pour ça que la police ne l'a pas trouvée.

Mais je suis la maintenant Candy je vais m'occuper de toi 

- Oh vous m'en voyez ravi. Juliette? Dit le docteur

- Juliette? Répéta Daniel

- Oui comme je ne connaissais pas mon nom et que Juliette était dans ma tête pour une raison étrange…

« Parce que tu es allé voir ce bon à rien de Grandchester jouer dans Roméo et Juliette! » Se dit Daniel

- Alors on m'appelle « Juliette » termina Candy. Non, Docteur toujours rien je ne me souviens de rien

- Ne vous forcez pas. Votre mémoire reviendra toute seule. M. Legrand, ne la forcez pas et éviter de lui donner trop de détails sur sa vie. Ça doit lui revenir tout seul. Vous êtes prêt à vous en changer…?

- Oui bien sur je vais l'amener chez moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ça mémoire.

- N'a-t-elle pas de famille?

- Non elle est une orpheline. Mon oncle l'a adoptée…

- Et vous êtes tombés amoureux dit l'infirmière comme c'est romantique…

Juliette sourit et Daniel était aux anges.

- Quand puis-je la ramener à la maison? Demanda Daniel.

- Ce soir c'est trop tard dit le docteur, mais demain matin, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

- Parfait, ça me donne le temps d'avertir la famille. Ils seront tous contents de te voir Candy. Je viens te chercher demain soir d'accord? Aurevoir Chérie.

- Me ramener chez toi? Tu m'as même demandé si c'est ce que je voulais? Demanda Juliette

- Non, mais je croyais que…

- Parce que je ne me souviens de rien que je vais suivre le premier venu qui dit me connaître?

- Juliette, dit le docteur, c'est une chance que vous avez là… La famille Legrand est une des plus riches de Chicago…

- Peut être, mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux… Je vous connais mieux qu'eux…

- Cand… Juliette dit Daniel, viens avec moi, je t'en prie. On va s'occuper de toi. Tu ne connais personne, tu ne sais pas où aller. Je t'offre de venir chez moi, pour que tu puisses te reposer et te souvenir et que nous puissions nous marier…

- Nous marier? Je ne veux pas me marier sans ma mémoire. Ça serait comme épouser un inconnu…Peut être que nous ne sommes pas en bon termes et que tu veux profiter de mon amnésie…

Daniel resta silencieux. Juliette était en plein dans le mil! Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il fallait accepter, sinon Juliette risquait de refuser de le suivre.

- Je te promets que nous n'allons pas nous marier sans ta mémoire. Alors tu viens avec moi, s'il te plait? Je m'excuse d'avoir assumé que tu allais me suivre. Allons, Cand….Juliette…

- D'accord, si tu me promets que nous allons nous marier seulement si je recouvre ma mémoire …

- Je te le promets, mentit-il….

- Viens me chercher demain, alors…

- Dieu merci. A demain, chérie…

- A demain…Mais tu as dit que ton Oncle m'a adopté, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'amènes pas chez lui?

- Il n'est pas là. Il est en voyage et il n'y a personne chez lui, mentit-il, tu as besoin d'être en famille et je t'offre la mienne

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front doucement et la regarda avec amour. Et il s'en alla. Le docteur et l'infirmière regardèrent la réaction de Juliette.

- Mlle André? Dit le docteur, ça va?

« Mlle André » on dirait qu'il s'adressait à une autre. Mais en quelque sorte, c'était une autre car elle n'avait aucune mémoire de « Candy Neige André » elle était « Visage d'ange » « La belle au bois dormant » « Jane Doe » mais pas Candy… Elle ne savait rien de Candy rien du tout. Mais elle connaissait son nom, ce qui était une bonne chose.

- Oui docteur. Quelqu'un me connaît…, fit Juliette

- Votre fiancée, dit l'infirmière il est beau…

- Mon fiancé….. Enfin…, dit Juliette

- Maintenant vous savez où aller. Les Legrand sont riches. Ils ont une grande maison, une grande villa, dit le docteur. Vous avez de la chance.

- Peut être, dit Juliette. Merci docteur.

Le docteur quitta la salle un peu déçu d'avoir appris que « Juliette, Jane Doe » était Candy Neige André fiancée à Daniel Legrand, l'héritier d'une famille influence de Chicago. Daniel avait dit que son oncle l'avait adoptée, il ne pouvait que s'agir de William Albert André, d'où le nom « André » dans «Candice Neige André.» Elle venait elle-même d'une famille riche.

_« Heureusement que je ne me suis pas trop attaché à elle » se dit-il._

L'infirmière alla raconter à tout le monde la nouvelle de la situation de Jane Doe devenue Candice Neige André. Tout le monde était content pour elle.

Juliette sortit de sa chambre pour aller dîner. Son dernier dîner à l'hôpital. Elle avait un peu peur de partir. L'hôpital était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait. Demain elle partait pour aller vivre ailleurs. Elle entra dans la salle à manger, la lumière était éteinte. La lumière s'alluma brusquement et tout le monde cria;

- SURPRISE!

Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée et un sourire illumina son visage. La salle à manger était décorée, il y avait une inscription qui disait :

« BONNE CHANCE JULIETTE…EUH CANDY! TU VAS NOUS MANQUER…!»

Juliette avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les remercia de tout cœur.

- Merci beaucoup, vous allez me manquer aussi, dit-elle

- Allons, dit un vieil homme, il parait que tu as un très beau fiancé et riche en plus! Tu en as de la chance.

Les autres renchérirent. Ils dînèrent dans la gaieté. La cuisinière avait fait un gâteau qui disait;

« BONNE CHANCE VISAGE D'ANGE »

De retour dans sa chambre, une infirmière était la pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Juliette tu vas nous manquer, ta joie de vivre

- Tu peux continuer Laetitia, il suffit de leur sourire et leur faire voir que la vie n'est pas si mal

- On dirait que tu as l'habitude de faire ça…

- Je n'ai aucune mémoire…

- Pas pour longtemps j'espère. Bonne nuit

Juliette dormit d'un sommeil léger sans rêve. Elle n'avait pas de flash de sa vie en tant que Candice Neige André. C'était une inconnue pour elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 3**

**« Un nouveau départ »**

Daniel Legrand rentra chez lui sur un nuage. Sa sœur lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air du chat qui vient d'avaler le canari. Daniel hésita un peu. Devait-il rester avec sa famille ou devait s'enfuir avec Candy pour la faire tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il décida de se jeter à l'eau, en priant que sa famille le soutienne et ne gâche pas tout son plan.

- Eliza, j'ai besoin de toi. Dis-moi « oui »…

- Oui à quoi, frérot ?

- Dis oui, s'il te plait…

- D'accord. J'espère que n'ai pas signé mon arrêt de mort

- Mais tu vas peut être me tuer…

- Oh oh… Daniel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Voilà. J'ai trouvé Candy

- QUOI ? Où était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître pour de bon, non ?

- Arrête Eliza, je suis amoureux d'elle

- QUOI ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu es devenu fou ?

- Oui, amoureux de Candy

- Daniel…

- Elle est très belle. Depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle avait disparue, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es devenu fou….

- … Amoureux de Candy

- Arrête de dire ça !

- Regarde, je l'ai trouvé…

- Où ca ? Dans un asile de fou ?

- Presque, dans un hôpital…

- Quel hôpital ?

- L'hôpital de l'espérance, celui qui se trouve en dehors de la ville

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas retournée dans son trou à rat ?

- Parce qu'elle a perdu la mémoire …

- Perdu la mémoire ? Son Albert l'a contaminé ou quoi ?

- Arrête de dire des sottises Eliza… Tu veux la suite ou pas ?

- Désolée. Vas-y !

- Je l'ai vu dans sa chambre d'hôpital pendant que je visitais. Je suis entré et elle me regardait comme si je tombais de la dernière pluie

- Pour ne rien changer de l'ordinaire…

- Eliza !

- Désolée

- Je lui ai dit qui j'étais et c'est là qu'elle m'a demandé si elle me connaissait et qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation…

- Oh oh… J'ai presque peur de demander… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Daniel resta silencieux pendant un petit instant. Il avait tout à coup peur de dire la vérité sur son plan. Mais c'était trop tard, il devait continuer, car Eliza ne le laissera jamais tranquille. Il dit doucement ;

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais son fiancé…

- QUOI ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Une fenêtre s'est ouverte et je suis entré….

- Oh Mon Dieu !

- Elle ne se souvient de rien, elle ne saura pas la vérité

- Mais ses amis vont le lui dire…

- Pas si on les tient éloignés… Pour Candy, je suis son sauveur, elle va m'écouter

Il ne dit pas à sa sœur qu'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour convaincre Candy de venir avec lui.

- Tu veux l'amener ici… devina Eliza

- Je peux la convaincre de m'épouser avant que la mémoire lui revienne… mentit-il

- Daniel, tu joues avec le feu… Si elle se souvient…

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser. Tu vas m'aider à vendre l'idée à Maman et ma tante ?

Eliza réfléchit pendant un instant. Candy détestait Daniel et s'il réussissait à l'épouser avant que sa mémoire ne lui revienne, Candy serait très en colère et ca elle ne pouvait pas le manquer ! Une belle vengeance !

- D'accord, frérot ! Allons vendre l'idée à Maman et ma tante…

- Merci sœurette ! Une chose encore, comme elle n'avait pas de mémoire, elle se faisait appeler « Juliette »…

- « Juliette » ? Demanda Eliza, pourquoi « Juliette » ?

- Parce qu'elle venait sûrement de voir ce bon à rien de fils de duc devenu un bon à rien d'acteur… Jouer « Roméo et Juliette »

- Et doucement quand tu parles de Terrence…

- Eliza, il a craché sur toi !

- Et toi Candy t'a tabassé !

- ça suffit ! Tu vas l'appeler « Juliette » ok ?

- Soit !

Ils se rendirent au salon où se trouvait Mme Legrand et la Grande tante Elroy qui prenaient le thé.

- Maman, ma tante, dit Daniel, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Ils expliquèrent la situation de Candy. La grande tante écouta jusqu'à la fin sans dire un mot. Mme Legrand poussait des cris de surprises et dit ;

- Daniel, tu es brillant !

- Je crois avoir manqué un épisode… Comment est-il brillant? Demanda Eliza surprise

- Candy est l'héritière de William, elle vaut une fortune ! Dit la Grand-tante

- Oh dit Eliza, alors ce mariage, si mariage il y a, ne vous dérangerait pas ?

- Au contraire, dit Mme Legrand il nous arrangerait ! Les André ont un rang social plus élevé que le notre…

- Alors ce mariage élèverait Daniel plus haut dans la société ? demanda Eliza, et l'argent…

- Vous pensez à l'argent ? Demanda Daniel, soit ! Vous êtes d'accord que je l'amène ici ?

- Oui nous allons garder ta fiancée, dit Mme Legrand. Dorothée va arranger une chambre pour elle. Et il faudra faire des courses, acheter des vêtements, demain matin.

- Une autre chose, n'oubliez pas de l'appeler « Juliette » dit Daniel, Merci, maman, ma tante

- D'accord, dit Mme Legrand

- Soit, dit la Grande-tante

C'était réglé. Candice Neige André, sans sa mémoire et qui se faisait appeler « Juliette », allait habiter chez les Legrand en attendant ses noces avec Daniel. Daniel était fou de joie et Eliza aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Quand Juliette se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'apprêta et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de robe à mettre. Tant pis ! Elle emprunterait la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital. Les enfants vinrent la voir avec des dessins en souvenir.

- Tu viendras nous voir Juliette ? Demanda une petite fille

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci pour les dessins

- Aurevoir Juliette. Bonne chance, dirent les enfants en l'embrassant.

- Aurevoir les enfants, dit Juliette

Ils sortirent pour retourner dans leur chambre. Juliette se retrouva seule avec Laetitia l'infirmière.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour sortir de l'hôpital

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il y a un colis pour toi ou bien devrai-je dire des colis ?

Juliette la regarda sans comprendre. Laetitia sortit et elle revint avec plusieurs paquets.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Juliette

- C'est pour toi… Ton fiancé, dit Laetitia

- Oh… dit Juliette en ouvrant une des boites, oh mon Dieu !

- Comme c'est beau, dit Laetitia

Juliette sortir une belle robe verte du même vert que ses yeux, avec un chapeau assorti. Il y avait aussi des chaussures pour aller avec la robe. Dans les autres paquets il y avait des peignes des brosses, des rubans, des épingles à cheveux. Une trousse de maquillage, de la crème pour le corps, des parfums etc.…Dans un autre paquet, il y avait des sous-vêtements. Daniel avait pensé à tout. Elle s'apprêta avec l'aide de Laetitia, elle était vraiment belle. Elle laissa ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. Daniel arriva, l'embrassa au front

- Tu es très belle ma chérie, tu es prête, Juliette ?

- Oui, ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'appeler Juliette ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pas du tout, j'aime ce prénom

- Alors, allons-y !

Juliette partit au bras de Daniel après avoir dit aurevoir à tout le personnel de l'hôpital qui l'attendait à la sortie. Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence au début. Daniel savait qu'elle était un peu préoccupée.

- ça va Juliette ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Au sujet de nous deux… Tu ne vas pas t'attendre à ce que je sois…

- Tu parles des scènes intimes ? Ne t'en fais pas… Petit à petit

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on faisait avant…

_« Rien du tout ! dit Daniel dans sa tête »_

- Mais pour le moment… Je préfère m'abstenir, continua Juliette

Daniel était déçu. Juliette par sa résistance, lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas aussi facile à manipuler que ça, sans sa mémoire. Il s'en occupera plus tard.

- Tu ne veux même pas que je t'embrasse ? Fit-il déçu

- Ne le prends pas mal. Quand la mémoire me reviendra, je suis sûre que je vais t'embrasser comme tu veux… On se rattrapera…

- Ok, dit-il déçu pour qu'elle ait pitié de lui

Mais Juliette ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il n'était pas question qu'elle embrasse Daniel tant qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais était-ce réellement la véritable raison ? Daniel était un peu déçu, bien sûr. Mais il se dit qu'il pourrait la convaincre avec le temps.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir des Legrand, Eliza, Mme Legrand et la grand-tante l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Candy ! Dit Eliza, je suis la sœur de Daniel, Eliza

- Je suis la mère de Daniel, dit Mme Legrand

- Et je suis la grande-tante Elroy

- Enchantée et merci de me recevoir chez vous, dit Juliette en souriant, mais appelez-moi « Juliette » s'il vous plait

Jouer la comédie n'était pas un problème. Juliette était tellement aimable.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit Eliza, ensuite nous allons faire des achats, il te faut toute une garde robe….

- D'accord, dit Juliette en souriant, allons-y !

Elles allèrent dans la chambre déposer les affaires de Juliette. Elles descendirent pour le goûter. Juliette s'adaptait petit à petit avec ces gens qu'elle considérait comme des inconnus. Ils allèrent faire des achats. Daniel les accompagna, ne voulant pas laisser Juliette seule avec Eliza.

- Prends tout ce que tu veux, dit Daniel

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop, dit Juliette

- C'est pour ton trousseau, dit Eliza, allons

- Puisque vous insistez…

Elles s'amusèrent en essayant les différentes robes. Eliza s'acheta aussi d'autres robes, comme si elle en avait besoin ! Ils firent plusieurs magasins de la ville.

Les amis de Candy les virent de loin, sans trop faire attention. Daniel et Eliza en train de faire des achats, ça n'était pas très important. S'ils avaient fait plus attention, ils auraient vu que la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, n'étant personne d'autre que leur chère et meilleure amie, Candy, qui était portée disparue.

A New York, Terry n'était plus le même depuis la visite des amis de Candy. Ses rêves se faisaient de plus en plus intense. Il était aller se confier à sa mère.

- QUOI ! Candy est portée disparue ? Dit Eleonor, depuis quand ?

- Depuis notre séparation à l'hôpital, ses amis ont dit qu'elle n'est jamais retournée à Chicago.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je voulais l'accompagner à la gare, mais elle a refusé…

- Elle ne voulait pas prolonger la douleur de votre séparation

- Mais j'aurai du l'accompagner quand même, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait bien pris le train

- Peut être qu'elle a bien pris le train et que quelque chose est arrivée pendant son retour avec… Le train…

- Oui… Maman, tu es un génie ! Je vais à la police. Merci.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi…. Bonne chance, chéri !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortie de là comme une furie, avant qu'Eleonor ait pu terminer sa phrase. Il se rendit d'abord à la bibliothèque consulter les archives des journaux et il trouva le journal qui parlait d'un accident de train survenu aux environs de Chicago. Il y avait plusieurs morts et plusieurs blesses graves.

« Candy n'est pas morte, je l'aurais senti… je me sens mal depuis son départ, depuis l'accident. Elle me manque tellement… Elle me demande de l'aider dans mes rêves. Elle est vivante… »

Il engagea un détective privé pour qu'il fasse des recherches dans tous les hôpitaux où étaient soignés les blessés de l'accident de train. Il alla aussi à la police pour leur donner l'évolution de la situation. Quand il retourna chez lui le soir, Susanna l'attendait.

- Bonsoir Terry, dit-elle en souriant

- Susanna… Il ne fallait pas m'attendre…

- Mais j'aime t'attendre, Terry

- Je faisais des recherches pour Candy

- Terry, tu as la police pour ça

- J'ai engagé un détective privé pour qu'il fasse des recherches exclusives. La police n'a pas tellement le temps de s'occuper des dossiers des disparus. Tu sais que je n'irai pas bien tant que j'aurais pas de ses nouvelles. Nous sommes les derniers à l'avoir vu

- Je sais, mais…

- Susanna, Candy passe avant tout, même le théâtre. Je suis désolé si je te blesse.

Terry avait toujours été sincère avec elle. Un peu trop sincère. Il venait de dire que rien ne passait avant Candy, même le théâtre… Elle n'était pas sur sa liste des priorités. Pouvait-elle vraiment le blâmer ? Il avait été forcé de rester avec elle. Elle savait que c'était Candy qu'il aimait et qu'elle n'aurait que son amitié et encore ! Toute cette histoire avec Candy la rendait folle. Elle ne voyait pas Terry et le peu de temps où elle le voyait, il ne disait rien ou ressortait à nouveau. Elle dînait seule, elle avait tout le confort, sauf l'attention de Terry, ce qui était le plus important pour elle. Tant que Candy n'aurait pas été retrouvée, Terry ne s'occuperait pas d'elle comme il faut. Candy les avait laissé libres, mais bien qu'elle ait disparue, elle était plus présente que jamais dans leur vie.

Terry alla dans sa bibliothèque et il appela Annie. Mme Brighton répondit.

- Mme Brighton ? Bonsoir, je peux parler à Annie, s'il vous plait ? C'est Terry

- Oh Terry, Bonsoir! Oui elle attendait votre coup de fil. Un instant s'il vous plait

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix d'Annie.

- Allô Terry ? Bonsoir. Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Bonsoir Annie. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais le train que Candy a prit a eu un accident ce soir là…

- Oh mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que…

- Non, elle n'est pas sur la liste des morts. Mais il y eut aussi beaucoup de blessés graves et des disparus

- Ça fait plusieurs mois, Terry. Si elle avait été blessée, elle nous aurait contacté. Il n'y a peut être plus d'espoir…

- Non Annie, elle est vivante, j'en suis sur

- Comment ?

- Je ne voulais pas parler devant Susanna l'autre soir, mais depuis ma séparation avec Candy, je fais le même genre de rêve tous les soirs

- Quel genre de rêves ?

- Je suis avec Candy, on est heureux, mais ensuite elle est attirée, aspirée où elle disparaît petit à petit et crie à l'aide

- Et tu fais ce rêve tous les soirs depuis tous ces mois ?

- Oui. Je crois que c'est prémonitoire…

- Tu crois ? Mais si elle est vivante, où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas Annie. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on doit la trouver, sinon je ne pourrais pas vivre en paix

- Tu l'aimes toujours…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est important

- Si Terry, c'est important. Où qu'elle soit en ce moment, elle t'a envoyé un message télépathique. Votre lien est indestructible

- Je l'aime plus que jamais, Annie et si vous n'étiez pas venu me dire qu'elle avait disparue, je me serai tourné vers la bouteille et tout laisser tomber, car je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle

- Terry, l'amour, le vrai, triomphe toujours. Courage…

- Que le ciel t'entende ! On se tient au courant. J'ai engagé un détective privé pour qu'il fasse des recherches partout ; les hôpitaux, les cliniques

- La police a cherché ici…

- Mais dans la ville... L'accident est survenu en dehors de la ville. Il va chercher dans les environs.

- C'est vrai, on n'avait pas le détail de l'accident. Je t'appelle dès que j'apprends autre chose.

- Au revoir Annie, et merci

- Bonne nuit Terry. Courage et merci.

Annie raccrocha le cœur un peu soulagé. Candy avait envoyé un message télépathique à Terry par les rêves, elle en était persuadée.

« Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'elle aille bien ! » Pria-t-elle.

Annie, Patty et Archie étaient à une réception de mariage, quelques jours plus tard. Ils étaient en retard, car Archie avait du travail à faire. Ils y allèrent surtout par courtoisie, comme ça sera bientôt leur tour. La réception touchait à sa fin. Annie vit sa mère de loin mais elle fut plutôt attirée par la jeune fille qui se trouvait près de Daniel. Elle avait des papillotes et était très élégamment vêtue. Elle riait.

_« Ce rire, se dit Annie, mais… »_

Elle aurait reconnu ce rire entre mille, pour l'avoir entendu toute sa vie.

- Archie, Patty, vos avez entendu ? Demanda-t-elle

- Entendu quoi ? Demanda Archie

- Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Patty

Annie commença à douter de son ouie. Peut être avait-elle mal entendu, car si c'était son amie d'enfance, jamais elle ne rirait de si bon cœur avec les Legrand. Ils allèrent près de Mme Brighton

- Annie, finalement ! Vous avez raté la cérémonie !

- Je suis désolé Mme Brighton, c'est de ma faute, dit Archie

- A propos, Daniel Legrand a une fiancée, vous la connaissez ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, dit Mme Brighton

- Non et je m'en fiche, dit Archie, je plains la pauvre fille

- Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque la pauvre, dit Annie

- Peut être devrait-on la prévenir, dit Patty

- A quoi bon ? Dit Archie, si elle a accepté de l'épouser, c'est qu'elle en est amoureuse et vous savez tous que l'amour est aveugle

- Tu as raison et elle s'en rendra compte elle-même de l'erreur qu'elle est en train de faire, dit Patty

Ils continuèrent à bavarder à la réception avec d'autres connaissances sans se soucier de la « fiancée » de Daniel Legrand.

Eliza vit les amis de Candy de loin.

- Daniel, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, Archie, Annie et Patty à 12 heures derrière toi. On doit filer…

- Non ! Elle ne se souvient de rien, dit Daniel

- Mais ils vont lui dire la vérité…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils seront tellement étonnés qu'ils ne diront rien. Regarde-moi et suis mon jeu quand on va les voir

Juliette était en train de parler avec Mme Legrand et n'entendait rien. Mme Legrand regrettait son comportement passé envers Candy. Elle était vraiment une jeune fille très charmante et Daniel en était amoureux. Elle priait intérieurement que Juliette tombe amoureuse de son fils, comme ça quand elle recouvrira la mémoire, ça n'aurai aucune importance que Daniel lui ai menti. Elle voulait que son fils soit heureux. Il la respectait, elle était l'héritière de l'oncle William.

Lorsque les gens se mirent à quitter la réception, Daniel fit exprès de se cogner contre Archie qui était avec Annie et Patty bien sûr.

- Oh, Archie, Annie Patricia, dit Daniel en souriant, je vous présente ma fiancée, Juliette… Juliette chérie, voici mon cousin Archibald, sa fiancée Annie et son amie Patricia

Le trio était bouche bée, figé sur place, incapable de dire un mot tellement ils étaient stupéfaits !

- Bonjour, dit Juliette en souriant, Archibald, Annie et Patricia, je suis très heureuse de vous connaître. Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air malades…

- Ils vont bien chérie, dit Daniel, ils sont seulement étonnés de te voir si belle

- Arrête Daniel, tu va me faire rougir, dit Juliette en riant, à la prochaine ! Dit Juliette au trio

Daniel l'amena dans la voiture avec sa mère et sa tante. Eliza était ravie du spectacle. Elle eut un sourire moqueur et s'en alla rejoindre sa famille

Le trio resta sans voix pendant un bon moment. Mme Brighton et son mari arrivèrent et les ramena à la réalité.

- Annie, Archie, Patty, vous venez ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme… Annie ?

- Oh, oui, maman on arrive… Archie ?

- Euh, je vais la reconduire, Mme Brighton, allons-y, dit Archie

- D'accord, dit Mme Brighton

Archie amena Annie et Patty au manoir des André. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant tout le trajet. Une fois dans la salle de séjour. Archie brisa finalement le silence.

- Et bien pour une surprise, ça en est une !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Patty

- Je savais que je l'avais entendu rire ! Dit Annie, mais je me suis dit que mes oreilles me jouaient des tours. Elle ne pouvait pas rire avec les Legrand.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas reconnu ? Et pourquoi il l'appelait « Juliette » ? Demanda Archie

- Elle faisait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle nous voyait, dit Patty

- Oublions ça, dit Annie, fiancée à Daniel Legrand ! Elle a du vraiment se faire mal à la tête pendant l'accident de train…

- L'accident de train ? Répétèrent Archie et Patty

- C'est vrai, je ne vous ai rien dit. J'attendais des nouvelles de Terry, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez

- Annie… dit Archie

- J'y arrive Archie. Terry m'a appelé il y a quelques jours pour me dire qu'il avait appris que le train que Candy avait pris après leur rupture avait eut un accident, un peu en dehors de Chicago et qu'il y avait plusieurs morts, blessés et disparus. Alors je lui ai dit que ça faisait quand même plusieurs mois et qu'elle était peut être morte… Il m'a dit qu'il sentait qu'elle était vivante, car il rêvait d'elle tous les soirs et qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide…

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas dit ça quand nous sommes allés le voir ? Demanda Archie

- Parce que Susanna était là. Alors il a engagé un détective pour qu'il aille chercher dans les hôpitaux en dehors de Chicago… Oh il va être surpris !

- Tout ça est de sa faute ! Fit Archie s'ils n'avaient pas rompu…

- Archie, Susanna a sauvé la vie de Terry. Je l'ai lu dans de vieux magasines. Alors j'en conclus que Candy l'a laissé pour qu'il s'occupe de Susanna… Terry aime toujours Candy.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Patty, Daniel Legrand !… Non c'est trop horrible ! Même toi Archie tu dois préférer Terry !

- Ouais, mon cousin est un petit morveux… Il ne nous laissera pas nous approcher d'elle…

- Il faut trouver une solution…, dit Annie

- Faisons travailler nos méninges…, dit Patty


	4. Chapter 4

**Souviens-toi de moi…**

**Chapitre 4**

**« Je viendrai à ton appel… »**

A New York, Terry reçu le rapport du détective privé qu'il avait engagé. Il devait appeler Annie se dit-il en le lisant, mais non, il valait mieux aller sur place à Chicago. Il alla parler à Robert Hathaway et lui demanda quelques jours de congé. Mais Robert lui fit une proposition.

- Tu sais combien de temps tu vas faire là-bas ?

- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr. Cette amie a besoin de moi et je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps

- Alors voici ce que je vais te proposer. Pour le théâtre de Chicago que je viens de d'acquérir, il nous faudrait de nouveaux acteurs pour faire une autre troupe Stratford de Chicago… Que dirais-tu d'en être le directeur, tu pourras faire les auditions et avoir un peu plus de responsabilités…

- Oh, mais Robert, il y a des gens plus qualifiés que moi pour ce poste…

- Tu es un excellent acteur Terry, et tu seras un excellent directeur, tu pourras continuer à jouer Roméo quand vous aurez fini de trouver les acteurs… Et ça te donnera aussi un salaire...

- Merci, Robert, merci beaucoup.

- Je vais appeler Martin, le manager, pour lui dire que tu arrives

- Merci encore.

Il retourna chez lui pour annoncer à Susanna qu'il allait à Chicago pour une durée indéterminée.

- Susanna, je dois aller à Chicago

- Pour Candy ? Quand cette histoire va-t-elle finir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Susanna, quand on va la retrouver saine et sauve ? Dit Terry ironiquement

- Mais Terry, tu vas me laisser seule…

- Je suis désolé Susanna, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Candy passe avant tout… Même le théâtre. Robert m'a suggéré de travailler au théâtre de Chicago pendant mon séjour la-bas.

- Je peux venir ?

- Faire quoi ? Tu ne portes pas Candy dans ton cœur et avec ton handicap, tu ne pourras pas faire grand chose. Appelle ta mère, tu peux lui demander de venir rester avec toi.

- Mais je peux venir avec toi et t'attendre à l'hôtel ou l'appartement que tu vas louer…

- Susanna, les journées seront longues et je serai souvent avec les amis de Candy. Et je ne pense pas qu'entendre parler de Candy du matin au soir soit ton passe temps préféré… C'est mieux si tu restes ici avec ta mère…

- Comme tu veux Terry. Je voulais t'accompagner, c'est tout

- Si c'était un voyage de plaisir, peut-être que je t'aurais amenée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais à la recherche de Candy, elle est en danger…

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Peut être qu'elle se cache et qu'elle ne veut voir personne…

- La première pensée que Candy a, c'est pour les autres. Elle ne disparaîtrait pas sans rien dire, car elle sait que ses amis seraient inquiets et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle veut. Susanna, je dois le faire sinon je ne serai pas en paix. Elle est en danger, j'en suis sûr

- Tu en rêves la nuit…

- Mais comment… ?

- Je t'entends crier la nuit dans ton sommeil de ma chambre, tu l'appelles, tu lui demandes comment l'aider

- Susanna, tu comprends alors que je dois l'aider….

- Je savais que tu étais toujours amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Tu te sens qu'elle a besoin de toi…

- Je suis désolé

- Fais un bon voyage Terry, dit-elle tristement avec des larmes aux yeux, je vais t'attendre ici

Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Terry aimait Candy, il ne l'aimerait jamais elle. Elle l'aimait tellement… Il s'occupait d'elle, il l'avait demandé en mariage mais il n'avait jamais oublié Candy. Faisait-elle une bonne chose en s'accrochant à Terry ? Il n'était pas heureux avec elle, il ne lui souriait presque pas, pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais avoir Terry aux petits soins pour elle était un délice dont elle ne pouvait se passer…

_« Désolée, Candy, tu me l'as laissé. Il est à moi, je l'aime trop »._

Terry prit le train de lendemain pour Chicago. Il devait aller voir les amis de Candy pour leur donner les résultats de l'enquête du détective privé en personne. Il avait laissé Susanna triste et il en était désolé, mais Candy avait besoin de lui. Il était dans un compartiment avec une aimable vieille femme qui le regardait.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, vous avez l'air pensif. Votre belle vous manque ?

Terry sourit. Cette vieille dame dégageait une chaleur et une atmosphère paisible.

- En réalité c'est elle qui est portée disparue

- Oh… Attendez. Vous permettez ?

- Oui…

Elle lui prit les mais et elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment et elle dit ;

- Elle se porte bien, mais elle est perdue, vous seul pouvez la retrouvez…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous l'aimez énormément et il vous faudra puisez dans cet amour pour la trouver et beaucoup de courage et de persévérance. Terrence Grandchester, c'est bien votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai reconnu. Vous êtes un excellent acteur, je m'appelle Clara

- Bonjour Clara... appelez-moi Terry

- Vous êtes dans une situation délicate, deux femmes follement amoureuses de vous, mais vous n'en aimez qu'une

- Clara…

Elle ferma les yeux et lui fit signe avec sa main de se taire…

- … Mais l'amour, le vrai, fini toujours par triompher, comme la vérité

- Vous êtes une…

- … Clairvoyante, mais je n'aime pas utiliser mon don…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas facile de voir ce qui va arriver aux autres, spécialement les mauvaises choses… Mais assez, racontez-moi comment vous avez connu votre bien aimée

- Vous ne voyez pas ça avec vos pouvoirs ?

- Je peux, mais je préfère vous entendre raconter

- D'accord, dit Terry en souriant

Il se mit à lui raconter comment il avait rencontré Candy sur le bateau et comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle… Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Chicago. Ils se séparèrent.

- Clara, où puis-je vous contacter ? Demanda Terry

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je viendrai

- Comment…?

Clara le regarda…

- Oh… dit Terry, bien sur

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Aurevoir, Clara et merci

- Terry, bonne chance, dit Clara

Terry prit un taxi et se rendit chez les Brighton. Il trouva Annie prête à sortir pour aller chez Archie. Elle se jeta à son cou.

- Terry ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Je vois, dit Terry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Allons voir Archie et prenons Patty en passant. On va tout te raconter…

Archie était devant la porte des Legrand, le majordome ne voulait pas le laisser entrer.

- Vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous, je suis désolé

- Mais je suis leur cousin…

- Ils ne vous attendent pas, et ils sont sortis de tout façon

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, mais allez-vous en s'il vous plait

Archie s'en alla déçu. Daniel et Eliza lui avaient interdit de le laisser entrer pour ne pas qu'il voit Candy. Il retourna chez lui.

Daniel était dans la chambre de Juliette. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais pour une raison quelconque, Juliette ne voulait pas se laisser embrasser par Daniel.

- Mais nous sommes fiancés, dit Daniel, c'est normal

- Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis désolée, aussi longtemps que je ne souviendrais pas d'être fiancée, je ne peux pas…

Daniel resta silencieux, il était pris dans son piège ; il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient fiancés et c'était un mensonge. Elle ne s'en souviendrait jamais car ce n'était jamais arrivé…À moins qu'elle ne tombe vraiment amoureuse de lui…

- D'accord, dit-il, je ne veux pas te presser

- Merci Daniel, dit Juliette

Il sortit de la chambre, un peu frustré. Juliette ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise près de Daniel. Etait-elle vraiment fiancée à Daniel ? ça ne collait pas dans sa tête… Enfin, on verrait avec le temps

Daniel et Eliza se réjouissaient encore des évènements de la veille.

- J'aurai aimé avoir un appareil photo, l'expression de leur visages était hors de prix, dit Eliza en riant

- Ouais, mais maintenant, ils feront tout pour la convaincre de me laisser

- Daniel tu l'as trouvé seule et désorientée à l'hôpital, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom… Tu es son Moïse, son sauveur

- Mais elle ne me laisse pas la toucher, elle si prude !

- Prude ? Mon œil ! C'est une petite traînée !

- Eliza !

- Tu n'as pas vu comment elle courait après Terrence au collège…. ?

- Eliza ça suffit ! Si quelqu'un courait après Grandchester, c'était toi !

- Bon ça va ! Pas besoin de crier ! Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi… Son côté de petite traînée lui reviendra, tu verras

Daniel voulait répondre, mais Juliette arriva et ils changèrent de conversation.

- Bonjour, dit Juliette en souriant

- Bonjour, dirent les jumeaux

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Juliette

- Oui dit Eliza, et toi ?

- Moi aussi, dit Juliette. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, dit Eliza, on peut aller au Country club pour se distraire…

- Oui, dit Daniel, on peut faire du sport comme l'équitation

- Paresser au soleil et ne penser à rien, dit Eliza

- Ça a l'air amusant, dit Juliette

Mme Legrand et la grande-tante arrivèrent.

- Bonjour, dit Mme Legrand

- Bonjour, dit la grande-tante

- Bonjour, répondirent les 3 jeunes gens

- Vous allez au country club ce matin ? Demanda Mme Legrand

- Oui, dit Daniel

- Amusez-vous bien, dit la tante

- Il y a un bal de débutantes dans 2 jours, il vous faudra des robes blanches à toutes les deux. Vous pourrez faire des achats demain

- Merci, dirent Eliza et Juliette

- Juliette n'a pas besoin du bal, dit Daniel, elle est ma fiancée

- Mais vous pouvez y aller tous les deux pour vous amuser, dit la tante.

- Mais d'autres verront Juliette…, dit Daniel

- Et elle leur dira qu'elle a déjà un fiancé, dit la grande tante, tu seras son cavalier…

- D'accord, dit Daniel à contre-cœur.

- Daniel, dit Juliette on va s'amuser, tu verras.

- Avec-toi, j'en suis sûr, dit Daniel en souriant.

- Alors c'est réglé, dit Eliza, allons nous apprêter pour le country club…

Annie, Terry et Patty arrivèrent au manoir des André et y trouvèrent Archibald abattu.

- Bonjour chéri, dit Annie.

- Salut Archie, dit Patty.

- Cornwell… dit Terry.

- Grandchester que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai des nouvelles de Candy, dit-il.

- Nous aussi, dit Archie, Annie ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, dit Annie, Je voulais attendre que l'on soit tous ensemble. Commence Terry, tu as les résultats de l'enquête ?

- Oui, comme vous savez, j'ai appris que le train de Candy a eut un accident un peu en dehors de Chicago. J'ai engagé un détective privé pour qu'il la cherche dans les hôpitaux et les cliniques en dehors de Chicago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ? Demanda Archie.

- Qu'il y avait dans un hôpital appelé la clinique… Non l'hôpital de l'espérance, une patiente qui était dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois et qui s'est réveillée amnésique.

- Amnésique ? C'était Candy ? Demanda Annie.

- Le personnel l'appelait « la belle au bois dormant » et d'autres « Visage d'ange » à la fin on l'appelait « Jane Doe » mais elle s'est choisie le prénom de « Juliette ». Elle était la joie même, remontait le moral aux malades et créa un groupe où tous les malades se rencontraient au jardin et parlaient de leurs problèmes et elle leur montrait qu'ils avaient de la chance. Quand vint le temps pour elle de partir, elle ne savait pas trop où aller quand un jeune homme qui était venu donner de l'aide à l'hôpital, l'a reconnu comme sa fiancée et l'amena chez lui. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu avoir le nom du jeune homme

- Daniel Legrand, dirent Annie, Patty et Archie en même temps

- Quoi ? Comment le savez-vous ? Dit Terry surpris

- Et bien voilà, dit Patty, nous étions à un mariage hier…

- Et on a vu les Legrand de loin, dit Annie

- Mais comme ils sont « adorables » on n'a pas trop fait attention à eux, mais on a remarqué qu'ils étaient avec une jeune fille, dit Annie

- Depuis quelque temps d'ailleurs, mais comme on les évitait… dit Patty

- Il n'y a qu'hier au mariage que Daniel et Eliza se sont fait un plaisir de nous présenter à la « fiancée » de Daniel qui n'était autre que notre Candy… dit Archie

- … Sans sa mémoire ! Compléta Terry

- Inutile de dire que nous sommes restés sans voix, dit Patty, en fait je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

- J'ai essayé d'aller chez les Legrand, mais il ne m'ont pas laissé entrer dit Archie, mais je m'y attendais

- Il faut essayer de lui parler, dit Patty

Un majordome entra en ce moment et annonça l'arrivée d'un docteur Green.

- J'ai fait venir un médecin expert en amnésie pour lui poser des questions, expliqua Archie devant le regard interrogateur des autres.

Le docteur Green entra, il avait une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux brun clair et des yeux gris.

- Bonjour Dr. Green, dit Archie, je vous présente, Annie, ma fiancée et mes amis Patty et Terry

- Bonjour, dit le Dr. Green

- Bonjour, dirent les autres

Ils expliquèrent la situation au docteur qui écouta attentivement. Ensuite il demanda ;

- Qui l'a vu en dernier ?

- Moi, dit Terry, juste avant qu'elle n'aille à la gare

- Dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait-elle ?

- On venait de rompre… dit Terry

- Alors elle avait le cœur brisé… Je vois. Je suppose que vous vous aimiez ?

- Enormément, mais…, dit Terry

- Alors c'était une rupture forcée ?

- Oui… Elle devait être déprimée et se dire qu'elle devait vous oublier ainsi que la douleur de la rupture

- L'accident a exaucé son vœu, dit Annie

- Littéralement, dit le docteur, Terry vous êtes la cause de son état, elle voulait oublier la rupture, l'amour, la douleur…

- Oh… dit-il tristement

- Mais vous êtes aussi la clé…, continua le docteur

- Comment ? Demanda Terry

- Si j'ai raison, c'est à cause de la douleur causée par votre rupture qu'elle refuse de revenir à la réalité inconsciemment. Son esprit a tout mis dans une salle et a fermé la porte. Elle s'est donnée une nouvelle identité… Cette nouvelle personne ; « Juliette » ne connaît pas Candy. Et dans sa tête, elle ne voit pas l'utilité de connaître Candy, car Juliette n'a pas de passé, pas de mémoire, elle est sans souci… Tandis que Candy a le cœur brisé. Il faut qu'elle retrouve la mémoire graduellement, sinon, si c'est trop brusque, elle peut se replier sur elle et même ne jamais laisser Candy ou Juliette ressortir. Terry vous devez l'aider à ouvrir la porte. Mais sans la forcer, c'est mieux de ne rien lui dire sur sa vie, elle doit s'en souvenir toute seule.

- Mais ça peut prendre des mois, si on ne lui dit rien, dit Annie

- Vous avez dit que quelqu'un lui avait déjà raconté des mensonges. Mais comme c'est la première personne qui la connaissait et qui lui a dit son nom…

- Il est comme son Moïse, son Messie, son sauveur, dit Patty

- Vous devez faire très attention, y aller progressivement, faire sa connaissance, gagner sa confiance pour qu'elle s'ouvre à vous. Elle doit se rappeler toute seule pour ne pas qu'elle confonde la mémoire et ce qu'on lui a dit

- D'accord Docteur, dit Terry, merci docteur

- Venez me voir si vous avez des problèmes, je dois y aller. Au revoir, dit le docteur

- Merci, docteur, dit Archie, au revoir

- Au revoir et merci, dirent Annie et Patty

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit le docteur, bonne chance

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Annie brisa finalement le silence.

- Terry, tu peux rester à Chicago ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, j'ai même déjà un travail, dit Terry

- Tu as mis ta carrière en attente ? Demanda Archie

- Candy passe avant tout, dit Terry, même ma carrière

- Tant mieux, dit Patty, tu as entendu le docteur, c'est toi la clé…

- Mais c'est aussi moi la cause…

- Terry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était un accident, dit Annie, et Susanna t'a sauvé

- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je m'occupe de Susanna… Et maintenant…, dit Terry

- Ça va Grandchester ! Reprends-toi ! Il faut sauver Candy, dit Archie, mais comment pénétrer chez les Legrand… Je suis de la famille et le majordome ne m'a pas laissé franchir le seuil de la porte !

- Aucune de nous deux ne pourrait entrer non plus, dit Patty

Il y eut un silence ; Annie, Patty et Archie regardèrent Terry. Ils pensèrent tous les trois à la même chose. Terry se sentit observé.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

- Terry, dit Annie, Eliza a un faible pour toi…

- Quoi ? NON ! Cria Terry

- C'est pour Candy, dit Patty

- Tu es la seule personne qui pourrait entrer grâce à Eliza, dit Annie

- Mais s'ils se méfient ? Demanda Terry

- Ils sont un peu trop à l'aise, dit Archie, Daniel nous a présenté à Candy sans craindre qu'elle aurait pu se souvenir de quelque chose en nous voyant…

- Et ils ne savent pas que c'est toi la clé de la mémoire de Candy, dit Annie

- Eliza… Je la déteste. J'ai craché sur elle, dit Terry

- Mais quand tu es venu à Chicago pour le « Roi Lear », elle te faisait les yeux doux non ? Dit Patty

- Elle est même venue à la gare, dit Terry

- Et elle est allée à ta première à New York

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est Daniel, dit Archie, pourquoi lui a-t-il raconté qu'ils étaient fiancés ?

Annie et Patty soupirèrent, les garçons étaient toujours si lents à comprendre les choses du cœur parfois !

- Allô ! Dit Annie, Candy est belle ; vous avez tous un faible pour elle, pourquoi pas Daniel ?

Archie rougit ; même s'il savait qu'Annie était au courant de son béguin pour Candy, il était un peu gêné.

- Et c'est l'héritière de l'oncle William, dit Patty

- Oh… dirent Terry et Archie

- Finalement, vous pigez ! Dit Annie, Eliza doit vouloir se venger, mais Daniel doit vraiment en être amoureux, il fallait voir les yeux avec lesquels il la regardait.

- D'accord les filles, dit Terry, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Et bien, il faut penser comme Eliza, dit Annie

- Et Daniel, dit Patty

- Le Country club, dit Archie

- Mais je ne suis pas abonné, dit Terry

- Tu seras mon invité, dit Archie sans rire, Allons-y !

Archie alla chercher la voiture. Terry se demandait où était Alistair. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Patty dit ;

- Alistair s'est engagé comme pilote dans l'armée. Il est en Italie à la guerre…

- Oh Patty, je suis désolé, dit Terry sincèrement

- C'est pour ça qu'Archie est un peu sur les nerfs, dit Annie

- Pour ne rien changer de l'ordinaire, dit Terry, il est toujours aussi aimable avec moi

Annie et Patty éclatèrent de rire et Terry sourit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Souviens-toi de moi **

**Chapitre 5**

**« Quand Juliette rencontra Terrence… »**

Au country club, Eliza parlait avec ses amies, Daniel jouait au Tennis et Juliette parlait avec des jeunes mariées qui venaient d'avoir des bébés. Elle les aidait à s'occuper de leurs enfants.

- Merci, dit une appelée Mirna, tu es naturelle avec les enfants

- Merci. J'aime beaucoup les enfants, dit Juliette

Elle alla jouer au ballon avec des petites filles et garçons d'environ 6 ans. Elle s'amusait beaucoup, et elle n'avait aucun souci dans la vie, à ce moment-là.

Annie, Archie, Patty et Terry arrivèrent au Country Club à l'heure du déjeuner. Terry vit aussitôt Candy de loin. Son cœur bondit dans la poitrine. Il avait envie de courir vers elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- Terry, patience. Eliza est là-bas, dit Annie, montre tes talents d'acteurs. Que le spectacle commence, elle ne doit pas voir que nous sommes ensemble…

- Tu te rends compte que ça sonne bizarre que tu m'envoies chez Eliza au lieu de chez Candy ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Toute cette situation est bizarre, Terry, dit Patty en riant, maintenant, vas-y !

Terry se dirigea vers Eliza. Cette dernière vit Terry et son regard s'illumina.

- Terrence ! Cria-t-elle avec joie

- Eliza Legrand, dit Terry en souriant et lui baisant la main, c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir…

Eliza rougit et ses amies riaient.

- Que fais-tu ici à Chicago ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je vais passer quelques temps pour de monter une troupe Stratford ici à Chicago…

- Oh, et tu vas en profiter pour voir Candy ?

Terry fit appel à tout son sang froid pour répondre.

- Candy ? Non, c'est fini entre nous, nous avons rompu

- Vraiment ? Dit Eliza sceptique

- Oui, ça n'a pas marché après la première

- Oh… Tu es libre ? Et Susanna Marlowe ? N'es-tu pas fiancé à elle ?

- Elle est restée à New York, je suis seul ici. Et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir Eliza, dit-il en s'éloignant

Eliza se sentit sur un nuage. Terry était libre ?

- Terrence, attends !

- Oui, dit Terry qui avait commencé à s'éloigner

- Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

- Non…

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je t'offre à déjeuner

- Eliza, je t'en prie. Je suis un gentleman. C'est moi qui t'offre à déjeuner et à tes amies aussi si elles le veulent

Les amies d'Eliza se mirent à rire. Eliza leur lança un regard noir qui disait « N'osez même pas y penser ! »

- Non, dit l'une d'elle, allez-y, on va rejoindre nos parents

- D'accord, dit Terry, Eliza…

Il lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Archie, Annie et Patty étaient à une table, quand Eliza et Terry passèrent devant eux et Annie dit :

- Terry, que fais-tu avec elle ?

- « Elle » est présente, dit Eliza

- Annie, salut à toi aussi. Je vais prendre mon déjeuner, dit Terry

- Avec Eliza ! Dit Patty, c'est assez pour me couper l'appétit !

- Salut cousine, dit Archie, Grandchester…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table à quatre places et commandèrent leur repas.

Juliette alla chercher Daniel à la cour de tennis pour le déjeuner. Daniel vit Eliza et Terry de loin et il voulut rebrousser chemin.

- Si on allait à la maison ? Dit Daniel

- Allons, dit Juliette, on s'amuse ici non ? Et j'ai faim, je ne pense pas pouvoir résister jusqu'à la maison

- Ok, dit-il à contre cœur

Que faisait ce bon à rien d'acteur avec sa sœur ? Il amena Juliette à une table à l'écart, mais Juliette vit Eliza et Terry et insista pour s'asseoir avec eux.

- Mais on va les déranger, dit Daniel

- Mais non, dit Candy en prenant Daniel par la main, allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'Eliza et Terry. Eliza paniqua un peu ; qu'allait penser Terry ? Daniel décida de jouer avec sa sœur il lui fit un clin d'œil. Eliza comprit.

- Terrence, dit Eliza, voici Daniel et sa fiancée Juliette… Juliette lui c'est Terrence Grandchester, un ami

Terry devait jouer aussi la comédie ; il eut un air étonné.

- Ju.. Juliette ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait

Juliette regarda Terry qu'elle trouva très beau.

_« J'aime ses cheveux longs et ses yeux bleu profond, se dit-elle, oh mais que suis-je en train de penser ? Je suis fiancée ! »_

Elle sourit à Terry.

- Bonjour Terrence, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle

- Mais… Euh, moi de même, dit-il en souriant

Eliza poussa un soupir de soulagement et Daniel se calma.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois, dit Juliette, tu viens d'où ?

- De… De New York, dit Terrence

- New York? Ton accent indique que tu es britannique…

- Oui, mais je vis à New York

- Terrence est un acteur, dit Eliza

- Oh… dit Juliette, superbe. Tu as eu des grands rôles ?

- Il était Roméo, dit Eliza

- « Oh, Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi t'appelles-tu Roméo ? recita Juliette, renie ton père et désavoue ton nom ; ou si tu ne peux pas, jure seulement de n'être que mon amour. Et moi je cesserai d'être une Capulet »

- « Vais-je l'écouter plus avant ou vais-je lui répondre ? » dit Terrence

Juliette et Terrence éclatèrent de rire et Daniel et Eliza les regardaient inquiets.

- Chérie, dit Daniel, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais « Roméo et Juliette »…

- A l'hôpital quand je n'avais rien à faire, je lisais et j'ai lu « Roméo et Juliette » plusieurs fois. C'est une de mes histoires préférées et comme on m'appelle « Juliette »…

- Comment ça on t'appelle « Juliette » ? Ce n'est pas ton nom ? Demanda Terry, et tu étais à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, je me suis réveillée un beau matin et j'avais perdu ma mémoire

- Ça devait être drôle…

- Le néant, le trou noir c'est un peu frustrant, mais aussi relaxant. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire puisque tu ne te souviens de rien, dit Juliette en riant

Les autres riaient aussi.

- Je ne me souvenais de rien. Quand les médecins m'ont demandé mon nom, je ne m'en souvenais pas, alors ils voulaient m'appeler « Jane Doe », mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le nom de « Juliette » est venu dans ma tête…

- « Juliette », dit Terrence, quelle coïncidence…

« Tu venais de voir ma première de Roméo et Juliette » Avait-il envie de lui dire.

- Oui, tu as joué Roméo… Dommage que je sois déjà fiancée à Daniel, sinon on aurait fait un beau couple… plaisanta-t-elle, et ton accent britannique me fait craquer !

Terrence riait. Juliette flirtait avec lui devant son supposé « fiancé » Daniel. Eliza n'était pas contente. Daniel commençait à paniquer.

- Dommage en effet, Juliette, car tu es fiancée à mon frère ! Dit Eliza sèchement, ne l'oublies pas !

- Tu es très drôle quand tu le veux Eliza…répliqua Juliette pince sans rire, puisque j'ai oublié qui je suis…

Terry pouffa et Daniel aussi. Eliza essayait de ne pas s'énerver.

- Je sais que je suis fiancée à Daniel, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas, dit Juliette, enfin… Je disais donc, quand fut le temps pour moi de partir, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire quand Daniel entra et me il dit que j'étais sa fiancée !

Daniel regardait Terrence qui n'arrivait pas à lâcher Juliette du regard. Eliza allait tout gâcher avec la présence de ce bon à rien d'acteur !

- La scène était très drôle, dit Daniel, je l'ai appelé « Candy » ensuite je parlais d'autres choses …

- Et moi j'ai dit, « comment as-tu dis que je m'appelle ? » Dit Juliette

- Et j'ai dit, « Candy », reprit Daniel

- Alors j'ai dit ; « Candy » ? Comme le bonbon ? Pourquoi pas « chewing gum » ? Ridicule !

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire et mangeaient le repas qu'on leur avait amené. Terrence regardait la femme qu'il aimait. Elle avait une autre coiffure ; ses cheveux n'étaient plus en deux couettes, mais sur ses épaules avec un serre-tête. Ses habits aussi avaient été influencés par Eliza. Mais elle était très élégante. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille espiègle, mais à une jeune femme sûre d'elle ; elle était toujours gentille mais un peu plus osée que Candy.

- Mais, dit Terrence, Candy est un très joli nom…

- Oh, je suis d'accord… C'est un joli nom… Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne me souviens pas de Candy alors je ne pense pas qu'on devrait m'appeler comme ça… dit Juliette

- Tu as raison, dit Terrence, « Juliette » est aussi un joli nom…

Les amis de Candy les regardaient de loin.

- Terry joue bien la comédie, dit Annie

- Il a intérêt, après tout c'est de sa faute, dit Archie…

- Archie, dit Patty, c'étaient des accidents, Susanna, Candy

- On dirait qu'il porte la poisse, dit Archie, les femmes qui l'aiment…

- Archie, dit Annie, arrête s'il te plait. Il fait de son mieux. Il s'occupe de Susanna et maintenant il va s'occuper de Candy

- Il prend ses responsabilités, dit Patty, même toi tu dois lui accorder ça, dit Patty

Archie ne dit rien. Les filles avaient raison. Mais au fond de lui-même, il était toujours jaloux de l'amour de Candy pour Terry.

Après le déjeuner, Juliette s'éloigna pour rejoindre les enfants avec lesquels elle jouait plus tôt.

- Je vais aller rejoindre les enfants, avait-elle dit, à tout à l'heure. « Britannique », dit-elle à Terry, si je ne te revois plus, au revoir. Heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance…

- Au revoir, Juliette, dit Terry

Terry resta avec Daniel et Eliza. Il put enfin s'emporter.

- Legrand, c'est quoi cette histoire !

Daniel était un peu mal à l'aise.

- Et bien je l'ai trouvé et les mots sont sortis tout seul…

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un moyen de la faire tienne et tu l'as saisi ! Espèce de salaud !

- Quoi, je l'ai retrouvé, elle était perdue…

- Et ça te donne le droit de lui mentir ? Fiancés ? Elle te déteste !

- Terry, tu ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, dit Eliza

- Je sais, Daniel en a déjà trop fait, dit Terry, elle doit se souvenir toute seule. Eliza, comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?

- Je ne porte pas Candy dans mon cœur, tu le sais. Mais il m'a informé de ce qui s'était passé après les faits… Sinon, je l'en aurai empêché, s'il m'avait dit ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais Terry, tu n'es plus avec Candy, as-tu dit ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester sans réagir, pendant que vous êtes tous en train de lui mentir… Qu'allez-vous faire si la mémoire lui revient sans crier gare ?

- Pour le moment, c'est ma fiancée et je l'aime, dit Daniel, et je peux la faire tomber amoureuse de moi….

Terry secoua la tête. Il voulait frapper Daniel, mais il devait paraître bien devant Eliza pour avoir accès à leur maison et Candy…

- Tu habites où Terrence ? Demanda Eliza

- Je suis à l'hôtel, dit Terry en attendant que je trouve un appartement

- Tu veux dîner chez nous ce soir ? Demanda Eliza d'une voix douce

Daniel lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour la faire d'arrêter. Mais Eliza faisait la sourde oreille.

- D'accord, dit Terry, alors à ce soir alors…

- On dîne à huit heures

- Je serai là à 7 heures

- D'accord, dit Eliza avec un beau sourire. Maintenant tu viens te promener avec moi ?

- D'accord, dit Terry à contre cœur

Juliette jouait avec les enfants et regardait Eliza et Terrence. Elle avait flirté ouvertement avec lui devant Daniel son soit-disant « fiancé » ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ce Terrence était terriblement séduisant et charmant comme tout. Elle comprenant pourquoi Eliza était gaga devant lui… Mais c'était quoi ce genre de pensée, elle était la fiancée de Daniel avec ou sans sa mémoire ! Et elle devrait se comporter comme telle ! Oh, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Terrence Grandchester ! Flûte alors ! Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui son fiancé ? Elle l'aurait embrassé avec ou sans sa mémoire…. ! Mais elle venait à peine de le rencontrer… Elle se sentit toute drôle.

_« Bon, Juliette, ça suffit, maintenant, se dit-elle, tu ne peux pas être aussi déloyale envers Daniel, il t'a sauvé du néant… »_

Terry alla rejoindre les amis de Candy chez les André. Annie avait fait venir ses bagages qu'il avait laissés chez elle.

- Alors ? Demanda Archie

- J'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas mettre mon point sur la figure de Daniel, dit Terry, mais j'ai joué le jeu…

- Bien, dit Annie, c'était sûrement dur de la voir… ?

- Oui et un soulagement à la fois, dit Terry, elle est un peu plus sophistiquée, mais elle est toujours si pleine de vie. Elle a passé la majorité de son temps avec des enfants en train de jouer.

- Ça c'est notre Candy, même sans sa mémoire, elle est toujours aussi généreuse, dit Patty

- Mais elle a quelque chose de différent, dit Terry, elle est toujours gentille et tout, mais elle est un peu … plus… osée…

- Osée ? Demanda Annie

- Oui, elle flirtait avec moi devant Daniel et Eliza !

- Quoi ? Dit Patty, devant son supposé fiancé ?

- Eliza lui a fait la remarque, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'être fiancé à Daniel, alors… dit Terry, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras !

- Ok, dit Annie, c'est bon à savoir, qu'elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds. Terry essaye de te renseigner ; quand le mariage aura lieu… Essaye de convaincre Candy d'attendre de retrouver sa mémoire avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Comme apparemment elle a déjà un faible pour toi…

- Mais ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne, dit Patty, son cœur est le même que celui qui est tombé amoureux de toi…

- D'accord les amis, je vais à l'hôtel me préparer pour le dîner chez les Legrand, dit Terry

- Bonne chance, dit Patty, faire semblant de t'intéresser à Eliza, ça ne peut pas être une chose facile

- C'est pour ça que je suis un acteur, dit Terry, Merci

- Terry, tu dois aussi tout faire pour que Candy s'intéresse à toi…dit Patty

- Tu veux dire que je dois la draguer ? Dit Terry

- Et bien, ça devrait être un peu plus facile, non ? Tu as un avantage sur elle, tu la connais mieux qu'elle-même, dit Annie

- Tu as de la chance, dit Archie, combien de mecs ont l'occasion de re-draguer la fille qu'ils aiment, en ayant tous les éléments ?

- Mais elle est loyale à Daniel… dit Terry

- C'est toi qu'elle aime Terry, avec ou sans sa mémoire, dit Annie

- D'accord, Merci à tous. Candy sera heureuse de voir qu'on a travaillé tous ensemble pour la sauver…dit Terry

Pendant ce temps, chez les Legrand Juliette prenait un bain. Après avoir joué toute la journée, elle avait transpirée. Eliza lui avait dit que Terrence venait pour le dîner. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle se réjouissait secrètement dans son cœur de le revoir. Elle le trouvait sympathique. Il était acteur, il avait joué Roméo, le héros d'une de ses histoires préférées. Et les vers qu'ils avaient récités… C'était amusant.

_« Oh, Juliette, tu recommences ! Se dit-elle »_

Elle espérait que Daniel n'était pas vexé par son comportement envers Terry. Elle finit de s'habiller et descendit au salon. Il y avait quelques invités venus voir M. Legrand avec leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Candy parlait gaiement avec eux. Eliza n'était pas encore descendue, elle voulait se faire belle pour Terry et passait son temps à changer de robe et à crier sur la bonne. Terrence arriva, regarda, ne vit pas Eliza et se dirigea vers Juliette.

- Bonsoir Juliette…

- Bonsoir Terrence, dit Juliette en souriant

Juliette l'appelait « Terrence » et ça lui plaisait, c'était une distinction avec Candy.

- Où est ton amoureux ?

- Daniel, il arrive. Il n'est pas encore descendu et Eliza aussi descendra bientôt. Elle se fait belle pour toi.

Terrence eut un rire nerveux. La scène était drôle ; Candy qui lui parlait d'Eliza en termes généreux. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais…

- Vous allez vous marier quand, Daniel et toi ? Pour que je puisse marquer mon calendrier

- Je ne sais pas encore, je voulais attendre de retrouver ma mémoire d'abord…

- C'est mieux, dit Terry, mais il est ton fiancé, est-ce que tu… ?

- Quoi ? Est-ce que je le laisse m'embrasser ? Dit-elle innocemment

Terrence était un peu surpris par la candeur et l'innocence de Juliette.

- Oui… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

- Mais, non. Daniel est un inconnu pour moi. C'est la première personne à m'avoir dit mon nom

- Tu lui fais confiance…

- Pas assez pour m'embrasser par contre… Il a dit qu'il était mon fiancé, mais je ne le connais pas…

_« Dieu merci ! dit Terrence dans son cœur »_

- Oh… Il n'est pas frustré ?

- S'il l'est, il ne me le montre pas. Il est toujours gentil, très gentil avec moi et très patient

- Tu n'as pas de responsable ?

- Daniel dit que j'ai été adoptée par son oncle William…

- Où est-il ?

- En voyage, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Apparemment ni Daniel ou Eliza non plus

- Ok. Tu crois qu'il sera d'accord que tu épouses Daniel ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais pour quoi toutes ces questions ? J'ai l'impression d'être devant un policier

Terry se dit qu'il devait faire un peu attention.

- Non c'est juste que… Tu es comme une page blanche. Tu n'as aucune mémoire et n'importe qui peut te dire n'importe quoi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que Daniel m'a menti ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Eliza t'a invité à dîner. Tu devrais être un peu plus poli avec la fiancée de son frère !

Juliette commençait à s'énerver.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je t'assure. Excuse-moi, dit Terrence

Juliette vit Daniel de loin et décida de le rejoindre.

- Excuse-moi, je vois mon fiancé, dit-elle en s'éloignant

Terrence la regarda partir impuissant. Daniel était son sauveur, elle lui faisait confiance. Il faudrait beaucoup de travail pour lui faire douter des intentions de Daniel.

Juliette était au bras de Daniel en train de parler gaiement. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'être attirée par Terrence. C'est pour ça qu'elle le rejetait. Eliza descendit finalement et courut presque vers Terrence avec un grand sourire. Terrence regardait Juliette à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, en douce pour ne pas alerter Eliza. Juliette resta près de Daniel pendant toute la soirée. Dans sa tête, Terrence voulait semer le doute dans son esprit ; mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Terrence pour semer le doute, car il était déjà là. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne laissait pas Daniel l'embrasser. Mais pour quelle raison ? Avait-elle tort de faire confiance à Daniel et sa famille ? Ils l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts et très chaleureusement. Mais devait-elle prendre ça pour de l'argent comptant ? Daniel était son sauveur et Terrence confirmait les doutes qu'elle avait déjà dans son esprit.

Après le dîner, pendant qu'ils prenaient tous le thé, Terrence pu se trouver avec Juliette pendant un bref instant.

- Juliette, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je m'excuse

- Oublions ça britannique. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

« Britannique », il aimait ce surnom, spécialement venant de sa bien aimée.

- Oui…

- Eliza est aux anges. Je crois qu'elle est totalement sous ton charme

Terrence ne dit rien. Il se fichait d'Eliza. Mais il devait jouer le jeu

- Tant mieux, dit-il

- Il y a le bal des débutantes demain, tu seras là ?

- Demain soir ? Je vais essayer d'être là

- Alors, à la prochaine, britannique, dit Juliette en s'éloignant

- A demain !

Malgré les doutes, qu'il avait semé dans son esprit, elle le trouvait toujours sympathique et son accent britannique… Mais c'était quoi encore, ça ? Elle était fiancée à Daniel et lui s'intéressait à Eliza. Non, il fallait chasser cette pensée au plus vite ! Mais ses pensées revenaient vers Terrence… Terrence…


	6. Chapter 6

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 6**

**« Le bal des débutantes »**

Le lendemain Juliette alla avec Eliza faire des achats pour le bal des débutantes. Elles étaient en train de parler dans la boutique.

- C'est pour quoi exactement ce bal ? Demanda Juliette

- Pour nous présenter à la société…dit Eliza

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour que des jeunes hommes puissent voir que nous sommes disponibles

- Mais je suis déjà fiancée…

- Je sais, alors tu pourras t'amuser avec Daniel. Il nous faut des robes blanches

- Comme des robes de mariées… Ça va être amusant. Eliza, tu aimes Terrence ? Demanda Juliette de but en blanc

Eliza trouvait la question bizarre, venant de Candy, mais elle répondit :

- Oui, je l'adore et j'espère devenir Mme Terrence Grandchester…

« Madame Terrence Grandchester » répéta Juliette dans sa tête, pourquoi est-ce que ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? « Mme Terrence Grandchester » et bien, elle verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait acheter une robe pour le bal des débutantes.

Mme Brighton annonça à Annie qu'il y avait un bal de débutantes, cette dernière ne voulait pas y aller.

- Mais si Candy y va ? Demanda Patty qui était là

- Elle est fiancée à Daniel, il ne va pas risquer qu'elle rencontre d'autres jeunes hommes

- Et nous n'avons pas besoin de prétendants, dit Patty

Mais plus tard, chez les André, Terry leur dit que Candy serait au bal des débutantes avec Daniel et Eliza.

- C'est trop tard, dit Annie, zut !

- On aurait pu la voir encore, dit Patty

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Terry, je vais aller au bal et je la verrai

- Tant mieux, dit Annie, oh, j'aurai du penser comme Eliza et y aller aussi…

- La prochaine fois. Allons à toutes ces choses ennuyantes, dit Patty

- Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un espion, dit Terry, quelqu'un chez les Legrand qui peut nous tenir au courant de leur faits et gestes

- Oui, il faut trouver une bonne ou un autre employé qui pas trop peur d'eux, dit Patty

- Ça ne sera pas facile, ils ont peur de leurs patrons, dit Annie

- Il faudra en trouver un qui ne les porte pas dans son cœur et … dit Terry

- Ça c'est facile, tous ! Dit Annie

- Mais ils ont peur, dit Patty

- Et bien je verrai quand je serai là-bas, dit Terry

- C'était comment hier soir ? Demanda Annie

- Je lui ai posé un peu trop de questions au début et elle a passé toute la soirée au bras de Daniel ! Fit Terry

- Ça devait être dur à voir…, dit Annie

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! J'avais envie de tabasser Daniel ! Dit Terry

- Garde ton sang froid. Dis-toi que c'est pour Candy, dit Annie en riant

- Crois-moi Annie, c'est la seule chose qui me donne du courage, dit Terry

Archie arriva.

- Salut la bande ! Mais Annie, tu ne vas pas au bal ? Tu n'es pas habillée…

- Non, je ne pensais pas que Daniel amènerait Candy dans un bal où les jeunes filles se présentent à des prétendants potentiels…

- Annie, dit Archie, il faut penser comme Daniel, pas comme toi !

- Je sais. Je suis désolée … dit Annie

- Vous pouvez toujours venir, dit Archie

- On n'a pas de robes blanches appropriées pour le bal, dit Patty

- Pas de problème, dit Archie, il y a une penderie pleine de robes dans la chambre de Candy en haut. Vous trouverez bien des robes blanches habillées

- Oh… dit Annie, merci chéri. Allez viens Patty, on va se préparer

- Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure, dit Archie

- Il leur faut du temps pour s'apprêter, ce sont des dames, dit Terry. Bon j'y vais. Je te vois ce soir ?

- D'accord à tout à l'heure, dit Archie

Archie avait essayé de mettre son hostilité pour Terry de côté. Terry était venu aider Candy, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Le bal des débutantes était une tradition de la haute société pour présenter leurs jeunes filles officiellement aux jeunes garçons de la haute société. C'était un peu comme s'ils disaient :

« Voici ma fille, prête à être prise en mariage ! »

Quand on expliqua ça à Juliette, elle dit :

- Mais a quoi ca sert ? C'est comme si on suppliait les garçons de s'intéresser à nous…

- Un peu, dit Eliza

- Moi je trouve que c'est un prétexte pour faire un bal et danser, dit Daniel

- Tu as déjà été à un bal de débutantes ? demanda Juliette à Daniel

- Oui…

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé de prétendantes ? Demanda Juliette

- Euh… dit Daniel en rougissant

- Pas du tout, dit Eliza rapidement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi !

- Oh… dit Juliette sceptique

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout ca sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas tellement faire confiance à Daniel et Eliza. Ou était-ce à cause de Terry ? Il avait semé le doute dans son esprit... Eliza les laissa seuls. Daniel s'approcha de Juliette.

- Tu es inquiète parce que tu crois qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? Tu es celle que je veux, Juliette. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je t'aime, Juliette. Je t'aime tellement…

Il la serra dans ses bras. Juliette ne se sentait pas rassurée, mais elle serra Daniel dans ses bras.

- Je sais, dit-elle tendrement… j'aurai voulu te dire la même chose, mais… C'est le vide… Je suis désolée.

Elle était triste.

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Daniel, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne te presse pas. Prends ton temps. Tu apprendras à me faire confiance…

- Tu m'as sauvé du néant Daniel

- Ce fut un plaisir…

- Tu sais quand mon oncle William revient ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a adopté non ? C'est mon père adoptif et j'aimerai au moins lui dire que je vais bien. J'avais après tout disparu pendant plusieurs mois…

- Je vais demander à la tante, car après tout on aura besoin de sa bénédiction

- Daniel, je ne veux pas me marier sans ma mémoire… dit Juliette

- Bien sûr. On va attendre, dit Daniel à contre cœur

Il savait que si elle recouvrait la mémoire, elle ne l'épouserait pour rien au monde ! Il la serra plus fort et embrassa ses cheveux. Juliette savait que si elle bougeait, il allait en profiter pour chercher ses lèvres. Après un moment, Daniel la laissa.

- Je te laisse t'apprêter. Je t'envoie Dorothée pour t'aider

- Merci Daniel, dit Juliette en souriant

- A tout à l'heure

Dorothée arriva pour l'aider. Dorothée l'aidait sans faire de commentaires. Au début, elle croyait que Candy jouait les snobs, ensuite elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune mémoire et que Daniel en profitait pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient fiancés. N'étant qu'une employée, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Mais Juliette était toujours douce et gentille envers tout le monde. Juliette était finalement prête pour le bal. Dorothée avait laissé ses cheveux défaits ; ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait seulement fait des boucles plus fermes et les avait attachées en demi-queue avec une barrette blanche avec des fleurs.

- Tu es très belle Juliette, dit Daniel, en la voyant, on y va. Eliza tu es prête ?

- Oui, dit Eliza, Juliette tu es très belle

- Toi aussi Eliza, dit Juliette en souriant

- J'espère que Terrence le verra aussi

- Il faudrait qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas le voir, dit Juliette

Juliette ne croyait pas si bien dire. Elle ne savait pas que Terrence était aveugle effectivement quand il s'agissait du sexe opposé, il ne voyait que Candy…. Elle. Les parents et la grande tante les attendaient dans la voiture et ils se rendirent au bal.

Archie de son côté s'impatientait. ça faisait des heures qu'Annie et Patty se préparaient. Elles descendirent finalement au grand soulagement d'Archie.

- Annie ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Pourquoi tout ce temps ? Tu as déjà un prétendant…

- Archie, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un prétendant, qu'il faut que je me néglige.

- Tu veux attirer d'autres prétendants ?

- Je veux que ceux qui seront attirés par moi, t'envient…

- Bien sûr, dit Archie en souriant, tu es très belle ma chérie et toi aussi Patty

- Bien sûr, dit Patty en riant, merci

- Merci, dit Annie, on y va ? Nos parents vont nous attendre là-bas.

Dans la salle de bal, il n'y avait que les mères et les jeunes hommes. Tous les pères étaient dans une salle adjacente en train d'attendre les jeunes filles. Pour celles qui n'avaient pas de père ou dont le père n'était pas là, il y avait des hommes en costumes pour les escorter dans la salle de bal.

Dans la salle des jeunes filles, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Annie et Patty étaient en retard, Candy et Eliza étaient en avance ; elles étaient de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Tu la vois ? Demanda Patty

- Non, il y a trop de monde, dit Annie

- On la verra dans la salle tout à l'heure

- La file avance finalement

- C'est pas trop tôt, dit Patty

La file effectivement avançait à pas de caméléon. Chaque jeune fille était escortée par son père ou par un valet, ensuite on criait son nom et un prétendant venait la prendre pour danser. Vint le tour d'Eliza. Elle était au bras de son père arrivé dans la salle, un jeune homme au nom de Billy Lewis l'invita. Elle aurait préféré avoir Terry, bien sûr. Daniel suivit une autre jeune fille pour lui servir un verre, pendant que Juliette fut escortée par un valet. Elle cherchait Daniel des yeux, Terrence Grandchester ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Il s'avança et alla chercher Candy. Cette dernière était un peu surprise, mais elle sourit et alla danser avec Terrence.

- Tu es très belle, Juliette

- Merci, Terrence. Tu sais où est Daniel ?

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

- Non, dit-elle en riant, c'est juste que j'étais sensée être escortée sur la piste de danse avec lui

- Désolée d'avoir dérangé vos plans

- Oh non, merci. Merci beaucoup Terrence

- Je suis maintenant un de tes prétendants…, plaisanta-t-il

Juliette se sentit un peu drôle. L'idée d'avoir Terrence comme prétendant, lui plaisait… Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Terrence. L'odeur de son eau de toilette lui semblait familière. La chaleur de ses bras était bonne et réconfortante. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien dans les bras de Daniel. Avec Terrence, elle n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher et elle eut même envie de l'embrasser… Woo ! D'où venait ce genre de pensées ? Elle était fiancée à Daniel. Elle devint distraite tout à coup en dansant. Terrence s'en rendit compte.

- Juliette, ça va ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant. Je m'excuse. J'étais distraite… Merci pour la danse

- Ça va, pas de problème. Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il en souriant, comme la musique s'arrêtait

Juliette le regarda et sentit son cœur fondre en voyant son sourire… Daniel… Où était Daniel ?

- Terrence, merci encore pour la danse, dit-elle sans lâcher son regard

- Grandchester, je peux avoir ma fiancée ? Dit Daniel avec un sourire moqueur

Terrence avait envie de l'étrangler… Mais il répondit ;

- Bien sûr, Legrand. Merci pour la danse Juliette

Et il s'éloigna. Candy resta avec Daniel

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Juliette

- Je cherchais quelque chose à boire…

- Tu as manqué ma présentation et l'escorte, dit-elle déçue

- Je m'excuse, dit-il, tu me pardonnes ?

- Si tu m'invites à danser

- Avec plaisir…

Il l'amena sur la piste et ils se mirent à danser. Terrence se promenait dans la salle. Il vit Eliza avec Billy Lewis. Elle lui sourit, s'excusa auprès de Billy et s'approcha de lui.

- Terrence… Bonsoir

- Eliza, tu es très belle, dit Terrence

- Merci, dit-elle ravie

- Tu veux danser ? Dit Terrence à contre cœur

- Avec plaisir !

Il amena Eliza sur la piste et ils se mirent à danser. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Juliette et Daniel en train de rire ensemble en dansant. Son cœur se serra. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… il l'avait invité à la première de « Roméo et Juliette » avec un billet aller simple. Il voulait l'épouser, entendre son rire tous les jours, se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras tous les matins… Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Il avait été sauvé par Susanna et avait une obligation morale de rester avec elle. Mais voir Juliette avec Daniel, qui était en train de lui mentir… Non ça c'était un portrait avec lequel il ne s'habituerait jamais. S'il fallait la kidnapper, il le ferait, mais seulement c'est si tout ce qu'il ferait pour la convaincre échouerait et qu'il faudrait utiliser les grands moyens, mais seulement en cas de force majeure. Son regard croisa celui de Juliette qui détourna aussitôt les yeux pour regarder Daniel. Juliette était très loyale, il allait falloir travailler beaucoup sur elle pour la convaincre.

Après la danse, il alla attendre le reste des jeunes filles pour voir Annie et Patty. Ce fut le tour de Patty, Archie venait d'escorter Annie, Alistair étant absent… Terrence se précipita pour sauver l'amie de Candy. Patricia fut très émue par son geste.

- Merci beaucoup Terry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Tu penses à Alistair ?

- Oui il me manque tellement…

- Il ne faut plus être triste. On est ici pour Juliette, mais aussi pour s'amuser, allons danser

Il alla danser avec Patricia et lui raconta des histoires pour lui remonter le moral et elle riait de bon cœur. Eliza boudait, mais pas pour longtemps, Billy vint la chercher pour danser. Quand la danse se termina, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le buffet pour manger quelque chose.

- Terry merci, dit Annie

- A quoi servent les amis ? il faut s'entraider…, dit Terry

- Tu as pu parler à Candy ? Demanda Annie

- C'est moi qui l'ai escorté…, dit Terry tout fier

- Quoi ? Où était Daniel ? demanda Annie

- En train de boire ou de regarder une fille, dit Archie

- Super ! Dit Patty

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Terry, elle se sentait coupable…

- Et elle s'est attachée à Daniel, dit Annie

- La soirée est encore jeune, dit Patty, elle vient à peine de commencer…

La soirée continuait bien. Juliette prenait l'air à un moment donné. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. Terrence la vit, il voulait l'inviter à danser mais la valse qui commença était la « musique d'Anthony ». Terry se souvint du festival de mai…

_« Elle a dansé ça avec Anthony… » Se dit-il_

- Terry, dit Annie, va l'inviter…

- C'est la « musique d'Anthony »…, dit Terry

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Patty

- Au festival de mai, au collège on a dansé et elle m'a dit que c'était la « musique d'Anthony »…

- Oh… ça a dû tuer le moment ! Dit Archie en souriant

- Sans blague ! Dit Terry

- Mais toi aussi tu as dansé avec elle sur cette musique, dit Annie

- Mais… commença Terry

- Terry, ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux d'un pauvre garçon qui n'est plus de ce monde ! Dit Annie

- Il n'est pas ton rival, dit Archie, puisqu'elle ne te connaissait pas quand elle était avec Anthony, qu'elle aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs…

- Archie, dit Annie, pas maintenant

- Terry, dit Patty, vas-y. elle va peut être se souvenir de quelque chose, ne rate pas l'occasion, vas-y vite avant que Daniel n'arrive…

Terry soupira, mais il y alla à contre cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs. Cette musique lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Juliette, voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Juliette sursauta un peu, elle eut une impression de déjà vu…

- Oui, dit-elle comme dans un rêve…

Elle le suivit sur la piste et ils se mirent à danser. Juliette avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette musique, mais les images étaient floues… Elle crut voir un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui souriait, mais l'image disparue… Ensuite elle crut voir Terrence danser avec elle, mais il lui semblait que c'était à l'extérieur… Les images étaient toujours floues, très floues.

- Juliette, tu vas bien ? Demanda Terrence

- Euh… Oui, je crois. Ma tête tourne un peu, c'est tout

- Tu veux t'arrêter ?

Pour une raison étrange, elle voulait continuer à écouter cette musique…

- Non, continuons à danser

- D'accord

Pendant ce temps, Daniel les regardait fâché.

- Salut cousin, dit Archie, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Sa mémoire va lui revenir tu sais, dit Annie

- Tu as de la chance car les docteurs nous ont conseillé de ne rien lui dire, dit Patty

- Et nous voulons son bien, dit Annie

- Elle doit se rappeler seule, dit Archie, et quand ça va arriver…- Et ça arrivera- tu auras beaucoup d'explications à donner

- Pas si je réussis à la convaincre de m'épouser d'abord, dit Daniel en s'éloignant

- J'ai envie de l'étrangler ! Dit Archie

- Il est un peu trop sûr de lui, dit Annie

- C'est bon, comme ça il ne verra pas Terry venir, dit Patty, espérons que Terry réussisse à la convaincre

Juliette avait fermé les yeux et continuait à danser. Quand la danse se termina, elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Terry

- Juliette, dit Daniel en arrivant, tu viens avec moi ?

- Comment ? Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle rêveuse

Il s'éloigna avec elle. Terry alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Et alors ? Demanda Annie

- Je crois qu'elle a eu un flash…

- De qui ? Toi ou Anthony ? Demanda Archie

- Je n'en sais rien, nous deux peut être ? Mais elle était rêveuse…

Eliza s'approcha d'eux.

- Terrence, tu me négliges… Tu veux danser ?

- Bien sûr, dit Terrence à contre cœur, mais en souriant

- Tu dansais avec Candy-Juliette…

- Oui…

- Tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Non, je peux être son ami

- Daniel en est amoureux… Il passe la majorité de la nuit dans sa chambre, mentit-elle

- Vraiment ? Dit Terrence jouant l'indifférent, mais dont le cœur se brisait en mille morceaux

- Oui, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, regarde-les…

Il les regarda et il vit Juliette entrain de sourire et rire avec Daniel qui l'embrassa au cou et elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Effectivement, dit Terrence blessé

- Elle t'a oublié, dit Eliza méchamment, littéralement !…

Et elle éclata de rire.Terrence eut envie de cracher encore sur elle ; mais il dut se retenir… C'était pour lui un supplice d'être avec Eliza. Il était plus que jamais déterminé à sortir Juliette de ce piège. Mais il se demandait combien de temps il allait résister sans exploser. Candy l'avait giflé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Même sans sa mémoire… Non, Juliette lui avait dit qu'elle ne laissait pas Daniel l'embrasser… Non ! Eliza devait être en train de mentir… Mais en la voyant si près et si intime avec Daniel…

La soirée tirait à sa fin et les gens commençaient à partir. Juliette vit Terrence de loin avec Eliza.

Dans son lit Juliette pensa à la soirée mais surtout à la musique qui lui semblait si familière. Et Terrence, elle aimait être dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps. Mais elle devait arrêter de penser. Elle était fiancée à Daniel. Mais même si elle se le répétait mille fois, elle ne se sentait pas fiancée à Daniel, elle se sentait attirée par Terrence Grandchester, elle se sentait bien quand elle pensait à lui

Terry rentra à son hôtel plus bouleversé que jamais. Daniel et Juliette intimes ? Non ! Cette pensée le rendait fou ! Pas sa Candy, pas sa Taches de son avec cet ignoble, ce froussard de Daniel Legrand qui avait dû lui mentir pour la mettre dans son lit ! Elle était innocente… C'était lui qui aurait dû… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivie ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé partir, alors que tout son être voulait s'accrocher à elle et la retenir pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir ? Susanna lui avait même dit de courir après elle… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait laissé partir, le cœur en cendres. Elle avait pris le train, le cœur brisé et elle s'était forcée d'oublier… L'accident de train, le coma, l'amnésie, Daniel Legrand qui lui avait raconté des salades et maintenant elle s'est donnée à lui ? Quelle horreur !

_« Tout ca c'est de ma faute ! »_

Mais…

_« Je t'aime,Taches de son et je te promets que tu te souviendras de moi… Je ne crois pas à ce qu'Eliza m'a raconté »_

Archie dans son lit pensait aussi à Candy et Daniel. L'image n'était pas belle à voir. Bien qu'il soit jaloux de Terry, il préférait le voir avec Candy au lieu de Daniel, son cousin froussard…

Annie et Patty prièrent que la mémoire revienne vite à Candy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard….

Eliza se réjouissait d'avoir terni la réputation de « Juliette » chez Terrence.

_« Il ne reprendra jamais, maintenant que je lui ai fait pensé que Candy est une marchandise usée… On verra maintenant ce que tu penses de ta sainte ni touche !»_

Elle eut un rire diabolique et se mit au lit…


	7. Chapter 7

**Souviens-toi de moi…**

**Chapitre 7**

**« La petite maison dans le bois »**

Les jours passèrent et Terrence venait voir Eliza autant qu'il le pouvait pour voir Juliette. Cette dernière se mit attendre l'arrivée de Terrence avec impatience. Elle se sentait un peu déloyale envers Daniel, mais la presence de Terrence la rendait heureuse. Et puis elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle parlait avec le copain d'Eliza ou du moins un de ses prétendants, car Eliza en avait beaucoup…

Un jour Daniel et Eliza n'étaient pas là et Terrence arriva l'improviste. Eliza ne l'attendait pas, sinon, elle ne serait pas sortie avec son frère. Ces derniers étaient allés voir d'autres prétendants et prétendantes. Daniel frustré de n'avoir rien chez Juliette, se tournait vers d'autres filles plus susceptibles de se laisser faire. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas Juliette ; il était fou d'elle, mais espérer qu'elle se laisse faire sans sa mémoire… Autant attendre que la neige devienne noire !

Terrence avait surveillé les vas et viens des Legrand, il savait que Juliette était seule. La grande-tante et les parents étaient en voyage pour quelques jours.

- Terrence, dit Juliette, bonjour

- Bonjour… Juliette

Il voulait l'appeler « Taches de son » mais il dut presque se mordre la langue pour ne pas le faire.

- Eliza n'est pas là… commença Juliette

- Mais, toi tu es là…

- Oh… Mais ça ne serait pas convenable que je te vois, sans chaperon

- Un chaperon ? Je ne suis pas ton prétendant…

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue au bal des débutantes…

Terrence sourit.

- D'accord, je te l'accorde.

- Tu es le prétendant officiel d'Eliza et moi je suis fiancée à Daniel…

- Alors, il n'y a pas de problème…

- Pas de problème avec un garçon et une fille seuls ? D'où tu sors, toi ?

- On ne fait que parler Juliette, dit-il en souriant

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Je voulais me promener dehors…

- Je t'accompagne…

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Une fois à l'intérieur, Juliette eut un petit vertige, comme si l'endroit lui était familier. Mais c'était très rapide. Terrence vit son trouble.

- Juliette, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu le vertige. On va voir les chevaux ?

- D'accord

Elle entra dans l'écurie, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle habitait chez les Legrand, après l'accident, mais c'est comme si elle connaissait l'endroit. Elle courut vers les chevaux qui l'accueillirent joyeusement

- On dirait qu'ils te connaissent, dit Terry

- J'ai l'impression de les connaître aussi, c'est probablement avant l'accident…

- Probablement, dit Terry qui savait que c'était bien avant ça

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son « fiancé » et sa sœur l'avait envoyé vivre dans une écurie jadis et que les chevaux la connaissaient parce qu'elle vivait avec eux littéralement.

- Tu veux monter ? Demanda Terrence

- Je ne sais pas si je sais monter, je ne m'en souviens pas…, dit Juliette

- Tu peux monter avec moi…

- Avec toi… ?

- Sur le même cheval…

- Oh mais, il faudra que je tienne par la taille…

- Tu seras devant, c'est moi qui vais te tenir par la taille…

Juliette hésita un peu. Terrence lui inspirait confiance, mais être si près de lui… Ça ne pouvait être qu'une sensation délicieuse qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se passer. La tentation était trop forte.

- D'accord, dit-elle enfin

Terrence la regarda. Depuis qu'elle habitait chez les Legrand, ses cheveux étaient bouclés sur ses épaules ou en papillotes comme ceux d'Eliza et elle était toujours vêtue élégamment. Mais c'était toujours sa demoiselle Tarzan d'autrefois.

Terrence attela un cheval et ils montèrent, ils galopèrent doucement et lentement dans le bois. Terrence avait les cheveux de Juliette sur son visage et il ne se lassait pas de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Comme il lui manquait, comme toutes les fois où il était avec Juliette, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière où il y avait une petite maison inhabitée. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour marcher un peu.

- Regarde, Terrence, la petite maison !

- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne. C'est certainement un refuge pour ceux qui se perdent

Juliette courut vers la cabane et ouvrit la porte.

- Ce n'est pas verrouillé ! Dit Juliette

- Ceux qui se perdent ou qui se retrouvent au milieu d'un orage ou d'une tempête, peuvent y entrer pour s'abriter, dit Terrence

Juliette entra dans la maisonnette. Terrence attacha le cheval à un arbre et la suivit dans la maison. A l'intérieur c'était propre. Il y avait une petite salle de séjour et trois petites chambres à coucher, une salle de bain et toilette et une petite cuisine. Il y avait aussi une cheminée dans la salle de séjour.

- C'est mignon ici, dit Juliette, on peut s'asseoir un peu Terrence ?

- D'accord…

Juliette prit place sur le grand canapé et Terrence sur le fauteuil. Il y en avait d'autre à deux places.

- Alors, dit Juliette, Terrence, tu aimes faire du théâtre ?

- J'adore être sur scène. Ça a toujours été mon rêve

- Tu aimes jouer Roméo ?

- C'était mon premier grand rôle. Tu aimes la pièce, as-tu dit ?

- Oui, à cause du nom Juliette, et bien que ce soit en ancien anglais et que parfois le sens de la phrase veut dire autre chose…

- Comme… ?

- Par exemple ; la phrase que j'ai récité au country club ; « O Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi t'appelles-tu Roméo… ? » La façon dont la phrase est écrit, ça veut dire ; où es-tu Roméo ? en ancien anglais….

- Wow, beaucoup de gens ne savent pas ça… Je suis impressionné…

- J'ai eu le temps de lire à l'hôpital, de lire, d'analyser, de relire…

- Je vois. Juliette… Tu veux m'aider à pratiquer mon rôle ?

- D'accord, Roméo…

Il s se mirent à réciter les rôles de Roméo et Juliette en s'amusant, pendant un moment. Juliette faisait même l'accent britannique.

- J'aurai aimé que tu sois l'actrice qui me donne la réplique sur scène

- Oh non, je le fais que pour m'amuser, je ne pourrai pas le faire sur scène…

- Balivernes ! Dit Terrence, je peux te mettre sur ma liste des remplaçantes ?

- Tu veux rire ?

- Non, je suis très sérieux

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…

- Allons Juliette, il y a une chance sur un million qu'on ait besoin de toi

Juliette réfléchit un peu. On aurait jamais besoin d'elle sur scène et pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord, dit-elle, de toute façon à moins que toutes les actrices se retrouvent malades en ou indisposées en même temps… Il n'y a aucune chance que tu aies besoin de moi !

- On ne sait jamais, dit Terrence, Juliette, je sais que le sujet t'ennuie, mais tu as pensé à ton oncle William ?

- Pourquoi ce sujet t'intéresse-t-il ?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas qui tu es et ça ne serait pas sage de prendre une si grande décision, comme épouser Daniel sans ta mémoire. Et si ta mémoire revenait et que tu te rendais compte que épouser Daniel n'a jamais été sur ta liste des priorités ?

Juliette resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Terrence avait raison. Si sa mémoire revenait et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser Daniel ? Mais quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre la bénédiction de l'oncle William et sa mémoire ?

- Mais la grande tante et Mme Legrand sont d'accord, dit-elle, elles veulent que j'épouse Daniel le plus tôt possible…

- Juliette, ton oncle William est un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique. Il n'est pas marié. Tu es sa seule héritière… Ne le prends pas mal !

- Tu crois que ses parents sont d'accord à cause de mon héritage ?

- C'est une possibilité…

Terrence avait-il raison ? Il lui inspirait confiance. Il était intéressé par Eliza, mais si tendre et gentil avec elle.

- Tu as raison. Mais j'avais décidé de rien faire sans ma mémoire de toute façon

- Daniel va essayer de te faire changer d'avis…

- Oh, il essaye….Il n'a pas réussi à me convaincre de l'embrasser… Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

- Parce que je te trouve sympathique … Et j'aime tes taches de son

« Taches de son » elle avait déjà entendu ça. « Melle taches de son »… Mais où ? Terrence vit son expression et s'inquiéta.

- Juliette ? Ça va ?

- Oui, dit-elle, Terrence c'est gentil tout ça mais je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Eliza…

- Eliza est une amie…

- Mais elle est folle de toi…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a tant de prétendants ?

- Tu es au courant…

- Oui et je m'en fiche, car la seule raison qui me pousse à fréquenter Eliza, c'est toi…

- Oh… dit Juliette troublée

Elle se sentait attirée par Terrence, comme elle n'avait jamais été attirée par Daniel et ça la troublait.

- Terrence pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tout ça, tous ces mots… Je suis fiancée !

Terrence ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Il s'approcha d'elle sur le canapé.

- Justement, tu crois que si tu aimais Daniel, tu te sentirais comme ça avec moi ?

- Comment oses-tu ? Dit-elle en s'éloignant en colère pour cacher son trouble, Daniel m'a sorti du néant !

Terrence poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu vas me dire que si un clochard t'avait reconnu comme sa fiancée, tu l'aurais cru !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu me connaissais avant ? Si oui, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé ?

- Je…

- Daniel m'a sauvé…

Oui, Daniel l'avait trouve quelques jours avant que le détective que Terry avait engagé n'arrive. S'il avait été là quelques jours plus tôt, les amis de Candy et lui l'aurait trouvé et ça aurait été toute une autre histoire…

- Tu peux me ramener, s'il te plait ?

- Mais Juliette…

- S'il te plait, je n'ai plus la force de continuer cette discussion…

Ils retournèrent chez les Legrand à cheval comme ils étaient venus. Pendant le trajet Terrence parla dans son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

- Juliette excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Terrence ?

- Je veux être ton ami, je veux te voir seul, si tu le veux seulement, je veux qu'on parle de tout et de rien… Je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître

Juliette resta silencieuse, car les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait quand Terrence était là, devenaient de plus en plus forts. Mais il y avait une raison pour tout….

- Moi aussi je veux être ton amie, dit-elle enfin, mais je ne pense pas que Daniel et Eliza seront d'accord…

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- On peut se voir à la maisonnette de temps en temps pour parler

- Mais ça serait comme tromper Daniel…

- Tu veux qu'on soit amis ?

- Oui mais…

- Tu crois que tu fais quelque chose de mal en étant mon amie ?

- Non

- Alors ne te sens pas coupable. Je peux te jurer que tu ne fais rien de mal

- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- C'est toi qui as perdu la mémoire, non ? Dit-il en riant

- D'accord, Britannique… fit-elle riant aussi

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, la tension était finie. Ils retournèrent au manoir, prirent le thé et Terry s'en alla. Dorothée, une des bonnes des Legrand regardait la situation avec tristesse. Candy s'était humiliée pour sauver son emploi jadis. Elle décida de l'aider, après tout ce temps, après avoir observé comment les Legrand lui mentait. Elle suivit Terrence dehors.

- M. Grandchester…

- Oui ?

- Mon nom est Dorothée…

- Bonjour Dorothée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je voulais vous parler de Melle Juliette, je travaille chez les Legrand…

- Oui, je vous reconnais. Pas ici, dit Terry, venez me rejoindre au café du coin dans 5 minutes

- D'accord

Cinq minutes après, ils étaient assis dans un coin reculé du café.

- Merci, Monsieur de m'accorder votre temps, dit Dorothée

- Vous vouliez parler de Juliette…

- Oui, je voulais l'aider, elle s'est humiliée jadis pour que je garde mon emploi

- Vous savez ce qu'ils lui font ?

- Lui faire croire qu'elle est fiancée à M. Daniel ? C'est écœurant !

- C'est le mot, je crois, dit Terry en souriant, si seulement mon détective était arrivé quelques temps plus tôt dans cet hôpital…

- Comment puis-je aider ?

- On ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, elle doit se souvenir elle même, pour qu'elle ne confonde pas les dires et les souvenirs mais aussi pour qu'elle nous croie. Mais il faut à tout prix l'empêcher d'épouser ce petit morveux…

- Oui, c'est le plus important, dit Dorothée

- Essayez de l'aider lorsqu'elle est déprimée et quand elle se pose des questions sur Daniel, essayez de la décourager et lui dire de suivre son cœur… Je suis sûre que son cœur ce n'est pas Daniel… Mais moi.

- Ok, Monsieur, j'espère que vous allez la sortir de là…

- J'espère arriver à la convaincre

- Moi aussi. Merci Monsieur.

Pendant ce temps-la à New York, Susanna était en train de broyer du noir. Sa mère était venue rester avec elle pour un moment.

- Susanna, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à broyer du noir…

- Maman, Terry est parti à la recherche de Candy !

- Je sais, chérie, je suis l'histoire…

- Maman !

- C'est la femme qu'il aime. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

- Mais, c'est moi qu'il a choisie

- Parce que tu lui as sauvé la vie, je faisais pression sur lui, et elle l'a quitté pour qu'il soit libre de rester avec toi…

- Mais…

- Susanna, Candy t'a sauvé non ?

- Oui…

- C'est normal qu'il aille l'aider. Il l'aime, Susanna…

- Maman, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, là !

- Ma chérie, allons faire un tour au parc au lieu de rester ici à te morfondre

Elles allèrent donc au parc. C'était une belle journée. Elles arrivèrent au central parc et elles virent des enfants qui jouaient et leurs parents assis sur les bancs publics.

- Maman, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici, dit Susanna grincheuse

- Arrêtes de faire la petite fille gâtée, dit Mme Marlowe, je vais chercher des glaces

Susanna resta dans son fauteuil roulant à bouder.

- Allô… Allô mademoiselle… Oui vous, sur le fauteuil roulant, c'est à vous que je m'adresse, dit la voix d'un homme

- Que voulez-vous ? Dit Susanna brutalement

- Vous dire bonjour…

- C'est une question d'opinion !

- Woo ! On s'est levé du pied gauche ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- D'accord, avec votre humeur, volontiers ! La vie est assez courte comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de rabat-joie…

Susanna se retourna enfin pour voir d'où venait la voix, elle vit un beau jeune homme, blond foncé avec une autre dame à côté de lui. Il portait des lunettes noires.

- Excusez-moi, dit Susanna en souriant, je suis de mauvaise humeur…

- Ça je peux le sentir ! Dit-il en souriant, je m'appelle Lionel Sands et voici mes yeux pour le moment, Maman Sally

- Vos yeux ?

- Oui, je suis aveugle…

- Oh… Moi je n'ai qu'une jambe… Je suis désolée…

- Merci et je suis désolé aussi

La mère de Susanna revint avec les glaces.

- Tiens, dit sa mère

- Merci Maman, Maman, je te présente Lionel Sands, Lionel voici ma mère et je suis Susanna Marlowe

- L'actrice ?

- Oui…

- Oh dommage pour votre accident… Vous étiez une excellente actrice. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lionel

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Susanna…Vous m'avez vu ? Oh… je suis désolée…

- Non, ne vous excusez pas, Je voyais jusqu'à il y a un mois, j'ai eu un accident de voiture… Et je me suis réveillé dans les ténèbres…

- Ça a du être choquant

- Vous devez en savoir quelque chose ; vous réveillez sans votre jambe…

- Je voulais mourir

- Moi aussi…

Mme Marlowe la regarda et elle fut ravie de voir sa fille s'ouvrir finalement à quelqu'un. Susanna et Lionel continuaient à parler de leur expérience mutuelle. Lionel était un Playboy, bon viveur jusqu'à ce que son accident le rende aveugle et le ramène sur terre.

- Depuis que je suis aveugle, j'utilise plus mon sens du toucher, l'ouie… j'ai du apprendre le braille pour lire…

- Pour moi le plus dur c'est de me déplacer avec mon fauteuil il y a très peu d'établissements accessible par fauteuil roulant…

Mme Marlowe et Maman Sally se mirent à parler de leur coté.


	8. Chapter 8

**Souviens-toi de moi…**

**Chapitre 8**

**« La fête foraine »**

Il y avait une fête foraine et Juliette s'y rendit avec Daniel et Eliza. Ils rencontrèrent Annie, Archie et Patty. Ceux-ci étaient tellement heureux de voir Juliette, qu'ils ne se laissèrent pas intimider par les jumeaux Legrand. Candy leur manquait tellement ; elles étaient restées à l'écart pendant le bal des débutantes, mais elles avaient besoin de leur Candy avec ou sans sa mémoire !

- Juliette ! Dit Annie, je suis très heureuse de te revoir, tu te souviens de nous ?

- Oui, Annie, Patricia et Archibald, dit Juliette en souriant

- Nous sommes fiancées aux cousins de Daniel, Archie pour moi et Alistair, le frère d'Archie, pour Patty

- Il est allé en guerre, dit Patty

- On sera dans la même famille, dit Annie, on doit se connaître

Elles entraînèrent Juliette plus loin avant que Daniel ait pu réagir. Une fille vint et l'attira loin de là. Archie le regarda en secouant la tête. Eliza avait déjà disparue.

Juliette, Annie et Patty se mirent à parler gaiement

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me voir au manoir, je dirai au majordome de vous laisser entrer, dit Juliette, je m'ennuie tellement parfois

- Vous allez vous marier quand, Daniel et toi ? Demanda Annie

- Je voulais retrouver ma mémoire d'abord, dit Juliette

- Très bonne idée, dit Patty

- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être une inconnue, je ne me connais pas, ceux qui me connaissaient, me connaissent mieux que moi-même

- C'est marrant, dit Annie

- Patty, tu n'es pas trop triste que ton fiancé soit à la guerre ? Dit Juliette

- A vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés, dit Patty, mais j'espère que s'il revient…

- « S'il revient » ? Demanda Juliette

- Il est à la guerre… On ne sait jamais, dit Patty

- Il faut être optimiste, Patty. « Quand » il va revenir…

Annie regarda sa sœur et meilleure amie. Même sans sa mémoire, elle était la compassion même.

_« Faites qu'elle retrouve la mémoire vite, mon Dieu » Se dit Annie dans sa tête »_

Elles s'amusèrent bien ensemble ; à un moment donné elles rencontrèrent Terrence.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, dit Terrence

- Bonjour Terry, dirent Annie et Patty

- Bonjour le Britannique, dit Juliette, avec une voix douce, tu cherches Eliza… ?

- Oui, vous l'avez vu ? Dit Terrence

- Non, dit Patty

- Mais si tu la cherches, tu la trouveras. « Celui qui cherche, trouve dit le Seigneur, répliqua Juliette sans le lâcher du regard »

- Effectivement, rétorqua Terry sans lâcher non plus son regard

Annie et Patty les regardaient étonnées. Ils continuaient à parler en flirtant pendant un moment.

- Bon je vais aller à la recherche d'Eliza, dit Terry

- A tout à l'heure, dit Juliette en souriant

Terry s'éloigna.

- J'arrive, dit Annie en le suivant, Terry attends !

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Annie ça va ?

- Terry oui. C'est au sujet de que je viens de voir

- Quoi ?

- Elle retombe amoureuse de toi…

- Elle est déjà amoureuse de moi…

- « Candy » est amoureuse de toi, pas « Juliette »

- Mais c'est ce qu'on voulait, non ? Je devais la draguer, la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, pour qu'elle cesse de penser à Daniel comme son fiancé…

- Oui, je sais, c'est ce qu'on a dit. Mais maintenant que j'y pense… Si elle croit qu'elle peut être avec toi… Terry c'est pour ça qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, c'était pour oublier la douleur de votre séparation. Tu n'es pas libre…

- Je sais Annie, mais je suis aussi le seul qui puisse l'aider à recouvrir la mémoire

- Tu vas la mener en bateau ? Elle va souffrir en apprenant la vérité

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? C'est la seule solution, Annie. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs…Quand Candy reviendra, elle comprendra…

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Elle a l'air si heureuse… Bon j'y vais. Trouve Eliza pour continuer avec ta couverture

Elle retourna auprès de Patty et Juliette et elles passèrent une merveilleuse journée.

La raison pour laquelle Terrence et Juliette étaient si… Proches, c'est parce qu'ils se rencontraient dans la petite maison dans le bois, quand il le pouvait. Ils se donnaient une heure à laquelle ils devaient se rencontrer quand Terrence venait dîner chez les Legrand. Ils étaient devenus proches sans franchir la ligne, ils étaient de bons amis. Il aimait la rencontrer en cachette ; il l'avait pour lui tout seul pendant tout le temps qu'ils passaient dans la petite maison. Elle commençait à lui faire confiance.

Daniel était avec une fille en train de l'embrasser derrière un arbre. Il aimait Candy, mais comme elle ne le laissait pas la toucher, il se disait dans sa tête pour la millième fois pour se justifier, qu'il se tournait vers d'autres filles parce qu'elles étaient disponibles. Archie les vit et lui fit la remarque.

- Ta « fiancée », ne compte pas pour toi…

- Bien sûr qu'elle compte, mais elle a mis un embargo sur elle-même…

- « Embargo » ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne te laisse pas la toucher, malgré le mensonge que tu lui as raconté ? Tu n'avais pas pensé a ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va exploser à ton visage, cousin, tu verras

- Non, c'est toi qui vas voir ! Je vais l'épouser cette sainte ni touche et vous serez tous vert de jalousie ! Dit Daniel en s'éloignant avec la fille.

Terry trouva Eliza avec d'autres prétendants, il usa de son charme bien qu'il détestait chaque seconde, pour attirer Eliza au loin, il devait jouer le jeu pour Candy.

Juliette, Annie et Patty arrivèrent devant la tante d'une diseuse de bonne aventure.

- Et si on entrait ? Dit Annie

- Tu crois à ça ? Demanda Patty

- Et bien moi, je me souviens de rien, dit Juliette, peut être pourra-t-elle me dire quelque chose sur mon passé ou si je vais recouvrir la mémoire… ?

- Juliette, attends, dit Annie, tu crois que c'est prudent ?

- Allons, c'est la fête foraine … C'est pour s'amuser, dit Juliette

En disant cela, elle entra dans la tente. Il faisait sombre, il y avait une table avec une boule de cristal…

- Entrez, dit une dame habillée en gitane, entrez mon enfant, Prenez place….

- Merci, dit Juliette

Annie et Patty la suivirent derrière. La dame ferma les yeux et prit les mais de Juliette.

- Oui…Il y a un trou noir dans votre tête une porte fermée…dit la dame

- J'ai perdu la mémoire, dit Juliette

- Tous vos souvenirs sont derrière cette porte…

- Est-ce que je vais retrouver la mémoire ?

- Quand votre cœur sera prêt à affronter vos souvenirs douloureux… Ne fermer pas votre cœur à l'amour. Suivez votre cœur… Et vos instincts… Même si c'est pas ce que l'on vous a raconté. L'amour est la clé de votre mémoire mais soyez sûre d'être forte, assez forte pour affronter la vérité et vivre avec votre mémoire. Votre mémoire se cache pour une raison

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous devez vous rendre compte vous même

- Oh… Merci quand même Mme…

- Clara, Mme Clara

- Mme Clara, dit-elle en souriant… Annie, Patty vous voulez qu'on vous dise la bonne aventure ?

- Je connais déjà mon avenir, dit Annie, Patty ?

- Euh… D'accord, dit Patty

Patricia, alla s'asseoir devant Mme Clara. Celle-ci lui prit les mains.

- Vous êtes triste à cause du départ d'une personne chère… Vous vous demandez ce que vos auriez pu faire pour empêcher son départ ? Rien du tout, il était déterminé…

- Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

- L'amour, le vrai supporte tout. C'est la plus grande puissance au monde… Croyez en l'amour et tout ira bien, même si tout a l'air d'aller mal…

- Euh, merci, dit Patty un peu confuse… Annie tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Certaine, dit Annie

- Ok, dit Juliette, on y va alors. Au revoir et merci… Quand même

Elles payèrent et sortirent. Candy et Patty étaient un peu confuses.

- Alors, dit Annie, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Confuses, dirent Juliette et Patty en même temps

- Clairvoyante ? Dit Annie, elle vous a embrouillé on dirait

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois. Terry et Eliza s'approchèrent d'elles.

- Salut, dit Terry, vous venez d'où ?

- Mme Clara, dit Juliette

Terry eut une expression grave ; Mme Clara du train ?

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-il

- Pas grand chose, dit Juliette, en fait, je suis sortie de là plus confuse que jamais…

- Oh, dit Terry qui était secrètement soulagé, je vais aller la voir… Attends-moi ici Eliza

- Oh… D'accord, dit Eliza

Terry entra dans la tente. Il vit Mme Clara les yeux fermés.

- Terry, dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux

- Mme Clara…

- Tu viens t'assurer que je ne lui ai rien dit de troublant ?

- Non… je viens vous remercier

- Elle doit se souvenir toute seule… Elle a besoin de toi… Tu dois persévérer si tu l'aimes. Toi seul, peux la sauver

- J'essaye mais, ça ne semble pas marcher…

- Tu dois être patient, persévérer et surtout, l'amour, tu auras besoin de tout l'amour que tu as pour elle… Tes rêves ont cessé ?

- Ils sont moins fréquents

- Parce que tu la vois… Courage Terry

- Merci

Il la paya et sorti de la tente.

- Alors ? Dit Eliza qui l'attendait

- Juliette a raison, mentit-il, je suis plus confus que jamais…

- Alors elle n'aura pas un sou de moi ! Dit Eliza, allons-nous en d'ici

Juliette et ses amies étaient parties s'amuser. Terry soupira intérieurement. Eliza … Sa compagnie était insupportable !

_« C'est pour Candy se répétait-il intérieurement »_

Juliette, Annie et Patty s'amusèrent comme des folles. Daniel vint finalement chercher Juliette après avoir fini de tripoter une autre… Juliette ne voulait pas se laisser avoir.

- Juliette, chérie tu viens ? Tu me négliges ?

Terry, Eliza et Archie étaient là aussi. Terry avait envie de mourir ! Et les amies de Candy avaient envie de hurler !

- Je m'excuse Daniel, dit Juliette gentiment, je m'amusais avec Annie et Patty, Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant… Excusez-moi les filles, je dois m'occuper de mon fiancé…

Daniel avait un sourire triomphant, Eliza riait et Terry fit semblant de rire. Juliette s'éloigna avec Daniel sous les regards impuissant de Terry et ses amies.

- Terrence, dit Eliza, tu peux gagner un toutou pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, dit Terry en souriant

Ils s'éloignèrent. Annie, Archie et Patty restèrent seuls.

- C'est un excellent acteur, ce Grandchester, dit Archie, je lui accorde ça…

- Ça doit le déchirer d'être avec Eliza… dit Annie

- … Et regarder Candy être aimable avec Daniel, dit Patty

- Il aime vraiment beaucoup Candy pour supporter ma chère cousine, dit Archie

Et ça l'ennuyait de le dire, de se l'avouer, mais Terry supportait l'insupportable pour Candy… Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, autant que lui si ce n'est plus.

Pendant ce temps-la, Juliette et Daniel était à un stand où il fallait lancer des anneaux en plastique sur un petit poteau. Daniel n'y arrivait pas, après avoir essayer maintes fois.

- Daniel, dit Terry qui venait d'arriver avec Eliza, tu n'arrives pas à gagner un toutou pour ta belle ?

- Ce n'est pas facile, dit Daniel, essaye si tu peux…

- Ok, dit Terry

Terry prit un anneau de la main de Daniel et il lança et il réussit ! Il gagna un lapin rose qu'il donna à Juliette

- Mais tu dois le donner à Eliza, dit Juliette

- C'était l'anneau de Daniel, dit Terry, c'est pour toi…

- Oh… Merci… dit-elle en souriant

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Terry en souriant

Eliza entraîna son frère à l'écart.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de lui gagner un ours en peluche sans Terry ? Dit-elle

- Tu n'avais pas de l'amener ici ! Dit Daniel

- Au bal des débutantes, je l'ai laissé entendre que Juliette et toi étiez intimes…

- QUOI ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Elle ne me laisse même pas l'embrasser !

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, banane ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est jouer l'amoureux fou chaque fois que Terry est là…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer, je l'aime

- Soit ! Exagère devant Terry si tu préfères…

- Ok… Je croyais qu'il avait rompu avec elle

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il retombe sous son charme

Terry parlait avec Juliette

- Tu as déjà essayé de lancer les anneaux ? Demanda-t-il à Juliette

- Non…

- Tu devrais essayer

Terry savait qu'elle était adroite, avec les cordes sur les arbres…

- D'accord, mais ça à l'air difficile

- Ça a l'air plus difficile que ça en a l'air… Concentre-toi… Vas-y

Il lui donna un anneau qu'elle lança en plein sur le poteau et un autre et un troisième. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Wow, elle eut trois toutous quand Daniel et Eliza revinrent.

- Daniel regarde ! Dit-elle en souriant, j'ai gagné trois toutous !

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en souriant

- Je t'en donnes un et à toi aussi Terrence, Eliza… Maintenant tout le monde en a un !

Eliza regarda Daniel qui s'approcha de Candy et il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Tu es très habile, ma chérie, dit Daniel

- Terrence, dit Eliza, tu ne m'en gagnes pas un ?

- Bien sûr, dit Juliette, vas-y Terrence..

Terry qui n'avait aucune intention de gagner un ours en peluche pour Eliza, fit exprès de rater au début mais fini par en gagner un quand même, malgré tous ses efforts pour échouer…

Il commençait à faire noir, alors nos amis décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Ils attendaient tous, leur véhicule. Archie alla chercher la voiture.

- Terrence, dit Eliza, tu veux venir dîner ? Après cette longue journée et belle journée, tu dois être fatigué et on trouvera le dîner prêt en arrivant…

Comment résister à une offre pareille ?

- D'accord Eliza allons-y

Daniel lança un regard noir à sa sœur. Pourquoi exposait-elle Juliette à Terry de la sorte ?

Annie et Patty leur dirent aurevoir et ils allèrent dans la voiture avec Archie qui venait d'arriver.

Chez les Legrand, le dîner se passa bien. Mais pour Terry, voir Daniel avec Juliette était une torture. Il ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Juliette était fatiguée et elle s'excusa pour la soirée. Daniel bien sûr l'accompagna pour ne me plus revenir. Ce qui rendit Terry fou de rage… Eliza lui souffla à l'oreille ;

- C'est un prétexte, ils veulent être seuls, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Eliza disait-elle la vérité ? Terrence s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, mais il en profita pour aller écouter ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Juliette et il entendit :

- Tu me pardonnes ? Disait la voix de Juliette

- Oui bien sûr… Tu sais comment… disait Daniel

- Gros bébé, dit Juliette, viens ici…

Il y eut un silence et ensuite Juliette éclata de rire…

- Oh…Daniel…, dit Juliette

Terry retourna au salon blessé. Il ne savait pas que ce qu'il avait en tête, ce n'était pas ce qui se passait derrière la porte… Eliza avait empoisonné ses idées…

Susanna passait beaucoup de temps au parc avec Lionel. C'était bon d'avoir l'attention d'un homme, quand celui qu'elle voulait et qu'elle aimait était à des kilomètres de là entrain d'aider la femme dont il était vraiment amoureux. Lionel était beau, riche mais aveugle. Elle aussi avait un handicap. Sa cécité n'avait aucune importance ; il la traitait comme une femme à part entière et elle le traitait comme un homme normal. Elle décida de l'aider à se battre pour les droits des personnes handicapés. Elle passait donc beaucoup de temps avec Lionel à organiser des conférences et écrire des discours…

- Lionel, lui demanda-t-elle un soir, ta cécité est guérissable. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ta campagne quand ta vue va revenir ?

- Si tu m'avais posé cette question avant mon accident, j'aurai dit oui… mais maintenant, après avoir vécu dans les ténèbres… C'est un monde dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je veux dire que je savais qu'il y avait des personnes aveugles, mais jamais ne n'aurai cru devenir aveugle et si impuissant. Non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter, je vais consacrer une partie de ma fortune pour créer des écoles et des centres pour aveugles et les personnes handicapes physiques et mentales. Susanna tu sais qu'il y a des traitements aussi pour toi, des prothèses…

Susanna était au courant, mais si elle devenait indépendante, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait perdre Terry…

- Je sais, mais… Mon fiancé…

- Ton fiancé qui est allé s'occuper de son ancienne petite amie ?

- Oui mais… Elle a besoin d'aide

- Et toi ? Tu as perdu ta jambe…

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je reste avec Terry

- En effet, c'est un ange… Elle te sauve et te laisse son petit ami, sans rien exiger en retour… Pas comme toi…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu as sauvé la vie de Terry et inconsciemment ou pas, c'est comme si tu l'avais forcé à rester avec toi parce qu'il te devait la vie… La petite amie te sauve et te laisse l'amour de sa vie, sans rien exiger en retour… Très désintéressée…

Susanna resta calme, pendant un moment, Lionel avait raison.

- Mais il m'a choisi, dit-elle

- Elle venait de le quitter pour lui faciliter la tâche de te choisir

- Mais je lui ai dit d'aller après elle… dit-elle enfin

- En sachant bien qu'il ne le ferait pas, car il venait de la laisser partir… Je ne te juge pas Susanna. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux rien dire quand Terry te laisse et part sauver la femme qu'il aime… Susanna, même dans les pires des cauchemars, ce que tu vis, ne peut pas être ce que tu avais en tête. Etre avec l'homme que tu aimes mais qui pense à une autre… Tu mérites mieux… En attendant, ton handicap a une solution, mets une prothèse, devient indépendante, que ton Terry retrouve une femme forte, sûre d'elle pas une qui s'apitoies sur son sort et sur elle même !

- Et bien, Lionel, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, toi !

- J'appelle « chat », « chat » je ne mâche pas mes mots…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- J'ai passé mon temps à m'amuser jusqu'à ce que je devienne aveugle. Et l'ironie est que c'est en étant aveugle que j'ai commencé à « voir » vraiment le monde…

- Toi aussi tu as une solution à ton problème

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas pressé. Je continue à travailler et à me battre pour les droits des handicapés. Si je recouvre ma vue, je ne verrai plus jamais le monde comme avant…

- Moi non plus, après avoir été dans la partie moins parfaite du monde… D'accord Lionel, je vais commencer à me renseigner pour les prothèses.

- Je suis en avance sur toi, Susanna… Maman Sally tu peux m'amener les brochures sur les prothèses ? J'ai pris la liberté de te prendre un rendez-vous dans trois jours…

- Quoi ? Comment as-tu osé… ?

- Ça te donne 3 jours pour te préparer…

- Mais il me faut plus que ça, pour me préparer

- Susanna, il n'y a qu'une seule vie, et c'est celle-ci, il n'y a pas de brouillon. On a failli perdre la vie, Dieu nous a donne une deuxième chance. Ne la gaspille pas…

Maman Sally arriva avec les brochures et les donna à Susanna. Elle les lut. Elle avait un peu peur… Mais Lionel avait raison, elle devait cesser de s'apitoyer sut son sort et prendre sa vie en main…


	9. Chapter 9

**Souviens-toi de moi…**

**Chapitre 9**

**« Ôtes-moi d'un doute… »**

Juliette se réveilla, toujours, amnésique. Elle s'apprêta et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était à table.

- Bonjour tout le monde dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour chérie, dit Daniel quand elle s'assit à coté de lui, bien dormi ?

- Oui merci… dit-elle en se servant du café. Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, Daniel ?

- Euh, je n'ai rien de prévu

- Tu peux aller avec ton père au travail… dit Juliette

- Au travail ? demanda Daniel

- Oui pour qu'il te montre les rennes… Tu comptes travailler avec lui un jour non ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer au bas de l'échelle et monter… Comme ça les autres employés ne parleront pas de favoritisme

Les autres membres de la famille Legrand ne disaient rien. Mais M. Legrand trouva l'idée très bonne.

- Daniel, dit-il, Juliette a raison, tu devrais t'apprêter pour m'accompagner au bureau au lieu de rester à ne rien faire…

- Oui, dit la tante, vas-y

- Tu dois t'habituer à travailler, dit sa mère

Daniel se sentit pris au piège. Il regarda Juliette, il l'aimait, elle voulait qu'il travaille ? Alors il allait travailler pour lui faire plaisir.

- Mais que vas-tu faire toute seule ? Demanda-t-il à Juliette

- Je trouverai quelque chose à faire, ne t'en fais pas, dit Juliette

- D'accord, dit-il presque à contre cœur, je viens avec toi papa

Les adultes regardaient la scène, étonnés. D'habitude il fallait supplier Daniel pour travailler et Juliette en une minute lui avait fait accepter une situation qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement… Candy avait une bonne influence sur Daniel. Il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Juliette alla à la petite maison dans le bois pour lire. Terrence ne venait plus. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Depuis le dîner après la fête foraine, il n'était plus venu dîner et il ne venait plus à la petite maison dans le bois. Juliette était blessée. Il lui manquait. Pourquoi ne venait-il plus ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Peut être était-il malade ? Ils étaient devenus proches et elle avait envie de le voir. Ils étaient amis et elle ne se sentait pas déloyale envers Daniel car elle ne faisait rien de mal à part parler à un ami, elle ne le trompait pas. Mais elle était triste de voir que Terrence ne venait plus ni à la petite maison dans le bois, ni dîner chez les Legrand.

Terry était au théâtre de Chicago en train de recruter de jeunes acteurs en herbes pour les former et faire une petite troupe Stratford de Chicago. Il y avait toutes sortes de gens, de vrais acteurs talentueux, d'autres qui semblaient être venu seulement s'amuser car ils n'avaient carrément aucun talent. Certains riaient mais d'autres étaient visiblement fâchés car ils croyaient vraiment avoir du talent. Terry devait garder une face sérieuse pour leur dire la vérité, parfois les mecs qui étaient avec lui pour les auditions ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Terry avait trouvé un petit appartement à une chambre pas trop loin du théâtre et il s'était aussi procuré une voiture. Il évitait les Legrand depuis un certain temps, depuis le bal des débutantes… Non, depuis qu'il avait entendu Juliette et Daniel dans la chambre… Il en avait été malade et il n'en dormait pas la nuit.

Annie qui avait remarqué qu'il ne venait plus la voir, vint lui demander ce qui se passait entre deux auditions.

- Terry… bonjour

- Annie, salut

- Tu ne donnes plus signe de vie…

- J'ai autre chose à faire ! Dit-il sèchement

Annie était un peu surprise par l'humeur de Terry.

- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que Candy…

- Je dois vivre non ?

- Terry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Juliette a fait quelque chose pour t'énerver ?

Terry resta silencieuse. Il était jaloux et blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Juliette couchait avec Daniel ! Non, il était tellement déçu… Même si elle n'avait pas de mémoire, son bon sens aurait du prendre le dessus. Elle lui avait menti en disant qu'elle ne laissait pas Daniel l'embrasser. Elle le laissait tout faire ! Merde ! Il n'avait pas cru aux paroles d'Eliza mais il les avait entendu dans la chambre.

- Terry ? Dit Annie, j'ai raison ? Juliette a fait quelque chose… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Terry soupira et raconta à Annie ce qui s'était passé au bal des débutantes et chez les Legrand.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce qui se passe derrière une porte fermée. Eliza, sa parole n'est pas d'évangile, tu ne peux pas prendre ce qu'elle dit pour de l'argent comptant. Elle veut s'assurer que tu ne t'intéresses pas à Juliette. Terry s'il te plait, mets ta jalousie de coté, Juliette a besoin de toi, dit Annie.

- Mais…

- Je ne crois pas à cette histoire… C'est encore une méchanceté d'Eliza. Tu as oublié ce qu'elle vous a fait au college ? Juliette a besoin de toi ne l'abandonne pas. Tu l'aimes non ? Ta réaction montre que tu l'aimes toujours autant si pas plus. Tu es le prince qui doit la délivrer des griffes des méchants…

Terry sourit.

- D'accord, je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise humeur

- Non, j'en suis ravie. Tu l'aimes toujours… Je te rends à ton boulot. Au revoir Terry

- Au revoir Annie et merci. Candy a une très bonne amie en toi.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie, c'est ma sœur !

Juliette allait dans la petite maison dans le bois, quand elle le pouvait, mais Terrence ne venait toujours pas. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils pouvaient se voir à la cabane… Peut être avait-elle mal comprit ? Peut être n'était-il pas sérieux ? Ou il avait changé d'avis ? Tant pis ! Elle venait quand même à la petite maison pour lire, car elle devait sortir de la maison des Legrand de temps en temps. Elle y était pendant un moment, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna et elle vit…

- Terrence ! Cria-t-elle

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et courut vers lui pour se jeter à son cou ! Terrence qui ne demandait pas mieux la serra longuement et fort contre lui. Comme elle lui avait manqué ! Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se crut dans ses rêves. Mais Juliette se défit de son étreinte et elle allait sûrement s'excuser.

- Terrence, je m'excuse, dit-elle confuse

Voilà ! La douche froide ! Elle s'excusait de s'être jetée sans ses bras ! Terrence revint sur terre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'être jetée dans tes bras…

- Juliette, ne t'excuse pas… Tout le plaisir était pour moi, je t'assure

Juliette rougit et elle était heureuse intérieurement.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu…, dit-elle

- Moi de même…, dit-il

- Tu es fâché contre moi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, mais…

- Tu étais occupé dans ton travail ?

- Oui, entre-autre…

- « Entre-autre » quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, tu seras peut être offensée…

- Et si je te promets de ne pas être offensée ?

- Tu es sûre ? Tu risques d'être fâchée contre moi et contre la sœur de ton fiancé…

- Je trouve que la vérité vaut mieux que tout

- Mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire…

- Terrence, dis-moi pourquoi tu es fâché contre moi… Je ne vais pas me fâcher contre toi, je te le promets.

- D'accord, mais n'oublies pas, c'est toi qui as insisté…

Terrence se mit à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Eliza au bal des débutantes.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ?

- Pour que je ne m'intéresse pas ou plus à toi…

- Mais tu n'as pas cru à cette histoire…

- Non, jusqu'à la dernière fois où je suis venu dîner…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es montée dans ta chambre tôt et Daniel t'a suivi… Eliza m'a glissé à l'oreille que vous vouliez être seuls pour…

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Alors je suis monté et j'ai écouté derrière la porte…

- Tu as fait quoi !

- Je voulais en avoir le cœur net…

- Quand on écoute aux portes, on n'entend jamais rien de bon ! Dit Juliette indignée

- Effectivement, ce que j'ai entendu…

- T'a prouvé que je le faisais avec Daniel… Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes !

Terrence la regarda amusé.

- Je m'excuse, Juliette…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ?

- La crédibilité d'Eliza…

- Crédibilité ? Mais tu l'as cru non ?

- Pas vraiment, ou pour une minute...j'étais blessé… Je voulais te donner une chance de t'expliquer…

- Blessé parce que tu croyais que je le faisais avec Daniel ?

Terrence se sentait sur un chemin glissant, il fallait faire attention.

- Oui, dit-il, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi

Juliette ne répondit pas. Terrence l'aimait bien. Elle sentit une chaleur la submerger… Mme Clara lui avait dit de suivre son cœur, que c'était la clef. Elle aimait la compagnie de Daniel, sans plus. Terrence… Elle pensait à lui à chaque fois qu'elle avait un instant de libre, c'est à dire, tout le temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle doublait sa gentillesse envers Daniel, car elle se sentait coupable.

- Je … Je ne voudrais pas qu'il profite de toi…

- C'est mon fiancé, s'il profite de moi, il va m'épouser. On serait déjà mariés, si je ne lui avais pas dit d'attendre

Terrence se sentit un peu mal. Il y eut un silence et enfin…

- Tu … Tu veux dire que c'est vrai ? Tu fais l'amour avec Daniel ?

Juliette vit qu'il était blessé et elle voulut le rassurer.

- Terrence, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait avant ma mémoire. Mais maintenant, je peux t'assurer et te jurer que Daniel ne m'a jamais embrassé ou fait quoi que ce soit avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Eliza t'a raconté ça… Je n'ai rien fait, je te le promets.

Terrence se sentit comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids sur son cœur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, longtemps.

Ils ne dirent rien, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Terrence avait envie de l'embrasser et elle aussi, mais aucun d'eux n'essayait de le faire.

- La prochaine fois, dit Juliette, enfin… Promets-moi de me parler avant d'aller écouter aux portes…

- D'accord, dit Terrence en souriant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et s'amusèrent bien ensemble. Terrence devait la conquérir et il était en train d'y parvenir. Il savait que c'était la seule façon de la sauver, mais il savait aussi qu'elle allait être blessée une fois sa mémoire revenue et qu'elle réaliserait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de la laisser partir une deuxième fois.

Juliette retourna chez les Legrand pas très contente. Elle trouva Daniel et Eliza, seuls au salon.

- Juliette, dit Daniel en souriant, ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Daniel

- Ta sœur… Eliza, pourquoi as-tu dit à Terrence que je couchais avec Daniel ?

Eliza était tellement étonnée, qu'elle resta sans voix au début.

- Mais comment… ? Commença-t-elle

- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Si tu n'arrives pas à garder l'attention de Terrence, c'est ton problème ! Ne ternis pas ma réputation pour qu'il se désintéresse de moi !

- Tu veux donc son attention ? Demanda Eliza

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne couche pas avec Daniel ! Je ne le laisse même pas m'embrasser ! Je ne suis pas contente du tout ! Désolée Daniel…

Et elle quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

- Eliza, dit Daniel, tu vas tout gâcher avec tes manigances… Grandchester est amoureux de Candy. Tu peux lui dire qu'elle couche avec tous les hommes du monde entier, il s'en ficherait, il l'aime !

- Non, je te dis, c'est moi qu'il aime ! Si Candy retrouve la mémoire, elle sortira d'ici à la quatrième vitesse

- C'est pour ça que j'essaye de la faire tomber amoureuse de moi…

- Tu lui as menti, Daniel. ça, elle ne te le pardonnera pas, elle te déteste

- Candy est bonne

- Juliette est une tigresse ! Tu as vu sa réaction ? Candy ne m'aurait jamais confronté de la sorte !

- Tu as voulu ternir sa réputation

- Tu es aveugle Daniel, c'est Terrence qu'elle veut…

- Alors cesse de l'inviter ici…

- Lui ne veut pas d'elle…

- Maintenant c'est qui l'aveugle ? Dit Daniel

- Tais-toi ! Dit Eliza

- Va au diable ! Dit Daniel

Il quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre Juliette dans sa chambre.

- Juliette ? C'est moi Daniel. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix lasse

- Ça va ?

- Je m'excuse d'avoir crié sur ta sœur…

- Non, elle le méritait

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire des mensonges sur moi

- Tu as raison…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Daniel savait que sa sœur avait raison, Juliette avait peut être un faible pour Terrence, mais il ne voulait pas l'énerver d'avantage, sinon, elle risquait de s'éloigner de lui. Il risquait de la faire fuir. Il fallait être patient, sinon, il risquait de perdre Candy pour toujours. Le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu, et que tout ça n'était qu'un odieux tissu de mensonge, ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit.

Terry venait dîner chez les Legrand un peu plus souvent maintenant. Eliza était contente et Daniel boudait. Eliza continuait à croire que c'est elle qu'il venait voir. Juliette était contente que le Britannique vienne dîner, même s'il ne pouvait pas se parler comme ils voulaient.

Juliette avait donné l'ordre au majordome de laisser Annie, Archie et Patty entrer pour venir la voir. Annie et Patty vinrent la voir un bon matin. Daniel continuait son travail avec son père, et Eliza visitait ses amies.

Elles allèrent dans le jardin pour parler.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda Annie

- Je vais bien, dit Juliette

- Et Daniel ? Demanda Patty

- Il est allé travailler avec son père…dit Juliette

- Travailler ? Dit Annie

- Oui, j'ai suggéré qu'il commence à apprendre les ficelles du boulot après tout il en héritera un jour, continua Juliette

- Et il t'a écouté ? Dit Patty

- Oui…

Annie et Patty se regardèrent. Daniel Legrand était un gros paresseux… Juliette avait une bonne influence sur lui !

- Mais je peux vous confier un secret ? Dit Juliette, je peux vous faire confiance ? Je sens que je le peux. Je dois le dire à quelqu'un…

- Oui ? Dirent les filles

- J'aime bien Daniel, mais c'est Terrence qui est dans ma tête…fit Juliette

- Oh… dirent les filles en poussant un soupir de soulagement

- Je sais… Eliza est intéressée par lui, mais je crois qu'il est intéressé par moi…

- Et toi ? Et Daniel ? Demanda Annie

- Je ne sais pas. Daniel m'a trouvé et a dit qu'il était mon fiancé. Je n'ai aucune mémoire et ma tête ne semble pas vouloir s'habituer à cette idée-là… C'est pour ça que je ne le laisse pas m'embrasser… Mais Terrence… Il a su me gagner graduellement… Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui !

Annie et Patty savaient que son cœur aimait déjà Terry, que son cœur s'était souvenu de son amour pour Terry.

- Qu'avait dit la diseuse de bonne aventure ? De suivre ton cœur, dit Annie

- Mais, Daniel m'a sauvé du néant, il m'aime et il est prêt à attendre que je sois prête, dit Juliette

- Mais tu penses à Terrence, dit Patricia

- Suis ton cœur, Juliette dit Annie, c'est la clé a dit Mme Clara

Même si elles savaient que Terry n'était pas libre d'être avec elle ;ça leur brisait le cœur de lui faire ça, mais c'était la seule façon de l'arracher des griffes de Daniel.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça, je sens que je peux vous faire confiance, dit Juliette

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Daniel ou Eliza ?

- Daniel, je sens qu'il m'aime mais… On dirait qu'il cache quelque chose et Eliza a raconté à Terrence que je couchais avec Daniel…

- Quoi ! Dit Patty

- Je l'ai confronté et elle ne l'a pas nié…, dit Juliette

- Tu l'as confronté ?Dit Annie en sachant bien que Candy aurait peut-être laissé passer ça

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ternir ma réputation, dit Juliette

- Mais comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda Annie

- Il y a une petite maison dans le bois, un refuge je crois pour ceux qui se perdent ou se retrouvent sous la pluie ou la neige… J'y vais de temps en temps et Terrence aussi…

- Oh, et vous bavardez seuls, dit Patty

- Oui, et c'est comme si nous étions les plus vieux amis de monde…

_« C'est parce que vous êtes les plus vieux amis du monde, les plus grands amoureux, en fait, » Pensa Annie. _

- Je voulais aller voir le personnel de l'hôpital qui m'a soigné, dit Juliette, vous voulez m'accompagner ? Je dois leur donner de l'argent, un don je crois

- D'accord, on y va, dit Annie en souriant

Le chauffeur des Legrand était à leur disposition. Elles allèrent à l'hôpital de l'espérance. Le personnel était content de revoir le « visage d'ange » et « la belle au bois dormant »

- Melle André, dit le médecin directeur, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé ma mémoire, docteur

- Pas même un flash ?

- Oui, j'ai eu un flash en dansant sous une musique spécifique, mais rien de plus…

- Rien de plus ? Ne vous forcez pas, ça va revenir en temps voulu

- D'accord, merci docteur

Elle alla voir le personnel de l'hôpital, les infirmières, la cuisinière qui étaient contentes de la voir.

- Juliette…Candy comment vas-tu ? Dit Laetitia

- Bien, toujours le néant, l'inconnu…

- Mais on prend bien soin de toi…

- Oui, dit Juliette en souriant

- Et ton fiancé ?

- Il va attendre ma mémoire

- Tant mieux, dit Laetitia, au moins tu n'auras pas l'air d'épouser un inconnu

- Oui… dit Juliette en riant

Elles bavardèrent pendant un moment et Juliette s'en alla avec ses amies. Elles passèrent une partie de la journée chez Annie à jouer les mannequins…


	10. Chapter 10

**Souviens-toi de moi…**

**Chapitre 10**

**« Révélations» **

Juliette retourna chez les Legrand. Elle trouva la grande-tante et Mme Legrand au salon.

- Juliette, dit la grande-tante, nous devons te parler

- C'est au sujet du mariage entre toi et Daniel, dit Mme Legrand

- Oui, dit la grande-tante vous devez fixer une date

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Juliette méfiante

- Parce qu'il en est ainsi, dit Mme Legrand

- Il n'est pas question que j'épouse Daniel sans ma mémoire, dit Juliette

- Tu peux nous garantir qu'elle va revenir ? Demanda la grande tante

- Non, mais…,commença Juliette

- Alors on peut attendre des années… dit Mme Legrand

- Je ne vois pas ce que ta mémoire à avoir avec ton mariage, tu épouseras Daniel, avec ou sans ta mémoire, dit la tante

Elles insistaient car elles savaient que si Juliette recouvrait la mémoire, elle n'épouserait jamais Daniel, même si c'était le dernier homme sur la terre ! Il fallait utiliser les gros moyens… C'est-à-dire ; mentir.

- Mme Legrand, ma tante, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'épouserai pas Daniel sans ma mémoire, dit Juliette

- C'est un ordre, dit la grande tante, le mariage aura lieu dans 1 mois !

- Vous semblez ne pas m'entendre ; J'AI DIT NON ! Cria Juliette

- Dans un mois, dit Mme Legrand. Tu peux disposer…

- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer…, dit Juliette

- Si, dit la grande-tante, William n'est pas là, c'est moi ta responsable, tu dois m'obéir…

Juliette alla dans sa chambre et se sentit très triste, elle pleurait. Avaient-elle le droit de l'obliger à épouser Daniel ? Qui était son responsable ? L'oncle William… Elle devait chercher à contacter son oncle William, lui seul pourrait empêcher la grande tante de l'obliger à épouser Daniel… Mais comment ? Qui pouvait l'aider ? Terrence… Oui, il avait toujours l'air de vouloir la sortir de là… Si elle allait à la petite maison ? Mais s'il ne venait pas ? Il fallait qu'elle le voie pour lui dire de venir au rendez-vous plus tard. Le théâtre… Comment se rendre au théâtre ? Dorothée entra à ce moment là avec du linge propre et la trouva en pleurs.

- Melle Juliette, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Oh Dorothée, elles veulent m'obliger à me marier dans un mois

- Qui ?

- La grande-tante et Mme Legrand... je ne peux pas prendre une aussi grande décision sans ma mémoire…

- Et vous avez raison, dit Dorothée

- Je dois voir Terrence, mais je ne sais pas où le contacter

- Au théâtre, je vais vous donner l'adresse et de l'argent pour le taxi

- Vraiment ? Merci Dorothée

- De rien, je vous dois bien ça. Quand vous recouvrirez la mémoire, vous comprendrez… Je reviens…

Dorothée sortit et revint quelques minutes après avec une adresse et un peu d'argent.

- Merci Dorothée, Terrence vous le remboursera, dit Juliette en l'étreignant

Candy sortit en douce et se rendit au théâtre en taxi. Elle entra et vit de jeunes gens en train de passer des auditions. Comme il avait beaucoup de monde, elle ne pouvait pas passer pour parler à Terrence. Elle se rapprocha enfin et on l'envoya sur la scène !

- Allez-y Melle qu'allez-vous réciter ? Dit une voix

C'était Terrence qui avait la tête baissée dans les papiers, il ne l'avait pas vu. Juliette eut envie de s'amuser…

- La scène du balcon de « Roméo et Juliette », dit-elle

En entendant sa voix, Terrence leva la tête, étonné. L'acteur qui donnait la réplique prit son livre et alla à la scène du balcon. Terrence se leva et monta sur scène

- Charles, dit-il, permets-moi de donner la réplique à cette jeune fille

- D'accord, dit Charles en s'éclipsant

- Terrence, je… commença Juliette

- Commencez, dit le producteur

Juliette n'eut pas d'autre choix que de réciter le rôle de Juliette ; la scène du balcon. Terrence lui donna la réplique et ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Le producteur fut extasié par leur performance… A la fin, il lui dit ;

- Merveilleux, vous êtes parfaite ! Vous avez le rôle… !

Juliette le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quel rôle ? Demanda-t-elle

- Le rôle de Juliette…, dit le producteur

- Oh… Non merci, je n'en veux pas… dit-elle

- Comment ça vous n'en voulez pas ? Demanda le producteur

- Je suis venu voir Terrence pour une urgence et le seul moyen d'entrer était de venir passer une audition…

- Oh… Mais vous êtes parfaite pour le rôle, je vous engage….

- J'ai dit non ! Cria Juliette, mais personne ne m'écoute aujourd'hui ou quoi !

- Juliette calme-toi, dit Terrence

- Elle s'appelle Juliette ? Dit le producteur, de mieux en mieux

- Martin, dit Terrence, on fait une petite pause ?

Martin Jones, le producteur était un peu étonné par la colère de Juliette mais il acquiesça.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit Juliette, mais je suis de mauvaise humeur

- Ça va, dit Martin en riant. On fait une petite pause

- Merci Martin, dit Terrence

Terrence amena Juliette dans sa loge. Dès qu'il ferma la porte derrière eux, Juliette se jeta dans ses bras. Terrence était un peu étonné mais il la serra aussi dans ses bras.

- Juliette, ça va ?

- Terrence, oh Terrence, serre-moi fort, dit-elle

- D'accord, dit Terrence qui ne demandait pas mieux.

Après un moment elle se défit de son étreinte. Terrence lui donna une chaise où elle s'assit.

- Terrence, dit-elle, c'est affreux !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je m'excuse d'être venue te déranger pendant ton travail

- Tu peux me déranger quand tu veux, Juliette

- La grande-tante et Mme Legrand veulent que j'épouse Daniel dans un mois

- Quoi ? Que dit Daniel ?

- Il n'était pas là…

- Mais c'est ton fiancé, commença Terrence, ne devait-il pas donner son avis ? Et ne deviez-vous pas vous marier de toute façon ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai toujours pas de mémoire, je suis l'inconnue de moi-même… Elles ne veulent rien entendre, elles disent que ça peut prendre des années…

_« C'est ça ! pensa Terrence, elles ont peur que tu recouvres la mémoire et que tu sortes de chez eux en quatrième vitesse ! »_

- Et Daniel n'est pas là, mais je suis sûre qu'il va obéir, surtout si c'est pour qu'on se marie… continua Juliette

- Juliette, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu es la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé…

Terrence se sentit fou de joie, elle s'était tournée vers lui, elle lui faisait confiance… Ou du moins elle commençait.

- Je ne sais pas où est mon oncle William… Pourquoi la pensée d'épouser Daniel me terrifie autant ?

_« Ton subconscient te dit de t'en méfier… » Pensa Terrence_

- Disais-tu vrai ? Daniel m'a-t-il menti ?

- Juliette, tu sais que la mémoire doit te revenir toute seule, je ne dois rien te dire…

Juliette sentit sa tête tourner, tous les évènements de la journée ; elle vit plusieurs images, sans les comprendre. Elle se sentit frustrée et impuissante, rien, le néant ! Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Terrence s'approcha d'elle. Elle se leva et il la prit dans ses bras, et elle sanglota de plus belle. Il se mit à lui parler.

- Juliette ça va aller. ça ira, Melle Taches de son

« Melle Taches de son, Melle Taches de son… » Ce surnom résonnait dans sa tête, pourquoi ce nom lui semblait-il familier ? « Melle Taches de son »

- Ça ira, je vais m'occuper de toi… Laisse-moi le temps de m'organiser. Je viendrai dîner ce soir pour voir où en est la situation. D'accord ? Tout ira bien, Taches de son…

« Taches de son » encore … Mais il y avait trop de désordre et de confusion dans sa tête.

- Je vais te laisser travailler, dit-elle, je te vois ce soir ?

- D'accord

- J'ai besoin d'argent pour le taxi, dit-elle en rougissant, Dorothée m'en a prêté. Je dois lui rembourser

- Bien sûr, Taches de son, dit-il en souriant, voilà

Il lui en donna plus.

- C'est trop…

- Tu peux avoir une autre urgence…

- D'accord

Il l'accompagna à la sortie, il la serra dans ses bras encore avant qu'elle s'en aille.

Une paire d'yeux les regardait avec colère. Eliza Legrand les dévisageait avec une colère noire.

_« La petite traînée, elle veut encore me voler mon Terrence ! Je ne vais pas la laisser faire ! »_

Juliette retourna chez les Legrand et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Daniel arriva plus tard et la trouva toujours enfermée dans sa chambre.

- Juliette ? Demanda-t-il en entrant, Juliette qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ta mère et ta grande-tante veulent qu'on se marie dans un mois

- Pourquoi ça t'ennuie ?

- Parce que tu m'as promis d'attendre que je retrouve ma mémoire…

- Mais maman a raison, ça peut prendre des années…

- C'est ça la vraie raison, ou vous avez peur que je me souvienne de quelque chose de désagréable ?

- Mais non, dit-il mal à l'aise

- Tu m'as trouvé, pour me forcer à t'épouser ? Dis-moi la vérité Daniel, pourquoi êtes-vous pressés ?

Daniel bien sûr ne lui dit rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est épouser Juliette, de gré ou de force.

- Juliette, c'est l'heure du dîner, tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant et descendre !

Juliette le regarda étonnée. Il montrait enfin sa vraie personnalité.

- Tu vas me forcer à t'épouser ?

- Ton responsable l'Oncle William n'est pas là, c'est la grande-tante qui décide…

- Quoi ? L'Oncle William m'a adopté, alors ça donne le droit à ta grande-tante de faire de moi ce qu'elle veut ?

- Juliette…

- Si tu me forces à t'épouser, je t'assure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, maintenant et quand je retrouverai la mémoire !

- Je te veux Juliette, de gré ou de force

- Tu montres enfin tes vraies couleurs

- Juliette, je t'aime, je veux t'épouser… Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

- Descendons, dit Juliette, sans le regarder

Ils arrivèrent et trouvèrent Eliza accrochée au bras de Terrence. Le voir lui donna de l'espoir pour supporter cette soirée. Elle mangea à peine son dîner. A un moment donné, Eliza se sentit mal et demanda à Terrence de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Arrivés dans la chambre, elle demanda un verre d'eau qu'elle renversa sur lui.

- Eliza, fais attention !

- Pardon, dit-elle d'une fausse voix faible

Eliza portait une broche sur sa robe. Elle s'approcha de Terrence pour lui ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise.

- Laisse Eliza, je peux me déboutonner seul…

- Mais je veux t'aider

Juliette passait par là et elle entendit les paroles de Terrence. La porte était entrouverte. Elle crut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'autre ; elle était devenue livide. Terrence et Eliza ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle ? Avait-il menti ? Mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de ce qui se passait derrière une porte close…Elle allait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Pendant ce temps là, Eliza s'était rapprochée de Terrence et sa broche était prise aux boutons de la chemise de Terrence.

- Eliza doucement, dit Terrence

Mais cette dernière en profita pour l'attirer sur son lit. Terrence tomba sur elle. Eliza avait laissé la porte entrebâillée pour que Juliette voie tout. Ce que Juliette vit, c'est Eliza et Terrence ensemble sur le lit ! Et son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux ! Eliza la vit et dit ;

- Juliette ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Eliza… oh…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, et si tu avais besoin de quelque chose… Mais je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains… Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, dit-elle en fermant la porte

Elle sortit de la chambre bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Juliette ! Dit Terrence, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, attends !

- Pourquoi lui donnes-tu des explications ? Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous…

- Tu ne te soucies même pas de ta réputation ? Dit Terrence, je crois que tu vas mieux, si tu étais vraiment malade. Je te laisse

- Mais ta chemise…

- Je vais me débrouiller

- Terrence…attends !

- Je ne pense pas que tes parents voudraient que je reste plus longtemps que prévu dans ta chambre… Au revoir Eliza, dit-il en sortant

Il décida de quitter le manoir en sortant par derrière pour éviter les parents. Il rencontra Dorothée sur son chemin.

- Dorothée, merci de l'avoir aider. Elle vous a remboursée ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, monsieur. Merci, dit Dorothée

- Donnez-lui un message de ma part. Dites-lui d'aller à notre lieu de rencontre à l'heure habituelle, d'accord ?

- D'accord Monsieur. Aurevoir.

- Aurevoir Dorothée.

Juliette dans son lit, pleurait. Terrence et Eliza ? Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir l'image de sa tête. Pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal ? Il lui avait menti, il avait dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Eliza. Il avait promis de l'aider, de s'occuper d'elle… Oh ça faisait trop mal ! Elle passa la majorité de la nuit à pleurer. L'image de Terrence et Eliza lui faisait mille fois plus mal que la trahison de Daniel.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Elle était triste, misérable elle se sentait prisonnière. Elle ne descendit pas pour le petit déjeuner. Dorothée le lui apporta au lit.

- Melle Juliette, dit Dorothée en souriant, Bonjour !

- C'est une question d'opinion si ce jour est bon ou mauvais !

- Ok…Vous n'êtes pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce matin !

- Je m'excuse Dorothée, ce n'est pas de votre faute… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'a trahi ; Daniel, sa tante, sa mère, sa sœur, Terrence…

- Non, M.Terrence est digne de confiance…

- Il était avec Eliza sur le lit !

- Melle Eliza est très mesquine ; elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que vous pensiez ce qu'elle veut. Je crois qu'elle voulait que vous vous désintéressiez de M. Terrence

- Mais je suis fiancée à son frère…

- Et vous croyez que ça va l'arrêter ? Vous êtes très belle, donc vous êtes une menace pour elle

- Elle a raconté à Terrence que Daniel et moi, étions intimes…

- Allez voir M.Terrence. Il m'a dit de vous dire de le rencontrez à votre lieu de rencontre, à votre heure habituelle…

Juliette pensa un peu. Devait-elle accorder le bénéfice du doute à Terrence ? En tout cas, elle se sentait mieux en pensant que Terrence ne l'avait pas trahi, que de penser à Daniel et à toute sa famille qui voulait la piéger dans un mariage qu'il prétendait être d'amour. Terrence et Eliza ? Non… Accordons-lui le bénéfice du doute…..

Terry alla voir Annie chez elle le matin. Elle était sur le point de prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Terry, bonjour, entre… Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Bonjour Annie et non je n'ai pas encore mangé

- Alors viens te joindre à moi. Mes parents sont partis

- Ok, merci

Ils se mirent à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Annie

- Juliette est venu me voir hier

- Oh… Elle va bien ?

- Pas tellement. Les Legrand et la grande-tante lui ont dit que le mariage aurait lieu dans un mois…

- Quoi ?

- Elle était tellement bouleversée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils voulaient la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire

- Parce qu'ils savent que si elle recouvre la mémoire, elle sortirait de la en quatrième vitesse

- Exactement

- Oh pauvre Candy ! Mais elle s'est tournée vers toi, c'est une bonne chose

- Oui et non. Annie je dois la sauver de Daniel en lui faisant avouer ce qu'elle éprouve pour moi. Mais une fois que la mémoire lui reviendra, ça sera le retour brutal à la réalité…

- Je sais Terry. Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…

- Mais, hier, Eliza m'a trompée pour que j'aille dans sa chambre en faisant semblant d'être malade, c'était pour me mettre dans son lit

- Oh… Et Candy vous a vu ?

- Elle était bouleversée, elle a du croire que je la trahissais aussi

- Cette Eliza veut s'assurer que vous ne soyez pas ensemble ; d'abord elle te dit que Daniel et Juliette sont intimes et maintenant, elle veut faire croire à Juliette qu'elle est intime avec toi…

- Elle est d'une mesquinerie incroyable…

- Enfin, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je dois dire à Juliette que je veux être avec elle

- Terry…

- Je sais… C'est ce que je veux pour de vrai, mais dis-moi que dois-je faire ? La grande-tante en l'absence de l'oncle William est la responsable. Elle peut la forcer à épouser Daniel, alors je dois…

Annie resta silencieuse. C'était la seule façon de sauver Candy, faute de trouver l'oncle William par enchantement et qu'il consente à s'opposer au mariage. Daniel et sa famille étaient capables de lui mettre littéralement un fusil dans le dos pour la forcer à dire oui. Mais Terry… Elle serait blessée quand la mémoire lui reviendrait, mais elle était compréhensive, elle comprendrait. Mieux vaut Terry que Daniel Legrand.

- Ok, Terry, vas-y. Fais-le…

- Que Dieu nous aide ! Dit Terry, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir la laisser partir une deuxième fois…


	11. Chapter 11

**Souviens-toi de moi…**

**Chapitre 11**

**« Juliette et Terrence »**

Juliette était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre et elle refusait d'en sortir. Elle attendait l'heure du rendez-vous avec Terrence, mais elle décida d'y aller en avance. La petite maison dans le bois, lui donnait une sensation de paix ou était-ce parce que c'était un endroit ou elle pouvait être avec Terrence ? Pourquoi est-ce que Terrence ne l'avait pas trouvé ? Mais Daniel qui faisait semblant d'être gentil mais qui avait fini par montrer ses vraies couleurs. Oh… Tout ça semblait être un cauchemar pour elle ! Elle voulait redevenir « Jane Doe », « La belle au bois dormant », « le visage d'ange », au moins elle n'avait pas tous ces problèmes.

Elle entendit du bruit à la porte… Terrence ! Elle le regarda un peu soulagée et incertaine. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ?

- Juliette…

- Bonjour, Terrence

- Tu vas bien ?

- ça pourrait aller mieux

- Juliette, à propos de ce que tu as vu hier soir…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux

- Juliette, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Et tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Que je veux être avec Eliza…

- Et bien le fait de vous voir tous les deux allongés sur le lit à peut être influencer mes pensées…

- Je me fiche d'Eliza, je la supportais que pour être près de toi

Juliette se sentit soulagée et heureuse…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… C'est toi qui m'intéresses

- Terrence, tu me connaissais avant ? Nous étions amis ?

- Juliette, tu sais que je ne dois rien te dire pour ne pas t'influencer. La mémoire doit te revenir toute seule. Ce que tu as vu avec Eliza, c'était un subterfuge de sa part pour nous séparer

- Nous séparer ?

- Je crois qu'elle a senti que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi…

Juliette retint sa respiration. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Terrence éprouvait des sentiments pour elle ? Terrence s'approcha d'elle, la mit debout et dit :

- Juliette, regarde-moi

Elle leva la tête et son regard vert émeraude se perdit dans le regard bleu profond de Terrence. Un regard rempli d'amour que Juliette pouvait sentir. Sa mémoire était peut être partie, mais son cœur savait reconnaître les sensations de l'amour. Elle avait une étrange envie d'être embrassée…

- J'ai pour toi des sentiments sincères

- Tu…

- Je t'aime…

« J'ai pour toi des sentiments sincères » elle avait déjà entendu ça avec la même voix. Mais quand ? Où ? On verrait ça plus tard… Pour le moment elle attendait que Terrence l'embrasse. « Embrassé »…

_« Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que j'ai pour toi des sentiments sincères » entendit-elle dans sa tête._

La voix de Terrence… Il l'avait déjà embrassé ! Sa tête se mit à tourner un peu. Mais l'image s'en alla. Elle avait Terrence devant elle, les yeux pleins d'amour. Elle l'aimait… Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé avec Daniel, pas même pour une seconde…

- Je t'aime aussi Terrence, dit-elle enfin

Il fallait sceller cela par un baiser. Terrence se souvint de la première fois, des gifles… Cette fois il allait faire les choses en ordre comme il faut. Comme il faut ? Il espérait ne pas avoir l'air idiot… Ils continuaient à se regarder dans les yeux. Il se jeta à l'eau…

- Juliette, je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il, se sentant bizarre

- Oui, dit-elle dans un murmure…

Terrence se pencha et prit possession de ses lèvres, Juliette ferma les yeux instinctivement et noua ses bras autour du cou de Terrence. Elle répondait à son baiser et elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle avait déjà été embrassée par Terrence. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si bien avec lui ?

_« Tu penses trop, se dit-elle, tu es en train d'éprouver les meilleures sensations du monde et tu te soucies de ta mémoire ? »_

Le baiser dura une éternité. Sa tête ne se souvenait peut-être de rien, mais son cœur et son corps répondaient à la passion présente et grandissante.

Eliza Legrand passait par là et vit les chevaux attachés à un arbre. Elle reconnut un des étalons, mais pas le second. Elle s'approcha de la petite maison et regarda par la fenêtre et elle eut le choc de sa vie ! Juliette et Terrence enlacés dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. La garce ! Terrence n'avait jamais essayé de l'embrasser et Juliette ne laissait même pas Daniel l'embrasser, bien qu'il lui ait raconté qu'ils étaient fiancés ! Mais la voir avec son Terrence dans un baiser qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter, la rendait folle.

_« Elle va me le payer ! Cette petite traînée ! Me voler mon Terrence sous mon nez ! Elle nous a bien eu avec ses airs d'ange perdus ! », Se disait-elle_

Le couple continuait à s'embrasser et Eliza n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez de regarder. Elle fit irruption dans la petite maison en criant ;

- JULIETTE ! TERRENCE !

Les jeunes tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent étonnés

- Eliza… dit Juliette

- Juliette, comment as-tu osé me voler mon Terrence ? Demanda Eliza en colère

- Rectification Eliza, je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été « Ton Terrence ». C'est Juliette que j'aime…, dit Terrence

- Mais tu as dit que…commença Eliza

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je suis désolé, Juliette et moi, nous nous aimons…, dit Terrence

- Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite traînée ! C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? On t'a recueillie, nourrit, vêtue…cria Eliza

- Eliza, tu es sûre que tu veux prendre cette voie ? Dit Terrence

Juliette ne disait rien, elle les laissa parler ; elle avait toutes ces images dans sa tête, elle était un peu désorientée. Eliza était rouge de rage et dit ;

- Attends un peu que mes parents et la grande-tante l'apprennent, ils vont t'enfermer à double tour !

- Tu ne crois sincèrement que je vais laisser Juliette retourner chez vous ? Dit Terrence, elle vient avec moi. Personne ne va la forcer à épouser ton frère !

- Mais Terrence, dit Eliza déçue, et moi ?

- Toi ? Tu as d'autres prétendants, non ? Et encore une chose, je supportais ton insupportable compagnie pour une personne, Juliette…

Eliza resta sans voix. Terrence prit Juliette et l'amena avec lui sur son cheval.

Ils laissèrent le cheval que Juliette avait amené qui appartenait aux Legrand.

- Terrence, tu m'amènes vraiment avec toi ? Demande-t-elle encore un peu déboussolée par l'incident

- Juliette, je ne veux pas te laisser chez eux…

- Mais mes vêtements…

- Je vais t'acheter d'autres vêtements, Juliette

- D'accord… Mais s'ils viennent me chercher pour m'obliger à épouser Daniel

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser…

Terrence savait qu'une des solutions serait d'épouser Juliette pour l'empêcher d'épouser Daniel au cas où l'oncle William ne venait pas pour empêcher ce fiasco. Mais Susanna… Susanna allait bien, Juliette avait besoin de lui. Il l'amena chez lui, dans le petit appartement qu'il avait loué, pas trop loin du théâtre

- Terrence, tu n'as qu'une chambre…

- Je dormirai sur le canapé

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, Juliette, j'en suis sûr

- Je vais faire la cuisine, dit Juliette

- D'accord, il faut faire des courses

- Allons-y ! Dit-elle en souriant

Ils allèrent faire des courses à l'épicerie et ils achetèrent de la viande du poulet, des légumes, de l'huile etc.… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire la cuisine. Terrence était aux anges. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, revenir au théâtre trouver Candy qui l'attendait avec un dîner chaud… Mais c'est ce qu'il avait avec Susanna… Il avait tout, sauf la femme qu'il aimait…Ils achetèrent aussi une chemise de nuit, le nécessaire de toilette, quelques robes, des chaussures… Ils achèteraient le reste après. Terrence appela Annie pour lui dire qu'il habitait maintenant avec Juliette. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement et Juliette se mit à préparer le dîner.

Annie alla chez les André chercher des vêtements pour Juliette et se rendit avec Patty et Archie, chez Terry. Ils furent surpris de sentir la bonne odeur de cuisine.

- Bonsoir, dit Annie, ça sent bon…

- Très bon, dirent Patty et Archie en même temps

- Juliette est en train de faire la cuisine, dit Terrence

- Quoi ? Mais Candy brûlait toujours la nourriture ! Dit Patty

- Apparemment Juliette sait cuisiner, dit Archie, incroyable !

Juliette arriva avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dîner…

- Mais on ne voudrait pas vous déranger, dit Patty

- Ridicule, dit Juliette allez Patty, Annie venez m'aider !

Annie et Patty allèrent dans la cuisine pour l'aider avec le dîner. Elle avait fait des steaks, des pommes de terre sautées et de la salade. Annie et Patty étaient impressionnées…

- Je m'ennuyais chez les Legrand à ne rien faire. A l'hôpital, je passais mon temps libre dans la cuisine à regarder la cuisinière…, dit Juliette

- Oh, dirent Annie et Patty en même temps qui comprirent

- Comme je me souvenais de rien, je me suis dit que c'était mieux que j'apprenne. C'est bizarre, je me sentais bien avec le personnel, comme si j'y étais depuis toujours…

_« C'est parce que tu es infirmière », pensa Annie_.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir quitté les Legrand ? Demanda Patty

- Quitter ? Je me suis enfuie, je crois... Mais non, ils voulaient me forcer à épouser Daniel sans ma mémoire… J'espère seulement qu'ils ne viendront pas me chercher de force comme ils sont mes responsables en l'absence de l'oncle William… Une jeune fille ne devrait pas habiter seule avec un homme sans être mariée

_« Mais tu habitais avec Albert et tu t'en fichais » pensa Annie._

- Alors mariez-vous ! Dit Patty sans réfléchir

Annie lui donna une petite tape de reproche.

- Quoi ? Mais… commença Juliette…

- En l'absence de l'oncle William, la grande-tante est ta responsable et elle veut déjà te forcer à épouser son petit neveu…, dit Patty

- Ton Oncle William est très riche, dit Annie, tu es sa fille adoptive, alors toi aussi tu vaux une fortune

- En épousant Daniel… dit Juliette, je formerai une fusion des fortunes, c'est pour ça qu'ils insistent…

_« Aussi parce qu'elles savent que si tu recouvres la mémoire, tu n'épouserais pas Daniel, même si ta vie en dépendait ! » Pensa Patty._

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Dit Juliette, j'avais promis d'épouser Daniel dès que je recouvrirai la mémoire… Oh… Attendez une minute… C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Si Candy revient, elle ne voudrait pas épouser Daniel…

Annie et Patty ne dirent rien.

_« Qui ne dit mot, consent » pensa Juliette_

- Tout est prêt pour manger… Dressons la table, dit Annie, à propos Juliette je t'ai apporté quelques habits qui étaient chez les André dans la chambre de Candy

- Merci, Annie. Je suis parti à l'improviste, de toute façon, je ne veux rien de chez les Legrand…

Pendant ce temps au salon, Terrence et Archie parlaient.

- Tu habites avec elle ? Demanda Archie

- Je l'ai amenée ici aujourd'hui…, dit Terrence

- Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?

- Il le fallait, Archie…

- Et elle ?

- Juliette aussi m'aime…

Archie resta silencieux. « Juliette »… Candy sans sa mémoire. Même sans sa mémoire, son cœur était tombé amoureux de Terry… Il aurait voulu être à sa place.

- Oh, mais si la mémoire lui revient, dit Archie

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui mentais ; je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle

- Pas libre, dit Archie

- Je sais…

- Les gars, le dîner est prêt, cria Juliette

Ils se mirent à table et savourèrent le repas que Juliette avait si bien préparé. Ils lui firent tous des compliments. Si Candy brûlait les repas… Juliette était une excellente cuisinière !

- Merci pour les compliments, dit Juliette, à vous entendre, Candy ne savait pas faire la cuisine ? J'ai raison non ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Eliza retourna chez elle en rage. Cette idiote de Candy ! Et Terrence ? Il s'était bien moqué d'elle, encore ! Elle devait trouver un moyen pour se venger… Susanna Marlowe… Il lui avait dit que c'était fini. Mais il lui avait menti sur ses intentions. Peut être avait-il menti ? En tout cas elle n'avait rien à perdre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit… Son frère entra paniqué.

- Eliza où est Juliette ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre… ou dans la maison…

Eliza poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Ta belle t'a quitté, Daniel…

- Quoi !

- Elle est partie avec Terrence…

- Non ! Tu mens !

- Pourquoi mentirai-je ?

- Grandchester ? C'est toi qui l'as amené ici ! C'est de ta faute !

- Ton plan était stupide, elle ne t'aurait jamais épousé avec ou sans sa mémoire… Et maman et ma tante en train de lui forcer la main…

- Je savais qu'elles allaient tout gâcher ! Je l'aime Eliza

- Alors tu aurais du prendre sa défense et ne pas la forcer à t'épouser… Elle ne te laissait même pas l'embrasser !

- Ça allait venir…

- Je l'ai trouvé en train d'embrasser Terrence…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, quand je leur ai demandé des explications, Terrence a dit qu'il était amoureux, qu'ils étaient amoureux.

- Maudit Grandchester ! Je vais le tuer !

- Et ta petite traînée…

- Cesse de l'appeler comme ça… J'aurai du m'y prendre différemment… Merde !

- On peut la prendre de force… Elle est toujours sous la responsabilité de la tante

- Tu sais bien que c'est ce que la tante va faire… Juliette, dit-il d'un ton rêveur

- Oh la ferme ! Dit Eliza

Elle était en train de concocter un plan qui ne pouvait qu'être que machiavélique, venant de la tête d'Eliza Legrand.

Juliette et Terrence étaient seuls dans l'appartement. Elle avait prit une douche et avait enfilé la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait achetée avec Terrence, peu de temps avant. Elle alla s'asseoir avec Terrence au salon.

- Juliette, ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai un aveu à te faire…

- Oui ?

- Quand on était dans la petite maison, pendant que tu me faisais ta déclaration d'amour, j'ai eu un flash, une impression de déjà vu…

- Déjà vu ?

- Oui, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois… Et quand on s'est embrassés… Tu as déjà embrassé Candy ?

Terrence la regarda avec tant d'amour. Etait-ce le baiser qui avait déclenché ce flash ? Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Juliette noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser de tout son cœur. Son esprit fut soudain envahit de souvenirs, beaucoup plus clairs et quand Terrence arrêta de l'embrasser, sa tête se mit à tourner un peu, toutes ces images…

- Tu as embrassé Candy… Et elle t'a giflé… Et toi aussi ! Mon Dieu tu parles de tuer le romantisme !

- Je l'ai surprise…

- Tu l'aimais… Et elle aussi, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre

- Je n'aurai pas dû la gifler

- C'est elle qui a commencé…

Terrence la regarda amusé.

- Tu te rends compte que Candy c'est toi avec ta mémoire ?

- C'est Candy qui a perdu la mémoire… Je suis Juliette…

- D'accord, Juliette

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé la permission cette fois-ci ?

- Oui

- Oh… Et bien tu as fais du progrès ! Tu es devenu plus poli au moins…

- Si je l'avais fait sans te demander ?

- Je ne t'aurai pas giflé, Terrence, c'était bon, très bon

Juliette avait raison, elle n'était pas Candy ! Terrence éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau. Après un moment, ils continuèrent à parler.

- Les Legrand viendront te chercher, dit Terrence

- Patricia a suggéré qu'on se marie, comme ça ils ne pourront pas me forcer à épouser Daniel si je suis déjà mariée et je serai sous ta responsabilité… Mais c'est un peu extrême, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mais en cas de force majeure…

- Terrence, je ne veux pas te faire faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie

- Juliette, je t'aime

- Tu aimes Candy

- J'aime aussi Juliette. Mon amour est inconditionnel que tu sois Juliette ou Candy…

- Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça. Mais être avec toi, c'est bon. J'ai eu ma première mémoire… Grâce au baiser, il faut dire…

- Si on continue peut-être auras-tu d'autres flashs… ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux m'embrasser maintenant pour déclencher ma mémoire ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Il n'y a pas de mal à mélanger le plaisir et le travail…

- Je suis un « travail» maintenant ?

- Juliette…

- Je veux savoir

- Tu ne laissais pas Legrand t'embrasser…

- Tu aurais voulu que je l'embrasse ?

- Non, mais il t'a dit que vous étiez fiancés…

- C'est justement pour ça … S'il ne m'avait rien dit et qu'il m'avait fait la cour… Mais il a mis sur moi un poids ; les fiançailles. Je ne m'en souvenais pas… Et tant que je ne m'en souvenais pas… Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin avec lui…

- Et moi je suis venu et je t'ai fais la cour…

- En plus tu avais un avantage sur moi, petit malin… Tu savais ce que Candy éprouvait pour toi… !

- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de draguer la femme qu'on aime à nouveau… Mais la grande chambre… ? Mon appartement est minuscule…

- Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais être que dans tes bras, je t'aime, Britannique…

Elle l'embrassa encore l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que Candy aimait Terrence, elle l'avait senti avec la mémoire du baiser… Terrence était l'homme le plus heureux de monde. Il avait mis de côté sa vie de New York pour s'occuper de Juliette. Juliette qu'il aimait tant… Il avait réussi avec un flash, elle devait se souvenir, mais une petite partie de lui voulait rester avec Juliette. Il était tellement heureux.

- Terrence, dit-elle entre deux baisers, je vais y aller… Je m'excuse d'avoir pris ta chambre…

- C'est rien… Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

Elle se leva pour aller se coucher

- Bonne nuit Britannique…

- Bonne nuit Juliette….

Le Britannique était ravi de dormir sur le canapé, il dormirait sur des ronces si ça voulait dire être près de la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait été séparé de celle qu'il aimait… Ce n'était pas juste, deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant, qui avaient tout leur avenir devant eux, avaient été forcés de vivre séparément… Puis Juliette était arrivée… Elle était peut être la clé de cette situation compliquée…


	12. Chapter 12

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 12**

**« Un mariage de convenance »**

Chez les Legrand, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler du problème de Candy, car ils venaient de recevoir une terrible nouvelle. Alistair le frère d'Archibald, avait disparu dans un accident d'avion… Mais son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. La grande-tante était complètement dévastée. Elle repensa à la mort d'Anthony et elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Une atmosphère de tristesse s'abattit sur tous ceux qui connaissaient Alistair.

Patricia eut l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un couteau en plein cœur. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Elle pleurait, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps… Mais comme on avait dit que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, elle avait de l'espoir.

_« … croyez en l'amour et tout ira bien, même quand tout semble aller mal… »_

Les paroles de Mme Clara revinrent dans sa tête. Avoir confiance en l'amour, la plus grande puissance de l'univers…

_« Il est vivant, je peux le sentir… se dit-elle, Seigneur Jésus, faites qu'il me revienne sain et sauf, je vous en prie… »_

Le monde autour d'elle la consolait, elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle croyait qu'il était vivant.

Des funérailles furent organisées pour Alistair Cornwell, mort au combat.

Juliette et Terrence se cachaient alors, ils ne purent aller aux obsèques. Candy comprendra, se dit-il. Il profita de ce temps pour se procurer une licence de mariage, pour être préparé au cas où Daniel viendrait la chercher de la part de la grande tante qui était la responsable de Juliette en l'absence de l'oncle William… Il était aussi allé consulter un avocat qui lui avait conseillé aussi d'épouser Juliette pour qu'elle soit sous sa responsabilité. Mais le mariage devait être vrai, car si on découvrait qu'il était frauduleux, il pouvait être annulé et ils pourraient toujours l'obliger à épouser Daniel. Susanna… Il lui avait promis le mariage… Mais il suffisait qu'il imagine Juliette et Daniel ensemble pour que ça lui donne le courage de le faire. Il s'occupera de Susanna plus tard…

Eliza Legrand était toujours fâchée contre Terrence et Juliette, après la semaine des funérailles, elle écrivit une lettre à Susanna Marlowe ;

_**Melle Marlowe,**_

_**Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je vous écris pour vous faire part des activités de Terrence Grandchester. Je lui ai demandé de vos nouvelles et il m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Si c'est le cas, considérez cette lettre comme nulle et non avenue. M. Grandchester s'est mis en ménage ; il vit en concubinage avec une jeune fille qui répond au nom de Juliette. Cette jeune fille jusqu'à récemment était fiancée à Daniel Legrand, le fils d'une riche famille de Chicago, lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie avec Terrence Grandchester, provocant un scandale dans la haute classe de Chicago. Si vous êtes toujours fiancée à Terrence Grandchester, venez mettre fin à cette situation sordide…**_

_**Bien à vous**_

_**Une amie qui vous veut du bien**_

Eliza eut un sourie mesquin et satisfait et elle posta la lettre.

_« Tu vas me le payer Candy espèce de petite traînée ! »_

Daniel se rendit un soir chez Terrence pour chercher Juliette. Il se heurta à un mur ; Terrence Grandchester.

- Rends-la moi, Grandchester…

- Elle n'est pas un jouet

- Elle est à moi

- Elle n'appartient à personne

- Je veux l'épouser, faire d'elle une femme honnête quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

- Elle refuse de t'épouser amnésique… Tu veux la forcer…Et tu sais pourquoi…

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ca, dit Daniel irrité, je vais amener du renfort

- Fais ce que tu veux, Legrand, mais il faudra que tu passes par moi d'abord

- Espèce de salaud ! Dit Daniel en s'en allant

Juliette était à l'intérieur et avait tout entendu. Terrence entra dans l'appartement et ils se regardèrent. Il y eut un silence. L'oncle William ne semblait pas vouloir revenir…Alors…

- Juliette, dit Terrence, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle

Elle courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Elle se sentait perdue, elle aurait voulu que Terrence la trouve, pas Daniel… Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je ne voulais pas épouser Daniel amnésique, et maintenant…

- Tu veux m'épouser…Mais c'est pour ne pas que Daniel te force à l'épouser…

- Ça sonne bizarre aux oreilles… Mais tu crois que Candy voudra être mariée avec toi ?

Terrence resta silencieux et pensif. Candy l'avait laissé pour qu'il soit avec Susanna. Elle serait horrifiée de voir qu'il l'avait épousé elle au lieu de Susanna, mais moins horrifiée que de se retrouver mariée à Daniel Legrand. Juliette s'inquiéta du silence de Terrence.

- Terrence ? Candy serait contente d'être ta femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que… Elle me préfèrerait plutôt que Daniel Legrand…

- Tu es le moins mauvais des deux ?

- Si tu veux…

- Tu as quitté New York pour venir rester ici, pour que je retrouve la mémoire de Candy… Pour moi tu es bon. Elle le pensera aussi, j'en suis sûre

- Que le ciel t'entende !

- Alors, mon fiancé britannique, tu es content d'être forcé de m'épouser ?

_« Tu n'as aucune idée, Taches de son ! C'est mon rêve le plus fou ! Se dit-il dans sa tête »_

Mais il dit à haute voix ;

- J'ai vu un avocat, il a dit que nous devons prouver que notre union est réelle, sinon, la tante peut l'annuler et te forcer à épouser Daniel quand même …

- Comment ça prouver ? Tu veux dire qu'on doit leur prouver qu'on fait l'amour ?

- En quelque sorte, oui

- Comment ? A moins d'avoir quelqu'un dans la chambre avec nous…

- Ça serait y aller un peu fort…Je n'en sais rien, des marques d'affection en public peut-être… ?

- ça c'est pas un problème…

Il resta silencieux. Il la regarda, était-ce vraiment sa Taches de son derrière ce visage ? Il aimait son côté osé…

- Ne me dis pas que Candy n'aimait pas les marques d'affection en public… D'où sortait-elle, du couvent ? Demanda Juliette

Terrence éclata de rire

- Avec cette attitude, on aura aucun mal à convaincre tout le monde que nous sommes intimes…

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Tu veux vraiment seulement faire semblant ? Demanda Juliette enfin

Terrence était un peu surpris par la question. Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Je veux dire, on sera mariés, non ? N'est-ce pas le devoir du mari de disposer du corps de sa femme et vice versa ? Continua Juliette

Terrence était tellement étonné qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Juliette était pleine de surprises…

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le mémoire de Candy, mais je me sens bien avec toi, je veux en profiter… Si Candy revient… Et bien advienne que pourra !

- Mais c'est son corps…

- C'est moi qui l'ai, le cœur est le même et mon cœur te fait confiance… Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais me prostituer, je vais remplir mon devoir d'épouse…

- Oh, Juliette, je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi mon britannique Terrence Grandchester…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un moment et elle alla se coucher plus tard, dans la chambre au lit simple.

Chez les Legrand, Daniel criait sur sa tante, sa mère et sa sœur.

- C'est de votre faute ! Vous vous êtes impatientées ! Maintenant, elle a fui avec Grandchester !

- Calme-toi Daniel, dit la grande-tante, elle est sous ma responsabilité. On va la trouver et l'obliger à t'épouser…

- Tu auras la femme que tu veux… dit Mme Legrand

- Mais maintenant elle me déteste encore ! Dit Daniel

- Elle t'a toujours détesté, elle avait oublié, c'est tout ! Dit Eliza

- J'avais réussi à l'amadouer, elle aurait appris à m'aimer…, fit Daniel

- Avec Terrence dans les parages ? Dit Eliza

- C'est toi qui l'a amené ici ! Cria Daniel

- Je croyais que… commença Eliza

- Tu croyais que quoi ? Qu'il avait oublié Candy et qu'il était miraculeusement tombé amoureux de toi ? C'était une ruse, pauvre idiote ! Une ruse pour être près de Candy !

- Daniel calme-toi !Dit sa mère

- Je savais que j'aurai dû l'amener loin d'ici, on aurait été heureux peut être… VOUS AVEZ GACHÉ MA VIE ! cria-t-il en sortant

Les trois femmes restèrent silencieuses. Daniel avait raison, elles avaient tout gâché. Elles croyaient être en mesure de manipuler Juliette, Candy sans sa mémoire, mais elle s'est avérée être plus rebelle et plus osée que Candy avec sa mémoire. Candy aurait obtempéré….

Annie Brighton se leva de bonne heure. On frappa à sa porte.

- Melle Annie ?

- Oui, Dorina ?

- Le téléphone… M. Terrence Grandchester …

- Merci Dorina

Elle mit une robe de chambre et descendit répondre au téléphone.

- Allô Terry ? Bonjour

- Annie Bonjour

- Ça va ? Tu m'appelles de si bon matin

- Je dois le faire Annie… Avec les funérailles d'Alistaire, je ne voulais pas vous déranger

- Tu vas épouser Juliette ?

- Un avocat m'a conseillé de l'épouser pour qu'elle soit sous ma responsabilité… Daniel est passé hier soir il a menacé de venir avec du renfort…

- Alors vous voulez le faire maintenant ?

- J'ai déjà la licence

- Tu es prêt. D'accord j'arrive. Je ne peux pas manquer ça… Mais Archie et Patty…

- Je sais, je comprends. Je voulais venir avec Juliette mais…

- Tu t'es habitué à l'appeler Juliette

- Elle a raison, Annie. Elle n'est pas Candy ! Dit Terry en riant

- Les Legrand auraient pu enlever Juliette si tu l'avais amené… Mais j'arrive, ne faites rien sans moi ! A tout à l'heure

- A tout à l'heure

Annie raccrocha et alla s'apprêter en quatrième vitesse. Juliette allait épouser Terrence, elle ne pouvait pas manquer ça. Archie et Patty étaient toujours tristes par la disparition d'Alistair.

Patricia se réveilla de bonne heure aussi. Elle eut envie de voir Annie et Candy. Elle s'apprêta et alla voir Annie. Le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste triste mais elle ne l'était pas. Alistaire était vivant, il allait revenir. S'il était mort, elle l'aurait senti et les paroles de Mme Clara… Mais dire au monde qu'elle croyait aux prédictions d'une diseuse de bonne aventure… On lui aurait dit qu'elle se faisait des illusions, qu'elle s'accrochait à un rêve.

- Patty, dit Annie prête à sortir, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

- Où vas-tu comme ça de si bon matin ? Demanda Patty étonnée de la voir pratiquement à la porte

- Juliette et Terry…

- Oh… Ils ont suivi nos conseils ? Superbe !

- Tu es sûre ? Quand Candy va revenir…

- Quoi ? Elle sera fâchée d'être la femme de l'homme qu'elle aime ? Dit Patty

- Il n'est pas libre…

- Il n'est pas marié à Susanna… Je pense que le destin a trouvé une façon de les réunir…

- Par un très curieux concours de circonstances… Juliette est vive, claire et pratiquement sans gêne

- Le contraire de Candy… Mais sa bonté est toujours là…

- Mais Susanna…

- Allons voir notre Juliette pour son mariage, dit Patty, la vie est trop courte pour la passer à se soucier

Annie ne dit rien. Elle savait que son amie pensait à Alistair. Depuis les funérailles, Patty n'était plus aussi timide…

Terrence avait appelé Annie, réservé la suite nuptiale dans un hôtel de luxe et il cherchait un appartement un peu plus grand, meublé, avec un lit double…Il fit des arrangements pour déménager pendant les deux jours qu'ils passeraient à l'hôtel. Il acheta des croissants qu'il amena à l'appartement. Juliette venait de se réveiller. Elle s'était lavée et était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Elle sourit en voyant Terrence. Celui-ci la regarda en sentit son cœur se réchauffer. C'est l'image qu'il aurait voulu voir pour le reste de sa vie.

- Bonjour futur mari britannique ! J'ai fais du café. Mais il n'y a plus de pain… Tu veux des œufs et des saucisses ?

- Bonjour future femme, dit-il avec un beau sourire, j'ai acheté des croissants, et oui merci

Juliette était en train de faire des œufs. Terrence s'approcha et l'embrassa au cou par derrière. Elle sourit et elle eut un flash… Elle préparait des œufs et il y avait au moins une douzaine dans la poêle et un homme blond se moquait d'elle. Terrence sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Juliette ? Ça va ? Tu as eu encore un flash ? Je devrais t'embrasser plus souvent…

- Oui j'ai eu un flash ; je faisais plein d'œufs dans la poêle et un homme blond se moquait de moi… Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Oui, c'est Albert…

- Albert ?

- M. Albert, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelais… Il t'a sauvé la vie et il avait perdu la mémoire et tu l'as recueilli chez toi, sans tenir compte, de ce que les gens allaient dire…

- Il avait perdu la mémoire ? Mais où est-il ?

- On ne sait pas, Candy le sait peut être…

- Il avait perdu la mémoire ? Répéta Juliette

- Si c'était contagieux, on pourrait dire qu'il t'a contaminé…

- Vraiment !

Juliette éclata de rire avec Terrence. Ils mangèrent joyeusement en parlant de tout et de rien. On frappa à la porte, c'était Annie et Patty chargées de paquets.

- Annie, Patricia, salut, dit Juliette

- Terry nous a appelé, je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, dit Annie

- Mon non plus, dit Patty en souriant

Juliette regarda Patty et s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Patricia, je suis désolée. Mais souviens-toi des paroles de Mme Clara, il faut avoir de l'espoir, même quand tout semble aller mal, crois en l'amour…

Patty était étonnée de voir que Juliette se souvenait des paroles de Mme Clara.

- Et toi, tu as suivi ton cœur ? Demanda-t-elle à Juliette

- Sinon, je ne serai pas ici, dit Juliette

- Merci Juliette, dit Patty en la serrant fort

Annie et Terrence les regardaient en souriant.

- Allons t'apprêter, dit Annie, Terry on ne veut plus te voir… Va nous attendre à la mairie

- Ok. dit-il, je me change et j'y vais. Ne traînez pas trop !

Annie et Patty avait apporté une robe blanche qu'elles avaient empruntée de la chambre de Candy chez les André ; des fleurs blanches pour ses cheveux , un bouquet de roses blanches et des chaussures blanches. Elles apprêtèrent leur amie qui fut belle pour épouser Terrence Grandchester.

- Vous croyez que Candy sera heureuse d'être la femme de Terrence ?

- C'est mieux que Daniel Legrand, dit Annie

- Tu as l'air évasive, comme Terrence, dit Juliette

- Elle sera ravie, dit Patty, ne t'en fais pas pour ça

- Ok, allons-y, dit Juliette

Elles arrivèrent à la mairie et trouvèrent Terrence en train de les attendre. Il était en costume et très séduisant… Juliette sourit. La cérémonie se passa sans problème et quinze minutes plus tard, Candice Neige André, devint Mme Terrence Grandchester.

- Il faut le célébrer, dit Annie, je vous invite au restaurant !

Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant luxueux en causant et riant gaiement. Terrence avait quelques jours de congés, mais il devait passer un coup de fil au théâtre. Les trois amies restèrent seules.

- C'est un mariage de convenance ? Demanda Annie, un mariage blanc ?

- Tu veux savoir si on va consommer notre union ? Dit Juliette

- Oui, dit Annie en rougissant

- Je trouve que Terrence m'aime et que je l'aime et que maintenant nous sommes légaux… pourquoi nous torturer ?

Annie rougit et plus belle et Patty éclata de rire.

- Je t'ai embarrassé Annie, dit Juliette, je m'excuse. Il ne fallait pas poser la question alors…

- Non, c'est juste que…dit Annie

- Candy était plus prude ? Désolée …, dit Juliette

- C'est vraiment marrant la façon dont tu parles d'elle, dit Patty

- Comme si c'était une autre personne ? Mais c'est une autre personne. Ce n'est pas Candy qui s'est réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, c'est Juliette, moi. Et aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas toute la mémoire de Candy, je serai Juliette…

- Tu as commencé à recouvrir la mémoire ? Demanda Annie

- Oui… Le premier soir, ou plutôt la première fois que Terrence m'a embrassée, j'ai eu un flash…

- Candy et Terry s'embrassant ? Demanda Patty

- Oui…

- Oh, dit Annie, alors ça marche

Elle s'arrêta…

- Qu'est-ce qui marche ? Demanda Juliette

- Ta mémoire revient petit à petit dans le calme, dit Patty en regardant Annie

- Oui et ce matin en faisant les œufs, je me suis souvenu de M. Albert, dit Juliette

- Wow, dit Patty, super !

Terrence revint à la table, et ils continuèrent leur repas dans le calme. Annie et Patty laissèrent les deux tourtereaux ensemble et elles allèrent voir Archie.

Juliette et son mari étaient seuls et s'apprêtaient aussi à partir.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Juliette

- J'ai loué une chambre, on peut se changer et aller voir l'appartement que je viens de louer pour nous…

- Avec un plus grand lit ?

- Oui…

- Oh…

- Et si tu veux, on peut aller voir Archie…

- Bien sûr, il a perdu son frère…

Ils allèrent se changer dans la chambre d'hôtel et allèrent visiter le nouvel appartement. Il était plus grand et plus chic que l'autre et il y avait deux chambres à coucher, une très grande et l'autre un peu plus petite. Il y avait un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une toilette pour les invités.

- Terrence, ça ira ? Ce n'est pas trop cher ? Que faisait Candy, avait-elle de l'argent en banque ou quelque chose ?

- Je suppose, mais il n'y a que Candy qui puisse répondre à ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux prendre soin de nous.

- Ok. Mais j'ai l'impression que Candy n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire…

Ils allèrent chez les André voir Archie. Ils le trouvèrent seul et triste.

- Archie, dit Juliette en s'approchant, mes condoléances

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Terrence aussi lui serra la main.

- Mes condoléances, ton frère était un chic type

Terrence se souvint comment Alistaire était content en Ecosse quand il était venu voir l'avion dans le hangar à la villa de son père.

- Merci à tous les deux, dit Archie ému, comment allez-vous ?

- On va bien, dit Juliette, on vient de se marier !

- Oh … Oui, Annie me l'a dit, toutes mes félicitations

- C'est pour empêcher les Legrand et la grande-tante de me forcer à épouser Daniel, comme ca je suis sous sa responsabilité…

- Mais s'ils découvrent la supercherie… ? Dit Archie

- On n'aura qu'à leur prouver le contraire, dit Juliette

Il y avait des photos d'Alistair. Juliette s'approcha et regarda une des photos ; il avait des cheveux noirs et des lunettes, c'est celui que Patricia aimait.

_« Il porte des lunettes comme elle. Il faut avoir de l'espoir Patricia, pensa Juliette »_

Ils ne restèrent pas trop longtemps et ils s'en allèrent. En temps normal, Archie aurait été fou de jalousie, mais pour le moment, son frère était dans sa tête.

_« Alistair que vais-je faire sans toi ? D'abord Anthony et maintenant toi… Pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je dois perdre mes frères ?_

Anthony était son cousin, mais pour Archie, c'était son frère au même titre qu'Alistair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 13**

**« Ces malades qui nous gouvernent… »**

Il y avait, très très loin de là, au milieu des tirs, des bombes et des obus, dans un hôpital tenu par des sœurs religieuses catholiques, plusieurs blessés de guerre. Cette horrible guerre qui n'avait pas de sens. Ceux, qui l'avait provoquée et décidée, étaient à l'abri dans leurs palais ou leur sous-terrain, pas devant les fusils et sous les bombes. Non, ceux-là c'était de pauvres garçons encore adolescents parfois, un peu naïfs, courageux qui croyaient que c'était un honneur de mourir en servant son pays. Un honneur pour qui ? Pour des chefs qui ne les connaissaient ni d'Adam ou Eve ? Ces dirigeants en pensant à la guerre est-ce qu'ils pensaient au futur de la race humaine ? Si tous les jeunes hommes et les maris étaient à la guerre ou 90 d 'entre eux mourraient, les femmes et les enfants qui avaient la chance de ne pas se faire tuer par des bombes resteraient la plupart du temps veuves et orphelins. Et certains maris qui avaient la chance de ne pas mourir, revenaient parfois diminués et incapables de performer pour le reste de leur vie ! Les pays étaient détruits, il allait falloir reconstruire… Ces chefs d'états, ces dirigeants, ces malades qui nous gouvernent, prenaient le monde pour un grand échiquier dont nous sommes les pions.

Mais pour tous ces jeunes hommes, ces adolescents, qui au lieu de penser à leur avenir, à ce qu'ils allaient devenir, aux jeunes filles dont ils étaient amoureux et avec qui ils voulaient former une famille, un jour, étaient en train de penser comment surprendre l'ennemi pour tuer autant de soldats que possible, pour anéantir « l'armée ennemie »… Qui a pris cette décision ? Que c'était eux « les ennemis » ? Si on enlevait les uniformes de tous ces soldats, qu'allons-nous voir ? De jeunes adolescents qui avaient certainement beaucoup plus de choses en commun que cette horrible guerre.

Beaucoup perdirent la vie sans avoir atteint l'age de 20 ans, beaucoup se retrouvèrent amputés d'un membre quelconque, d'autres devenaient aveugle, sourds, amnésiques, muets…Cette guerre finirait un jour, après des pourparlers et des discussions… Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant de déclarer la guerre à son prochain ? Il fallait que tout le monde s'entretue pour qu'il y ait finalement la paix ?

Il y avait dans la chambre plusieurs soldats qu'on avait retrouvé dans la forêt, après que leurs avions se soient écrasés. Certains d'entre eux étaient morts, mais d'autres à peines vivants. Ils furent transportés à l'hôpital pour recevoir les premiers soins. ça faisait plusieurs heures ou jours même qu'ils étaient là agonisants avant d'être découverts et amenés à l'hôpital. Un des blessés avait une horrible plaie au bras, il attrapa la gangrène et ils durent lui amputer le bras. Un autre perdit sa jambe gauche. Un autre n'avait miraculeusement aucune blessure grave, mais il avait pratiquement tout son corps fracturé. Il était entièrement dans un plâtre et ses cordes vocales avaient été endommagées pendant l'accident. Il ne pouvait donc ni bouger, ni parler ni écrire. On l'appelait l'homme en plâtre par les religieuses. Celle qui s'en occupait s'appelait sœur Joséphine. Elle était à peine plus âgée que lui, elle était anglaise et s'était portée volontaire pour aller soigner les malades.

- Bonjour, l'homme en plâtre ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Je te parle en anglais, je ne sais pas si tu es italien avec tes cheveux noirs… Enfin quand ta voix va revenir tu pourras nous dire ton nom et d'où tu viens pour qu'on puisse te renvoyer chez toi. C'est fini, la guerre pour toi, c'est le retour au bercail ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'être vivant. Tes amis n'ont pas eu cette chance et les survivants sont les ennemis si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ils ne peuvent donc rien nous dire sur toi.

« L'homme en plâtre » qui n'avait que la tête hors du plâtre et qui était incapable de parler, écoutait impuissant. S'il n'y avait que ca ! Il avait envie parfois de se gratter mais ne pouvait ni bouger, ni dire quoi que se soit. Mais il remerciait le ciel d'être en vie. Sœur Joséphine continuait à lui prodiguer des soins et elle alla voir d'autres malades. Etre aussi impuissant et sans pouvoir rien faire. Tout ce qui lui restait c'est de penser. Il avait lu un livre sur la puissance du pouvoir de suggestion. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'est penser, penser, penser…

_« On doit croire que je suis mort… Ou porté disparu. Patricia, je suis vivant, je reviendrai, dès que je pourrais. Ne sois pas triste, ma chérie, je vais revenir. Je vair revenir. Aies confiance en notre amour »_

Il répétait ces phrases dans sa tête, jour et nuit et croyait de toutes ses forces que son message télépathique arrive chez son destinataire…

Patricia était en train de somnoler au salon de sa maison. Elle voulait aller dans sa chambre, mais elle s'était endormie en lisant un livre dans lequel elle avait mis les lettres d'Alistair. Elle devait se sentit triste mais, elle avait de l'espoir, les paroles de Mme Clara les encouragements de Juliette… Elle était entrain de rêver. Elle courait dans un champ avec Alistair, ils dansaient ensemble au festival de mai, elle était heureuse. Elle le vit ensuite courir vers un avion qu'il pilota et qui ensuite s'écrasa.

_« Alistair !Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces dans son rêves. »_

Elle se mit à pleurer.

_« Où es-tu ? »_

Elle le vit de loin, de l'autre côté d'une rivière.

_« Patricia, je suis vivant, je reviendrai dès que je pourrais. Ne sois pas triste, ma chérie, je vais revenir… Aies confiance en notre amour… »_

- ALISTAIR ! Cria-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut

- Patty, dit sa grand-mère, tu as eu un mauvais rêve

- Grand-mère, Alistair est en vie, je le sens !

- Bien sûr ma chérie, il sera toujours vivant dans ton cœur

- Non grand-mère, j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire, je crois. ça semblait tellement vrai et puissant... Il est vivant je te dis !

- Si tu y crois…

- Grand mère, Terry faisait un rêve quand Candy avait disparue, elle demandait son aide… Et maintenant il se trouve qu'elle n'a plus de mémoire et que c'est Terry la clé…

- Oh, dit la grand mère, alors si tu y crois tellement, je ne peux que t'appuyer. Accroches-toi à ton rêve, celui de revoir l'homme que tu aimes vivant !

- Merci grand-mère, dit Patty en l'étreignant

Elles allèrent dans la chambre de la grand mère qui avait un grand lit et elle passèrent la majorité de la nuit à parler.

Juliette et Terrence retournèrent en ville.

- Tu veux manger un peu avant de retourner à l'hôtel ?

- D'accord, dit Juliette

Il l'amena dans un restaurant chic où ils eurent leur dîner.

- C'est bizarre, dit Juliette, Alistair, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je suis triste peut-être pas comme il se doit, car pour moi c'est toujours un inconnu… Mme Clara a dit à Patricia d'avoir de l'espoir… Je crois qu'elle refuse d'accepter sa mort et comme on n'a pas trouvé son corps… Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer

- Mme Clara sait de quoi elle parle, si elle a dit à Patty d'espérer…, dit Terrence

- Elle m'a dit de suivre mon cœur… Et ça m'a mené à toi, pas à Daniel

- Je suis content que tu l'aies écouté

- Je suis heureuse d'être ta femme, même si c'est seulement pour ne pas épouser Daniel

_« Pas plus heureux que moi, Taches de son, pas plus heureux que moi…, je t'assure ! » Pensa Terry dans sa tête_

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être en mesure d'épouser Candy ; cet accident de train leur avait été providentiel à tous les deux… Il était en train de penser à quitter Susanna et se saouler pour essayer d'oublier la douleur de la perte de Candy, quand ses amis étaient arrivés pour lui annoncer que Candy avait disparue… Oui, l'accident de Candy, sa perte de mémoire était un bienfait inattendu, car maintenant, il la voyait tous les jours, il l'avait épousé et il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre !

Juliette alla se laver et s'apprêter dans la salle de bain adjacente… Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Elle aimait Terrence et elle était sur le point de consommer son mariage.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous Candy, mais je sais que vous vous aimez et que c'est un crime que vous viviez séparés l'un de l'autre. Je l'aime aussi, alors ce n'est pas un sacrifice que je fais. J'espère que ce que je fais va vous aider à être ensemble quand tu reviendras… C'est pour toi que je le fais, pour nous, dit Juliette en se parlant à elle-même » _

Elle alla dans la chambre et Terrence la remplaça dans la salle de bain. Il se lava aussi et sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'il termina de s'arranger. Il allait passer la nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait, sans sa mémoire, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours sa Candy avec un côté qu'elle n'osait jamais montrer auparavant et ça lui plaisait, il aimait son côté prude, gentil et parfois timide mais il aimait aussi ce côté un peu brutal qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il s'approcha d'elle près du lit, elle se leva et leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un baiser profond et fougueux, ils enlevèrent ce qui leur restait comme vêtement et les jetèrent sur le sol. La chaleur de leurs corps nus, l'un contre l'autre était une sensation grisante et délicieuse, ils se couchèrent sur le lit. Et Terry se mit à embrasser son cou et caresser sa poitrine avec sa langue, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir et lui caressa la tête en mettant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux mouillés. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts tous les deux ; il la pénétra avec toute la douceur du monde, essayant de ne pas trop lui faire mal. Elle le sentir en elle et aussi la vive douleur qui suivit pour un moment mais elle finit par disparaître pour faire place à un plaisir grandissant qui l'amena à son premier orgasme de sa vie et l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'avait rejoint et ils crièrent leur plaisir ensemble. Ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Terrence, je t'aime, dit-elle la tête sur sa poitrine

- Je t'aime Juliette, tu m'as rendu très heureux

- Toi aussi, Britannique

Ils se reposèrent un peu, et ils continuèrent à parler.

- En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça avec Daniel… Tu sais que j'ai crié sur Eliza ?

- Vraiment ? Elle ne m'a rien dit…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle allait parler du mensonge qu'elle t'a raconté ?

- Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu réagisses, Candy n'aurait rien dit

- Je crois que la grand-tante et Mme Legrand ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ce que je réagisse lorsqu'elles voulaient m'obliger à me marier avec Daniel…

- Elles croyaient pouvoir te manipuler sans ta mémoire… Mais tu t'es avérée être encore plus rebelle que Candy

- Merci d'être venu me sortir de là, merci d'être venu ici pour me sauver…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma chérie. Il n'y a aucun autre lieu où j'aurai voulu être, qu'auprès de toi…

Il l'embrassa et ils passèrent le rester de la nuit à découvrir ensemble les surprises de l'amour.

Susanna se réveilla et s'apprêta. Elle allait mettre sa prothèse aujourd'hui. Elle était très excitée. Lionel allait venir la chercher pour aller à l'hôpital. Elle chantonnait en s'apprêtant.

- Susanna, dit Mme Marlowe, c'est aujourd'hui ton grand jour et ton fiancé n'est pas là pour le partager avec toi…

- Maman, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que c'est son ancienne fiancée qu'il aime ?

- Mais toi… Tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as perdu ta jambe

- Candy a besoin de lui temporairement… Il va me revenir et me trouver indépendante de mon fauteuil roulant, je pourrais marcher à l'autel…

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te laisse tomber parce que tu es devenue indépendante ?

- Que je marche ou pas, j'ai toujours perdu ma jambe maman… Lionel vient me chercher. Il me soutient, je le soutiens on se soutient mutuellement… Il va bientôt avoir son opération…

- Mais c'est toujours Terry que tu aimes… Non ?

- Maman, s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui…

Lionel vint la chercher et ils allèrent ensemble à l'hôpital. Susanna y entra avec un fauteuil roulant et elle en sortie aux anges en train de marcher avec sa prothèse. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse ! Elle pourrait refaire du théâtre, Robert lui avait promis qu'elle pouvait reprendre avec la troupe et remonter sur scène. Lionel qui l'avait accompagné était très heureux pour elle. Susanna le serra dans ses bras.

- Lionel, sans toi, j'aurai toujours été dans mon fauteuil en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort…

- De rien Susanna. Je suis très heureux pour toi. Je voulais créer un centre pour aider ceux qui sont découragés à cause des accidents comme nous et aussi pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de recevoir le traitement adéquat.

- Je vais t'aider… Mais pour le moment, allons célébrer !

Ils allèrent dîner dans un restaurant. Maman Sally alla chercher Mme Marlowe et ils célébrèrent ensemble. Mme Marlowe pensait dans son cœur que Terry aurait dû être auprès de Susanna, elle continuait à le blâmer pour l'accident de sa fille.

Susanna et Lionel allèrent ensuite au théâtre voir Robert Hathaway. Ce dernier était ravi de la voir sur 2 pieds.

- Susanna, oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! Tu marches ! N'oublies pas de nous envoyer la facture, on va s'en charger

- D'accord. Merci Mr. Hathaway. Je suis prête à remonter sur scène

- Ok, voyons, tu connais déjà le rôle de Juliette… Karen tu peux laisser Susanna jouer Juliette pour un soir ? Demain ?

- Si tôt ? Ok, dit Susanna, merci M. Hathaway, ça fait longtemps que je suis prête, vous le savez

- Bien sûr, dit Karen, je peux me reposer. Susanna c'est malheureusement grâce à ton accident que j'ai pu montrer mes talents d'actrice. Merci

- De rien Karen, tu es une excellente actrice… Merci

- Non, Susanna, c'était ton rôle, c'est moi qui te remercie…

- Demain soir ? M. Hathaway ? Vous croyez que je suis prête ?

- Tu connais déjà le rôle, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas retourner sur scène tout de suite…

- Susanna tu peux le faire, dit Lionel, je vais t'aider à réviser le rôle

- Vraiment, Lionel ? Alors c'est oui… Je serai prête demain M. Hathaway, vous pouvez compter sur moi

- Parfait, dit Hathaway, on va commencer la publicité…. Tout le monde viendra voir ton retour…

- Oh… Pas de pression, s'il vous plait, dit Susanna.

- Tu peux le faire, répéta Lionel…

Susanna révisa le rôle de Juliette avec Lionel. Il avait le livre en braille et lisait les autres rôles pour elle. Terry, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là … Elle se souvint combien elle était excitée de jouer Juliette avec Terry dans son premier grand rôle… Et puis l'accident était arrivé… Enfin, Lionel était là pour elle !

Elle était nerveuse comme tout, le soir de son retour sur scène. Le théâtre était bondé, Hathaway avait fait la publicité et tout le monde était venu voir le retour de Susanna Marlowe sur scène. Tout le monde comptait sur elle. Susanna avait le trac. Lionel essayait de lui remonter le moral.

- Susanna, tu es la meilleure, tout ira bien, disait-il

- J'aurai voulu que tu puisses me voir…

- Bientôt, bientôt, je pourrai te voir… dit Lionel, mais je vais t'entendre… bonne merde !

- Merci…

Elle remonta sur scène et elle fut un triomphe. Les critiques furent plus qu'élogieuses « personne ne vit qu'elle portait une prothèse, elle était époustouflante, elle est née pour être Juliette… »

Terry vit les journaux et il fut très heureux pour elle. Mais il savait qu'au fond de son cœur, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Et après avoir passé la nuit avec Juliette, que Candy revienne ou pas, jamais, plus jamais il ne la laissera partir…

Eliza Le grand et son frère apprirent la nouvelle que « Juliette » avait épousé « Terrence », par leur cousin, Archie. Ils étaient en ville dans un magasin.

- Salut cousin, dit Archie avec un sourire triomphant, où est ta charmante fiancée… ?

- Tais-toi ! Dit Daniel

- Oh… On n'est plus aussi sûr de soi, hein ?

- Je l'aurai, tu verras

- Oh, mais maintenant elle est Mme Terrence Grandchester... Vois-tu?

- QUOOOIIII ! Dirent les jumeaux en même temps

- Mais elle ne voulait pas m'épouser sans sa mémoire ! Cria Daniel

- Et bien, apparemment Grandchester a su l'amadouer… Vois-tu Daniel, ce que tu aurais du faire, c'est comme lui ; tu avais l'occasion de la draguer, tu avais carte blanche, car elle ne se rappelait pas combien tu as été odieux avec elle… Tu aurais pu te montrer sous ton beau jour… Mais tu lui as menti…

- Mais Grandchester aussi…

- Non, il ne lui a pas dit qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est différent. Il a su la conquérir à nouveau, il pouvait la re draguer en sachant en avance que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, puisqu'elle était déjà amoureuse de lui et elle est retombée sous son charme… Son cœur a reconnu l'amour de Candy pour Terry… Mais lui il avait un avantage sur toi… La mémoire ! Tu ne pouvais pas en faire autant car tu n'as aucune mémoire plaisante avec Candy et elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur. Tandis que Grandchester… C'est pour ça que tu voulais la piéger dans un mariage sans sa mémoire. Dieu merci, Juliette n'était pas dupe…Tu as perdu, cousin, tu as perdu !

Archie s'éloigna en riant. Les jumeaux restèrent seuls en train de fulminer et de concocter un nouveau plan.

- Merde ! Dit Daniel, tout ça est de votre faute !

- Daniel, calme-toi. C'est un mariage blanc, rien que pour que tu ne puisses pas l'épouser… Si on peut trouver…

- … La preuve dit Daniel, on peut avoir la cérémonie annulée et l'obliger à se marier avec moi ! Mais comment ?

- Je suis sûre que cette prude de Juliette ne fera rien avec Terrence, il y a toujours du Candy en elle.

- Oh, elle est prude maintenant ? Elle n'est plus une traînée, maintenant… ?

- Et bien elle a intérêt à être prude pour ton bien, ou on ne pourra pas annuler le mariage… Susanna Marlowe la soit disant fiancée de Terrence, je te parie qu'elle ne sait pas que Terrence est marié… Si elle vient le confronter, ils lui diront la vérité. Je vais lui écrire

- Ça prendra trop de temps, dit Daniel, allons la chercher…

- Tu as raison, je lui ai envoyé une lettre, on dirait qu'elle ne l'a pas reçue

Ils firent des arrangements pour aller à New York à la recherche de Susanna, pour le lendemain.

Susanna et Lionel passaient une paisible soirée chez ce dernier. Maman Sally n'était pas là. C'était sa soirée de congé. Alors Susanna était ses yeux pour la soirée. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Terry… mais elle pensait toujours à Terry. Comme il lui manquait… Lionel en étant aveugle, la regardait plus que Terry. Mais…

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé en train de lire les critiques sur la performance de Susanna.

- Les critiques sont gentilles avec toi, dit Lionel

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de la pitié

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ces gens-là n'ont pas le mot « pitié » dans leur vocabulaire

- Alors, je te dois un grand merci aussi Lionel, merci beaucoup

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle sentit Lionel répondre au baiser, il la voulait… Et elle le voulait… Elle s'abandonna dans les bras de Lionel... Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé Susanna se réveilla et s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Qu'avait-elle fait, mon Dieu ? Et Terry ? Non, c'est Terry qu'elle voulait… Mais elle avait l'attention de Lionel, Terry était parti aider Candy, mais… Non, non, non ! Elle devait éviter Lionel à l'avenir. Elle était avec Terry. Elle aimait Terry ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle succombé aux convoitises de la chair avec Lionel ? Elle rentra chez elle et elle alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer abondamment.

Le lendemain elle se leva abattue, triste, en début d'après midi. Elle regarda la pile de courrier elle vit une lettre qui lui était adressée personnellement, qui n'était pas un chèque de Terry. Elle était là depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva la lettre anonyme et elle pâlit. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Qui était cette Juliette ?

Le majordome lui annonça qu'elle avait de la visite.

- Bonjour, Mlle Marlowe, dit Eliza je suis Eliza Legrand, voici mon frère, Daniel

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Susanna

- Te parler de ton fiancé, Susanna, je peux t'appeler Susanna ? Dit Eliza

- Terry ? Vous voulez me parler de Terry ? Dit Susanna

- Oui, nous sommes de Chicago, dit Eliza

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Terry ? Qui est cette Juliette ?

- Juliette, c'est Candy, dit Eliza

- Candy ? Mais je ne comprends pas

- Elle prétend avoir perdu la mémoire et se fait appeler « Juliette », dit Eliza

- Comment ça elle prétend ? Demanda Susanna

- Pour duper Terry et elle a réussi d'ailleurs, continua Eliza

- Eliza arrête, dit Daniel, elle a vraiment perdu la mémoire et tu le sais ! Susanna, Candy devait se marier avec moi, mais elle s'est enfuie avec Grandchester

- Enfuie avec Terry ? Dit Susanna

- Oui, ils habitent ensemble…

- Oh… Mais je sais qu'il est à Chicago pour aider Candy, dit Susanna

- Vraiment ? Dit Eliza, mais c'est pire…

- Pire ? Demanda Susanna

- Ils se sont mariés ! Dit Daniel

- QUOI ? Cria Susanna, Terry a épousé Candy !

- Oui, dit Daniel, pour que je ne la force pas à m'épouser... Du moins ma famille

- Alors c'est de votre faute… dit Susanna

- De ma faute ? Dit Daniel

- Oui toi et ta famille, si vous n'aviez pas forcé Candy à vous épouser, elle n'aurait pas demandé à Terry de l'aider et votre pression n'a pas arrangé les choses ! Maintenant vous venez pour que je fasse quoi ?

- Va voir Terry, dit Eliza, s'il te dit que le mariage n'est pas vrai, et qu'on trouve un moyen de le prouver on peut faire annuler la cérémonie… Comme ça Candy pourra épouser Daniel

- Que veux-tu dire par « on » ? Demanda Susanna

- Tu veux Terry oui ou non ? Demanda Eliza

- Oui, mais…

- Alors aide-nous comme ça elle va épouser Daniel…

- Mais elle ne veut pas épouser Daniel ! Elle préfère Terry avec ou sans sa mémoire…

- Je dis toujours qu'elle fait semblant, dit Eliza, va la voir et rappelle-lui que tu es fiancée à Terry, ne te laisse pas faire

- Mais elle est sa femme…,dit Susanna

- C'est une mascarade, dit Daniel, et tu peux nous aider à le prouver

Susanna resta sans rien dire, elle était complètement dévastée ! Terry avait épousé Candy ? Mais, il était son fiancé ! Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Terry, Terry…Elle n'allait pas le perdre maintenant ! Pas après avoir perdu sa jambe ! Non ça elle ne le supporterait pas ! Elle devait aller les voir. Mais Lionel… Il avait son opération et il voudrait qu'elle soit avec lui. Mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille… Non elle devait sauver sa relation avec Terry. Elle ira à Chicago avec les Legrand. Elle verra Lionel à son retour.

- D'accord, je viens avec vous, dit-elle enfin en essuyant ses larmes, Terry est à moi ! Je ne vais pas la laisser me le voler, encore !

- Tu as pris la bonne décision pour nous deux, dit Daniel avec un sourire moqueur…

- Allons exposer la supercherie de mariage de Juliette et Terrence, dit Eliza en riant.

Susanna n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle alla se préparer pour se rendre à Chicago avec les Legrand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 14**

**« La visite de Susanna »**

Juliette s'adapta à sa vie de femme mariée sans problème. Terrence allait au théâtre et il revenait le soir. Il la trouvait toujours souriante avec un bon dîner chaud. Terrence ne pouvait rien demander de plus, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Et les nuits étaient plus passionnées les unes que les autres. Sa mémoire revenait doucement, ce qui n'arrivait pas du tout quand elle habitait chez les Legrand. Avec Terrence il l'amenait chez le docteur Green qui suivait l'évolution de sa guérison. Etre avec Terrence avait un effet bénéfique sur elle.

- Mme Grandchester dit le Docteur Green, votre mari a le meilleur effet qui soit sur votre mémoire. Avec de la patience et de la persévérance, vous allez retrouver votre mémoire totale

- Merci docteur dit Juliette, mais ce n'est que des bribes, je ne sens toujours pas « Candy » en moi…

- Candy reviendra quand elle sera prête, ne vous en faites pas

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que j'appelle ma mémoire « Candy » ?

- Non, c'est un peu normal, Candy sans mémoire, c'est Juliette, si la mémoire vous revient, Candy aussi revient. Je vous comprends

- Parce que mon entourage me regarde parfois avec de drôle de yeux… comme si j'étais folle…

- C'est parce que qu'ils connaissent Candy et que physiquement vous êtes Candy et quand vous parlez de vous même a la troisième personne… Non, vous n'êtes pas folle. Je peux vous l'assurer dit le docteur en riant

- Terrence, tu es entendu ? Demanda Juliette

- Oui, Juliette, dit-il en souriant

- Ok, revenez me voir dans deux semaines ou plutôt si vous avez des problèmes

- Merci docteur dit Terrence

- Au revoir docteur dit Juliette

- Au revoir Mme Grandchester dit le docteur Green

Juliette avait avancé et Terrence resta avec le docteur en arrière

- N'oubliez pas, moins elle en sait, sur sa vie, mieux c'est, sinon elle risque de bloquer son esprit si une mémoire ne lui plait pas

- Comme notre rupture…

- Oui… N'oubliez pas que quand Candy reviendra, tout sera comme si ça venait de se passer, ça sera tout frais dans sa tête et par conséquent très douloureux… Elle va peut être vous rejeter

- Merci docteur

Patricia continuait à croire qu'Alistair était vivant, elle passait parfois des journées entières se répéter la même phrase dans sa tête.

_« Je t'aime Alistair, reviens-moi, s'il te plait »_

Un jeune malade emplâtre avec multiples fractures dans une clinique tenue par des sœurs religieuses, dormait et entendit la voix de sa bien aimée lui dire

_« Je t'aime Alistair, reviens-moi, s'il te plait »_

_« Elle a reçu mon message ! ça marche ! Oh mon Dieu, ça marche ! »_

Il se réveilla et il souriait. La sœur Joséphine entra et le trouva tout gai et souriant.

- John ? Oh, tu souris ! C'est sublime ! Tu as une pensée heureuse ? Ou tu as fait un beau rêve ? Ferme tes yeux 2 fois pour oui et une fois pour non

Il ferma les yeux deux fois. La sœur Joséphine sourit

- Oui ? De qui as-tu rêvé ? De ta bien aimée ?

Il ferma les yeux deux fois

- Oh, elle doit s'inquiéter… Mais quand tes cordes vocales s'arrangeront, tu pourras nous dire qui elle est et où la contacter… Maintenant, il faut manger. Ouvre la bouche

Le jeune malade mangea très bien ce jour-là, son moral était au top, ce qui était primordial pour son rétablissement

Juliette s'ennuyait un peu à la maison, après avoir tout nettoyer et fait le repas, elle lisait en attendant Terrence. Parfois Annie et Patty venaient la chercher pour faire des achats ou Annie lui amenait une partie des habits qui étaient au manoir des Andrés, ceux que l'Oncle William gardait dans sa chambre au cas où elle habiterait au manoir. Elles s'amusaient bien ensemble. Juliette continuait à encourager Patty. Annie croyait que c'était peine perdue, mais comme ça rendait Patty heureuse, elle laissait ses amies espérer.

Patty vint voir Juliette seule une fois, sans Annie.

- Patricia ? Où est Annie ?

- Je voulais te voir seule

- Oh…

- Voilà, j'ai fait un rêve où Alistair me disait qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait revenir et d'avoir confiance en notre amour

- Alors Patricia, il faut croire aies confiance en votre amour…

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis folle de croire et d'espérer ?

- Non, Jamais ! Et moi donc ? Je me réveille sans ma mémoire, sans savoir qui je suis ; un fiancé se présente et veut que je l'épouse tout de suite, je lui dis non, pas sans ma mémoire, je m'enfuie avec Terrence et je l'épouse, sans ma mémoire !

- Tu aimes Terrence ?

- De tout mon cœur

- Et Daniel ?

- Je le trouvais sympa au début… Mais quand il n'a rien dit lorsqu'on voulait me forcer la main

- Toute la sympathie est sortie par la fenêtre…

- Comme tu dis… Je ne regrette rien. Terrence est merveilleux…

- Est-ce que vous… ?

- Tu veux savoir si nous sommes intimes ? Et bien je trouvais que ce serait ridicule de se torturer en s'abstenant alors que nous sommes mariés…

- Tu as raison, Juliette. La vie est trop courte. Il ne faut jamais laisser passer une occasion pour être heureuse… Candy comprendra

- Tu crois ? Elle n'était pas avec Terrence pourtant elle l'aime, je le sens

- Et bien le destin, par un très curieux concours de circonstance, t'a unie à Terrence, Candy va revenir et se retrouver la femme de l'homme qu'elle aime… ça aurait pu être pire !

- ça aurait pu être Daniel Legrand ? J'ai compris qu'aucun de vous ne le portait dans son cœur, Candy non plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu l'as deviné… Sois forte lorsque la mémoire te reviendra

- Merci Patricia. Candy était ton amie… ?

- La meilleure ! Dit Patty et toi aussi tu es une bonne amie, Juliette

- ça fait du bien de savoir que je n'étais pas un monstre avec ma mémoire…

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Patty resta un peu et elle s'en alla. Pas très longtemps après ça, Juliette entendit quelqu'un à la porte, encore. Elle croyait que c'était Patty qui avait oublié quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva une jeune femme avec une canne. Elle avait les cheveux blonds raides en demi-queue sur sa tête. Juliette la regarda sans réagir.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda Juliette

Susanna regarda Juliette en pensa aux paroles d'Eliza ; « Elle fait semblant » mais la jeune femme élégante et sophistiquée qui était devant elle avait l'air sincère. Elle était différente, moins fillette et plus mature, sa coiffure et ses habits étaient différents.

- Candy ? Dit Susanna

- Appelez-moi Juliette s'il vous plait

Susanna était un peu frustrée… C'était elle « Juliette » au théâtre…

- Je peux te parler ? Can…Juliette ?

- Bien sur. Entrez, dit Juliette en souriant

- Terry n'est pas là ?

- Terrence est au théâtre, prenez place…

« Terrence », elle l'appelait Terry par son prénom et non son diminutif. Le faisait-elle pas exprès ? Elle prit place au salon, sans dire merci. Juliette la trouva un peu impolie, elle était entrée comme si c'était sa maison…

- Oh… D'accord, dit Susanna. Candy c'est quoi cette histoire que j'entends ; Terry et toi êtes mariés ?

- Oui, mais qui êtes-vous d'abord, et pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Parce que je suis Susanna Marlowe

- L'actrice ? Je me demandais pourquoi ton visage me semblait familier. J'ai vu ta photo dans les magasines. Félicitations pour ton retour sur scène ! Dit Juliette en souriant

Susanna avait l'ait surpris. Juliette semblait sincère.

- Merci dit-elle, mais je suis aussi la fiancée de Terry…

- La quoi ! Demanda Juliette

- La fiancée de Terry, il ne t'a rien dit je vois… Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé

- Je suis toute ouie dit Juliette en mettant ses deux mains sur ses joues, pince-sans-rire

Susanna raconta ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Terry, comment elle a renvoyé Candy, sauver Terry, essayer de se suicider, la rupture etc. Juliette resta sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin. Ensuite elle dit.

- Pourquoi, tu me racontes tout ça ? Demanda Juliette

- Parce que Terry est à moi, tu me l'as donné Candy

- Il n'est pas un jouet et je ne suis pas Candy

- Comment ça, tu n'es pas Candy ?

- Je suis Juliette et je ne me souviens de rien. Les personnes qui t'ont annoncé que j'avais épousé Terrence, t'ont sûrement dit que j'avais aussi perdu la mémoire ?

- Oui, mais…

- Tu crois que je fais semblant ?

- Non, mais tu m'as laissé Terry

- Pas moi Candy !

- Mais c'est toi !

- Pas pour le moment, je n'ai aucune mémoire de Candy et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Mais je viens de te dire de quoi il s'agit…

- Et je dois te croire sur parole ?

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse…

- Ah non ? Tu viens de dire que tu as dit à Candy que Terrence dormait et ne pouvait pas être dérangé par une « fan »… Alors qu'il était allé la chercher…

- Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il te voit, je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours…

- Et ça te donne le droit d'empêcher deux personnes qui s'aiment d'être ensemble ? Tu es vraiment égoïste !

Susanna resta sans voix, Candy ne lui aurait jamais parlé de la sorte. Juliette l'avait convaincue, elle n'était pas Candy !

- Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, tu dois me rendre Terry

- Tu savais que je n'avais aucune mémoire et tu es venue pour essayer de me manipuler pour que je laisse Terrence… Désolée de te décevoir…

- Non… Mais…

- Tu savais que Terrence était au théâtre, la logique serait que tu ailles le voir au théâtre et lui parler comme c'est ton « Fiancé », mais non, tu viens ici pour m'annoncer à moi, sa femme, que tu es sa fiancée ! Je ne suis pas Candy, je n'ai aucune mémoire et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec Terry…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu me l'as laissé…

- Tu l'as laissé pour venir aider Candy oui ou non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors, c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, aider Candy…

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui. Je lui ai sauvé la vie… Tu me l'as laissé

- Tu sonnes comme un vieux disque rayé et tu me fais sonner comme un vieux disque rayé aussi… Je te répète que ce n'est pas moi ! C'était Candy ! Si j'ai bien compris ; Candy et Terrence s'aimaient et parce que tu lui as sauvé la vie, et perdu ta jambe dans le processus, Candy t'a laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait pour qu'il s'occupe de toi… ? Elle a sacrifié son propre bonheur ! C'est une sainte ou quoi ?

Susanna était sidérée de voir Candy parler d'elle-même à la troisième personne et de voir sa situation avec Terry dépeint sous un autre angle. Terrence était arrivé en silence et était en train d'écouter les deux femmes depuis un bout de temps. Le spectacle était hors de prix !

- Mais j'ai sauvé la vie de Terry…

- Candy aussi t'a sauvée en t'empêchant de tomber du toit… Qu'est-ce qu'elle mérite comme récompense ? Rien ? Vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aime ?

- Non, mais…

- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu mérites Terrence pour toujours, parce que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Candy t'a sauvé la vie ; pourquoi ne pas lui rendre son Terrence ? Vous êtes quittes, non ? Ça ne marche pas pour toi ?

- Il m'a choisi…

- Et bien, la culpabilité au sujet de ton accident, la pression de ta mère et le geste désintéressé de Candy, ont plutôt fait pencher la balance en ta faveur, non ?

Susanna resta silencieuse. Candy lui avait laissé Terry si facilement. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et Terry ne l'avait pas suivi… Mais maintenant cette « Juliette » était plus possessive qu'une lionne avec ses lionceaux ! Juliette continua…

- Susanna, je ne minimise pas ce que tu as fait, mais Candy aussi t'a sauvée… Terrence est ici pour aider Candy à revenir. Dès qu'elle reviendra, je suis sure que Candy te le rendra. Même si je trouve que c'est complètement ridicule…. Mais pour le moment, Terrence est mon mari de nom seulement, mais c'est toujours mon mari. Et jusqu'à ce que je recouvre la mémoire de Candy, il sera mon mari. J'ai besoin de lui pour retrouver la mémoire.

- Mais il est mon fiancé… Je l'aime

- C'est mon mari ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de te le donner…

- Je trouve ça très bizarre que tu aies épousé Terry comme par enchantement… Il n'y avait pas d'autres candidats… ? Pourquoi Terry ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je fais semblant… !

- C'est toi qui le dis…

- C'est qui l'actrice de nous deux ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

Juliette commençait à s'énerver. Elle se leva et elle vit Terrence à la porte qui était en train d'écouter.

- Terrence, chéri dit Juliette ironiquement, regarde qui est là, Susanna Marlowe… Ta fiancée ! N'est-ce pas une bonne surprise ? Tu veux dîner avec nous Susanna ?

- Euh… Non. Terry… Bonsoir, dit-elle tendrement avec un sourire

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Juliette, vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire.

Elle les laissa et alla dans la cuisine réchauffer le dîner pour Terrence et elle. Terry resta seule avec Susanna. Il posa les clés sur la table.

- Bonsoir, Susanna que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai appris que tu as épousé Candy…

- Comment ?… Non, ce n'est pas important, on devait l'empêcher d'épouser Daniel Legrand

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Candy le déteste…

- Oh… Et elle t'aime ? N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? Je trouve ça suspect…

- Parce qu'elle me fait confiance et crois-moi ce ne fut pas facile. Tu as parlé avec elle, tu as vu comment elle est têtue….

- C'est un mariage blanc ?

Terry se dit que c'est mieux de dire oui à Susanna, ça la calmerait et elle partirait plus vite.

- Oui... A propos, félicitations ! Tu marches ! Dit-il en souriant, tu es remontée sur scène. Les critiques étaient plus qu'élogieuses à ton égard

- Merci, j'aurai voulu que tu sois-là, dit-elle doucement

- Moi aussi dit Terry. Je suis très heureux pour toi… Tu reçois l'argent que je t'envoie ?

- Oui, merci. Quand vas-tu revenir ? Tu me manques, Terry

C'est que Terry lui manquait, c'est pour ça en partie qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Lionel, elle se sentait désirée, comme Terry ne l'avait jamais désiré de toute façon. Alors dire que l'attention physique et intime de Terry lui manquait serait un mensonge, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Il ne lui donnait que son amitié. Lionel…. Non, elle voulait Terry, elle finirait par l'avoir, pensa-t-elle. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Terry avait épousé la femme qu'il aime, amnésique ou pas et qu'il ne lui reviendra pas…. Mais elle était sure que Candy prendra la bonne décision et lui rendra Terry. Lionel… Elle avait manqué son opération, alors que lui était avec elle à chaque pas, pour a prothèse. Quelle ingrate ! Tout ça pour un homme qui était avec elle par devoir et obligation et qui avait épousé son ancienne petite amie amnésique pour l'empêcher d'être bloquée dans un mariage sans amour avec son pire ennemi jure ! Quel méli mélo ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Personne ne voulait d'elle là-bas ! Elle devait rentrer soutenir Lionel, lui au moins serait content de la voir !

- Dès qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, dit Terry

- Vraiment ? Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher

- Toi tu m'aurais lâché à sa place ?

- Moi, je n'aurai pas laissé mon homme à une autre femme!

- Dois-je en dire plus ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas Candy, elle est Juliette. Candy tiendra sa promesse envers toi, tu verras, Ok ?

- Ok, je vais m'en aller, car il n'y a rien que je puisse faire qui va changer la situation… Pour moi, tu as épousé Candy ! Avec ou sans sa mémoire !

- J'aurai du t'en parler, je m'excuse…

- Tu savais que j'aurai dit non, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit… c'était pour une « bonne cause ». Comme ça plus tôt elle recouvre la mémoire, plus tôt tu me reviendras et le mariage sera annulé…

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Son oncle William doit venir pour empêcher la tante de la forcer d'épouser Daniel, car c'est lui son responsable

- Et où est cet Oncle William ?

- On ne sait pas ou il est…

- Comme par hasard… Alors ça peut durer longtemps… ?

- Mais s'il arrive demain…

- Comme il peut venir dans 10 ans ! Dit Susanna ironiquement, je veux seulement que tu me reviennes. Je t'aime Terry

- Susanna… Retourne à New York et attends moi…

- Ok, j'aurai voulu dîner avec vous, mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai perdu mon appétit ! Ne dis pas au revoir à « ta femme » pour moi !

Susanna se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue et elle s'en alla. Terrence poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant il fallait affronter, Juliette. Il alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et il en sortit quelques instants plus tard.

- Monsieur est servi ! Dit Juliette froidement

Terrence la regarda.

- Juliette…

- Ça refroidit ! Dit-elle

Terrence alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils se mirent à manger en silence.

- C'est très bon, dit Terrence

- Merci dit-elle sans lever les yeux

Ils terminèrent leur dîner, firent la vaisselle et Juliette alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, et ensuite elle alla dans sa chambre.

Terrence lui laissa quelques minutes et alla aussi dans la chambre. Il la trouva en robe de nuit en train de brosser ses longs cheveux.

- Juliette, je m'excuse…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Susanna…

- Ta « fiancée »… Oh, c'est rien, dit-elle, tu flirtais avec moi et Eliza, tu m'as sauvé de Daniel, tu dis que tu m'aimes, tu me demandes en mariage, tu m'épouses, on consomme le mariage, et pendant tout ce temps, tu as « oublié » de mentionne que tu avais une FIANCEE ! Dit-elle plus fort. Je croyais que c'est moi qui avais perdu la mémoire, pas toi !

- Juliette…

- Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire parce que je devais m'en souvenir toute seule, je vais crier !

- Et bien, tu dois t'en souvenir toute seule…

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Juliette calme-toi s'il te plait…

- Quelqu'un a oublié d'envoyer une note à Susanna, parce qu'elle s'est fait un plaisir de me raconter toute l'histoire de votre rupture !

- C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé…

Juliette le regarda, il était vraiment désolé. Fiancé à Susanna ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas avec Candy ? Il doit avoir souffert aussi…

- Au moins je sais pourquoi je me suis réveillée amnésique…. Candy venait de rompre avec toi, cette chère sainte a laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait-toi- à Susanna pour que tu t'occupes d'elle. Je n'essaye même pas d'imaginer ce que ça lui a coûté de faire ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans le train, elle avait le cœur en cendres…

- Tu ne devais pas l'apprendre comme ça…

- Je sais, je devais m'en souvenir toute seule… Mais ta charmante fiancée s'est fait un plaisir de tout me raconter ! Si tu lui avais parlé tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Oui, j'aurai dû et à toi aussi…

- Mais dis-moi, ce qui s'est passé. Je veux entendre ta version…

- D'accord…

Terrence lui raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis l'accident de Susanna jusqu'au départ de Candy.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Susanna avant la pièce ?

- Non, elle doit l'avoir entendu pendant l'entracte, les gens parlaient…

- Mon Dieu ! Elle est allée à l'hôpital, elle a sauvé Susanna sur le toit…

- J'ai ramené Susanna dans sa chambre. Elle a demandé à voir Candy et ensuite en sortant de la chambre, Candy m'annonçait qu'elle retournait à Chicago le soir même…

- Juste comme ça ? Vous n'avez pas parlé de Susanna ?

- Non…

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Pour deux personnes qui s'aiment tellement, vous semblez vous souciez bien peu de votre propre bonheur !

- Mais…

- Il y avait sûrement beaucoup d'émotions en jeu ce soir-là, la tension devait être à couper au rasoir… Vous auriez du parler, Candy et toi de la situation et trouver la meilleure solution…

- On aurait peut être trouver la même…

- Mais au moins vous auriez parlé ! Cette situation était meilleure pour qui ?

- Susanna….

- Susanna. Et toi ? Et Candy ? Vous étiez heureux ?

- Non…

- Alors la solution n'était pas la bonne… Ça ne m'étonne pas que l'univers m'ait amenée ; c'est pour rectifier cette situation désastreuse !

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

- Il y a une raison pour tout, dit-on… Mais Terrence, tu es fiancé à Susanna…Si j'avais su que tu avais une fiancée…

- Tu n'aurais pas accepté de m'épouser… ?

- Si, je devais le faire à cause de Daniel… Maintenant on est mariés et on a fait ce que font les mariés… Quand Candy va revenir, il faudra que vous divorciez, car on ne peut plus annuler le mariage maintenant… Je pensais que tu étais libre… Terrence, je ne savais pas que tu avais une fiancée chez qui retourner ! Si elle n'était pas moi, Candy allait me tuer quand elle reviendra !

Juliette avait des larmes aux yeux, elle pleurait. Candy avait dû faire le plus grand sacrifice de sa vie, comme elle avait du souffrir toute seule dans ce train, sans personne pour la consoler. Elle voulait oublier Terrence et elle l'avait fait, littéralement ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mémoire ne voulait pas revenir. Candy ne voulait pas revenir pour souffrir… Maintenant elle va se réveiller la femme de Terrence… Mais ça aurait pu être Daniel Legrand ! Aussi blessée qu'elle sera, Candy sera soulagée et contente d'être la femme de Terry. Terrence ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait raison, il aurait du mettre toutes les cartes sur la table. Mais il n'avait sincèrement pas pensé à lui parler de Susanna, ni parler à Susanna. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, sauver Candy de Daniel. Il avait été tellement heureux que ça lui semblait comme un problème lointain. Il avait profité de la situation, la tentation avait été irrésistible… Non, il ne regrettait rien, car il était heureux, l'homme le plus heureux de la planète et Juliette aussi était heureuse.

- Juliette, je ne regrette rien. Je suis ton mari et je t'aime… Si c'était à refaire, je ferai la même chose…

- Mais Candy…

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser. Je t'aime Juliette, s'il te plait, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi… Tu sais maintenant que je suis avec Susanna par devoir et obligation. Tu sais combien Candy et moi nous nous aimons et pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés. Par un mystérieux concours de circonstances, le destin a uni Juliette et Terrence. C'est temporaire certes, car jusqu'à ce que Candy revienne… Laissons l'affaire Susanna et tout le reste à « Candy et Terry » soyons « Juliette et Terrence » et profitons du moment présent, de la chance qui nous a été donne d'être heureux ensemble

Juliette réfléchit un moment. « Candy et Terry », « Juliette et Terrence » ? Le souci de Juliette était de retrouver Candy et tous ses problèmes. Après avoir appris ce s'était passé, elle n'était pas sure de vouloir se rappeler de tout ça…

- Candy a beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux. Je suis en mesure de lui en faire de beaux avec toi… Tu as raison, pour le moment nous sommes « Juliette et Terrence ». Profitons du moment présent et ne nous soucions pas de « Candy et Terry », « Candy et Terry » se soucieront d'eux-mêmes, au moment opportun…

- ça sonne comme l'évangile…

- L'évangile selon Juliette, plaisanta-t-elle

- Tu blasphèmes, chérie, dit-il en riant, alors tu n'es plus fâchée ?

- Je ne peux pas rester fâchée longtemps contre toi Britannique, je t'aime…

- Je suis désolé…

- Je te pardonne…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, Terrence poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il chercha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Oui, ils étaient « Juliette et Terrence » un couple marié et heureux…


	15. Chapter 15

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 15**

**« Flagrant délit de mariage »**

Susanna rejoignit Daniel qui l'attendait dans le café du coin. Il était impatient. Susanna n'était pas revenue avec eux comme ils l'avaient prévu, ça lui a prit quelques jours.

- Alors ? demanda Daniel

- J'ai la clé, voilà. Ils ont dit que c'était un mariage blanc

- Superbe ! Maintenant, il faut les attraper en flagrant délit…

- Comment ?

- Je vais amener un policier pour arrêter Grandchester pour fraude…

- Arrêter Terry ?

- T'en fais pas, on ne lui fera aucun mal… Je vais me servir de ça pour forcer Candy à m'épouser…

- Je n'aime pas trop ça…Tu es sûr ? Car je ne sais pas si je veux continuer… Il me reviendra quand elle retrouvera la mémoire

- Susanna, c'est Candy qu'il a épousée ! La femme qu'il aime… Il a même fréquenté mon insupportable de sœur pour se rapprocher d'elle. Tu crois qu'il va la laisser partir une deuxième fois ? Tu peux toujours courir ! Si on ne fait rien, il va rester avec elle, mémoire ou pas !

Susanna resta sa voix. Daniel avait-il raison ? Mais… Lionel… Elle aurait besoin de lui si Terry la laissait tomber. Lionel, elle devait retourner à New York demain matin.

Le lendemain matin, Daniel, Eliza, un policier et la grande-tante Elroy, entrèrent chez Juliette et Terrence. La grande-tante étant à la tête de la famille disait qu'elle pouvait entrer chez sa nièce sans crier gare. Il était très tôt et notre couple s'était réveillé de bonne heure, s'était lavé ensemble et… ils étaient retourné au lit et s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chaire, sous les draps. Pendant que Terrence l'embrassait au cou, Juliette se sentit observée et ouvrit les yeux… Elle fut surprise de voir du monde en train de la regarder, mais elle resta calme.

- Terrence, dit-elle

- Oui mon amour, dit-il entre deux baisers

- On a des spectateurs…

- Quoi ? Arrête de plaisanter ma chérie !

- Et bien regarde si tu ne me crois pas…

- Mais… Quoi ?

Terrence se retourna et il vit effectivement qu'ils avaient des spectateurs !

- Que Diable se passe-t-il ici ? Dit-il en colère et se couvrant avec le drap Eliza ? Legrand ?

- Et la grande-tante Elroy ! Dit Juliette

- Un policier ? Vous avez un mandat ? Demanda Terry

- Excusez-moi, dit le policier, il semble y avoir une erreur…

Et il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il était venu pour prouver que le mariage était faux, mais ce mariage était on ne peut plus vrai ! Daniel et Eliza n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. La grande-tante était furibonde.

- Daniel, Eliza comment avez-vous osez m'amener pour assister à ce spectacle indécent ! Avec ou sans sa mémoire, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire petite traînée !

- Oui, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec Daniel…dit Eliza

- Daniel, on te trouvera une fille digne de ce nom, pas une vulgaire petite orpheline…dit la grande-tante

- Mais j'aime Candy, dit Daniel

- Madame, dit Terrence, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, veuillez ne pas parler de ma femme de la sorte devant moi…

La grande-tante le toisa et sortit de l'appartement. Daniel et Eliza étaient toujours là.

- Tu voulais voir si le mariage était vrai ? Dit Juliette à Daniel, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé jusque là !

- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois avec lui au lit ! Dit Daniel

- C'est mon mari…. Daniel, maintenant sors d'ici et prends ta méchante sœur avec toi !

- Mais…commença Daniel

- Vous l'avez entendu… dit Terrence, dehors !

- Rien ne me dit que vous le faites vraiment, dit Eliza sceptique

- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que nous vous donnons un spectacle personnel ? Dit Juliette

- Oui, Eliza tu voulais que Juliette et moi te croyions sur parole et sur la vue… Maintenant après ce que vous venez de voir…Legrand, Juliette est ma femme dans tous les sens du mot, alors toutes les fantaisies ou les rêves que tu as pour elle, tu peux les embrasser et leur dire adieu. Ton plan pour piéger Candy a échoué !

- Merde ! Dit Daniel, tu vas me le payer Grandchester, tu verras ! Viens Eliza…

- Espèce d'orpheline à trois sous ! D'abord mon frère…

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça, dit Juliette, nous savons tous les trois que ton frère ne m'a jamais touché, j'étais vierge… N'est-ce pas Terrence ?

- Oui. Tu peux en dire autant, Eliza ?

Eliza sortit de là, rouge de colère, son frère sur ses talons, en claquant la porte. Juliette et Terrence étaient encore stupéfaits.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille maintenant ? Demanda Juliette

- Je crois, enfin j'espère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils seraient venus nous surprendre au lit…

- Avec la grande-tante, dit Juliette en riant, tu as vu sa tête ? J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas rire !

- Elle était au bord d'une crise d'apoplexie !

- C'est bon qu'on se soit réconciliés hier soir après l'affaire Susanna…. Sinon, on t'aurait trouvé sur le canapé au salon

- La bible dit ; « que le soleil ne se couche pas sur votre colère… »

- « Ta fiancée » part après avoir appris que notre mariage était « blanc » et le lendemain, Daniel, Eliza, la grande-tante et la police nous surprennent dans une position compromettante ? Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas

- Susanna ? Mais…

- Terrence, réveilles-toi ! Elle veut que tu lui reviennes, comme je refusais d'obtempérer…

- Oh… Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça…

- Comme quoi ? Comme une femme amoureuse qui veut être avec l'homme qu'elle aime en dépit de tout ? Les hommes, vous êtes aveugles ! Toute cette situation avec Susanna sent le traquenard à plein nez… Sans l'accident…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle était amoureuse de toi, m'a-t-elle dit, elle a empêché Candy de te voir…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et elle eut un flash. Terrence savait que c'était un signe qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Elle vit Candy en uniforme d'infirmière en train de courir dans le champs en suivant le train qui s'en allait… et elle vit Terry à la porte du train en train de crier son nom Candy ! Elle tomba et le train disparut…

- Juliette ?

- Je courrais dans un champ en suivant le train… En criant ton nom, tu étais à la porte… C'est le résultat des manigances de Susanna n'est-ce pas ? Elle a empêché Candy de te voir…

Elle vit Susanna qui l'appelait une fan et que Terry ne pouvait être dérangé…

- Elle a appelé Candy une fan, expressément et elle a dit que tu dormais et que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé par une fan…

Sa tête tournait un peu… Elle ferma les yeux. Terrence la serra dans ses bras.

- Je l'attendais devant l'hôpital… J'ai laissé un message pour qu'elle vienne me joindre à la gare mais elle a eu un retard

- C'est pour ça qu'elle courait… Oh… Vous vous êtes vu pendant quelques secondes… Merci à Susanna… Candy est infirmière, dit-elle en réalisant tout à coup que Candy avait un métier

- Oui…

- Oh… Mais sans sa mémoire, je ne peux rien faire… Enfin, je disais donc… Ensuite elle te sauve la vie- Dieu merci- mais elle s'est servi de ça pour te piéger en jouant sur ta culpabilité… Candy lui a sauvé la vie aussi…

- J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, donc d'après toi, Candy mérite que je lui revienne, car elle aussi a sauvé la vie de Susanna ?

- Terrence vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est un crime de rester séparé par le devoir et la culpabilité, la preuve, l'accident de train est arrivé et… nous a réunis…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre Juliette. Pour moi cet accident a été providentiel…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si Candy n'avait pas disparue et que ses amis n'étaient pas venus me voir pour demander si je savais où elle était, j'aurai quitté Susanna, pour noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool…

- Parce que tu ne pouvais plus vivre sans Candy… J'espère que tout s'arrangera.

- L'amour, le vrai, triomphe toujours

- Que le ciel t'entende ! Maintenant, on peut finir ce que les Legrand et la grande tante ont interrompu avant que tu n'ailles au théâtre…

- Avec plaisir…

Susanna retourna à New York, passa chez elle et se rendit à l'hôpital voir Lionel. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait l'accueillir, comme elle avait disparue après leur nuit de passion. Elle trouva Maman Sally dans le couloir

- Susanna ! Dit-elle enfin ! Où étais-tu ?

- En voyage…

- Il ne veut pas enlever les pansements sans toi…

- Quoi ? Oh… Mon Dieu, dit Susanna, tout à coup sur un nuage, je peux le voir ?

- C'est toi qu'on attendait… Vas-y !

Susanna entra dans la chambre un peu effrayée. Lionel était sur le lit, les yeux bandés. Il entendit le bruit des pas.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il

Susanna fit quelques pas, elle retint son souffle.

- Susanna ? Dit-il

- Oui, Lionel, c'est moi. Bonjour…

- Bonjour, dit-il, en souriant, où étais-tu ?

- En voyage j'étais aller voir Terry…

- Oh… dit-il simplement

- Lionel à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…

- Susanna, pas besoin d'en parler, c'était un moment de faiblesse, c'est tout… Oublions ça. Je ne veux surtout pas que notre amitié soit affectée par une nuit de faiblesse

- D'accord, Merci Lionel, dit Susanna, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là…

- Tu es là maintenant…

Lionel était blessé : prononcer ces paroles était un supplice pour lui. Susanna était amoureuse de Terrence Grandchester, il perdait probablement son temps, mais il l'aimait…. être en sa compagnie.

- Tu peux appeler les docteurs, je suis prêt pour enlever les pansements

- Tu m'attendais vraiment ? Je suis flattée… Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te dire aurevoir, mais Terry… Excuse-moi, Lionel

- Susanna tu peux parler de Terry sans avoir peur de moi

Mais c'est elle qui se sentait drôle ; Terry était marié à Candy et elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas abandonner sa femme pour lui revenir. Mais pour une raison étrange, ça ne la dérangerait pas autant qu'elle aurait voulu le croire… Que disait-elle ? C'est Terry qu'elle aimait !

- Non, tes yeux d'abord, je vais appeler les médecins, dit Susanna

Mais les médecins étaient déjà là. Maman Sally, les avait appelés.

- Alors Lionel, ta bien-aimée est là maintenant tu es prêt, dit un des docteurs

- Oui… dit-il en souriant, je voulais qu'elle soit la première personne que je vois

- Ooohh…Comme c'est romantique, dit une infirmière

Susanna se contenta de sourire. Lionel la mettait toujours très à l'aise et il la mettait en valeur. Les médecins enlevèrent les pansements. Les yeux de Lionel étaient fermés.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit un des docteurs, doucement… Ouvrez les yeux

Lionel ouvrit les yeux très doucement

- Ça va faire mal au début, mais ne pressez pas…, dit le docteur

Il eut effectivement mal aux yeux au début mais il put voir des ombres

- Vous n'allez pas voir clair aujourd'hui, dit le docteur

- Je vois des ombres…, dit Lionel

- C'est normal, ne forcez pas, ça viendra tout seul

Susanna se mit devant lui. Lionel vit sa silhouette, les longs cheveux blond et raides. Il put voir son visage, pas très clairement, mais après tous ces mois dans l'obscurité, c'était un régal de distinguer des formes et des ombres. Il toucha son visage avec sa main, sa joue gauche.

- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, dit-il doucement

Susanna avait des larmes aux yeux. Lionel sentit les larmes sur sa main.

- Tu pleures, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il

- De joie, je suis tellement contente pour toi… Oh Lionel, c'est merveilleux !

Il la prit et il l'embrassa devant tout le monde pendant un moment. Les docteurs et les infirmières et Maman Sally commencèrent à applaudir. L'opération fut un succès. Une infirmière lui donna des lunettes noires pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière.

Georges, l'assistant de l'oncle William, avait assisté impuissant à tous les évènements depuis l'arrivée de Juliette. Il avait essayé de joindre son patron par lettre, télégramme mais sans aucun succès. Se déplaçant comme il le faisait, aussi souvent, il était parfois dans une zone perdue ou sans moyen de communication avec l'extérieur ou l'étranger ou la civilisation. Mais il continuait à lui envoyer des lettres et des messages télégraphiques. Mais comme Georges était content de voir le jeune Grandchester venir au secours de sa bien-aimée, comme un prince des contes de fées sur un destrier blanc… ! Georges savait que son patron aurait voulu être le sauveur de Candy et s'occuper d'elle comme elle s'était occupée de lui pendant son amnésie, ça aurait été une sorte de justice poétique. Ils auraient rit en plaisantant que Albert l'avait contaminé…. Dommage. Il avait aussi entendu que cette Candy se faisait appeler « Juliette », elle était bonne, mais plus osée et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Son patron allait rire en lisant les lettres. Mais il serait aussi triste d'apprendre la nouvelle au sujet de son neveu Alistair…

Le soleil était brûlant et l'air était sec. Dans la case, se trouvait Albert avec d'autres missionnaires en train de, manger. Il avait pour mission enseigner pour les petits enfants africains. Il aimait l'Afrique, il était au Congo-belge dans la région du Kasai-Occidental à Luluabourg. ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas reçu de courrier, car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé à la capitale, au quartier général. Il avait repris ses voyages après le départ de Candy pour New York. Il l'avait regardé partir le cœur brisé. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, après avoir vécu tout ce temps avec elle quand il n'avait pas de mémoire. Elle était tellement belle, douce gentille, généreuse comment ne pas comprendre tous ceux qui étaient tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il ne pouvait rien lui dire car elle ne parlait que de Terry, elle ne jurait que par Terry. Il n'avait aucune chance. Mais une partie de lui se disait qu'elle l'aimait certainement un peu, après la façon dont elle avait insistée pour qu'il vienne habiter avec elle, elle était si pleine d'amour, de tendresse et de compassion. Elle était certainement mariée à Terry et attendait peut être un bébé… Il était loin de se douter que ce n'était pas le cas, mais les circonstances étaient totalement et complètement différentes….

- Mulongishi, dit la voix d'un enfant, on a besoin de toi

« Mulongishi » signifiait « maître, enseignant » dans la langue locale qui était le tshiluba.

- J'arrive, dit Albert en souriant

Il sortit et il vit un camion avec de nouveaux missionnaires, ils apportaient aussi du courrier de la capitale, du quartier général. Albert en avait un paquet de la part de Georges ; ce qu'il lui avait écrit et le courrier des affaires de la famille. Il aurait beaucoup de lecture ce soir….

Archibald, depuis la disparition de son frère, se dit que la vie devait être vécue au maximum. Anthony et Alistair étaient morts avant d'avoir pu vivre leur vie au maximum. Il était fiancé à Annie, il décida d'avancer la date de son mariage, de se marier le plus tôt possible. Il alla voir Annie chez elle un bon matin.

- Archie ? Bonjour chéri, dit-elle en souriant

- Annie, bonjour, dit-il en souriant, ça va ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Oui, et toi chéri, tu tiens le coup ?

- Je suis le seul mousquetaire à survivre… Mais je tiens le coup. La vie hélas, continue avec la douleur de la perte de mon frère et d'Anthony

- Je suis désolée, dit Annie, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Comme tu me le demandes, oui. Tu veux te marier plus tôt ?

- Plus tôt ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pas dans six mois, dans combien de temps peux-tu planifier notre mariage ?

- Euh… deux mois… je crois, dit Annie

- Alors, marrions-nous dans deux mois. Anthony croyait qu'il allait épouser Candy un jour et Alistair pensait qu'il allait être avec Patty… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas être avec toi, je ne veux ni te perdre, ni prendre la vie pour acquise. Annie, ma chérie, veux-tu m'épouser plus tôt ?

- Oui, mon amour, je t'épouserais tout de suite, si tu le voulais, mais ma mère me tuerait et elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! Il faudra déjà la convaincre de le faire dans 2 mois…

- Alors c'est réglé, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, on se marie dans deux mois

Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrasa passionnément… Archibald resta un peu avec elle, ils prirent le petit déjeuner en attendant Mme Brighton, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il demanda des nouvelles de Juliette.

- Elle va bien, dit Annie, elle commence à se rappeler

- Super, Grandchester est vraiment la clé comme avait dit le docteur Green. Et Daniel ?

- Oh tu ne sais pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Il a amené sa sœur, la grande-tante et la police chez Juliette pour les attraper en flagrant délit de faux mariage si l'on veut…

- Quoi ? Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Et bien, ils ont trouvé Juliette et Terrence au lit en train de…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Archie, ils ont consommé le mariage ?

- Apparemment, oui, dit Annie, et c'était une bonne chose sinon, Daniel aurait put prouver que le mariage était faux…

- Mais quand la mémoire de Candy va revenir…

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi… Mais comme dit Patty, sera-t-elle fâchée d'être la femme de l'homme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur ?

- Je dois avouer que c'est mieux que de se réveiller Mme Daniel Legrand…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mme Brighton arriva avec Patty qu'elle avait rencontré à la porte.

- Bonjour le couple, dit Mme Brighton, en souriant

- Salut Annie, Archie… dit Patty

- Bonjour Mme Brighton, dit Archie, Patty

- Bonjour Maman, dit Annie, Patty salut

- Annie, je sens que vous avez quelque chose à me dire, fit Mme Brighton

- Oui, Maman… Voilà. Archie veut se marier dans deux mois

- Deux mois ?

- Oui, dit Archie

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mme Brighton, Annie, tu n'es pas enceinte ?

- Non maman ! Dit Annie en riant

- Ah. Tu me rassures, dit Mme Brighton

- Non, Madame, dit Archie, avec la disparition de mon frère, je ne veux plus prendre la vie pour acquise

- Oh, dit Mme Brighton, deux mois ? C'est à peine assez

- C'est suffisant et c'est faisable, maman, dit Annie, j'avais déjà tout planifié, j'ai un portefeuille dans ma chambre… Tout ce qu'il faudra c'est le mettre en action…

- Alors d'accord, dit Mme Brighton

- Super ! dit Annie

- Merci Madame, dit Archie

- Patty viens, dit Annie, allons chercher Juliette, on a beaucoup de chose à faire…

Juliette était seule, Terrence était allé au théâtre. Elle avait fini les travaux de la maison et elle pensait à la mémoire qu'elle avait eu en train de courir après le train de Terry en uniforme d'infirmière. Candy était infirmière…. Elle devait peut être aller se faire voir à ses employeurs ? Mais elle travaillait dans quel hôpital ? On frappa à sa porte. C'était Annie et Patty

- Juliette, ça va ? Demanda Annie

- Oui, dit Juliette en souriant, entrez, je vous en prie

- Juliette, tu es occupée ?

- Non…

- Alors tu peux venir avec nous… dit Annie

- Où ?

- Faire des achats

- Pour…

- Mon mariage…

- Oh… C'est pour quand ?

- Dans deux mois…

- Deux mois ? Annie tu n'es pas enceinte ? Demanda Juliette

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ? Non, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Je suis toujours vierge….

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous pressés ?

- Archie, ne veut pas attendre, Avec ce qui est arrivé à son frère et son cousin Anthony

- Son cousin Anthony ? Demanda Juliette, comment est-il mort ?

Patty et Annie se regardèrent.

- Quoi ? Dit Juliette, en les regardant, je le connaissais n'est-ce pas ? Et je dois m'en souvenir toute seule…. A voir vos expressions, Anthony devait être très important pour moi… Enfin pour Candy

- Juliette… dit Annie

- Ne vous en faites pas. La mémoire reviendra éventuellement. Alors des achats ? Mais a propos, je peux vous demander un service ? J'ai eu un flash de Candy qui courrait dans un champ après le train de Terry

- Oui, après que Susanna vous avait empêché de vous voir, dit Annie

- Oui j'étais en uniforme d'infirmière du moins, Candy. Elle travaillait dans quel hôpital ?

- Ste Joanna, dit Patty

- Alors, si on m'avait amené ici, Daniel ne m'aurait pas trouvé, car le personnel m'aurait reconnu et aurait averti ma famille. Et Terry ne serait pas venu…. Enfin, avec des « si » on mettrait Rome en bouteille ! Vous pouvez m'amenez à l'hôpital on doit prendre Candy pour une « déserteuse… »

- D'accord, dit Patty, ensuite on va faire les courses


	16. Chapter 16

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 16**

**« Un beau jour »**

Les trois amies se rendirent toutes les trois à l'hôpital Ste Joanna. Juliette regarda l'édifice mais ne sentit rien du tout. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. La réceptionniste la regarda et son rire devint plus grand.

- CANDY ! Cria-t-elle, comme c'est bon de te voir !

Elle se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras, chaleureusement. Les autres infirmières avaient entendu le cri de la réceptionniste et elle sortirent des chambres et vinrent lui dire bonjour en la serrant les unes après les autres.

- Candy ! Tu nous as manquée ! Où étais-tu ? Tu n'es pas revenue de ton congé ! Dit une

- Laissez-moi placer un mot, dit Juliette en souriant

- D'accord, Candy vas-y ! Excuse-nous, nous sommes tellement contente de te voir !

Juliette était contente, Candy avait de bonnes relations avec ses collègues.

- Voilà mesdemoiselles, dit Juliette, j'étais allée à New York…

- Voir la pièce de ton petit ami, dit une infirmière

- Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler, dit une autre

- Mais tu n'es pas revenue, ton petit ami t'a gardé et t'a épousé ?

- Je suis mariée, dit Juliette, mais…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue travailler ?

- Si vous me laissez parler, vous le saurez, dit Juliette

- D'accord les filles, dit une, taisons-nous et écoutons ! Laissons Candy parler

- Voilà, je suis allée à New York, mais je revenais ici et pendant mon voyage de retour, le train a eut un accident et j'ai été blessée

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit une infirmière

- Je me suis réveillée des mois après, car j'étais dans le coma, sans ma mémoire…, continua Juliette

- Sans ta mémoire ? répéta une d'entre elle

- Oui et j'étais pendant des semaines à l'hôpital de l'espérance sans savoir qui j'étais…

- Et maintenant tu vas mieux… ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas de mémoire, mais je me suis souvenue être en uniforme d'infirmière…, dit Juliette

- Oh… dirent les infirmières

- Alors tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? Demanda une

- Euh non… Désolée, dit Juliette

- Oh… Mais tu t'es mariée quand ? Demanda une autre

- Il y a quelques semaines…

- Avec ton petit ami, tu te souviens de lui ? Demanda une autre

- Non, il m'a courtisé et fait tomber amoureuse de lui à nouveau…

- Wow Candy, tu es toujours pleine de surprises ! Dit une autre

- Je peux voir le patron ? Dit Candy

- Le Professeur Léonard ? Il est dans son bureau, vas-y… Il sera surpris… C'est par là…lui dit une de ses collègues

- Merci, dit Juliette en souriant

Juliette alla devant le bureau. Annie et Patty étaient restées dans la salle d'attente. Juliette frappa à la porte

- Entrez ! Entendit-elle

Elle ouvrit la porte et entre. Le professeur Léonard leva la tête

- Melle André ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonjour, dit Juliette

Le professeur Léonard se leva pour lui serrer la main en souriant.

- Prenez place. Vous êtes partie en congé pour ne plus revenir ? Dit le professeur Léonard

- C'est ce que je viens d'apprendre…, dit Candy

- Comment ça ?

- Professeur Léonard, je suis partie pour New York à la fin de mois de Novembre, j'ai pris le train pour revenir et il y a eu un accident. J'étais dans le coma pendant des mois et je me suis réveillée au printemps sans ma mémoire…

- Sans votre mémoire ?

- Oui et je ne reconnais personne…

- Oh…

- J'ai eu un flash que je portais un uniforme d'infirmière et mes amies m'ont dit que je travaillais ici. Alors je suis venue vous dire que mon absence était indépendante de ma volonté…

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre métier ?

- Non… Je n'ai pas les mémoires de Candy- c'est comme ça que j'appelle ma mémoire….

- Oh… Et comment on vous appelait à l'hôpital, comme vous n'aviez aucune mémoire, Jane Doe ?

- Non, pour une raison étrange que j'ignore, le nom de Juliette m'est venu en tête…

- On vous appelle Juliette ?

- Oui, je préfère, Je n'ai pas la mémoire de Candy en quelque sorte, je ne suis pas Candy…

- D'accord Juliette, si Candy revient, elle aura toujours une place dans cet hôpital, les patients l'aiment beaucoup…

- Merci

- Vous avez un médecin qui vous suit ?

- Oui, le docteur Green…

- Oh, je le connais, il est excellent. Bonne chance, Juliette

- Merci professeur, Au revoir

Quand elle sortit elle parla un peu avec ses collègues; elle leur demanda de l'appeler Juliette

- Juliette ? dit une d'entre elles

- Oui, Candy je ne sais pas qui c'est encore…, dit Juliette

- D'accord… Juliette !

Elles parlèrent un peu et ensuite se séparèrent. Annie et Patty avaient regardé la scène en souriant.

- Merci, Annie, Patty. Je suis à vous maintenant ! Mais si on passe devant le théâtre, on peut passer voir Terrence ?

- Bien sûr, dit Annie allons-y !

Elles passèrent la matinée et le reste de la journée à faire des achats et organiser le mariage. Elles allèrent chez la couturière pour la robe, chez le fleuriste pour les fleurs, l'église, le traiteur pour la nourriture. Ce qui était marrant , c'est que tout le monde lui demandait si elle était enceinte ou l'insinuait, pour précipiter son mariage de la sorte ! Vers une heure de l'après-midi, elles allèrent au théâtre voir Terrence. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes hommes et des jeunes filles, venus pour essayer de devenir acteur Certaines jeunes filles venaient rien que pour voir Terrence Grandchester, le jeune acteur-réalisateur qui passait les auditions, il était tellement beau et charmant, avec son accent britannique. Un groupe de trois jeunes filles étaient en train de parler de lui quand Juliette arriva avec Annie et Patty.

- Regarde comme il est beau ! Je veux savoir où se trouve sa loge pour aller m'y cacher et me jeter dans ses bras … disait une

- Il est encore plus beau en personne ! Moi je vais me cacher dans sa voiture, disait une autre

- Il est absolument mignon, très mignon. Mais vous êtes folles, disait la troisième, il n'a pas l'air d'un Don Juan et il est fiancé à Susanna Marlowe…

- Tu la vois quelque part toi ? Demanda la première

- Elle est restée à New York, dit la deuxième

Patty ne pu résister à la plaisanterie. Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amies qui comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Moi, je suis venue rien que pour voir Terrence, il est tellement beau ! dit Patty, tu crois qu'il va me remarquer ?

- Non, il va me préférer, dit Annie, tu verras !

- Et bien de nous trois, c'est moi qui gagne, dit Juliette, je m'appelle Juliette, je connais le rôle de Juliette et comme lui est Roméo… Et son accent britannique me fait craquer ! Je vais lui demander de m'épouser…

Les trois autres filles la regardèrent étonnées en souriant.

- Juliette, tu es ridicule, tu vas te faire rabrouer…dit Patty

- Je suis d'accord, dit la première des filles

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, dit la seconde

- Tu es encore plus folle que nous, dit la troisième

Elles entendirent sur scène une fille qui récitait un rôle en lisant terriblement mal. Elle n'était pas du tout née pour être une actrice !

- Ça suffit ! Dit Martin

- Alors, dit la fille, j'ai le rôle ? Demanda la fille

- Je ne pense pas qu'être actrice c'est pour vous, dit Terrence….

- Oh, ça je m'en fous ! Je voulais seulement vous voir de près… Terrence Grandchester ! Vous êtes encore plus beau en personne !

Terrence ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Encore une autre ! C'était comme ça depuis le matin.

- On fait une pause, dit Martin…

Les filles avaient assisté à la scène sans dire un mot. Juliette était fière d'être la femme de Terrence.

- Je ne suis pas plus folle que cette fille, dit Juliette, la bible dit : « Demandez et vous recevrez » dit le Seigneur

- Tu ne vas pas prendre ça littéralement, dit Patty

- Juliette ? Dit Annie, elle en est capable…

- « Femme de peu de foi », dit Juliette, je l'aurai ce beau mec, parce que moi au lieu de rêver de lui, je vais joindre la parole à l'action…Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire ? Il me jette dehors…

- Juliette arrête, tu vas te ridiculiser, dit Annie

- Ouais ! Dirent les autres filles

- Juliette ! Dit Patty, en la voyant s'éloigner avec un grand sourire

Juliette se dirigea vers Terrence qui finissait de parler à Martin. Il avait le dos tourné.

- Terrence Grandchester ?

Terrence se retourna, il vit Juliette qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je m'appelle Juliette et je vous admirai de loin, vous êtes tellement beau… voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Terrence la regarda en souriant, il comprit la plaisanterie.

- Oui, Juliette, je veux vous épouser, vous êtes aussi très belle avec vos taches de son…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, les trois filles et le reste du monde, venu pour les auditions qui était présent, à part Annie et Patty, étaient bouche-bée !

Il amena Juliette dans sa loge, une fois à l'intérieur, ils éclatèrent de rire. Annie et Patty les avaient suivi

- Merci Roméo…dit Juliette

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Juliette, dit Terrence

- Je fais des achats avec Annie pour son mariage. Elle épouse Archie dans 2 mois…, dit Juliette

- Deux mois ? Annie, tu n'es pas…, commença Terrence

- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Dit Annie, mais c'est tout comme…

- Ok, désolé… dit Terrence

- Non, excuse-moi, Terry, tout le monde me pose la question. ça devient frustrant, tellement frustrant que j'aurai voulu être enceinte ! Dit Annie

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur.

- Comme je fais des achats, le dîner ne sera pas prêt à temps, dit Juliette

- Je t'amène au restaurant ce soir, dit Terrence, tu peux te reposer ce soir. Continue tes courses et amusez-vous bien ! Tu as besoin d'argent ?

- Non, merci, chéri, dit Juliette

Juliette embrassa son mari.

- Merci, chéri pour ce soir. A tout à l'heure, Je t'aime

- A tout à l'heure chérie. Je t'aime.

Annie et Patty les regardaient. Ils étaient si bien ensemble ! Candy reviendrait et se retrouverait mariée à l'homme qu'elle aime… Elle serait étonnée et peut être horrifiée, mais elle finirait par accepter la situation, du moins, elles l'espéraient.

Elles étaient entrain de manger toutes les trois dans un restaurant.

- Juliette, demanda Patty, tu as eu d'autres flashs ?

- A part celui de ton uniforme, tu te souviens plus de ton passé ….? Celui de Candy ? Dit Annie

- Pas exactement…, dit Juliette

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Patty

- Susanna Marlowe est venu me voir…, dit Juliette

- Quoi ? Dirent Annie et Patty en même temps

- Oui le jour avant le fiasco avec Daniel, Eliza, la grande tante et un policier, nous surprenant au lit…Et elle s'est fait un plaisir de tout me raconter…

- Tout ? Demanda Patty

- Oui, dans les moindres détails. En bref, elle a sauvé la vie de Terrence. Candy lui a sauvé en l'empêchant de se suicider en sautant du toit. Candy s'est ensuite sacrifiée en laissant Terrence pour qu'il s'occupe de Susanna. Elle a prit le train et vous connaissez la suite, dit Juliette

- Wow ! C'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Annie, pauvre Candy, renoncer à Terry par devoir

- Elle l'aimait tellement, dit Patty, dans le train elle devait se dire qu'il fallait oublier Terry

- Et elle l'a oublié littéralement, dit Juliette. Susanna voulait que je lui rende Terrence, en disant que je le lui avais donné…

- Oh, dit Annie

- Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas Candy et qu'il n'était pas question que je lui donne Terrence, que j'avais besoin de lui pour retrouver la mémoire

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Annie

- Elle pensait que je faisais semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Elle a insisté pour que je lui rende Terrence, et je n'ai pas bronché. Terrence est mon mari lui ai-je dit et que je n'allais pas le lui rendre. Terrence est arrivé peu de temps après, je les ai laissé pour qu'ils parlent

- Tu devais être en colère, dit Patty

- Un peu, mais j'étais surtout déçue. Si j'avais su qu'il avait une fiancée, je n'aurai peut-être pas consommer mon mariage….

- Oh, dit Patty, mais ça ne change rien. Terry aime Candy et toi….

- Candy, dira certainement à Terrence de retourner chez Susanna

- Mais ça va entre vous ? Dit Annie, d'après ce qu'on a vu…

- Et bien, on s'est dit que Candy avait beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux. Alors je vais lui en faire des beaux avec Terrence

- Et Susanna ? Demanda Patty

- « Candy et Terry » s'occuperont de l'affaire Susanna. Pour le moment présent, et jusqu'à ce que Candy revienne, nous sommes « Juliette et Terrence », fit Juliette

- Oh…c'est mignon, dit Annie

- Vous espérez réussir à réconcilier Candy et Terry ? Dit Patty

- Patricia, combien de personnes ont l'occasion de vivre ce que je vis et changer les cours des évènements ? Demanda Juliette

- Tu as raison, le destin a trouvé un moyen de vous réunir, de réunir Candy et Terry. Espérons seulement que Candy ne sera pas aveuglée par le sens du devoir, dit Patty

_« Le sens du devoir pensa Juliette, je vais lui en donner moi, du sens du devoir… » _

Le soir Juliette était dans un bon restaurant avec Terrence. Ils étaient en train de manger le repas commandé ; c'était du tournedos avec pommes de terre sautées et des légumes ; haricots verts cuits à la vapeur.

- C'est très bon, dit Juliette

- C'est aussi bon que ta cuisine, dit Terrence

- « Aussi bon » ? Je ne suis pas sûre de prendre ça…

- Comme un compliment…

- Un compliment ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux dire que tu es venu dépenser de l'argent pour manger de la nourriture « aussi bonne » que la mienne ?

- Ça ne te fait plaisir ?

- Plaisir, de manger de la nourriture « aussi bonne » que la mienne ?

- Tu aurais voulu que je dise que c'était meilleur ?

- Si c'est la vérité….

- Ma Juliette chérie ; ta cuisine est meilleure que celle-ci, dit Terrence qui ne tomba pas dans le panneau

- Tu es un petit malin, dit Juliette en riant

- Je t'ai eu !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Pendant qu'elle riait, elle entendit une femme appeler son fils.

- Jimmy ! Fais attention, Jimmy, reviens !

_« Jimmy ! Les rires d'enfants… Candy petite fille, Annie petite fille, les enfants de la maison Pony, Melle Pony, Sœur Maria…Tom, John, Emma… etc.… »_ Elle fut submergée par les souvenirs de la maison Pony, de son enfance… _« Chef, chef, le chef est la… »_ Elle vit Melle Pony et Sœur Maria elle se vit enfant avec les canetons qu'elle avait attaché à leur mère et Annie petite… la colline, l'arbre….le prince des collines… Terrence vit son expression, il savait qu'elle avait un flash…

- Juliette ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Des enfants, moi, enfant, Annie enfant… Les enfants riaient et ils m'appelaient « chef ». Melle Pony, Sœur Maria… La colline Pony…

- La Maison Pony…

- Je veux aller les voir…

- D'accord, on peut y aller le samedi matin…

- Annie, je connais Annie depuis toujours…. On nous a trouvé le même jour… C'est ma sœur…

- Oui, dit Terrence

- Oh… c'est une drôle de sensation avoir une nouvelle mémoire, elle vient toujours avec des sentiments instantanés

- Tu veux voir Annie ?

- Si ça ne t'ennuies pas…

- Bien sûr que non, chérie. On ira après le dîner.

- Merci, Terrence.

Terrence lui parla de sa visite à la maison Pony, la colline.

- Oui, la colline Pony… dit Juliette, c'est un de mes endroits préférés où j'ai rencontré mon prince des collines…

« Le prince des collines », se dit Terrence avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Juliette vit son expression un peu triste.

- Terrence, tu n'es pas jaloux du prince des collines, j'espère ?

- Non….

- Tu es jaloux ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Un peu…

- Allons, je l'ai rencontré le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre d'Annie qui me disait que sa mère ne voulait plus qu'on s'écrive… J'étais bouleversée, je pleurais et alors, il est apparut… Et il a disparu. C'est toi que j'aime Terrence, toi et personne d'autre…

- Merci, chérie, dit-il en souriant

Ils terminèrent leurs dîners et ils allèrent chez les Brighton. Le valet leur annonça que Annie ne dormait pas encore. Elle était toujours dans les préparatifs de son mariage. Ils entrèrent et la trouvèrent dans la salle à manger en train de faire la liste des invités.

- Bonsoir, dit Annie en souriant, quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonsoir, dit Terrence

- Bonsoir, dit Juliette émue

- Toujours dans les préparatifs de ton mariage ? Dit Terrence

- Oui…, dit Annie

- Annie, il y a des gens spécialisés pour ça…,dit Terrence

- Sans vouloir t'offenser Terry, il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de mon mariage ! Dit Annie

- Ok, c'était juste une suggestion, dit Terrence

- Annie, je peux te parler seule à seule ? Demanda Juliette

- Bien sûr, Juliette, dit Annie, allons dans le salon

- Je vous attends ici, dit Terrence

Juliette et Annie allèrent dans le salon qui était vide. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre sur le divan.

- Annie, j'ai eu un flash de la maison Pony…, dit Juliette

- Oh, dit Annie, en souriant c'est super !

- Je me souviens de toi…

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je me souviens de nous deux petites. On nous a trouvées le même jour… Tu es ma sœur Annie et je t'aime, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Oh, Candy ! Dit Annie en la serrant dans ses bras avec des larmes aux yeux aussi, je t'aime aussi !

Elles riaient et pleuraient en même temps.

- Merci Annie, merci d'avoir été là pour moi ; d'avoir aidé Terrence à m'arracher à Daniel….

- Oh de rien, tu m'as toujours protégée depuis l'enfance et tu es ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce désastre arriver… Et puis toi Juliette tu es tombée amoureuse de Terry toute seule…

- Mais vous saviez que « Candy et Terry » s'aimaient et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que je succombe aussi aux charmes de Terrence. On va à la maison Pony le samedi matin, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Dit Annie en souriant

- Super ! Avec toi, je me sentirai un peu plus calme, car je suis un peu nerveuse…

- Tout ira bien, tu verras. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria et tous les petits seront très heureux de te voir…

- Ok, bon, on va y aller et te laisser à ta liste. Mais Annie pense à ce qu'a dit Terrence. Tu as besoin d'aide et c'est normal. Tu dois arranger et organiser ton propre mariage, ça doit être stressant. Tu veux que tout soit parfait… C'est toi la mariée, rien que ça, c'est suffisamment stressant …

- D'accord, je crois aussi que Terrence a raison… J'ai besoin d'aide. Merci Juliette

Elles marchèrent jusque dans la salle à manger chercher Terrence.

- On peut y aller Terrence, dit Juliette

- Ok. Aurevoir Annie

- Aurevoir et merci Terry, tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'aide… Je m'excuse de m'être un peu emportée…

- De rien et ne t'excuse pas, c'est le stress, dit Terrence

- Bonne nuit, dit Juliette

Plus tard, quand ils s'apprêtèrent pour se mettre au lit, Juliette posa une question un peu curieuse à Terrence

- Terrence, tu aimes être avec moi ?

- Tu le sais bien…

- Tu es pressé que Candy revienne ? Ou tu voudrais prolonger mon séjour ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je veux savoir…

- Juliette, Candy c'est toi avec ta mémoire. Bien sûr que je veux qu'elle revienne, mais j'aime aussi être avec toi. Tu es une partie de Candy qu'elle n'osait pas montrer et ça fait plaisir de voir ce côté différent de Candy

Elle éclata de rire. Il s'approcha d'elle et il la serra contre lui.

- Juliette, laissons le problème de « Candy et Terry... »

- Ok, je voulais seulement savoir… Car tu sais que Candy va te renvoyer à Susanna… ?

- Pas maintenant, chérie, dit Terrence en prenant ses lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 17**

**« Une vague d'espérance »**

Susanna resta près de Lionel pendant toute sa convalescence. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé à Chicago. Lionel avait senti qu'elle avait des soucis.

- Susanna, quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois… dit Lionel

Il faisait des plaisanteries sur sa vue récemment retrouvée à Susanna qui sourit.

- J'aime ton sourire. Et je suis content de pouvoir enfin le voir. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… C'est ton fiancé ?

- Terry, oui

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu sais que je suis allée à Chicago pour le voir ?

- Oui…

- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'ai reçu la visite de Daniel et Eliza Legrand. Daniel Legrand est amoureux de Candy…

- L'ancienne petite amie de Terry… ?

- Oui. Et comme Candy a perdu la mémoire, Daniel voulait la manipuler pour qu'il puisse l'épouser

- Mais Candy voulait de lui ?

- Candy ne peut pas le voir en peinture, mais sans sa mémoire…

- Oh…

- Daniel l'a trouvé en premier et lui a dit qu'ils étaient fiancés

- Quoi ?

- Je sais… Alors il a essayé de persuader Candy de l'épouser mais Terry l'a prise et ils se sont enfuis…

- Oh… Sans sa mémoire, elle avait toujours confiance en Terry ?

- Etrange, non ? Eliza m'a dit qu'elle faisait semblant. Bref, pour empêcher la famille de Daniel de forcer Candy à épouser Daniel, car en l'absence de l'oncle William, le responsable de Candy, c'est la grand-tante et elle peut forcer le mariage… Alors Candy et Terry se sont retrouvés acculés au mur… Ils se sont mariés !

- Terry a épousé Candy !

- Oui, pour empêcher Daniel de l'obliger à l'épouser…

- Oh, Susanna, je suis désolé

- Merci

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai confronté Candy pour lui rappeler qu'elle m'avait laissé Terry

- Lui rappeler ? Elle a perdu la mémoire, Susanna… Et… ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait « Juliette » et que j'avais eu mon accord avec Candy

- Quoi ?

- Elle se fait appeler Juliette sans sa mémoire et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de me rendre Terry, qu'il était son mari, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Quand Candy reviendrait, elle me le rendrait. Mais pour le moment, c'est son mari….

Lionel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Dit Susanna étonnée

- Oui ! Je m'excuse, mais je suis entrain d'imaginer ta tête… !

- Je lui ai tout raconté, tout…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit… ?

- Elle était étonnée par le sacrifice de Candy et que comme Candy m'avait sauvé la vie, je devais lui rendre Terry

- Elle n'a pas tort…

- Lionel !

- Mais oui. Avoue Susanna, tu as manipulé la situation pour être avec Terry…

- Mais non, je … J'ai même dit à Terry de la suivre quand elle est partie…

- En sachant bien qu'il n'allait pas le faire… Parce qu'il venait de la laisser partir… Et tu savais qu'il était amoureux d'une autre

- Je l'aime tellement, Lionel…

- C 'est pour ça que tu supportes cette situation. A la seconde où il a appris que Candy était en danger, il t'a quittée à la quatrième vitesse. Il l'a épousée… Sans te le dire… Pour lui c'est un rêve devenu réalité. Tu crois qu'il pourra la laisser partir une deuxième fois ? Susanna…

- Candy prendra la bonne décision tu verras…

- D'accord, mais Susanna. Tu vas te contenter d'un homme qui pense à une autre…. ? Ok, bon. Ce n'est pas mon problème après tout, dit-il sèchement.

Depuis leur nuit ensemble, ils faisaient comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Il l'avait embrassé à l'hôpital, mais depuis lors, rien. Susanna réfléchissait aux paroles de Lionel. Allait-elle se contenter d'un homme qui était amoureux d'une autre ? Ne méritait-elle pas mieux que ça ? Terry… Non, elle aimait trop Terry pour renoncer à lui !

Au Congo, en Afrique, Albert avait les lettres de Georges qu'il avait trouvé plus intéressant qu'un roman d'aventures ; Candy amnésique aussi ! Il l'avait contaminé ou quoi ? Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été la pour l'aider à son tour. Il aurait empêche le fiasco avec Daniel en se révélant être l'Oncle William… Mais son absence avait forcé Terry à venir l'aider, car ils étaient séparés ; Terry était avec Susanna Marlowe qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais il avait épousé Candy pour l'empêcher d'épouser Daniel… Et bien Terry valait mieux que Daniel pour Candy en tout cas. Le destin les avait séparé et il avait trouvé un moyen de les remettre ensemble… Candy serait surprise de se réveiller Madame Terrence Grandchester, quand la dernière mémoire qu'elle avait était une très douloureuse séparation…

Mais la nouvelle de la disparition de son neveu Alistair était très douloureuse. Il décida d'aller en Italie voir où l'avion avait disparu, pour y déposer une gerbe de fleurs. Terry s'était occupé du problème de Candy en tant que son époux, il était son responsable et il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Il devait aller en Italie en guerre voir ce qui était arrivé à son neveu… Mais il espérait y aller et avoir le temps de revenir pour le mariage d'Archie et Annie, il venait de recevoir un télégramme de Georges, alors il fallait faire vite…

Il quitta l'Afrique pour l'Italie à la recherche de son neveu, porté disparu et présumé mort. Ses recherches l'amenèrent à Pavie une ville célèbre pour son université, mais qui maintenant était en ruines à cause de cette guerre insensée. La population était malheureuse, la nourriture était rationnée et on ne savait pas si il y en aurait pour le lendemain. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient au parc et devant leurs maisons. Ils étaient insouciants, mais ils sentaient l'atmosphère de tristesse répandue dans toute la ville, tout le pays, tout le continent et le monde entier.

Les responsables de cette guerre horrible, insensée semblaient ne pas vouloir y mettre fin. Toutes ces vies perdues, tout ce sang versé… ça ne leur suffisait pas du tout, il en fallait encore. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour cette effusion de sang inutile, alors que tout aurait pu se résoudre avec des pourparlers. Enfin, ces « malades » qui nous gouvernent, prenaient un plaisir malsain à regarder tout ce monde mourir et la population en train de souffrir moralement, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Albert rencontra un jeune soldat en permission appelé Paolo, il avait été blessé à la jambe après un accident de camion. Sa jambe droite avait été fracturée en plusieurs endroits et la guérison de sa jambe se passait lentement et elle était maintenant plus courte que l'autre ce qui donnait désormais à sa démarche une légère claudication qu'il essayait de cacher. Il faillait faire attention pour voir qu'il boitait un peu. Il parlait l'anglais qu'il avait appris à l'université. Il aida Albert à trouver une camionnette pour pouvoir se déplacer sans trop de problème à part qu'il fallait économiser le carburant, qui était bien sûr, rationné pendant la guerre.

Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs jours et plusieurs heures de recherches à un endroit où devait s'être écrasés deux avions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils arrivaient sur ce genre de terrain où on sentait la désolation, le sang versé, la mort, ils regardèrent et fouillèrent parmi les décombres pour voir s'il y avait des indices sur Alistair. Ils regardaient sans trop de conviction, car après avoir fait le tour de tous ces terrains, ils étaient fatigués et ils avaient faim. Ils rentrèrent se reposer et se commandèrent à manger dans une auberge.

- Albert, tu crois vraiment trouver quelque chose ?

- On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, Paolo, il y a toujours de l'espoir…

- Mais peut être on l'a mis dans une fosse commune…

- Peut être, mais c'est le fils de ma sœur, je me dois faire toutes ces recherches pour en avoir le cœur net…

- Ok, dit Paolo… Tu as une fiancée qui t'attends en Amérique ?

Albert pensa à Candy, tout ce temps où ils habitaient ensemble… Il se sentait bien avec elle. Mais elle n'avait qu'un seul nom dans la tête ; Terry… Elle aimait Terry, même si elle ne l'avait pas épousé, il serait toujours dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas être son prix de consolation.

- Non…

- Ton regard me dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un

- Pas tout à fait… J'habitais avec cette jeune fille…

- Habitait ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ; j'ai adopté cette jeune fille à la requête de mon neveu. Mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu jouir de la joie que cette jeune fille lui apportait

- Je suis désolé

- Merci. Je l'ai envoyé au collège en Angleterre et elle a rencontré ce jeune aristocrate anglais…

- Elle en est tombée amoureuse ?

- Oui, mais des années après, je m'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital où elle travaillait comme infirmière, sans ma mémoire, alors elle s'est occupé de moi

- C'est comme ça que vous habitiez ensemble. C'est ta fille adoptive… Oh….

- Je sais, c'est un peu incestueux…

- Un peu…

- Alors tu vois. Je ne peux pas espérer. Après que ma mémoire soit revenue, je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle est allée à New York voir la pièce de l'homme qu'elle aime… J'ai décide de repartir à l'aventure. Mais je viens d'apprendre qu'elle s'est séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle était dans un accident de train et qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire…

- Quoi !

- Bizarre, non ? C'est comme si je l'avais contaminée, dit Albert en souriant

- Bizarre en effet…

- Pour raccourcir l'histoire, elle est mariée à celui qu'elle aime maintenant. Mais j'aurai aimé l'aider à mon tour, mais…

- Plus d'espoir pour toi donc…

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'espoir… Voilà, je suis libre…

- Tu es encore jeune, tu trouveras une compagne… Peut être ici en Italie, on ne sait jamais…

- Peut être… Et toi ?

- Moi ? Cette guerre m'a empêché d'accomplir mon rêve, épouser la fille que j'aime…

- Où est-elle ?

- Son père était un homme d'affaires, ils voyageaient à travers l'Europe…

- Tu sais où ils sont ?

- Non, quand j'étais au front, on s'écrivait, mais maintenant…

- La guerre a un peu ralentit la poste tu sais…

- Je sais mais, peut être ne suis-je qu'une passade pour elle et comme elle passe dans plusieurs pays…

- Si elle t'aime, c'est toi qu'elle attendra

- Je l'espère.

Il y avait un petit garçon et une petite fille qui jouaient dans l'auberge. Ils parlaient en italien, pendant qu'ils jouaient, la petite fille lança quelque chose qui atterrit sur la table d'Albert et Paolo, c'était un petit écusson avec un « A » au milieu. C'était l'emblème de la famille André ! Albert regarda et ramassa l'écusson… Son cœur bondit ! La petite fille arriva pour chercher l'écusson

- Scuzi signor, dit la petite fille

Albert lui sourit et dit à Paolo

- Demande-lui où elle a trouvé ça, c'est l'emblème de ma famille…

Paolo lui posa la question et le petit garçon arriva et ils se mirent à parler en italien pendant un temps. Finalement, il dit à Albert

- Ils ont trouvé ça dans le bois, pas très loin d'ici. J'ai du parler longtemps car ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller aussi loin et ils avaient peur que je les accuse chez l'aubergiste. Je leur ai promis de ne rien dire, s'ils nous donnaient l'écusson et promettaient de ne plus désobéir à leurs parents et ne plus retourner au bois.

- Merci, ça doit être celui d'Alistair, dit Albert tout content. Merci Paolo, merci dit-il aux enfants, grazie….

Les enfants sourirent et s'en allèrent jouer en courant.

- C'est celui d'Alistair, j'en suis sûr

- On peut aller voir les hôpitaux des environs si tu veux, dit Paolo

- Il est tard. Finissons de manger, allons nous coucher et demain après le petit-déjeuner, on va faire le tour des hôpitaux. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai appris cette horrible nouvelle, j'ai de l'espoir. Alistair, si tu es vivant, tiens bon. J'arrive !

Juliette, Terrence, Annie et Patty se rendirent à la maison Pony le samedi matin. Ils prirent le train ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison Pony, les enfants les virent de loin. Ils coururent à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité ils virent Juliette et ils se mirent à crier :

- Le chef ! C'est le chef ! Le chef est là ! Candy ! Chef ! Tu es venue nous voir…. ! Youpi !

Juliette souriait, elle se sentait bien avec tous ces petits enfants ; Ils sautèrent sur elle en riant et la firent tomber par terre bien sûr. Juliette riait et se leva et elle se mit à courir avec les enfants et grimper aux arbres. Annie, Patty et Terrence les regardaient courir et grimper aux arbres. Ils arrivèrent à la maison Pony et Annie présenta Patty

- Bonjour, Melle Pony, Sœur Maria, dit Annie en les embrassant, je vous présente Patricia O'brien et …

- Terrence Grandchester, dit Melle Pony, on se connaît, Bonjour

- Oh… dit Annie

- Bonjour Melle Pony, dit Terrence, Sœur Maria…

- Bonjour, dit Patty

- Bonjour, dit Sœur Maria

- Candy est restée dehors ? Demanda Melle Pony

- Oui, dit Annie, on doit vous parler de Candy

Annie, Patty et Terrence expliquèrent l'histoire de Candy à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria. Les deux « mamans » de Candy étaient stupéfaites. Candy avait perdu la mémoire ? Elle se faisait appeler Juliette ? Et elle était mariée à Terrence Grandchester ? La porte s'ouvrit et Juliette entra avec tous les petits entrain de rire et tous essoufflés !

- Melle Pony ! Sœur Maria ! Dit Juliette en se jetant à leur cou !

- Can... Juliette, dit Sœur Maria

- Juliette, bonjour, dit Melle Pony

- Les autres vous ont raconté ? Demanda Juliette

- Oui, comment vas-tu, petite ? Dit Melle Pony

- Bien merci. C'est seulement bizarre de se réveiller sans savoir qui on est

- Juliette ? Dit Sœur Maria, pourquoi Juliette ?

- C'est le seul nom qu'il y avait dans ma tête vide. Le personnel de l'hôpital m'appelait « visage d'ange » et la « belle au bois dormant » Le docteur voulait m'appeler « Jane Doe »…

- Oh… dit Sœur Maria

- Je préférais « Juliette » évidemment !Dit-elle en souriant, je n'ai pas la mémoire de Candy, alors…

- Je comprends, dit Melle Pony, et bien, « Juliette » est un très joli nom…

Ils se mirent à parler et Juliette leur raconta ce dont elle se souvenait et Melle Pony et Sœur Maria lui racontèrent les détails. Les deux mamans de Candy furent surprises de voir Juliette se débrouiller si bien dans la cuisine, elle prépara le dîner avec l'aide d'Annie et Patty. Pendant le dîner, les enfants racontèrent leurs mésaventures et tout le monde riait. Après le repas, Juliette fit la vaisselle avec Annie et Patty. Pendant ce temps, Terrence alla sur la colline Pony avec quelques petits qui courraient avec lui. Quand il arriva sur la colline, il demanda aux enfants de dirent à Juliette qu'il l'attendait là. Les enfants s'en allèrent et Terry s'assit sur la pelouse. Il était de l'autre côté de l'arbre et la colline, si bien que de loin, on ne le voyait pas. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux.

Juliette et ses amies terminèrent la vaisselle et elles continuaient à parler à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria.

- Vous savez où est Terrence ? Demanda Juliette

- Tu ne peux pas t'en passer, n'est-ce pas, Juliette ? Dit Annie

- Je l'aime, dit Juliette en souriant, je vais aller voir dehors

- Ok, dit Annie, vas-y nous on reste ici…

- A tout à l'heure, dit Juliette en souriant

Juliette sortit de la maison et elle vit Jimmy de loin qui venait en criant. ;

- Candy ! Candy ! Ton ami Terry te cherche…

Juliette se revit avec des bagages, en hiver. Jimmy lui avait dit que son ami était venu les voir. Elle se vit en train de parler à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, elle vit la tasse encore chaude sur la table que Terry avait laissé. Elle se précipita dehors à la recherche de Terry, malgré les cris de Melle Pony et Sœur Maria. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans sa mémoire et en réalité…. Elle allait revoir Terry ! Son cœur était prêt à exploser, tellement il battait fort ! Terry, elle allait revoir Terry, le garçon qu'elle aimait ! Comme il lui manquait ! Terry, Terry… ! Elle arriva sur la colline…

- Terry ! Terry !

Personne, il était partit. Les trace de ses pas étaient dans la neige. Elle l'avait manqué de quelques minutes ! Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux…Encore ! Non!

- TERRY !TERRY ! Je t'ai encore raté… ! Non !

Elle se mit à pleurer. Sa tasse était encore tiède à la maison Pony, il était là… Mais il était parti !

- TERRY ! NON !

- Candy ? Dit la voix de Terry

Juliette se retourna comme dans un rêve. Terry était debout devant elle. Elle se jeta à son cou. En courant vers sa colline Pony, elle avait revécu simultanément la mémoire de la rencontre manquée avec Terry. C'était tellement intense que pendant un moment elle croyait que c'était vrai… Mais, heureusement, ce n'était qu'une mémoire de Candy ! Terrence était là.

- Oh Terrence ! Serre-moi fort !

- Juliette ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je viens d'avoir un flash… Candy courrait vers la colline en appelant ton nom, c'était en hiver et quand elle est arrivée, tu étais déjà parti…

- C'était à son retour d'Angleterre… J'étais venu ici voir la colline Pony, on s'est probablement manqué de quelques minutes… Oh mon Dieu…. Si on s'était vu, tout aurait été différent entre nous… Oh… !

- Oh Candy a beaucoup de souvenir douloureux… Je ne veux plus jamais éprouver ça. Serre-moi fort Terrence…

Terrence la serra dans ses bras. Il comprenait que pour Juliette, cette mémoire qui venait d'arriver, avec tous les sentiments, était encore bouleversante pour elle. Lui aussi venait de réaliser que s'il avait attendu quelques minutes de plus, il aurait vu Candy, il l'aurait amené à New York… Il l'aurait épousée…

- Je suis là, chérie, et je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir…

Il chercha ses lèvres et il l'embrassa longuement pour la rassurer.

_« Oh Candy se dit Juliette, tu as souffert… Et je n'essaye même pas d'imaginer ce que ça t'a fait de laisser Terrence à Susanna ! Mais je suis là et je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. Je vais te faire de belles mémoires et si tout va bien, ça veut dire si tu ne t'obstines pas, tu pourras vivre heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimes »._

- Je t'aime Terrence…

- Je t'aime Juliette… Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui… Merci. Nous sommes sur la colline Pony, dit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte.

Elle se retourna et il lui mit les bras autour de la taille, par derrière, ils regardèrent ensemble du haut de la colline Pony.

- C'est beau ici…, dit Juliette

- Je suis content de partager ce moment avec toi cette fois-ci… dit Terrence

- Moi aussi… Je me sens bien sur cette colline, je me sens bien avec toi… Je ne sais pas quand la mémoire reviendra totalement. Quand Candy reviendra, elle risque de te résister. Sois patient, ne te décourage pas. Elle t'aime et en fin de compte, elle va se rendre compte que, être avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

_« Je vais m'en assurer se dit-elle »_

Ils retournèrent à la maison Pony quelques temps après, ils passèrent une bonne soirée avec les autres.


	18. Chapter 18

**Souviens-toi de moi **

**Chapitre 18 **

**« Une très grande décision »**

Albert se réveilla tôt le matin avec Paolo. Ils se préparèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuner et se mirent à faire le tour des hôpitaux et cliniques des environs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clinique où ils furent accueillis par la Sœur Joséphine. Comme elle parlait l'anglais, Albert était ravi.

- Ma sœur, dit-il. Je cherche mon neveu, son avion s'est écrasé pas très loin d'ici… vous avez des blessés américains ?

- Oui, on a beaucoup de nationalités… Allons voir les blessés…, dit la Sœur Joséphine

Ils firent le tour des chambres et virent la désolation, qu'avait fait la guerre. Certains étaient aveugles, amputés des bras, jambes, dans la douleur. Albert regarda et ne vit pas Alistair parmi tous les pauvres patients heureusement.

- Allons voir ceux qui se souviennent de rien, dit la Sœur Joséphine

Ils firent les tours des chambres, toujours rien, pas de signe d'Alistair. Albert était découragé.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Albert

- Il y a l'homme en plâtre, dit la sœur Joséphine

- L'homme en plâtre ?

- Oui, venez, le docteur va lui enlever les pansements à la tête aujourd'hui…

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent le docteur qui venait d'enlever les pansements du malade avec des infirmières autour. Ils ne voyaient pas son visage. Lorsque le docteur eut terminé, les infirmières ramassèrent les pansements et quittèrent la salle. Le soleil brillait en entrait pas la fenêtre de la chambre. Les infirmières quittèrent le chevet de l'homme en plâtre et le soleil tapa dans l'œil d'Albert, il ferma les yeux. Il entra dans la chambre les yeux à moitié fermés et il vit sur le lit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et une barbe grandissante, les yeux fermés et son cœur bondit ; il ouvrit les yeux plus grands pour être sûr ne de pas se tromper. Oui… C'était bien lui, son neveu, Alistair ! Il était vivant…

- Albert ? Dit Paolo

- C'est lui Paolo, c'est lui ! Merci, mon Dieu !

Le malade se réveilla et regarda Albert, étonné. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, ses cordes vocales étaient toujours endommagées.

- C'est lui ? Dit Sœur Joséphine

- Oui, c'est le fils de ma sœur…,dit Albert

- Il ne semble pas vous reconnaître, dit la sœur Joséphine

- Il est étonné de me voir… Alistair ? Tu me reconnais ?

- Il n'a pas de voix, ses cordes vocales sont endommagées…

- Oh… dit Albert

- Mais on peut communiquer avec les yeux… Alistair ? C'est ton nom ? Cligne les yeux une fois pour « oui » et deux fois pour « non »…, dit la Sœur Joséphine

Alistair cligna les yeux une fois.

- Bien, c'est bon d'avoir un nom à ton visage, au lieu de « l'homme en plâtre », dit la sœur Joséphine en souriant

Alistair sourit. Albert s'approcha.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-il

Alistair cligna les yeux une fois.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qui je suis vraiment… Je suis ton oncle William, le frère cadet de ta mère….

Alistair ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, stupéfait.

- Je sais… vous me preniez pour un vieil homme, c'est un choc. Mais je suis là pour te ramener à la maison. Archie va se marier avec Annie, tu ne veux pas rater ça ! Et Patricia….

Alistair sourit. Enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel ! Il allait pouvoir retourner chez lui, voir sa famille et Patricia ! Albert fit des arrangements avec Paolo pour amener Alistair en Amérique. Il invita Paolo à venir avec eux pour le mariage d'Archie. Il accepta avec joie, aller en Amérique allait lui changer les idées. Albert grâce à ses moyens, fut en mesure d'être en route vers l'Amérique en quelques jours seulement. Pendant les quelques jours, où Albert était avec Alistair, il devint très proche de la sœur Joséphine. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs avec leurs voyages. La sœur Joséphine, bien qu'on l'appelait « sœur » n'avait pas encore présenté ses vœux. Etre avec Albert, lui fit réfléchir un peu sur son avenir. Albert aussi se sentait bien avec elle. Mais comme elle était une religieuse…. Il en parla à Paolo.

- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis en train de commettre un péché ? C'est bizarre, mais on dirait que j'en suis tombé amoureux…

- Un péché ? L'amour est la force la plus puissante de l'univers, s'il y en avait plus, nous ne serions pas en guerre entrain de nous entretuer. C'est bon d'éprouver des sentiments même si c'est pour une « presque sœur »

- « Presque sœur » ?

- Oui, elle n'a pas encore épousé le Christ officiellement…

- Oh… dit Albert, tu crois que j'ai le droit de lui demander de m'épouser à la place du Christ ?

- Tu l'aimes. Tu as le droit de lui demander ce que tu veux… Ne perds pas de temps…En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis

- On dirait que tu parles de toi, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir demandé à la fille que tu aimes de t'épouser. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Marie-Alice… J'aurai dû l'épouser. Maintenant je ne sais pas si je la reverrais avec cette guerre insensée. J'aurai dû l'épouser. Alors Albert, ne perds pas de temps, si elle refuse, tant pis, au moins tu auras essayé. Sinon tu ne sauras jamais…

Allez se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à part essuyer un refus… Il se rendit le soir même au dortoir du personnel de la clinique. Il connaissait la chambre de Joséphine. C'était le numéro 27. Il y avait d'autres gens venus visiter les membres de leur famille ou fiancées… Albert frappa à la porte de la chambre. Joséphine ouvrit la porte et son cœur bondit de joie.

- Joséphine, bonsoir, dit Albert en souriant

- Albert, entre, je t'en prie. Ça va ? Tu es prêt à partir ?

- Presque, il me reste une chose à faire

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien, voilà ; je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, mais je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête… Je sais maintenant que tu n'as pas encore prononcé tes vœux. Je te demande si tu veux venir avec moi et m'épouser moi, au lieu du Christ. On pourrait continuer à être missionnaires partout où l'on veut. Je sais que c'est sûrement un choc. Alors je m'excuse d'avance. Je pars demain matin, si tu veux venir, tu sais où me joindre…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre mot, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres. Leurs langues se caressèrent avidement pendant un temps. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit instinctivement au baiser passionné. Quand Albert la lâcha enfin, elle avait le vertige, et elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Je t'aime, dit Albert

Et il sortit de la chambre. Joséphine ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi penser. Elle n'avait pas fait ses vœux. Et être avec Albert avait éveillé en elle des sentiments dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Et le baiser… Mon Dieu ! Elle avait entendu dire que c'était bon de se faire embrasser, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'un baiser lui fasse tourner la tête de cette façon, tellement il était bon ! Elle s'agenouilla pour prier. Consacrer sa vie au Christ, faire le vœu de célibat pour toujours et épouser Albert et être en mesure de continuer le travail du Christ en ayant l'homme qu'elle aimait…. Aimait… Oui, elle aimait Albert ! Mais devait-elle prendre la vie pour acquise ? Avec cette guerre insensée… Elle avait vu combien des gens qui avaient été déchirés par la mort des membres de leurs familles ou de leurs conjoints. La vie lui donnait l'occasion d'être heureuse. La nuit portait conseil.

Le lendemain, Albert s'apprêtait à prendre le train avec Alistair et Paolo. Alistair était sur un fauteuil roulant. Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de bagages, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'installer dans un compartiment en première classe de l'Orient Express.

Joséphine se réveilla à l'aube et elle eut l'impression que quelque chose manquait à sa vie. Elle alla voir la mère supérieure au couvent, qui était déjà réveillée dans son bureau.

- Ma mère ?

- Joséphine, entrez mon enfant

- Ma mère, je viens me confesser…

- Pourquoi, mon enfant ?

- Ma mère, j'ai reçu un homme dans ma chambre hier soir, et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser

- Oh… Et vous avez aimé le baiser ?

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant, mais… Je voulais consacrer ma vie au Christ… Et maintenant, quelques jours passés avec cet homme, ont remis toutes mes décisions en questions… J'éprouve des sentiments et des désirs dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence…

- Joséphine, mon enfant. Vous n'avez pas encore présenté tes vœux. Si votre cœur vous dit que vous êtes amoureuse de cet homme, vous devriez l'écouter…

- Mais…

- Regarde, toute votre vie, vous vouliez devenir une religieuse et après quelques jours passés en compagnie d'un homme, vous commencez à éprouver tous ces sentiments. Ça serait une erreur de les refreiner. L'amour est la plus belle puissance de l'univers. Vous en priver serait une erreur, mon enfant

- Vous me suggérez de suivre l'homme que j'aime…

- Je suggère que vous laissez l'amour te guider…

- Merci ma mère, dit Joséphine en souriant. Excusez-moi, je dois aller faire mes bagages… Je vous donne ma résignation…

Elle sortit du bureau comme une furie. La mère supérieure sourit. Cupidon venait encore de frapper l'une de ses novices. L'amour… S'il y en avait plus au monde, la terre changerait de couleur…

Joséphine n'avait presque rien comme vêtements, car les novices donnaient tous leurs habits aux pauvres. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait et elle fut prête en 5 minutes. Elle alla dire aurevoir à la mère supérieure et aux autres sœurs et novices

- Aurevoir Joséphine, bonne chance, dit la mère supérieure

- Bonne chance ! Dirent ses collègues !

Joséphine se rendit à la gare de trains. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des soldats et leurs familles, venu leur dirent aurevoir. Le cœur déchiré. Joséphine regardait un peu partout à la recherche d'Albert et son neveu en fauteuil roulant. Mais elle ne les voyait nul part. Etait-elle trop tard ?

Albert et Paolo finirent d'installer Alistair dans le compartiment. Il se mit à la fenêtre pour regarder les soldats faire leurs adieux aux membres de leur famille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha il vit la silhouette d'une jeune fille entrain de demander quelque chose à un contrôleur de train. Il ouvrit les grands yeux, étonné… Joséphine ! Elle était venue ! Mais elle ne savait pas dans quel train il était !

- Joséphine ! Cria-t-il

Paolo et Alistair sursautèrent, tellement la voix d'Albert était forte.

- Joséphine ! Elle ne m'entend pas ! Je dois aller la chercher…, dit Albert

- Mais le train va bientôt partir, dit Paolo

- Je ne peux pas la manquer, elle est venue…. Elle est venue !

Albert sortit pour se rendre à l'extérieur, quand il arriva à la porte pour descendre, le contrôleur lui dit que le train partait dans cinq minutes.

- Je serai là, dit-il en courant au milieu de tout ce monde, JOSEPHINE !

Joséphine qui continuait à demander des renseignements à tous les employés de la gare, crut entendre son nom. Elle se retourna et son cœur bondit. Elle vit Albert souriant qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle remercia l'employé et se mit à courir vers Albert quand ils arrivèrent finalement tout près, ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Le train part, dit Albert, on doit faire vite

Il prit sa petite valise et il l'entraîna en courant vers le train et ils embarquèrent à la dernière minute avant que le train ne ferme ses portes. Ils se rendirent dans le compartiment d'Albert tout essoufflés devant les regards et visages souriants d'Alistair et Paolo. Albert prit Joséphine et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, pendant un moment. Quand finalement ils s'arrêtèrent, Joséphine dit ;

- Je t'aime, Albert, et je veux venir avec toi. Je veux t'épouser au lieu du Christ…

Albert se mit à rire.

- Et bien le train est déjà parti, heureusement que j'ai compris que ta présence signifiait que tu venais avec moi…

- Heureusement sinon on serait dans de beaux draps ! Oh… Mais je n'ai pas de ticket…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en charge. Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux, dit-il en la serrant encore dan ses bras

- Toi aussi, dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte

Alistair et Paolo les regardaient en souriant. Quand Albert et Joséphine finirent de s'attendrir, celle-ci dit à Alistair

- Et bien, je serai ton infirmière pendant tout le trajet chef futur neveu

- Tant mieux, chuchota Alistair en souriant

- Ne force pas ta voix. Ça viendra tout seul. Maintenant je vais te lire des histoires de la bible

Ils discutèrent tous de la bible et autres choses pendant tout le trajet. Joséphine avait tourné la page sur son passé, sans un regard en arrière. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le futur.

A New York, pendant une réception mondaine, Eleonor Baker, était en train de parler avec des connaissances. Elle était toujours vêtue élégamment et coiffée à la perfection.

- Eleonor on voit plus ton fils… Il a rompu avec Susanna Marlowe ? Demanda une des dames

- Pas que je sache, il travaille à Chicago pour le moment

- Mais Susanna est dans toutes les réceptions avec Lionel Sands, l'ancien Playboy devenu aveugle qui vient de recouvrir la vue devenu humanitaire ! Ils sont pratiquement inséparables !

Eleonor ne dit rien, elle avait aussi entendu les rumeurs sur Susanna et Lionel. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Terry l'avait-il laissé si longtemps ? Elle vit Susanna de loin avec Lionel.

- Excusez-moi, dit Eleonor, j'arrive

Elle se dirigea vers la fiancée de Terrence.

- Susanna, dit-elle

- Eleonor, dit Susanna en souriant, Lionel Sands. Eleonor Baker, la mère de Terry

- Mme Baker, dit Lionel, vous êtes encore plus belle en personne. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance

- Moi de même, dit Eleonor en souriant, votre réputation vous précède, M. Sands. Votre croisade pour aider les handicapés… Je suis pour et j'envoie des chèques régulièrement.

- Merci, Mme Baker, merci beaucoup

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Susanna je peux te parler ? Dit Eleonor

- Bien sûr, dit Susanna, Lionel, j'arrive

Elle alla un peu plus loin avec Eleonor.

- Susanna, dit Eleonor, je sais que Terry est parti, mais les gens commencent à parler…

- Parler de quoi ?

- De toi et Lionel Sands…

- Oh… C'est un ami, c'est tout. Je l'aide pour sa cause et il me tient compagnie

- Vous semblez très proches…

- Il m'a aidé à me remettre à marcher et retourner sur scène…

- Mais Terry…

- Terry a épousé Candy, Eleonor…

- QUOI !

- Il a épousé Candy. Tu sais qu'il est à Chicago surtout pour aider Candy ? Elle est amnésique. Un certain Daniel Legrand voulait en profiter pour épouser Candy amnésique en lui racontant qu'ils étaient fiancés… Bref, Terry n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'épouser Candy pour la sauver des griffes du méchant Daniel !

- Mais… Et toi ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Il m'a dit que Candy avait besoin d'aide et qu'il l'avait épousé seulement pour la sauver d'un mariage désastreux avec son pire ennemi…

- Alors, il va te revenir ?

- Oui, dès que Candy recouvre la mémoire…

- Mais entre-temps…

- Entre-temps, je passe du bon temps avec mon meilleur ami, Eleonor c'est tout…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui… Et je n'aime pas du tout tes insinuations…

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Susanna… Bien. Merci pour l'information. Bonne soirée…

Elle retourna vers ses amies. Terry avait épousé Candy ? Elle ne tarda plus à la soirée et s'éclipsa ! Elle prendra le train le lendemain pour Chicago, après avoir pris l'adresse de son fils chez Robert Hathaway.

Susanna retourna auprès de Lionel en souriant

- Et alors ? Demanda Lionel

- Je crois que Terry va avoir la visite de sa mère…

- Et ça te réjouis…

- Un peu… Enfin…

- N'oublies pas que c'est sa mère, elle suivra ce que son fils va dire…

- Je sais… Elle voulait me parler des rumeurs sur nous deux

- Oh…

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami, dit-elle d'une voix douce… Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu… Et elle a raison…

- Je peux être plus Susanna, tu le sais… La balle est dans ton camp

- Je sais, Lionel.

Elle hésitait encore, car son cœur était divisé ; entre ses sentiments grandissants pour Lionel et son obsession pour Terry. L'idée de laisser Terry à Candy la rendait malade. L'attitude de Juliette, l'avait énervée au plus haut point. Candy lui avait laissé Terry et elle avait à peine habitée avec lui, qu'il était parti à sa recherche. Une personne normale aurait comprit que Terry ne l'aimerait jamais, mais pas Susanna. Elle était obsédée par Terry. Pour le moment elle préférait le savoir malheureux avec elle, qu'heureux avec une autre… Non pas une autre, avec Candy… Oh pardon, Juliette !

Juliette et Terrence étaient en train de faire la cuisine, Terrence était revenu tôt du théâtre. Il y eut un coup à la porte. C'était Annie et Archie.

- Bonsoir… dit Juliette en souriant et les embrassant

- Bonsoir, dit Terrence

- Bonsoir Juliette, Terry

- Bonsoir Can... Juliette, Grandchester, dit Archie

- Quel bon vent vous amène ? Demanda Juliette

- Les préparatifs, ça va ? Demanda Terrence

- Oui tout va bien, merci Terry, dit Annie

- Je voulais te parler, Terry, dit Archie

- Oh… A quel sujet ?

- Et bien pour mon mariage, notre mariage. J'ai toujours cru que mon frère serait mon témoin, mais… La vie en a décidé autrement. Alors je voulais te demander si tu voulais être le témoin de mon mariage…

Terrence était stupéfait. Archie aimable avec lui ? Il faut dire qu'il avait perdu son frère et depuis il avait changé… Témoin de son mariage ? C'était sûrement un très grand pas.

- Je sais que nous n'avons toujours pas eu de bonnes relations. Mais te voir aussi dévoué pour la cause de Candy, tu as littéralement tout laissé pour l'aider sans réfléchir. Tu as même fréquenté mon insupportable cousine…et tu as sauvé Candy de Daniel. Tu es un type bien… Et je m'excuse pour toute l'animosité du passé. La vie est trop courte pour garder rancune…

Terrence lui serra la main et lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, la vie est trop courte pour garder rancune. Et je serai honoré d'être le témoin de ton mariage à la place de ton frère. Il était très sympa. Merci Archie.

Annie les regarda en souriant. Juliette semblait trouver ça normal. Annie l'entraîna dans la chambre.

- Oh Juliette c'est un événement !

- Quoi ?

- Archie et Terry en bon terme…

- Vraiment ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne t'en souviens pas… Disons que c'est un très grand pas…

- Et tu es contente ?

- Oui…

- Alors c'est tout ce qui est important, dit Juliette en souriant, vous restez dîner ?

- Non, Archie m'amène au restaurant ce soir…

- Oh… Amuse-toi bien alors…

Elles rejoignirent les hommes au salon. Ils parlèrent pendant un petit temps ensuite Archie et Annie s'en allèrent.

- Et bien pour une surprise, ça en est une ! Dit Terrence

- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux…, dit Juliette

- C'était Candy la pomme de discorde entre nous…

- Vraiment ? Il était amoureux d'elle ?

- Je crois qu'il l'est toujours, mais il s'est résigné…

- Oh… Je me demandais pourquoi il me regardait parfois avec tant de tristesse… Et Candy ?

- Elle l'aime comme un cousin. Et puis elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Annie. Candy m'aime…

- Tu me rassures, britannique…. Allons manger !


	19. Chapter 19

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 19**

**« Une gentille belle-maman »**

Juliette et Terrence avaient fini de dîner et ils étaient entrain de faire la vaisselle. Ils avaient presque fini. Juliette avait mis de l'eau sur le feu pour le thé.

- Le mariage d'Annie est en train de la rendre folle, c'est bon qu'Archie l'ait amené au restaurant ce soir…, dit Juliette

- Elle veut que tout soit parfait, dit Terrence

- Et bien, je suis contente que le notre fût un peu à l'improviste…

- Moi aussi, dit-il tendrement, mais tu n'aurais pas voulu un grand mariage ?

- Terrence, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, Candy serait malheureuse sans toi, et toi aussi d'ailleurs… Alors un mariage de 15 minutes, sans grande fête, est la plus belle chose au monde pour moi… Et pour toi aussi non ?

- Bien sûr, tu sais maintenant que t'épouser était un miracle que je ne croyais plus possible…

Ils terminèrent la vaisselle et ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Terrence la serrait dans ses bras.

- Susanna t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Candy…

- Oui…

- J'aurai voulu avoir un appareil-photo pour photographier Susanna quand tu lui as dit que tu n'avais aucune intention de me rendre à elle… Et que tu n'étais pas Candy !

- Candy était trop bonne pour son propre bonheur, et toi aussi d'ailleurs

- J'étais aveuglé pas le sens du devoir ; j'ai laissé Candy partir. C'était la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Ensuite, Susanna m'a même dit de la suivre… Mais j'ai refusé…

- Elle savait que tu refuserais, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a dit… C'était pour la forme

- Tu crois ? Tu ne l'aimes pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie, mais je la trouve imbuvable ! Je trouve qu'elle a manipulé la situation pour vous séparer

On frappa à la porte. Terrence se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut étonné de voir qui c'était.

- Maman ! Dit-il en l'étreignant

- Bonsoir Terrence, dit Eleonor

- Bonsoir, entre je t'en prie

- Merci

Eleonor entra et trouva Juliette assise au salon. Juliette se leva en voyant la dame élégante et sophistiquée entrer.

- Juliette, je te présente ma mère, Eleonor Baker…

- Enchantée de vous connaître Mme Baker…, dit Juliette

Eleonor la regarda étonnée. « Juliette » ? Cette dernière devina sa pensée et dit ;

- Oui, quand je me suis réveillée sans ma mémoire le nom de Juliette était le seul nom dans ma tête pour une raison étrange… Candy est une inconnue pour moi, puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. On peut me dire ce qu'elle a fait, mais, aussi longtemps que je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est toujours une étrangère…

- Oh … Enchantée Juliette, dit Eleonor en souriant et la serrant dans ses bras, appelle-moi « maman » pour l'amour du ciel, tu es la femme de mon fils, tu es donc ma fille !

- Merci, dit Juliette émue…

Ils prirent place au salon.

- Terrence, merci de m'avoir invitée au mariage, dit-elle ironiquement

- Maman, je m'excuse. Il fallait faire vite, dit-il

- Oui, on a presque couru à la mairie… dit Juliette

- Comment as-tu appris la nouvelle ? Demanda Terrence

- J'ai rencontré Susanna à une soirée mondaine avec un ancien Playboy devenu aveugle qui a recouvert la vue, devenu humanitaire… Elle m'a annoncé ton mariage le plus calmement possible.

Juliette les laissa discrètement pour aller faire du thé.

- C'est temporaire, m'a-elle dit ? Dit Eleonor

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que « Candy » revienne

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment !

- Terrence, tu te fous de qui là ? Dit Eleonor, tu es marié à la femme que tu aimes, mémoire ou pas… Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras la laisser partir une deuxième fois ?

- Je me pose la même question… Mais Susanna…

- Susanna marche et est de retour sur scène, Terrence, son « ami » s'en occupe bien en ton absence…

- Tu crois qu'ils sont plus que des amis ?

- Les rumeurs circulent et je les ai vu ensemble, ils semblent très proches… Et puis, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

- Oh maman, ça serait un de mes rêves devenus réalité, que Susanna trouve quelqu'un d'autre…

Juliette arriva avec le thé et se mit à servir tout le monde.

- Terrence, chéri, dit Juliette, Susanna est obsédée par toi. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec elle, je l'ai senti… Même si un autre s'intéressait à elle, elle ne voudra pas te lâcher…

- Susanna est venue voir Juliette, pour lui demander de me laisser, parce qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie et que Candy m'avait laissé pour elle. Juliette lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas Candy et que j'étais son mari et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de me laisser partir…, dit Terrence

- Je lui ai aussi dit que Candy aussi lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle devait le lui rendre si elle était juste avec elle-même. Elle n'a rien dit…, continua Juliette

- J'aurai aimé voir cette scène, dit Eleonor en riant, tu es beaucoup plus osée que Candy, Juliette ! Tu as raison, tu n'es pas Candy !

Ils continuèrent à parler jusque tard dans la nuit.

- Je vais retourner à mon hôtel, dit Eleonor…

- Il n'en est pas question, maman, nous avons une chambre d'ami. Tu restes avec nous, ici dit Juliette

- D'accord, merci pour l'invitation

- C'est la moindre des chose, dit Juliette en souriant

Eleonor dormit donc dans la chambre d'ami ; Terry était allé chercher ses bagages à l'hôtel.

Juliette réfléchit à la soirée. Eleonor sans le savoir, lui avait donné une idée.

« J'aurai aimé voir cette scène » … L'histoire de Juliette sur scène. Elle prit la décision d'acheter un cahier pour écrire son expérience depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital de l'espérance.

Le lendemain était un samedi et ils décidèrent d'aller au country club pour manger un peu et d'y passer une partie de la journée. Terrence s'était inscrit et avait aussi inscrit Juliette. Eleonor serait leur invitée. Annie, Archie et Patricia devaient les rencontrer au restaurant. Terrence n'avait pas dit à Juliette que sa mère était une actrice célèbre. Ils rencontrèrent leurs amis près du restaurant. Le trio était stupéfait !

- Salut tout le monde, dit Juliette, je vous présente…

- Eleonor Baker, dit Archie en lui baisant la main, vous êtes encore plus belle en personne ! Mon Dieu ! Je suis Archibald Cornwell

- Wow Juliette, Dit Annie, comment connais-tu Eleonor Baker ?

- Annie, c'est Juliette pas Candy…

- Non, Patricia c'est la mère de Terrence, dit Juliette

- QUOI ! Dit le trio en même temps

- Terry, dit Annie, tu es le fils d'Eleonor Baker ?

- Oui, je vous présente ma mère, dit Terrence, maman, Archie s'est présenté, elle c'est Annie Brighton, sa fiancée et Patricia O'Brien, son amie

- Enchantée, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Enchantées, dirent Annie et Patty

Archie était subjugué, d'avoir son actrice préférée devant lui.

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour être la mère de Terry, dit Archie en souriant…

- C'est gentil de ta part, petit charmeur, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Permettez-moi de vous escorter au restaurant, dit Archie

- Avec plaisir, dit Eleonor en souriant

Il l'escorta, sans s'occuper des autres et de sa fiancée !

- Whooa Annie, dit Terrence, ton mec est complètement gaga devant ma mère !

- Je vois, il nous a oublié, dit Annie en souriant… Terry si je l'invite au mariage, tu crois qu'elle va venir ?

- Je ne peux pas parler pour elle, mais amène-lui l'invitation. Elle part après-demain

- Ok…

Juliette regardait toujours la scène sans comprendre. Terrence s'adressa finalement à elle.

- Juliette chérie, ma mère est une actrice très célèbre…

- Oh…

- Candy était dans la confidence…

- Ok, dit Juliette en souriant

- Maintenant, suivons-les, moi j'ai faim, dit Patty

Ils rejoignirent Archie et Eleonor qui avaient déjà pris place. Daniel et Eliza les regardaient de loin, mails ils n'osaient pas s'approcher.

Eleonor et Juliette s'entendaient très bien. Eleonor amena Juliette faire des achats, avec Terrence.

- Je vais vous acheter mes cadeaux de mariage…

- Oh… Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Juliette

- Allons, laissez-moi vous gâter…

- Terrence ? Demanda Juliette

- N'essaye pas de l'en dissuader, elle ne va pas t'écouter, Juliette

- Ok, alors… Merci, maman, dit Juliette

Eleonor leur acheta, le nécessaire pour la cuisine ; casseroles, assiettes ustensiles, verres etc.… Pour la chambre ; draps, couvertures, essuie-mains, serviettes de bain… Elle acheta tout le trousseau de mariage pour Candy. Terrence les laissa continuer les achats, seules.

- Vous êtes infatigables ! Je vais me reposer…Je prends les paquets…, dit Terrence

- D'accord chéri, dit Juliette à tout à l'heure

- Bye bébé, dit Eleonor

- Maman, je t'en prie ! Dit Terrence un peu embarrassé

Juliette éclata de rire. Terrence l'embrassa sur le front et il s'en alla. Les deux dames se mirent à parler.

- Juliette, dit Eleonor, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, oh oui, Susanna t'a raconté

- Oui, elle s'est fait un plaisir de m'éclaircir…

- J'en suis sûre. Le peu de temps où il habitait avec elle, il était terne, taciturne, toujours de mauvaise humeur…

- Un ours mal léché, quoi !

Eleonor sourit.

- Oui. Il buvait un peu trop et j'avais peur qu'il ne craque complètement et ne devienne un ivrogne. La séparation avec Candy a été plus dure qu'on ne le croyait. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, il en rêvait la nuit… Si tes amis n'étaient pas venus, je crois qu'il serait devenu fou !

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé sérieusement à tout laisser et se tourner vers l'alcool…

- L'accident de Candy a sauvé mon fils et si tu joues bien tes cartes, il sauvera aussi Candy…

- Je sais, c'est ce que je veux. Il faudra convaincre Candy par tous les moyens…, dit Juliette en la regardant dans les yeux…

- Tu me comprends à demi-mots, dit Eleonor en souriant…

Le soir, Annie, Archie et Patty vinrent se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Archie et Annie donnèrent l'invitation de leur mariage à Eléonore.

- Merci, leur dit-elle en souriant, je serai là

- De rien, dit Archie, tout le plaisir est pour moi…

Annie et Patty allèrent dans la cuisine aider Juliette.

- Salut les filles, dit Juliette

- Salut, dirent les filles

Eléonore vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine

- Je viens vous aider…

- Mais… commença Juliette

- Juliette, je suis chez mon fils et ma fille, pas dans une réception mondaine. Ici, je suis votre maman

- D'accord, dit Juliette en souriant, maman, tu peux nous aider avec la salade…

- Wow, dit Patty, tu appelles Eléonore Baker, « maman »

- C'est marrant, dit Annie, elle est tellement sophistiquée…

- « Elle » est dans la pièce, dit Eléonore en souriant… Avant d'être une actrice célèbre, je suis en premier lieu la maman de Terry… Pour vous aussi, oubliez que je suis célèbre…

- D'accord, dirent Annie et Patty

Eléonore remarqua combien Juliette était à l'aise à la cuisine.

- Mon fils a de la chance, Juliette, tu es une excellente cuisinière…, dit Eleonor

- Oui, apparemment Candy ne l'était pas… J'ai appris à l'hôpital, quand je n'avais rien à faire, avec la cuisinière, dit Juliette

Elle leur raconta ses aventures à l'hôpital et chez les Legrand. Le dîner était prêt et ils mangèrent en parlant gaiement. Archibald était suspendu aux lèvres d'Eléonore.

Quand ils s'en allèrent, Terrence la taquina

- Alors Maman, ça fait plaisir d'avoir ton plus fervent admirateur suspendu à tes lèvres… ? Dit-il

- Ça fait plaisir en effet. Mais ça faisait aussi plaisir d'être traitée comme une personne normale par toi, Juliette. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre…

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois t'avoir vu dans les magasines… Je m'excuse, ma mémoire n'est pas très bonne malheureusement…

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Dans la chambre d'ami Eleonor entendit Juliette et Terrence rire de bon cœur. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Terry était tellement heureux, il était marié à la femme qu'il aimait et il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle était très heureuse pour lui. C'était en tout cas mieux que le fils sombre et taciturne et qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Le destin avait ses caprices…

Eleonor passa quatre jours avec son fils et sa belle-fille. Le jour de son départ pour New York, ils étaient tous les trois à la gare. Eleonor parla à son fils pendant que Juliette achetait des journaux.

- Terrence, chéri. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et épanoui, essaye de rendre cette situation permanente. Essaye de garder cette situation quand la mémoire lui reviendra. Tu as le boulot, la femme que tu aimes…

- C'est aussi ce que veut, Juliette espère avoir assez de force pour convaincre Candy… N'oublies pas que quand elle reviendra, la rupture dans sa tête sera toute fraîche et sa conviction que je dois m'occuper de Susanna…

- Bonne chance chéri je vais t'appeler

Elle le serra dans ses bras et Juliette arriva et elle la serra aussi dans ses bras.

- Aurevoir Juliette, prends soin de toi et de Terrence

- Aurevoir maman, dit Juliette, reviens nous voir vite

- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-elle, vous allez vous fatiguer de moi

- Jamais ! Dit Juliette au revoir et merci pour tous les cadeaux, la gentillesse

- Allons c'est la moindre des choses et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille ; n'oublies pas de quoi on a parlé…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ma priorité…, dit Juliette

- De quoi parlez-vous, les cachottières ? Dit Terrence

- C'est une surprise, dit Eleonor, tu verras, je dois y aller… Au revoir…

Elle monta dans la voiture et le train s'en alla.

- Ta mère est superbe…,dit Juliette

- Oui, elle t'aime bien, aussi, dit Terrence

- Moi aussi. C'est gentil à elle de me laisser l'appeler « Maman »… c'est à cause de Candy ?

Terrence lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en Ecosse.

- Elle m'a laissé un peignoir en soie ? A propos, tu sais où sont mes affaires ?

- Albert doit le savoir…

- On verra ça plus tard… Retrouvons d'abord la mémoire. Candy s'occupera de ses affaires…

Terrence la serra contre lui pendant qu'ils marchaient. Une partie de lui voulait rester avec Juliette pour toujours et une autre partie savait que si Candy revenait, la tâche ne serait pas facile… Mais Candy l'aimait et il avait confiance en leur amour. Elle était très têtue ; il lui faudrait de la patience… Beaucoup de patience.


	20. Chapter 20

**Souviens-toi de moi **

**Chapitre 20 **

**« Le voyage en Amérique »**

Albert, Alistaire, Paolo et Joséphine, étaient à Ostende pour prendre le bateau qui allait les amener à Douvres en Angleterre et de là, le bateau partirait pour l'Amérique. Aller à Southampton aurait prit plus de temps, et ils voulaient arriver à temps pour le mariage d'Archie et Annie. A Douvres, Paolo rencontra Marie-Alice, la fille dont il était amoureux par hasard sur le bateau, parmi les nombreux passagers qui montaient pour aller en Amérique et fuir cette guerre insensée. Le bateau avait accosté pour un jour et Joséphine avait envoyé un télégramme à sa famille pour qu'elle vienne la rencontrer avant son départ. Son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur et son grand frère vinrent tous la voir à Douvres. Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant pas très loin du port.

- Joséphine, dit son père, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui papa…, dit-elle

- Mais depuis que tu es petite, tu as voulu entrer dans les ordres, dit sa mère

- Laissez-la, dit Ethan, le grand frère, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était dommage qu'une jeune fille aussi belle que Joséphine fasse le vœu de célibat…

- Ethan… dit sa mère

- Qui est-il ? Demanda son père, un missionnaire as-tu dit dans ton télégramme ? Il vient de quelle famille ?

- Il répondra à toutes vos questions dès qu'il arrivera, dit Josephine

- Moi, je trouve ça romantique, dit la petite sœur Amélia

Albert s'était rasé et habillé pour la circonstance. Rencontrer ses futurs beaux-parents… Alistair qui commençait à parler doucement, lui demanda ;

- Pas trop nerveux, Oncle William ? Dit-il

- Appelle-moi Albert, s'il te plait…

- Non, il n'en est pas question. Tu es le chef de la famille, je te dois le respect…

Albert sourit et ne discuta pas, il ne voulait pas trop faire parler Alistair.

- D'accord. Je suis un peu nerveux…, dit-il

- En tout cas, tu es très beau, dit Alistair et très élégant… Digne d'un homme riche…

- Oui. C'est différent du gardien de zoo de Londres n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui aurait imaginé que M. Albert le vagabond qui s'occupait des bêtes était la tête d'une des plus grandes familles d'Amérique… ? Si j'ai bien compris, à Lakewood, on te chassait de tes propres terres !Oh Mon Dieu !

Albert éclata de rire. Paolo arriva avec sa copine pour rester avec Alistair

- Wow, M. Albert, dit Paolo, très élégant

- Oui, dit Marie-Alice, il est vraiment très beau ton ami

- Merci, dit Albert, souhaitez-moi bonne chance…

- Bonne chance ! Dirent les trois autres

Albert se rendit au restaurant rencontrer la famille de Joséphine. Wilson Chamberlain et sa femme Siobhan faisait partie de la haute société d'Angleterre. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir une fille dans les ordres, infirmière entrain d'aider les blessés de guerre. Mais maintenant, de savoir qu'elle avait tout abandonné sur un coup de tête, pour un homme… !

- M. Chamberlain, mes hommages Madame, Monsieur, Melle dit Albert en arrivant

Joséphine le regardait comme s'il tombait de la dernière pluie. C'était lui son fiancé ? Cet homme très élégant et très beau qui semblait être riche comme Crésus ?

- William Albert André, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il

- Enchantée, dit la famille

- Bonjour chérie, dit-il à Joséphine qui semblait toujours figée sur place

Il prit place à côté d'elle. Il comprenait son étonnement.

- William Albert André de Chicago ? Demanda Mme Chamberlain sidérée

- Oui, Madame, dit Albert

- Joséphine, dit son père en souriant, tu as l'air aussi étonnée que nous… Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- A vrai dire on en avait pas vraiment parlé…dit Joséphine

- Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit, il faut dire que je l'oublie parfois, moi-même, dit Albert

- Ça va chéri… Tu es seulement très très riche… Tu roules sur l'or…dit Joséphine

- J'espère que tu veux toujours m'épouser maintenant que tu sais que je suis plein aux as…dit Albert

- Je voulais t'épouser quand je te croyais sans le sou… ça n'a aucune importance pour moi…,dit Joséphine

- Mais ça en a pour moi ! Dit M. Chamberlain, je te sais maintenant en sécurité dans une des plus riches familles de Chicago…

- Si tu es sûre de ce que tu veux… Tu as ma bénédiction, dit Mme Chamberlain

- C'est encore mieux que dans mes romans à l'eau de rose ! Dit Amélia, à quand le mariage ?

- On va vous écrire dès qu'on arrivera en Amérique, dit Joséphine, comme ça vous aurez le temps de vous préparer

- Ma tante s'occupera très bien de Joséphine, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire…, dit Albert

- Pourquoi partez-vous si vite ? Demanda M. Chamberlain

- Mon neveu se marie et j'ai retrouvé son frère qu'on croyait mort…, dit Albert

- Oh… dit Ethan, c'est super ! On va aller en Amérique…

- Je me demande quand cette guerre va-t-elle finir ? Dit Amélie

Ils continuèrent à parler de la guerre, la religion, la vie…

Pendant ce temps sur le bateau, Alistair était avec Paolo et sa copine.

- Paolo, dit Ali doucement, tu ne vas pas la laisser partir….

- Pas cette fois-ci…

- Mais mon père… dit la fille

- Ton père survivra sans toi, dit Paolo, moi pas ! Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, je t'aime…

- Alors reste avec moi et marrions-nous

- Je peux réfléchir à ta demande ? C'était bien une demande en mariage ?

Alistair éclata de rire. Paolo rougit, mais il se reprit vite. Il se mit sur un genou et dit :

- Marie-Alice, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant

- Tout de suite ?

- Je dois en parler à mon père…

- Allons-y !

- Ok…

Le père n'eut aucune objection, il était un peu déçu de perdre sa fille, mais l'horreur de la guerre… il valait mieux que sa fille soit mariée en sécurité en Amérique.

- Cette guerre a déjà séparé trop de monde, je ne peux pas séparer ma fille de celui qu'elle aime, dit son pere

- Merci papa… dit Marie-Alice en souriant

- Merci Monsieur, dit Paolo

- Occupez-vous bien de ma fille, sinon je viens la chercher et je ne plaisante pas ! Dit-il

- Papa ! Dit Marie-Alice

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Marie-Alice alla chercher ses bagages dans la cabine de son père et dut lui dire aurevoir sur le quai. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, son père essayait de cacher ses larmes. Elle suivait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se dirigeait vers son futur.

Quand le bateau fut en mer, Albert était dans la cabine de Joséphine.

- Alors chéri, on cache à sa fiancée qu'on est millionnaire ?

- Ça m'est sortit de la tête, n'oublies pas que j'étais aussi amnésique…

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout… dit-elle en riant

Alistair, Paolo et Marie-Alice arrivèrent dans la cabine.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Alistair

- Qu'Albert soit plein aux as, dit Joséphine…

- Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? fit Alistair ? Oncle William! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne l'a pas dit à sa famille non plus !

- La grande tante Elroy, ta tante Sara tes parents sont au courant…dit Albert

- Mais pas les enfants ! Fit Alistair, ils vont tous tomber des nues, mon frère, mes cousins, Candy elle t'a hébergé sans tenir compte des « qu'en dira-t-on ! »…

- Je t'ai dit que Candy avait perdu la mémoire ? Dit Albert

- Oui, tu l'as contaminé, on dirait ! Fit Alistair en riant…Quand sa mémoire va revenir, elle sera surprise, aussi surprise que nous tous !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Alistair était heureux de rentrer chez lui après l'horreur et la désolation de la guerre, l'Amérique semblait être le paradis.

Susanna était avec Lionel à Coney Island, un parc d'attraction. Il y avait aussi une plage où on pouvait prendre des bains de soleil et se baigner. Lionel voyait clair maintenant, mais il portait toujours des lunettes de soleil. Il y avait un gala pour une levée de fonds le soir. Ils étaient venus plus tôt pour se promener au parc d'attraction. Maman Sally n'avait plus besoin d'être ses yeux, elle ne l'accompagnait plus partout.

- Regarde, une diseuse de bonne aventure, dit Lionel on y va ?

- Tu crois à ça toi ? Demanda Susanna

- C'est pour s'amuser… Allons écouter les sornettes…

- D'accord

Ils entrèrent dans la tente et attendirent leur tour. Lionel fut le premier

- Bonjour, dit la dame, donnez-moi votre main… Vous sortez d'un long tunnel obscur… La lumière vous fait du bien … Et vous faites le bien autour de vous maintenant… Ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Coté cœur, c'est flou. Mais bientôt il y aura de la lumière, comme à la fin de votre tunnel. Le bien est la marche à suivre. Qui sème le bien, récolte le bien…

- Merci, dit Lionel heureux, Susanna…

- D'accord, dit-elle après une hésitation

- Vous aussi vous sortez d'un long tunnel obscur… Vous avez le bonheur à la portée de la main… Saisissez-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut… Quand on a pas ce l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a, surtout si ce que l'on a c'est le vrai bonheur et ce que l'on veut est une illusion de bonheur… Tout le monde a droit au bonheur, ne le confondez pas le bonheur et l'obsession…

Susanna resta calme. Que voulait dire cette dame ? De renoncer à Terry ? L'amour de sa vie ? Il n'en était pas question !

- Viens Lionel, sortons d'ici, dit Susanna un peu vexée

Lionel paya la diseuse de bonne aventure et suivit Susanna dehors. La diseuse avait un sourire moqueur ;

_« La vérité est difficile à entendre, n'est-ce pas Susanna ? Dit Mme Clara, mais tu es obstinée…. Terry sera avec sa bien-aimée que tu le veuilles ou pas ! »_

Lionel suivit Susanna presque en courant.

- Susanna, attends-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Cette dame n'est qu'une charlatane !

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Elle m'a vexée…

- Tu as pris ce qu'elle a dit trop à cœur, c'est uniquement pour le divertissement, je t'assure…

- Vraiment ? Alors elle devrait dire des choses plaisantes à tout le monde !

- Allons nous amuser…

- Ok…

Mais Susanna ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit la diseuse de bonne aventure. Divertissement ou pas, elle avait tapé juste…

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, Juliette venait de faire des achats de dernières minutes pour le mariage d'Annie. Cette dernière et Patty l'avaient laissé devant le théâtre pour qu'elle attende Terrence et pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble chez eux. Elle était devant le théâtre depuis deux minutes quand elle entendit la voix de Daniel

- Voilà la petite ingrate… Je la sauve du néant et elle me remercie en s'enfuyant avec un bon à rien d'acteur

- Daniel, je suis fatiguée, pas maintenant, dit Juliette d'un ton las

Eliza aussi était là, ils sortaient tous les deux d'un magasin pas trop loin de là.

- Oui, quand je pense que la fille d'écurie a épousé le fils d'un aristocrate Anglais, dit Eliza, orpheline de la maison Pony…

« Fille d'écurie… maison Pony… petit singe…, c'est Candy !… » Tous ces mots lui revinrent en tête, elle eut un flash ; sa tête tournait, tous ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Legrand, les disputes, les bagarres, les mensonges, les larmes les humiliations… Elle était bouleversée, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle était figée sur place, entrain de subir les abus verbaux des jumeaux Legrand, incapable de réagir à cause du flot des souvenirs qui la foudroyaient.

- LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! Cria la voix de Terrence

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent et Terrence se précipita vers Juliette, qui était blanche comme un linge, en bousculant les jumeaux au passage.

- Juliette, ma chérie… ça va ? Demanda-t-il

Elle ne disait rien. Il savait qu'elle était en train de d'avoir un flash et qu'il était désagréable à en juger par son expression horrifiée. Il l'amena dans la voiture avec ses paquets et partit de là. Une fois chez eux, il la mit sur le canapé. Il alla se changer pour venir rester à côté d'elle. Après un moment qui semblait être une éternité, Juliette sortit de sa transe. Terrence était toujours dans la chambre en train de se changer.

- Terrence ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Oui, chérie, je suis là, dit-il en sortant de la chambre le torse nu

Elle se leva et courut se jeter à son cou. Elle le serra fort, très fort dans ses bras. Terrence fit de même. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Merci, Terrence, dit Juliette blottie contre lui

- De rien… Pourquoi… ?

- De m'avoir sauvé des Legrand, de Daniel Legrand…

- Tu t'es rappelé ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Lui, sa sœur, leurs parents… Oh mon Dieu ! Et il voulait m'épouser ?

- Il est tombé amoureux de toi…

- Après m'avoir maltraitée depuis notre première rencontre ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il regrette maintenant tout ce qu'il t'a fait…

- Tout était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été sa fiancée…

- Non…Il se faisait des illusions… Il rêvait en couleur

- Il a vu une chance de me conquérir et il l'a saisie, mais avec un odieux mensonge… Mes instincts me disaient de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais comme il m'avait sauvé du néant…

- Tu te sentais redevable envers lui…

- Malgré tout ce que j'éprouvais pour toi

- Tu flirtais avec moi devant lui et Eliza le premier jour !

- C'était plus fort que moi, tu étais irrésistible avec ton accent britannique, dit-elle ne souriant

- Mais moi non plus je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité…

- Mais tu n'as rien dit, c'était mieux. Je n'avais pas à forcer ma tête de se rappeler…Et pour moi, tu n'attendais rien de moi, pas comme Daniel… Je cassais ma tête à me rappeler de Daniel … Pour des prunes ! Je n'avais que de mauvais souvenirs heureux…. Oh Mon Dieu ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé ?

- Ma tête n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée… Mais par contre elle pensait à embrasser un jeune britannique qui s'intéressait à Eliza… Quand je pense que je l'encourageais à se faire belle pour toi… !

- Ça semblait bizarre aussi pour moi quand tu me disais qu'elle se faisait belle pour moi…

- Quand je pense que j'aurai pu être sa femme… Oh quelle horreur ! Si Candy est fâchée d'être ta femme en revenant, je suis sûre que la pensée qu'elle aurait pu être Mme Daniel Legrand va la calmer… Merci Terrence de tout cœur, dit-elle sincèrement émue avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ne pleures pas, mon amour… crois-moi quand je te dis, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où j'aurai voulu être, qu'ici avec toi….

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser fougueux et passionné. Terrence la porta jusque dans leur chambre où ils purent exprimer sans gêne, leur amour…

Eleonor Baker alla voir Susanna qui était avec Lionel. Peut être étaient-ils vraiment plus que des amis ?

- Eleonor… Bonjour, dit Susanna

- Bonjour Susanna, Lionel…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui… Enfin j'espère…

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois dire à la presse que Terrence et toi aviez rompus…

- QUOI ? IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

- C'est pour ton bien, Susanna

- Pour mon bien ? Rompre avec Terry c'est pour mon bien ?

- Oui, Lionel et toi avez un gala à Chicago avec le théâtre, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Terrence vit à Chicago avec sa femme…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, dit Susanna sèchement

- Alors, ça sera bizarre, non que la presse le voie marié à une autre femme alors qu'il est fiancée avec toi… C'est pour toi ton image et pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions embarrassantes…

- Elle a raison, Susanna, dit Lionel, la presse va s'en donner à cœur joie…

- Tu dois leur dire que vous avez rompu depuis le départ de Terry

- Pour ne pas que ton fils ait l'air d'un goujat…fit Susanna entre ses dents

- Pour ne pas que la presse confirme les soupçons de toujours… Que Terrence est avec toi par devoir uniquement et qu'il t'a quitté pour épouser la femme qu'il aime…

- C'est la vérité, dit Lionel

- Lionel, je t'en prie… D'accord je vais le faire, dit Susanna à contre cœur

Susanna annonça donc à la presse que ses fiançailles avec Terry étaient rompues depuis le départ de ce dernier à Chicago et qu'elle n'avait rien dit avant pour se remettre de son chagrin. Elle ajouta aussi qu'elle et Lionel n'étaient que de bons amis.

Terry vit l'annonce de la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Susanna. Robert lui annonça par téléphone qu'il y avait un gala de charité et que Susanna et Lionel en étaient les hôtes.

- Ça va faire taire les langues, dit Robert, l'annonce de votre rupture

- Merci Robert pour l'information

- Surtout que vous aidiez votre ancienne petite amie…. J'ai entendu dire que vous l'avez épousé… dit Robert, félicitations…

- Merci

- Bonne chance avec Susanna….

- Au revoir Robert et merci.

Juliette était allée voir le Docteur Green.

- Mme Grandchester, ça va ?

- Oui, un peu, je ne sais pas…

- Ok…

- On dirait que Candy veut revenir…

- C'est bien…

- Mais mon esprit est troublé

- C'est normal, vous avez de plus en plus de flash, remplis d'émotions de Candy

- C'est un signe que je vais bientôt partir…

- Vous serez toujours là, c'est Candy qui revient

- Une partie de moi, ne veut pas qu'elle revienne… Mais c'est inévitable…

- La partie qui a peur des émotions ?

- Oui…

- Vous devez vous relaxer, tout ira bien

- D'accord docteur, et merci. Mais est-ce que vous pouvez me garantir que je serai là quand Candy reviendra ?

- Non, malheureusement, il n'y aucune garantie. Vous pouvez être là, comme vous pouvez ne pas être là les premiers jours…

- Si c'est le cas, alors Candy sera plus confuse que jamais, sans ma mémoire…

- En effet. Bon, reposez-vous. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop et laissez votre tête tranquille, ne pensez pas trop…

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, docteur.

Le docteur l'examina et elle put rentrer chez elle après qu'il lui ait prescrit des vitamines. Elle avait une idée en tête, elle avait déjà commencé à écrire ses mémoires dans un cahier…Si Candy ne se souviendra peut être pas de Juliette… Juliette allait s'assurer quelle ne soit pas oubliée.


	21. Chapter 21

**Souviens-toi de moi **

**Chapitre 21 **

**« Le gala de charité » **

Le soir, pendant le dîner, Terrence annonça à Juliette qu'il y avait un gala de charité dans deux jours.

- Une réception, superbe ! Notre première sortie officielle en tant que mari et femme !

- C'est pour la cause de l'ami de Susanna…

- Oh… Ta « fiancée »… Sera là…

- Oui… Avec son ami…

- Je voulais rester, mais peut-être que nous voir ensemble lui fera renoncer à toi… Et que Candy et toi pourriez vivre heureux

- Ou elle sera tellement jalouse qu'elle ne voudra pas renoncer à moi rien que pour nous énerver…

- Il faut être optimiste, britannique

- D'accord, Mme Taches de son…

Comme le gala était de charité, toute la haute société de Chicago était invitée. Il y eut bien sûr une pièce de théâtre ; Macbeth.

Juliette était dans la loge avec Terrence, Annie, Patty et Archibald. En entrant, sa tête se mit à tourner un peu, elle eu un flash, d'Eliza, Daniel et la grande-tante lui refusant l'accès de la loge, elle se vit en train de regarder Terry de loin, du poulailler, elle se vit dehors en train de crier parmi les fans et Susanna lui disant qu'il dormait, elle se revit aussi entrain de courir après le train…

_« Oh Candy, tu as beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux ! pensa-t-elle »._

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Terrence sut qu'elle avait encore un flash. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Ça voulait dire que « Candy » allai bientôt revenir.

- Juliette, tu as eu un autre souvenir ? Demanda Terrence

- Oui…. Le roi Lear…., dit-elle

- Oh… dirent ses amis en même temps

Ils savaient à quoi elle faisait allusion. Terrence la serra fort contre lui, pour la rassurer, car ce flash était venu avec de mauvais souvenirs, dont, Susanna l'empêchant de le voir. Elle se senti mieux grâce à Terrence. Candy était de plus en plus proche, Juliette pouvait le sentir.

Archibald les regardait ; s'il doutait que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, les voir ensemble en harmonie avec toute la chimie qu'ils dégageaient, il sut avec certitude, que Candy et Terry s'aimaient vraiment, Ou était-ce Juliette et Terrence ? En tout cas, le couple qu'il avait devant lui était follement amoureux.

Pendant la réception, tout se passait bien. Les membres de la haute société furent plus que généreux pour la cause de Lionel. Susanna regarda Terrence et Juliette de loin le cœur lourd. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple

- Tu es sûr qu'il va te revenir ? Demanda Lionel

- Je ne sais plus Lionel. Il semble tellement heureux avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'il la laissera partir cette fois-ci…

- Tu es prête pour ça ?

- Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombé amoureuse… Je ne lui avais rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne ici et que je me rende compte qu'il aimait Candy…

Terrence et Juliette s'approchèrent d'eux…

- Bonsoir, dit Juliette en souriant

- Bonsoir, dit Terrence

- Bonsoir, dit Lionel, Lionel Sands, merci d'être venu, M. Grandchester, Madame…

- Appelez-moi Terry…

- Et moi Juliette. Susanna…

- Terry, Candy… dit Susanna

Juliette sourit. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par Susanna.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé la pièce, dit Juliette, tu es une excellente actrice

- Toi aussi apparemment, d'après Martin, tu aurais fait une excellente Juliette. Il paraît que tu as passé l'audition…

- Oh mais je n'en voulais pas, je voulais parler à Terrence, c'est pour ça que j'étais là, pas pour le rôle, dit Juliette

- Il t'a trouvé excellente, tu peux donc jouer la comédie…, dit Susanna

- Mais, je ne suis pas aussi bonne que toi… Susanna, les critiques ont parlé, tu es la meilleure… Et tu peux jouer n'importe quel rôle ! Dit Juliette

- Toi aussi, l'amnésique. Ce rôle te va bien… fit Susanna

Susanna continuait à croire qu'elle faisait semblant !

- Rôle ? Ce n'est pas un rôle pour reprendre Terrence, comme tu semble le croire, c'est un caprice du destin pour corriger l'erreur de la rupture de Candy et Terry…

- Chéri, dit Terrence, viens que je te présente…

Il l'entraîna loin de là.

- Chérie essaye de te retenir, dit Terrence

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne vais pas lui arracher les yeux… elle me provoque délibérément !

- Je sais, mais garde ton sang froid…

Lionel ne disait rien et regarda Susanna en secouant la tête. Terry aimait Candy et il ne la laisserait pas pour Susanna une deuxième fois… Il n'aimait pas Susanna.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Lionel

- Susanna, il aime Candy, il n'y a qu'à les voir ensemble. Tu mérites mieux

- Elle fait semblant, j'en suis sûre

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle a besoin de faire semblant pour avoir l'attention de ton fiancé ?

- Non, il est fou d'elle, je le sais… Mais ça m'énerve tellement !

Comme c'était la première sortie mondaine de Juliette et Terrence, les journalistes prenaient des photos et leurs posaient des questions.

- M. Grandchester ? Qui est cette belle jeune femme à côté de vous ?

- Cette belle jeune femme est ma femme, dit Terrence

- Votre femme ? Oh…. Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Candice Neige André et je la connais depuis les bancs de l'école

- « André » de la famille de William André ?

- Oui… Merci. Nous retournons maintenant à la réception…

- M. Grandchester…. Encore une question…

Mais Terrence amena sa femme loin des journalistes. Eliza et Daniel étaient là avec leurs parents et regardaient la scène. Daniel fulminait. Son père vit son humeur…

- Daniel… dit-il, j'ai adopté Candy il y a toutes ses années, pour que vous puissiez avoir une amie qui vienne de l'autre côté de la société… Mais qu'avez-vous fait ta sœur et toi ? Vous l'avez maltraitée dès la première seconde… Transformée en domestique, envoyée au Mexique… Si bien qu'elle a finalement été adoptée par les André… Si c'était à savoir… Maintenant tu en es follement amoureux… Tu aurais pu l'avoir depuis le début… Elle était dans ta maison, depuis le début, si tu l'avais accepté… Elle serait avec toi maintenant… Daniel, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

Daniel, Eliza et leur mère ne dirent rien. M. Legrand avait raison. Daniel s'approcha de Juliette avec sa sœur.

- Alors on joue les grandes dames, maintenant ? Dit Daniel

- Daniel Legrand, dit Juliette, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies voulu me piéger dans un mariage avec toi, après la façon dont tu m'as traitée pendant toutes ces années depuis notre première rencontre…. Oui, je me souviens combien tu as toujours été odieux avec moi ! Mais je te remercie, car sans toi, Terrence ne serait pas venu me sauver et il ne m'aurait pas épousé… Eliza, ta robe est trop petite… !

Et elle s'éloigna avant que les jumeaux aient pu dire quoi que ce soit ! Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et elle trouva Susanna en larmes. Cette dernière avait assisté à la conférence de presse et elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle avait évité les questions des journalistes en s'enfuyant aux toilettes. Elle se retourna en voyant Juliette.

- Tu dois être fière de toi, Candy… !

- Susanna…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu racontes, pour moi c'est un coup monté !

- Un coup monté ?

- Pour me voler Terry… Tu me l'as donné ! Et maintenant, tu as manigancé tout ça pour le reprendre

- Susanna, je sais que tu es blessée mais…

- Ne joue pas les innocentes ! Je l'avais pour à peine quelques mois quand tes amis sont venus lui annoncer ta disparition

Ok, Juliette voulait être gentille, mais ça c'était trop ! L'accuser de manigances… Susanna continuait à croire qu'elle faisait semblant !

- Si Candy voulait reprendre Terry, elle n'aurait pas besoin de tout ce scénario. Tout ce qu'elle aurait eu à faire, c'est aller trouver Terry et lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir cette conversation avec toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie vraiment ? Qu'il soit heureux avec moi comme il ne l'a jamais été avec toi ? Il m'aime. Il aime Candy depuis la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, Susanna. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu voudrais son bonheur et il est heureux avec moi…

- Mais notre accord…

- Tu as la chance que c'était Candy, car si c'était moi, je ne t'aurai pas laissé l'homme que j'aime aussi facilement, pour ne pas dire, pas tu tout ! Candy va bientôt revenir, je peux le sentir. Alors calme-toi. Passe du bon temps avec ton ami, qui est visiblement fou de toi et tu ne le vois pas à cause de son obsession pour Terrence !

Juliette sortit sans s'être repoudrée le nez. Elle irait plus tard, quand l'air serait respirable. Elle rejoignit Annie et Patty.

- Ça va Juliette ? Demanda Annie

- Susanna…, dit Juliette

- Oh…, dit Annie

- Elle n'en manque pas une… Je vais finir par perdre mon sang froid ! Fit Juliette

- Ne t'occupes pas d'elle, dit Patty, elle va se fatiguer

- Et bien, moi je suis fatiguée, dit Juliette, je vais demander à Terrence de m'amener à la maison. A la prochaine.

- On ne va pas tarder non plus, dit Patty

Elle chercha Terrence des yeux et elle le trouva avec un groupe de gens, dont Susanna et Lionel. Elle s'approcha de lui. Terrence lui sourit.

- Chérie, ça va ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis fatiguée, chou…,dit-elle

- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Bien sûr que non, mon amour. Nous prenons congé… Au revoir

- Au revoir, dit Juliette en souriant

Il lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Susanna les regarda partir, elle avait envie de mourir ! Mais Candy avait raison, Lionel l'aimait et tout ce à quoi elle pensait c'est à son obsession pour Terry ! Mais…

Juliette se sentait vraiment très fatiguée. Elle s'arrangea pour se mettre au lit avec Terrence.

- Ça va chérie ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis fatiguée…

- De discuter avec Susanna ?

- Ça aussi, elle n'en manquait pas une… Elle m'a vraiment fatiguée ce soir…

- Je suis désolé

- Je ne sais pas comment Candy et toi l'avez trouvé sympathique… Je la trouve imbuvable ! Je ne pouvais même pas aller aux toilettes en paix, elle était là pour m'attaquer

Ils se couchèrent et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es fatiguée, bébé, dit Terrence, dors. On parlera demain.

- Hum hum, dit Juliette en fermant les yeux

Le lendemain au théâtre, Susanna était avec les autres acteurs avant de prendre le train en fin d'après-midi. 

- Terry ça va ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le croisa

- Ça peut aller…

- Et ta femme ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement

- Tu n'en manques pas une, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu l'as dérangée toute la soirée…

- Oh… La petite femme est allée se plaindre chez son petit mari ?…Allez !

- Susanna… Elle est très émotive ces derniers temps, elle a besoin de repos…

- Alors il ne fallait pas l'amener, il fallait la laisser à la maison !

- J'aurai peut être dû, pour la protéger de toi…

- Non… Excuse-moi, parce que je suis jalouse de voir mon fiancé s'exhiber avec sa femme !

- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de l'attaquer à la moindre occasion

- C'était plus fort que moi... Je n'en peux plus Terry, quand cette situation va-t-elle finir ?

- Tu sais que c'est elle que j'aime, non ? Tu savais que nous étions mariés… Je croyais que tu t'étais faite à cette idée…

- Jamais !

- Elle a de plus en plus de flashs, sa mémoire est entrain de revenir

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Je vois que je ne peux pas discuter avec toi quand tu es dans cet état. Excuse-moi, je dois amener ma femme chez le docteur

Terry s'en alla en laissant Susanna en train de fulminer. Elle prit le train pour New York avec Lionel. Elle continua à fulminer. Lionel ne disait rien, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa passionnément, longuement. Elle fut surprise mais elle répondit à son baiser avec la même passion. Quand il la lâcha enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle…

- Maintenant, dit Lionel, pense à ce baiser et cesse d'être obsédée par Candy et Terry !

Susanna ne dit rien… Ce baiser était magnifique. Terry… Terry ne l'avait jamais embrassé… Elle avait un homme prêt à l'aimer, il ne serait pas toujours là en train de l'attendre… Il l'avait embrassé pour qu'elle pense au baiser ? Et bien ça avait marché, elle ne pensait qu'au baiser et tout ce que ça avait engendré en elle…

Terrence trouva Juliette dans le cabinet du Docteur Green.

- M. Grandchester, je disais à votre femme de se reposer, de ne pas trop se fatiguer et de manger beaucoup de fruits et des légumes frais, dit le docteur

- D'accord, dit Terrence

- La mémoire peut lui revenir d'un moment à l'autre, soyez sur vos gardes. Elle risque de ne pas se rappeler de Juliette les premiers temps

- D'accord docteur, je serai prêt

Ils allèrent acheter des fruits et des légumes au marché

- N'oublie pas les citrons et les pamplemousses, dit Juliette

- Ok, dit Terrence

Il passait plus de temps avec elle, comme sa mémoire pouvait revenir sans crier gare…

La veille du mariage d'Annie et Archie, Juliette avait fait un dîner spécial avec des chandelles. Il y en avait aussi dans la chambre. Elle-même, portait une robe de nuit transparente avec de fines bretelles.

- Juliette ? Dit Terrence étonné

- Bonsoir, mon amour dit-elle en lui enlevant sa veste

Ils passèrent à table. Elle avait préparé un bon dîner, comme d'habitude, et ils burent du champagne… En réalité c'était du cidre dans le verre de Juliette…

- Attention, Taches de son, tu vas avoir la tête qui tourne…

- C'est du cidre sans alcool, dans mon verre, chéri

- Oh… Tant mieux alors

« La tête qui tourne… » « Taches de son… ». Elle se vit sur le bateau entrain de boire du champagne, sortir dehors… Et rencontrer Terrence. Il lui avait fait penser à quelqu'un… Qui… ? Enfin, elle se souvint de la rencontre avec Terrence.

- Chérie ? Dit Terrence

- Le bateau… Le brouillard…

- … Et moi, termina-t-il

- Oh comme c'est drôle… Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, tu avais des larmes aux yeux et tu as voulu les cacher en te moquant de mes taches de son… Tu m'appelles « Taches de son » depuis notre première rencontre ?

- Oui…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Terrence

- Je t'ai trouvé insupportable ! Dit Juliette

- Et moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi…

- Et moi, je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi, depuis ce moment là…

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ils firent la vaisselle et passèrent le reste de la soirée à se faire mutuellement plaisir… Toute la nuit en fait, ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre.

- Je vais bientôt partir, Terrence, et Candy va revenir… Je te demande d'être patient, mon amour. Elle est têtue, elle va peut être te rejeter… Mais je t'en prie ne te décourage pas…

- Ça sera dur…. Mais Susanna…

- Si tu crois que tu peux retourner chez Susanna et faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est ton choix… Mais je trouve que c'est dommage que tu vives sans la femme que tu aimes. Cet accident t'a montré ce que c'était de vivre avec l'élue de ton cœur. Tu pourras t'en passer et vivre avec une femme par obligation et par devoir ? Cet accident était providentiel pour Candy et toi. Tu pensais à quitter Susanna et te tourner vers l'alcool parce que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. La décision que vous avez prise tous les deux ce soir là dans cet hôpital… N'était pas la bonne. Car elle a rendu trois personnes malheureuses… Susanna était la première étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité vous avez rompu… Votre amour était plus fort que ça…

Juliette avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait que si Candy revenait, elle n'aurait pas le même langage. Elle allait le renvoyer à son devoir, à Susanna.

- Juliette ma chérie ne pleure pas, je t'en prie

- Promets-moi, que tu prendras la bonne décision pour vous deux. Sois un peu égoïste ! La charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même ! N'oublies, je ne serai probablement pas là, les premiers jours où elle reviendra.

- Je te le promets, pour nous deux, pour Candy… Je trouverai un moyen de la convaincre pour que nous restions ensemble

- Merci, Terrence. Je t'aime tellement, c'est peut être notre dernière nuit ensemble… Tu vas me manquer

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, je t'aime Juliette.

Il sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa et ils montrèrent combien ils s'aimaient….

Il y avait un temps pour tout… Et le temps de Juliette était presque fini…


	22. Chapter 22

**Souviens-toi de moi **

**Chapitre 22 **

**« De surprises en surprises »**

Le matin du mariage, Juliette alla à la villa des Andrés tôt le matin et elle arriva en même temps que Patty. Elle eut un flash, Patty et elle au collège ; leur première rencontre. Candy arrivait à grand pas.

- Patty ! Dit Juliette en la serrant fort !

Patty était un peu étonnée par l'ardeur de Juliette

- Candy ? Demanda-t-elle en hésitant

- Oui ! Je me souviens de notre première rencontre !

- Oh Candy ! Dit Patty en riant…

- Candy revient, je le sens

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, il le faut… Mais aujourd'hui, allons voir Annie. C'est son jour !

- D'accord. Où est Terry ?

- Il viendra un peu plus tard, il était fatigué…

- Oh… Une longue nuit blanche ? Dit Patty en souriant

- Oui, dit Juliette en souriant

Elles entrèrent et trouvèrent la maison qui pullulait de travailleurs, décorateurs, traiteurs, serveurs etc. Elles montèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent Annie avec des habilleuses, des coiffeuses, esthéticiennes etc.

- Oh… vous êtes là, dit-elle en souriant, Entrez

- Ça va Annie ? Demanda Patty

- Oui et vous ?

- Ça va, dit Patty

- Juliette ?

- Ça peut aller… non, ça va ! Dit-elle

- Ok, alors… apprêtez-vous ! Dit Annie

Les coiffeuses, commencèrent à s'occuper de Juliette et Patty. Elles enfilèrent ensuite leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Juliette admirait le bouquet de fleurs d'Annie.

- Oh, Annie, tu n'as pas de fleurs d'oranger ? Mais celui-ci est très beau, dit-elle

- Oui, c'est des roses, des « Tendres Candy »

- « Tendre Candy » ? Répéta Juliette

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose ; « Tendre Candy »… « J'ai crée cette rose pour toi, elle s'appelle « Tendre Candy »… « Oh merci Anthony… » Il avait des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus… Elle se souvint de la danse, des rires et … La chute de cheval !

- Anthony, dit Juliette les larmes aux yeux… Oh Anthony ! Il a créé cette rose pour moi… Le piège, le cheval, la chute… Oh Mon Dieu ! Je pleure… Annie je suis désolée, j'ai gâché le maquillage…

Elle se mit à chercher un mouchoir dans le tiroir, elle vit une photo d'Anthony à l'intérieur. Elle prit la photo et se mit à pleurer en silence… Le souvenir d'Anthony, sur le bateau elle avait prit Terry pour Anthony…

Annie et Patty la regardaient, elles sentaient leur amie Candy revenir aussi. Juliette se calma et se reprit.

- Annie, c'est ton jour, je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec mes souvenirs

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es ma sœur, tu ne vas rien gâcher du tout !

- Merci Annie… Je vais aller faire un petit tour

- Ok… Vas-y dit Annie

Juliette sortit, faire un tour. Elle vit Archie de loin en chemise blanche en train de baiser la main de sa future belle-mère… Elle se revit avec Archie qui lui baisait la main, elle avait rougit, elle vit aussi Alistair qui l'avait prise en voiture quand Daniel et Eliza l'avaient abandonnée en ville et la voiture dans le lac…. Archie leva la tête et la vit, il sourit ;

- Juliette ! Bonjour, merci d'être venu, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, où est ton mari ?

- Il va venir plus tard…dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre

- Je viens de me rappeler d'Anthony…

- Oh….

- Et toi aussi…. Ainsi qu'Alistair…

- Viens ici, dit Archie en lui tendant les bras

Juliette se réfugier dans les bras d'Archie, en pleurant. Archie la serra dans ses bras, en la consolant tendrement. Il était si tendre avec elle, si gentil.

- Merci, Archie, merci pour ton aide, l'aide que tu as procuré à Terrence, vous êtes de vrais amis, et je t'aime Archie…

- Candy est en train de revenir, tu as de plus en plus de souvenirs…

- Oui, je peux la sentir venir…

- Courage… Tout ira bien. On va s'occuper tous de toi…

- Merci, et félicitations. Tu es très beau, comme d'habitude, dit Juliette en souriant, va finir de t'apprêter…

- Ok…

Terrence arriva et la trouva en train de parler avec Archie.

- Alors, dit Terrence, tu es prêt à te mettre la corde au cou ?

- Oui, plus que prêt, allons nous apprêter…

Terrence s'approcha de Juliette.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- Oui, j'ai eu quelques flash, Archie, Alistair et … Anthony…

- Oh… Et tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et suivit Archie dans la chambre. Juliette retourna dans la chambre des filles et y trouva Mme Brighton qui était venu voir comment se passaient les choses.

- Candy ! Où étais-tu ? Allez viens, il faut continuer de t'apprêter

- Tu vas mieux Juliette ? Dit Annie

- Oui, Annie, merci, dit Juliette en souriant.

Elles s'apprêtèrent en riant et parlant gaiement, les cheveux, les ongles le maquillage… Elles furent finalement prêtes des heures plus tard ! Mme Brighton alla voir si son mari était prêt à venir chercher Annie pour la cérémonie. M. Brighton attendait sa fille aux escaliers. Juliette et Patty descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Et la cérémonie commença. Parmi les invités, il y avait les parents d'Archibald, bien sûr, venus spécialement pour le mariage de leur fils. Vers la fin, lorsque les mariés s'embrassaient, l'attention du prêtre fut attirée par un groupe de gens qui venait d'arriver. L'assemblée regardait le prêtre et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et ils se mirent à murmurer. Patty se sentit attirée par le groupe, elle quitta l'autel et se mit à marcher vers les gens qui venaient d'arriver. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses prières avaient été entendues ! Merci mon Dieu !

Les mariés arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se mirent aussi à regarder le groupe. Archie eut une vague de chaleur qui le submergea dans son cœur. Il se mit à s'approcher du petit groupe aussi et il se mit à courir lentement et de plus en plus vite… Oh mon Dieu était-ce possible ? Il vit Patty devant lui en train de courir tant bien que mal avec les chaussures à talons qu'elle avait aux pieds. Une vague d'émotions intenses s'était répandue sur toute la fête.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Demanda Annie à Juliette

- Il y a un groupe de gens qui vient d'arriver et Patty s'est précipité vers eux

- Oh… Et Archie la suit, je vais voir ce qui se passe

Juliette se sentait un peu étourdie. Sa tête tournait.

- Terrence ?

- Oui, Juliette, je suis là, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant par les épaules, ça va chérie ?

- Non… Ma tête tourne

- Tu veux t'allonger ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée

- Je viens avec toi, dit Annie qui n'était pas encore partie

Terrence amena Juliette vers la maison en traversant le jardin. Les parents d'Archie se levèrent et allèrent voir ce que leur fils était allé voir. Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

Patty était arrivée près du petit groupe, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes. Sa gorge était nouée, elle n'osait pas parler…

- Alistair ? Dit-elle enfin d'une voix chevrotante

Il était dans son fauteuil roulant, les bras et les jambes en plâtre. Il souriait

- Oui, Patricia, c'est bien moi, dit-il

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou en pleurant, je le savais ! Je le savais que tu étais vivant ! Merci Seigneur Jésus ! Merci !

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te rendre ton étreinte, dit-il d'un voix calme

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Patty en riant au milieu des larmes, L'essentiel est que tu sois là !

Elle continuait à le serrer et l'embrasser sur le visage et sur les lèvres ! Elle se fichait du monde autour d'elle, elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était la fille la plus heureuse de la planète !

- Ali ? Dit Archie avec un sanglot dans la voix, c'est bien toi ?

Patty s'écarta pour laisser la place à Archie

- Archie, dit Alistair, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais manquer ton mariage, frérot… ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Archie en se jetant aussi au cou de son frère en pleurant. Tu es revenu ! Tu ne m'as pas abandonné ! Oh Alistair, c'est le plus beau cadeau de mariage que tu aies pu me faire !

M. et Mme Cornwell se croyaient au milieu d'un beau rêve, leur fils aîné était vivant !

- Alistair, dit Mme Cornwell avec une petite voix

- C'est bien toi, fils ? Demanda M. Cornwell ému

- Maman, Papa, je suis là, de retour au bercail…

Archie s'écarta pour laisser la place à ses parents. La mère se jeta au cou de son fils et son mari avec… Ils pleurèrent pendant un bout de temps

La grande tante Elroy s'approcha et elle était visiblement très touchée par le retour de son petit neveu, elle pleurait aussi de joie ! Elle n'avait pas perdu Alistair comme Anthony…

- Alistair ? Dit la grande-tante, tu es de retour

- Oui, ma tante…

La grande-tante d'habitude si réservée se dirigea vers Alistair et le serra dans ses bras longuement. Alistair était vivant ! Une partie de son cœur s'était raccommodé instantanément.

Juliette et Terrence et Annie arrivèrent à proximité pour se diriger ver la maison.

- Alistair ? Dit Annie en souriant, oh c'est un miracle !

Elle se jeta à son cou. En l'embrassant.

- Ma nouvelle belle-sœur ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Dit Alistair

- Tu es une vue pour les yeux en douleur…

Alistair regarda et il vit Juliette et Terrence. Albert qui était la vit aussi Juliette à côté de Terrence

- Terry ? Dit Alistair, Candy ?

- Bonjour Ali, dit Terry, bienvenue chez toi…

- Merci dit Ali… Candy ?

Juliette avait l'air dans la lune. Albert s'adressa à Alistair :

- Elle a perdu la mémoire…

- Oh… dit Alistair, j'avais oublié… Pardon pour le jeu de mot…

- M. Albert, dit Archie, que faites-vous là ?

« Alistair »… « M. Albert… » Juliette n'en pouvait plus.

- Terrence…dit-elle, je…

Et elle tomba dans un trou noir !

- Juliette ! Cria Terrence en la portant dans la maison pour l'allonger sur le canapé d'un des salons

Annie les suivit dans la maison.

- William ? Dit la grand-tante

- William ? Répéta Archie

- Oui dit Alistair, M. Albert est l'oncle William, Archie…

- Quoi ? Dit Archie… Oh… Mais alors, si j'ai bien compris… On te chassait de tes propres terres jadis ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Eliza qui était là aussi

Mme Legrand s'approcha pour serrer Alistair brièvement dans ses bras

- Bienvenu à la maison Alistair, toi aussi William

- Merci, Mais Candy… dit Alistair

- Merci. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, dit Albert

- Moi aussi, dit Patty et Archie en même temps

Terrence avait amené Juliette dans un des salons de la villa. Le docteur Green qui était parmi les invités était venu l'examiner. Juliette resta inconsciente pendant un bon bout de temps.

Joséphine, Paolo et Marie-Alice étaient aussi avec Albert. Mme Brighton annonça aux invités que la fête continuait et qu'elle avait été interrompue, par un heureux évènement, le retour d'Alistair Cornwell qu'on croyait mort. L'atmosphère se détendit tout à coup et les gens se mirent à parler, manger et boire.

Terrence, Annie, Albert, Archie et Patty attendait que Juliette reprenne conscience. Alistair arriva poussé par Joséphine.

Juliette commença à bouger et le docteur s'approcha d'elle

- Juliette ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux difficilement… « Juliette » ? Qui était Juliette ? Le docteur Green était devant elle.

- Juliette ? Pourquoi, m'appelez-vous Juliette ? Ce n'est pas mon nom… Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-elle

- Candy ? Dit Albert

- M. Albert ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix

Albert s'approcha, très heureux de la voir.

- Oui, Candy, je suis là… dit Albert

Terry se sentit un peu vexé.

- Oh, M. Albert ! Dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras, j'étais dans le train, je venais de rompre avec Terry… Il y a eu un accident de train terrible…

Candy….Candy était de retour ! Candy regarda autour d'elle.

- Où suis-je ? Je ne devrai pas être à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi suis-je habillée comme ça ? Annie ? Tu t'es mariée avec Archie ? Alistair que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu allais bien quand tu m'as accompagné à la gare… Terry… Que fais-tu ici ? Oh… Ma tête tourne !

Le docteur Green s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne vous précipitez pas Mme Grandchester…

- Mme Grandchester ? Répéta Candy, pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça?

- Parce que c'est votre nom, dit le Docteur

- Quoi ! Mon nom ? J'ai épousé Terry ? Non non non, vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas mariée à Terry, je ne peux pas être mariée à Terry ! Nous avons rompu, et Susanna ?

Terry écoutait tout sans pouvoir réagir… Juliette n'était plus là, c'était Candy… Mais pourquoi Juliette était-elle partie ? Ne devait-elle pas rester là avec Candy ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Candy, M. Albert…

- Je suis là Candy, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Elle le serra dans ses bras, fort. Terry était blessé.

- Dites-moi que je suis dans un rêve, je ne comprends rien… Je ne devais pas épouser Terry, il devait épouser Susanna, elle l'aime, elle lui a sauvé la vie Oh… Mon Dieu quelle horreur !…

Terry n'en pouvait plus et il sortit de là. Une horreur ? C'était donc une horreur pour elle de se retrouver sa femme ? Annie le suivit hors du salon avec Patty.

- Terry … Tu dois être patient, dit Annie

- Oui, dit Patty, elle est désorientée

- Je sais, mais ça fait mal de la voir se tourner vers Albert…, dit Terry

- N'oublie pas que la dernière image qu'elle a de toi, c'est celle de votre douloureuse séparation… Elle retournait à Chicago, chez Albert, dit Annie

- Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre, dit Patty, elle s'est réveillée sans aucun souvenir des derniers mois… Ça doit être dur

Le docteur Green sortit aussi du salon

- Docteur, dit Terry, que se passe-t-il ? Juliette n'est pas là ?

- C'est le choc, je vous avais dit que c'était une possibilité… Juliette reviendra quand le choc sera passé, mais ça peut prendre des jours…

- Oh…

- Entre-temps, soyez patient. N'oubliez pas que dans sa tête vous avez rompu…

- D'accord, dit Terry

Dans le salon, Candy ne comprenait rien. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est avoir le cœur en cendres dans le train qui la ramenait à Chicago. Maintenant on lui disait qu'elle était la femme de Terry et que c'était le mariage d'Annie ? Elle devait sortit de là !

- M. Albert ? Dit Candy, vous devez me sortir d'ici… S'il vous plait… Discrètement…

- D'accord, dit Albert, j'arrive

Albert alla voir Joséphine.

- Chérie, je dois l'aider, je sais ce qu'elle ressent, dit-il

- Bien sur chou vas-y, Je vais t'attendre ici. C'est la moindre des choses…, dit Joséphine

Albert prit Candy et la sortit discrètement en prenant son sac à main. Il l'amena à l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Le propriétaire était très étonné de les voir.

- Oh Candy! Albert! Vous êtes de retour ! Je désespérais ! Dit-il

- Vous n'avez pas loué l'appartement ? Demanda Albert

- Avec toutes vos affaires dedans ? Non…

- Je vais payer pour tous ces mois ne vous en faites pas, dit Albert, vous avez un double des clés ?

- Oui attendez-moi ici…

Le propriétaire alla dans l'appartement au rez-de-chaussée qui était le sien et leur apporta une copie de la clé de leur appartement.

- Merci, dit Albert

- Votre sœur a l'air malade…

- Elle a mal à la tête, dit Albert en guise d'explication

Candy entra dans son appartement et se sentir un peu mieux. C'était quoi cette histoire… Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ?

- Mr. Albert, vous savez ce qui se passe ?

- Candy, tu as perdu la mémoire après l'accident de train. Je viens d'arriver moi-même, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose.

- Oh… Je comprends maintenant ce que vous éprouviez…Je vais aller me coucher, je suis vraiment fatiguée…

- D'accord va te reposer… Mais d'abord je dois te dire que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire peu avant ton départ pour New York…

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- J'aimais habiter avec toi… Je ne voulais pas que ça cesse…

- Oh, M. Albert….

- Je sais qui je suis, maintenant… Candy, je suis le grand-oncle William…

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez un vieil homme…

- Je sais…

- Alors c'est vous qui m'avez adoptée ? Vous êtes mon père adoptif ?

- Oui…

- Oh M. Albert, dit Candy en se jetant encore dans ses bras… Merci, merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir arracher des griffes des Legrand… Merci pour Anthony, pour le collège qui m'a permis de rencontrer Terry… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…Merci pour tout !

- De rien… Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais perdu, Candy. Tu m'as recueillie chez toi, sans te soucier du « qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser… » Je suis heureux de t'avoir adoptée. Tu es si pleine d'amour et de compassion….

- C'est la moindre des choses pour l'homme qui m'a sauvé de la noyade… dit-elle en souriant

- Va dormir, maintenant. Je vais te laisser te reposer…

- D'accord, bonne nuit, M. Albert….

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour dormir. Le lit était un peu poussiéreux, pas tellement, car la femme du propriétaire venait prendre les poussières de temps en temps. Elle se couchait et s'endormit aussitôt.

Albert s'assura qu'elle dormait paisiblement avant de s'en aller en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter Candy quand il avait recouvert la mémoire… Il voulait rester auprès d'elle… Il aurait voulu être à la place de Terry, d'être l'élu de son cœur. Mais en habitant avec elle il savait aussi qu'elle ne jurait, pensait, respirait, mangeait, buvait, ne vivait que pour Terry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Souviens-toi de moi **

**Chapitre 23 **

**« Chère Candy… »**

Pendant ce temps, à la réception, Terry était avec Eleonor qui était parmi les invités

- Terry ? Où est Juliette ? Demanda Eleonor

- Candy tu veux dire ? Elle est revenue…dit Terry

- Oh…

- Et Juliette est partie…

- Elle doit être désorientée…

- Oui et elle s'est tournée vers Albert…

- Ne vivait-elle pas avec lui ?

- Oui…

- Alors c'est normal, non ?

- Je sais, mais…

- Ça fait toujours mal… ?

Patty arriva avec Alistair.

- Patty comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Terry

- Elle est partie…répondit Patty

- Quoi ? Dit Terry

- Oui elle a disparue avec Albert, dit Alistair

- Avec Albert… Oh…, dit Terry

- Elle a besoin de se recueillir, dit Eleonor… Sois patient

Terry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Maman, je dois sortir, d'ici, dit-il

- Maman ? Dit Alistair, J'ai manqué un épisode, je crois… Tu es le fils d'Eleonor Baker ? Wow ! Mes hommages, Madame

- Merci, dit Eleonor en souriant, bienvenu chez vous

- Ça en valait la peine, rien que pour vous voir, fit Alistair en souriant

- J'y vais, Maman, à tout à l'heure, dit Terry

- Au revoir, bébé, dit Eleonor en l'embrassant

Elle l'avait appelé « bébé », en tant normal, il aurait protesté, mais il était trop préoccupé par Candy. Il quitta la réception, après s'être excuser auprès d'Annie et Archie, pour retourner chez lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de fêter quoi que ce soit. Candy l'avait pratiquement ignoré. Il savait que c'était le choc, mais son orgueil était blessé quand même. Il se sentait perdu sans elle. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue… Mais elle allait le renvoyer chez Susanna… A son devoir, son obligation, un devoir et une obligation qui le rendaient l'homme le plus malheureux de la planète, car il ne pouvait être pas avec celle qui l'aidait à respirer. La première fois, il y avait toutes les émotions du moment, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question qu'il perde Candy, sa femme, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, une deuxième fois. L'univers leur avait donné une deuxième chance et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

_« Juliette, j'espère que tu réussiras à la convaincre… Oh tu me manques tellement ! »_

Au lieu de rester là à broyer du noir, il décida d'aller à New York voir Susanna et mettre les choses au point. Il alla dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise, il la sortit de la penderie, la posa sur le lit et il l'ouvrit pour mettre ses habits. Il trouva une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Intrigué, il ouvrit et il lut

_**Terrence mon amour,**_

Si tu es entrain de lire ceci, ça veut dire que tu fais ta valise et que tu es en route vers New York pour aller chez Susanna… J'espère de tout cœur que c'est pour lui dire que tu restes avec Candy… Car si tu vas à New York, ça veut dire que Candy est revenue pendant le mariage d'Annie et Archie. Elle t'a, soit renvoyé chez Susanna ou elle ne se souvient pas de moi… Courage mon amour, elle viendra vers toi, tu verras. Elle t'aime tellement et j'en sais quelque chose. Notre cœur est le même. Mon cœur semble être la seule chose qui n'ait pas perdu la mémoire, il s'est souvenu de ton amour, notre amour. Hier soir, tu l'as sans doute deviné, était notre nuit d'adieu… J'ai aimé chaque instant passé avec toi, depuis notre première rencontre au Country club… Le destin et l'univers se sont réunis pour sauver votre couple avec cet accident providentiel… Providentiel car il m'a permis de vivre et te connaître, j'espère avoir réussi à faire mon devoir… Car je suis d'avis qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie, tout est planifié à l'avance. Il était prévu que je vienne pour arranger les choses. Après avoir passé tous ces mois avec moi, je ne pense pas que tu puisses retourner chez Susanna comme si de rien n'était…

_**Aurevoir, Terrence… A bientôt, j'espère. Je t'aime…**_

_**Juliette**_

Terry sourit en lisant la lettre, Juliette… Comme elle lui manquait déjà. L'appartement vide, sans sa presence… Il n'y était jamais sans elle aussi longtemps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés… La lettre lui donna du courage. Il termina sa valise et se rendit à New York.

La réception continuait dans la joie générale. Albert retourna à la réception après avoir laisser Candy seule pour se reposer. Elle dormait paisiblement quand il était parti, elle avait besoin de se recueillir. Il envoya des serveurs avec de la nourriture et de la boisson à l'appartement de Candy, comme ça elle aurait au moins de quoi manger quand elle se réveillerait.

Archie et ses parents étaient aux anges. Ils ne lâchèrent pratiquement pas Alistair d'une semelle.

Albert amena Joséphine voir la grand-tante.

- Ma tante, je vous présente Joséphine Chamberlain, ma fiancée

- Bonjour, dit Joséphine en souriant

- Bonjour, dit la grande-tante pince-sans-rire

Plus tard Joséphine demanda à Albert si la tante était en colère.

- Non, dit Albert en souriant, c'est comme ça qu'elle est toujours, rien de personnel

- Oh… Très aimable, dit Joséphine ironiquement

- Vraiment très aimable, renchérit, Albert en riant

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Patty était finalement seule avec Alistaire dans la bibliothèque…

- Patricia, viens plus près, dit-il

- Plus près où ?

- Sur mes genoux

- Oh… d'accord… tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu savais que j'étais vivant

- Oui, j'ai fait un rêve où tu me disais que tu reviendras, d'avoir confiance en notre amour

- Tu as reçu le message que je t'ai envoyé télépathiquement…

- Oui, tu as reçu le mien ?

- Oui. C'est marrant qu'on en parle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde

- C'est parce qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, littéralement. Je t'aime Ali

- Je t'aime Patty.

Ils passèrent leur temps à parler, s'attendrir, s'embrasser. Patty passa toute la nuit entrain de parler avec Alistair.

Archie était toujours au septième ciel. Son frère était revenu, son frère était vivant ! Annie était heureuse pour son mari.

- En un jour, j'épouse la femme que j'aime et j'apprends que mon frère est vivant…

- Tu es assez content pour le monde entier, dit Annie, je vais avoir un partenaire heureux dans mon lit

- Bien sûr ma chérie, avec un grand sourire

Annie était prête. Archie s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les lèvres, elle noua les bras autour de son cou et elle s'abandonna totalement et complètement aux caresses de son mari. Elle put enfin découvrir ce que c'était le plaisir de la chair et pourquoi certaine personne n'arrivait pas à s'en passer.

_« Tu avais raison, Juliette, dit Annie dans sa tête, ça aurait été ridicule de te priver d'un tel plaisir alors que vous étiez légalement mariés de toute façon… Oh… C'est magnifique ! »_

Candy se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec la plus grande faim qu'elle n'avait jamais eu !

- Oh… J'ai faim ! Dit-elle à haute voix

Elle alla dans la cuisine et elle trouva toute la nourriture préparée du mariage qu'Albert avait fait envoyé chez elle.

- Oh, M.Albert… Merci infiniment

Elle se servit et se mit à manger avec appétit. Elle était étonnée de voir combien elle avait faim. D'habitude quand un problème la tracassait, elle n'avait pas faim.

_« Ventre affamé, n'a point d'oreilles ! Dit-on, pensa Candy »_

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir fini de manger. Elle enleva la robe qu'elle portait et elle se mit en robe de nuit. Elle prit son sac à main et elle regarda à l'intérieur, il y avait une clé d'appartement, et il y avait aussi une enveloppe avec son nom dessus et à la place de l'expéditeur il y avait

« Juliette Grandchester » lut-elle dans sa tête

- Juliette Grandchester ?Ddit-elle à haute voix

Elle ouvrit la lettre et elle reconnut sa propre écriture.

_**Ma Chère Candy,**_

Si tu es en train de lire ceci, c'est que tu es revenue pendant le mariage d'Annie et Archie. Tu dois être désorientée et tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi. Il y a une clé dans le sac, et l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, c'est celle de l'appartement où j'habitais. J'ai laissé un petit cadeau pour toi. Si mes calculs sont exacts, Terrence doit être en route pour New York pour aller voir Susanna. Tu peux aller à l'appartement chercher ton colis et quelques vêtements… Maintenant, vas chercher tes affaires, à tout à l'heure !

_**Juliette**_

_**P.S. Le petit colis est au fond de l'armoire, en dessous des chaussures. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir gardé ton nom, mais comme je ne me souvenais de rien, j'ai choisi « Juliette » qui pour une raison étrange, était dans ma tête…**_

Candy était un peu perplexe, mais c'était son écriture et si elle ne pouvait pas se faire confiance… En qui est-ce qu'elle aurait confiance ? Quelle heure était-il ? 4 heures du matin… Elle décida de dormir un peu et d'aller à l'appartement le matin.

Le lendemain, elle se lava et commença à s'habiller… Mais aucune des ses robes ne lui allait ! Que se passe-t-il ? Elle avait grossi ? Elle avait grossi pendant son « sommeil » ? Oh… Juliette lui avait dit dans la note d'aller chercher quelques vêtements, elle savait de quoi elle parlait ! Elle fut obligée de remettre la robe de demoiselle d'honneur du mariage d'Annie et elle se rendit à l'appartement. Elle entra et elle se sentit chez elle. L'appartement vide, était en ordre, impeccable. Ça sentait bon. Elle entra dans la chambre à coucher et elle vit le grand lit à baldaquin. Elle alla dans l'armoire et elle vit toutes les différentes robes, plus belles les unes après les autres ! Elle enleva la robe qu'elle portait et en choisit une rose avec des fleurs blanches. Il y avait aussi un chapeau assorti… Elle prit quelques robes et les mit dans une petite valise. Elle trouva le colis de Juliette, c'était une boite fleurie avec plusieurs petit cahiers à l'intérieur, ils étaient numérotés. Elle prit le tout et elle retourna à son ancien appartement.

Elle mangea, car elle avait encore faim et elle s'assit et elle se mit à lire le premier cahier.

_**Ma chère Candy…**_

_**Cramponnes-toi ! Tu es sur le point de t'embarquer dans une aventure incroyable !**_

_**Tu es complètement désorientée. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Alors j'ai écrit tout ça pour éclaircir la situation et pour que tu saches aussi ce que j'avais en tête, car on peut te raconter, mais personne ne peut te dire ce que je pensais à part moi. Tu finiras peut-être par te rappeler un jour de moi, mais je préfère te raconter de mes propres mots tout ce qui c'est passé tout de suite… Tu es prête ? Tu as bien mangé et bien bu ? Alors, allons-y… !**_

Candy se mit à lire le récit de Juliette, elle racontait en détails tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital de l'espérance… Jusqu'au jour du mariage d'Annie. Candy fut incapable d'arrêter de lire. Elle était entrain de lire sa propre histoire comme si elle lisait un roman d'aventures ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Juliette était sans gêne ! Elle réagissait là où elle n'aurait peut être rien dit ! Terrence…

La première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital de l'espérance :

« J'ai ouvert les yeux dans mon lit d'hôpital, entourée de médecins et infirmières… Dans le néant, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, ma tête était vide, mais un nom y était… Juliette…. Je sais maintenant que c'est parce que tu revenais de la première de Roméo et Juliette … Mais ma tête était vide, pourquoi est-ce que le nom de Juliette y était ? Mystère… »

La rencontre avec Daniel à l'hôpital ;

« … Il entra dans ma chambre en souriant, il m'appela « Candy », sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai trouvé ce nom très drôle et je lui ai dit ; « Candy… comme le bonbon ? Pourquoi pas chewing gum ? Comme je ne me souvenais pas de toi, j'ai préféré qu'on m'appelle Juliette… Il m'a dit que vous étiez fiancés… L'odieux mensonge qui a tout commencé… ! »

La rencontre avec Annie, Archie et Patty ;

« … Daniel m'a présente comme sa fiancée, tes trois amis se sont trouvés mal… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, ils étaient bouche-bée, incapables d'articuler un mot… C'est peu après ça que j'ai rencontré Terrence… Il était venu à ta recherche… Cet accident l'a sauvé, car il m'a dit, plus tard, qu'il pensait tout abandonner, quitter sa fiancée et se tourner vers l'alcool, car il n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans toi… Je vais souvent le répéter au cours de mon récit… Mais c'est un crime que vous vous soyez séparés… »

Elle raconta la première rencontre avec Terry ;

« Je l'ai vu avec ses yeux bleus profonds, ses longs cheveux et… Son accent britannique et j'ai complètement craquée ! J'ai flirté avec lui devant Daniel et Eliza ! Inutile de dire que Terrence et Daniel étaient sidérés et Eliza était furibonde ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il était tellement beau… ! Mais il s'intéressait à Eliza… »

« Oh mon Dieu Terry, tu as fréquenté Eliza pour être près de moi ? » Se dit Candy

Le bal des débutantes ;

« … Je ne savais pas où était Daniel, alors c'est Terrence qui m'a escortée… J'ai dansé ave lui… J'étais aux anges. Ensuite il y a eu une musique qui me rappelait brièvement un autre garçon au cheveux blond et Terrence aussi… J'ai dansé avec Terrence et j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu… »

« La musique d'Anthony… devina Candy, j'ai dansé ça aussi avec Terry… »

Au passage du mensonge d'Eliza elle lui dit ;

« J'avais un faible pour Terrence et il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à Eliza, mais comme je ne le savais pas… J'ai rencontré Terrence dans la petite maison dans le bois, il m'a dit pourquoi il m'évitait ; Eliza lui avait raconté que je couchais avec Daniel. Il n'y avait pas cru, mais apparemment il avait écouté à la porte et il m'avait entendu rire avec Daniel et il en avait conclu que Eliza disait la vérité… Je sais, j'étais fâchée contre lui aussi, comment avait-il pu croire que j'étais ce genre de fille ? J'avais perdu ma mémoire, pas la raison !…. J'ai confronté Eliza, devant Daniel… ! Je n'allais pas la laisser sans réagir alors qu'elle essayait de me faire passer pour une traînée, quand je ne laissais même pas Daniel m'embrasser !»

Les dîners chez les Legrand et les insinuations de Terry ;

« … Il ne voulait pas y aller trop vite. Il a été très patient avec moi… Tu te demandes pourquoi j'avais confiance en lui et pas en Daniel, bien qu'il m'ait sauvé ?… Je n'en sais rien ! Ton cœur l'avait sûrement reconnu… Tu étais son autre moitié. Je ne voulais pas que Daniel m'embrasse, car je ne me souvenais pas de lui, mais je me surprenais à rêver d'être embrassée par Terrence. Je croyais que c'était le prétendant d'Eliza alors tu imagines, ma confusion…. »

_« Avec ou sans ma mémoire, j'avais confiance en Terry… se dit Candy »_

La grande-tante et Mme Legrand voulaient la forcer à épouser Daniel dans 30 jours ;

« J'étais dévastée… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai pensé à Terrence. Je ne savais pas où il habitait… Dorothée, la bonne m'a beaucoup aidé, elle m'a prêté de l'argent pour prendre un taxi pour aller voir Terrence… Il vint dîner et Eliza l'amena dans sa chambre pour que je les trouve ensemble… J'étais bouleversée… Dorothée m'a conseillé d'aller voir Terrence… Elle était une bonne amie, tu l'as aidée jadis et elle ne l'a jamais oublié. Merci Candy… »

Lorsqu'elle arriva au passage de baiser dans la petite maison ;

« … Il m'a dit qu'il éprouvait pour moi des sentiments réels… Je lui dis que je l'aimais aussi et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser… Entre temps j'ai eu un flash de votre premier baiser volé suivi des gifles mutuelles ! Candy chérie, moi j'ai trouvé son baiser très bon… Toi aussi, j'en suis sûre, volé ou pas !… Tu parles de tuer le romantisme ! C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé, mais même s'il n'avait pas fait, je ne l'aurai pas giflé… Eliza est arrivée et nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser... Tu imagines la scène ! Terrence m'a amené chez lui et je ne suis plus retourner chez lez Legrand »

Le mariage avec Terrence

« Daniel est venu me chercher chez Terrence, qui a bien sûr refusé de le laisser me prendre. Daniel a dit qu'il reviendrait avec du renfort. En sachant bien que la grande tante était ma responsable et qu'elle avait l'autorité de me forcer à épouser Daniel… Terrence ferma la porte de l'appartement, me regarda et dit « Juliette, veux-tu m'épouser ? » J'ai répondu oui… C'est ainsi que je suis devenue Mme Terrence Grandchester… Pas mal non ? »

Candy était reconnaissante envers Juliette de lui avoir laissé toutes ses notes. Epouser Terry, c'était son rêve le plus cher et il était devenu réalité et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Candy rougit en lisant tout ce qu'avait fait Terrence avec Juliette !

« … Je l'ai fais pour toi, pour nous. J'espère que tu me comprends, je l'aime, c'était ton cœur aussi qui l'aimait… »

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis la femme de Terry, dans tous les sens du mot ! » se dit-elle.

Elle se sentit folle de joie. Terry, qu'elle aimait de tout cœur, Terry qu'elle pleurait dans le train il y a… Elle croyait que ça venait d'arriver, mais apparemment, c'était il y a plusieurs mois déjà…. Et elle aurait pu être la femme de Daniel Legrand ! Ça, ça aurait été une vraie catastrophe !

« Merci, Terry, merci Juliette… » Se dit-elle dans sa tête.

La visite de Susanna ;

**« …Je l'ai trouvé antipathique et imbuvable ! Elle croyait pouvoir me manipuler comme elle vous a manipulé Terrence et toi, bien que vous ne vouliez pas l'admettre, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ma résistance. Il n'était pas question que je lui donne mon mari… Notre mari !… J'étais un peu fâchée avec Terrence pour… 10 minutes ! Nous avons pris la décision ce soir-là de faire de beaux souvenirs pour toi, comme ça quelque soit le résultat de cette histoire, tu auras les bons souvenirs que je t'ai fait… »**

Elle continuait à ouvrir grand ses yeux en lisant la suite des aventures de Juliette… La grande-tante, Daniel, Eliza et un policier l'ont attrapé au lit avec Terrence ?

_**« J'aurai voulu que tu voies la tête d'Eliza, Daniel et la grand- tante ! C'était hors de prix ! Mais tu aurais sans doute été très gênée, mais moi, j'étais calme et un peu amusée… C'était comique, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas rire ! »**_

_« Oh mon Dieu, la grande-tante m'a trouvé au lit avec Terry… ? Oh la gêne ! »_

Archie et Terry étaient en bon terme ?

_**« … Oui, ils ont fait du progrès. Mais c'est surtout le fait que Terrence ait tout abandonné pour t'aider qui a touché Archie et la disparition de son frère… Terrence sera le témoin de son mariage… Tes amis se sont réunis pour te venir en aide… Tu as de la chance d'en avoir de si bons… »**_

Ils ont formé une union pour la sauver de Daniel, ses amis fidèles. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des amis aussi loyaux ; Annie, Archie, Patty et Terry…. Terry… Qu'avait-il pensé lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers Albert ? Et Susanna ? Elle avait laissé Terry pour qu'il soit avec Susanna… Mais l'accident de train avait ramené Terrence à Juliette… Le destin avait trouvé un moyen de les réunir… Terry était avec elle pendant tous ces mois, il avait laissé Susanna sans hésitation pour venir à son secours, il l'avait épousé pour que Daniel ne l'épouse pas… Epousé, épousé… Terry l'avait épousée ! Oh… Elle était la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ! Mais devait-elle le renvoyer à Susanna ? Elle a essayé de les laisser ensemble, mais le destin avait renvoyé Terry à elle. Avait-elle eut tort de prendre la décision de se sacrifier ? Apparemment l'univers n'était pas d'accord et les avait presque forcer à être ensemble…. Et Juliette… Juliette avait joué le rôle de la femme à la perfection, mais elle ne jouait pas, elle est aussi tombée amoureuse de Terry. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Daniel Legrand ! Quelle horreur !

Rien ne s'était passé comme elle avait prévu ! Terry n'avait pas épousé Susanna, mais elle ! Susanna se promenait avec un certain Lionel Sands… mais elle espérait toujours reprendre Terry.

**_« Tu étais trop bonne ma chère Candy, laisser l'homme que tu aimes à Susanna. Je ne minimise pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais toi aussi tu lui as sauvé la vie, en l'empêchant de tomber du toit. Vous êtes quittes ! Mais tu es trop gentille pour penser comme ça… Je l'ai constaté. Tu dois penser aussi à toi et à Terrence, ma chérie… Tu as de la chance que je t'ai laissé ces notes. J'aurai voulu en avoir quand je me suis réveillé dans ton corps… _**Ç**_a aurait été pratique ! »_**

Juliette avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle être un peu égoïste et penser à elle et à son bonheur ? Elle méritait d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, non ? Mais Susanna… Oh… Elle laisserait la décision à Terry, s'il voulait retourner chez Susanna, elle ne discuterai pas et le laisserait partir. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait être juste, seulement pour avoir le cœur en cendres. Elle était tellement heureuse en allant à New York, plus heureuse qu'une mariée le lendemain de sa nuit de noces, elle pensait rester avec Terry, l'épouser avoir des enfants… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne l'accident de Susanna… Mais maintenant, son accident de train, son accident providentiel, lui avait apporté tout ce qu'elle voulait ; Terry et elle, mariés…. Pourquoi se battre contre le destin ? Il était en train de leur dire qu'ils devaient rester ensemble, pas séparés… Ils étaient tellement têtus tous les deux, que le destin avait utilisé les gros moyens… L'accident de train… et Juliette.

_« C'est le destin, se dit Candy, qui suis-je pour contredire le destin ? J'ai essayé et il m'a ramené à Terry… »_


	24. Chapter 24

**Souviens-toi de moi**

**Chapitre 24**

**« Les caprices du destin »**

Terry était arrivé à New York la veille sans faire de bruit. Il s'était glissé dans sa chambre pour passer une nuit agitée. Il se rappela des paroles de Juliette, de ne pas se décourager et que tout irait bien, et qu'il devait prendre la bonne décision… La bonne décision… Laisser Susanna et rester avec Candy ? Il avait essayé de rester avec Susanna et il était très malheureux. Les mois passés avec Juliette étaient le paradis ! Le choix était clair…

Il se réveilla le matin, il s'apprêta et il descendit. Les domestiques furent surpris de le voir mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils lui servirent le petit déjeuner. Susanna descendit un peu plus tard et elle fut très surprise de voir Terry à table entrain de manger.

- Terry ? Bonjour ! Quand es-tu revenu ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Bonjour Susanna… Je suis arrivé hier soir…

- Elle a retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Oui…

- Alors tu es de retour ?

- Oui, mais pas pour ce que tu crois…

- Tu vas rester avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Susanna, je ne peux pas la laisser partir une deuxième fois, je n'y survivrai pas…

- Mais tu as bien survécu la première fois…

- A peine, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué… Je voulais te quitter et me tourner vers l'alcool

- L'alcool ? Je croyais que si tu me quittais c'était pour aller chez elle…

- Non, pas après notre accord… Enfin bref, si les amis de Candy n'étaient pas venus…

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Je t'aime…

- Mais je ne t'aime pas, Susanna. J'aime Candy. J'ai essayé de me forcer à t'aimer, j'ai essayé crois-moi Susanna… Ces choses ne se commandent pas…

Susanna avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que Terry ne l'aimait pas, mais l'entendre dire, ça lui faisait mal cœur.

- Je suis désolé si je te blesse, dit Terry

- Moi aussi… Je t'aime, Terry

- Susanna, tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi, quand tu sais que je pense à une autre… Tu mérites mieux que ça !

- Je sais… Tu as raison. Tu aurais fini par me détester à la fin… D'accord… Reste avec elle…

- Je vais continuer à m'occuper de toi

- Non, pas besoin Terry. Je peux me débrouiller…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui… Excuse-moi, je dois sortir d'ici…

Susanna sortit de la maison et alla chez Lionel. Elle le trouva en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

- Susanna dit Lionel, bonjour ! Quel bon vent t'amène… ? Tu as parlé à Terry ?

- Il est arrivé hier soir…

La dame qui était sa secrétaire, se leva.

- Monsieur, je vous vois au bureau tout à l'heure… Au revoir

- Au revoir, Martha, dit Lionel.

Susanna s'approcha et embrassa Lionel sur les lèvres.

- Alors… Tu lui as dit ?

- Pas exactement…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Candy a retrouvé la mémoire…

- Oh…

- Alors, il est venu me dire qu'il restait avec elle…

- Alors, tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

- Non…. Il doit encore se demander comment j'ai pris l'affaire aussi calmement… Je t'aime Lionel, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux

- Je commençais à désespérer… Je suis tellement heureux Susanna…

Susanna avait finalement admis qu'elle aimait Lionel à son retour de Chicago. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné dans le train, l'avait vraiment fait réfléchir. Il s'était passé deux jours sans que Lionel aille la voir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au baiser… Ce baiser qui lui avait fait oublié Candy et Terry… elle pensait à Lionel… Jour et nuit. Enfin n'en pouvant plus, elle était allée voir Lionel le soir du deuxième jour. Elle l'avait trouvé avec une jeune femme. Elle s'était sentit mal.

- Susanna, Bonsoir… avait-il dit en la voyant

- Lionel…

- Margaret, m'aide à organiser le gala présidentiel… Merci Margaret pour votre aide

- Au revoir, Lionel

Margaret était sortie les laissant seuls.

- Lionel… Tu ne viens plus me voir

- Je voulais te laisser le temps de réfléchir…

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi…

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…

Lionel avait retenu sa respiration en attendant la suite.

- Je t'aime… avait continué Susanna

- Et Terry ?

- J'étais obsédée par Terry… J'étais aveuglée, tellement aveuglée que je ne voyais pas ce qui était en face de moi…. Toi. Mon bonheur… La diseuse de bonne aventure avait raison, c'est pour ça que j'étais en colère…Terry aime Candy, j'aurais du l'accepter, mais j'étais aveuglée, tu as été patient avec moi, Lionel. Tu n'as jamais jeté la nuit que nous avons passe ensemble à ma figure pour me forcer à être avec toi… Je veux passer toutes mes nuits avec toi… Je veux me réveiller auprès de toi tous les matins… Si ce n'est pas trop tard, j'espère

- Oh, Susanna ! Je ne pensais plus réussir à te convaincre ! Finalement !

Susanna avait éclaté de rire et était aller se jeter dans les bras de Lionel, qui l'accueillit avec joie en riant. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un moment. Susanna avait finalement vu la lumière.

_**« Aimes celui qui t'aime, et non pas celui que tu aimes… »**_

Pour Susanna c'était le cas, elle avait finalement compris ce qui était important, ce qui la regardait depuis des mois sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mieux vaut avoir un homme qui nous aime, qu'un homme qui pense à une autre femme.

- Je dois le dire à Terry…

- Il viendra quand Candy retrouvera sa mémoire…

- Tu veux dire laissons-le se torturer un peu ?

- Pourquoi, pas ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en riant

C'est ainsi que Susanna avait renoncé à Terry et pourquoi elle avait pris sa rupture avec lui si bien ; elle voulait faire la même chose ! Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Lionel la traitait déjà comme il faut, mais maintenant qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, il la traitait comme une princesse. Elle avait finalement sorti Terry de sa tête. Il embrassa Susanna passionnément.

- Tu veux aller dans la chambre ?

- Tu ne dois pas aller au bureau… ? Demanda Susanna

- C'est moi le patron, je fais mes propres heures…

- D'accord mon amour…

Terry était resté à la villa et était toujours un peu perplexe par sa conversation avec Susanna. Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement dévastée que ça… Il était déçu ? Oh… Elle avait finalement succombé aux charmes de son Lionel ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Candy devra l'accepter, maintenant. Il passa deux jours à New York le temps de faire des arrangements pour les domestiques et la maison. Il parla à Robert qui lui dit qu'il pouvait rester à Chicago en permanence. Il alla voir sa mère.

- Terrence, bébé, Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, tu vas mieux ?

- J'ai rompu avec Susanna…

- Oh…

- Je retourne à Chicago…

- Tu vas rester avec Candy…

- Si elle veut de moi…

- Oh… Elle voudra de toi, Juliette s'en est assurée…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu verras…. Bonne chance chéri.

- Merci, Maman…

Il partit donc pour Chicago, pour essayer de convaincre Candy qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

A Chicago, Candy était en train d'arranger l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Terry. Elle était revenue après avoir fini de lire les cahiers de Juliette. C'était après tout, l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Terry et il n'y avait aucun autre endroit, où elle aurait voulu être. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était elle qui avait vécu toutes ses aventures. Elle alla au manoir des André voir ses amis. Elle trouva tout le monde à table entrain de déjeuner.

- Candy, dit Annie en souriant, viens t'asseoir !

- Merci… dit-elle en souriant, comment allez-vous ?

- C'est à nous de te poser la question… dit Albert

- M. Albert, merci pour la nourriture. Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit avec une faim de loup !

- Oh de rien, c'était la moindre des choses… Candy je te présente Joséphine, ma fiancée

- Enchantée, dit Joséphine

- Enchantée, dit Candy, bienvenue dans la famille

- Merci…

- Et voici Paolo et sa copine Marie-Alice…je l'ai rencontré en Italie…et elle à Douvres

- Enchantée, dit Candy

- Heureuse de vous connaître, dit Marie-Alice

- Très heureux de vous connaître, dit Paolo, Albert parlait beaucoup de vous… Comment vous l'avez aidé quand il avait perdu la mémoire, il regrettait de ne pas être là pour vous aider à son tour…

- Mais il m'a aidé quand ma mémoire est revenue et que j'étais désorientée… Vous êtes tombé à pic…

- Et en plus je venais d'arriver, dit Albert en riant

- C'est à croire qu'il t'a contaminé, dit Ali en riant

Tout le monde éclata de rire. La grand-tante arriva et elle fut aimable avec Candy à la grande surprise de cette dernière.

- Candy, quelle bonne surprise ! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit Candy un peu perplexe…

- Tu veux manger ? Je vais envoyer une bonne avec des couverts pour toi…

- Merci, dit Candy toujours surprise

La grande-tante quitta la pièce.

- Tu te demandes quelle mouche l'a piquée… ? Dit Archie

- Oui, dit Candy

- Elle s'est rendue compte que c'était toi qui t'étais occupé d'Albert pendant son amnésie… Elle est très reconnaissante…

- Oh…dit Candy

- Où est ton mari ? Demanda Patty, tu sais que Terry est ton mari ?

- Oui… Je ne l'ai pas oublié... dit Candy en riant, il est à New York…

Les autres aussi se mirent à rire.

- Chez Susanna ? Demanda Annie

- Oui... dit Candy

- Mais il ne va pas retourner avec elle ? Dit Patty

- C'était le marché qu'on avait fait avec lui, dit Annie… Tu te souviens de Juliette, Candy ?

- Non… Mais elle m'a laissé des cahiers avec le récit de ses aventures…

- Quoi ? Dit Archie, elle est vraiment pleine de surprises…

- J'ai eu l'impression de lire un roman d'aventures à l'eau de rose, c'est tellement bizarre de se rappeler de rien…. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour empêcher Daniel de m'épouser en envoyant Terry fréquenter Eliza !

- De rien, dit Annie, on ne pouvait pas te laisser épouser Daniel,…

- On t'aurait, du moins Terry t'aurait kidnappée pour empêcher le mariage, si rien n'avait marché…

- Merci, dit Candy émue. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis tels que vous et Archie, tu as fait la paix avec Terry… Merci. Alistair… Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci, dit-il

- Je suis contente que je n'aie pas eu à souffrir de ta disparition, comme je ne me souvenais de rien…dit Candy

- Merci Candy…, dit Alistair

- Juliette m'a encouragé à croire qu'Alistair était vivant…dit Patty

- Oh… Merci Juliette, dit Alistair en riant. Le récit des aventures de Juliette est passionnant… Tu devrais peut être publier ses mémoires…

- Pourquoi, pas ? Quand je serai vieille et édentée, peut-être, dit Candy en riant

- Je suis sérieux….dit Alistair, j'ai hâte de quitter ses plâtres pour me remettre à mes inventions….

- A propos de ça, dit Albert, Alistair, tu construisais tes propres voitures et ton propre moteur… Ça te dirait d'aller à l'école pour apprendre à le faire proprement comme ça tu pourras inventer quelque chose qui marche plus d'une semaine… ?

- Ou une minute, pouffa Archie gaiement

- Content d'être de retour frérot ! Dit Ali, oui, Albert, depuis que j'étais cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital, je déborde d'idées que je voudrais mettre en pratique…

- C'est parfait, comme ça tu pourras peut-être construire des engins dans le futur… dit Albert en souriant, Archie, que veux-tu faire ?

- J'aimerai que tu me montres les rennes de la compagnie. Je peux commencer au bas de l'échelle comme tout le monde, et grimper les échelons…

- D'accord. Si tu te montres assez doué tu grimperas les échelons un peu plus vite, tu n'es pas mon neveu pour des prunes !

- Merci, dit Archie en souriant

- Candy, dit Albert, je suppose que tu vas retourner à l'hôpital travailler… ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je dois retrouver la mémoire de Juliette d'abord … Et mettre les choses au point avec Terry

- Vous allez être ensemble, dit Patty, Juliette s'en est assurée

- Que veux-tu dire Patty ? Demanda Candy

- Rien, seulement que Juliette voulait à tout prix que tu restes avec Terry et la connaissant, je suis sûre qu'elle a tout fait pour que ça se passe…

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est comme si elle s'était réveillée un matin, elle était la même et le reste du monde était diffèrent, le reste du monde avait continué sans elle… Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée au manoir et elle retourna chez elle en début de soirée. Elle entra et trouva la lumière allumée.

- Terry ?

Elle le vit entrain de faire ses valises, il retournait chez Susanna ! Pensa-t-elle. Il se retourna.

- Taches de son ? Dit-il en sortant de la chambre…

- Terry !

Elle courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Terry fut un peu surpris par son accueil.

- Candy?

- Oh Terry! Je t'aime tellement… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu retournes chez Susanna ?

- Non…

Elle était étonnée d'entendre ça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse négative. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, sans se lâcher.

- Non…Mais comment ?

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon amour… Je ne te laisserai pas partir une deuxième fois…

- Mais Susanna…

- Susanna va bien, elle est dans les bras de son nouvel amour… Je suis libre, Candy…

Elle avait décidé de laisser faire le destin et il faisait du beau travail !

- Non, tu n'es pas libre…

- Je ne le suis pas ? Dit-il surpris, mais…

- Tu es mon mari…

- Oh…oui. Tu te souviens de Juliette?

- Non… Alors ça veut dire que pour moi, il n'y a que le presque-fiasco baiser volé suivit des gifles que j'ai comme souvenir de ton baiser… et nous n'avons pas encore consommé notre mariage…

- Presque-fiasco ?

- Oui, j'ai joué les prudes, mais je n'ai jamais oublié ce baiser… Il était tellement bon

- Vraiment ? Alors tu m'as giflé parce que c'était bon ?

- Non, je t'ai giflé parce que j'étais surprise… pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ?

- Parce que tu m'as giflé…c'est un reflex

- Et je t'ai giflé encore…Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé, Terry. Tout ça c'était nouveau pour moi… j'étais une enfant ; je ne savais pas ce que c'était un baiser profond…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé aussi…tu m'as énervé…je voulais te dire combien je t'aimais après le baiser…j'ai commencé…

- Oui…tu as commencé et je t'ai pas cru…j'ai tout gâché comme d'habitude…je suis désolée chéri…le baiser était très bon…

- Tu m'en vois ravi…Et tu étais jeune…et je me suis comporté comme un goujat…mais pour notre nuit de noce, et bien, taches de son, il y a une simple façon d'y remédier… Mais comment sais-tu… ?

- Juliette m'a laissé des cahiers avec le récit de ses aventures… C'était plus passionnant qu'un roman d'aventures à l'eau de rose !

- Oh… Elle a pensé à tout

- Elle te manque ?

- Un peu, mais tu es là, Taches de son…

- Elle est une partie de moi que je n'ose presque jamais montrer… Elle voulait que nous soyons ensemble… Cet accident nous a sauvé Terry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'ai quitté cet hôpital sans me retourner, si tu m'avais tenu une minute de plus, j'aurai été incapable de partir…

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je voulais te garder près de moi… Pardonnes-moi, mon amour…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas t'avoir averti au sujet de Susanna, de la pression qu'on faisait sur moi pour que je l'épouse, pour t'avoir laissé venir à New York… Mais l'accident est arrivé après que j'ai posté la lettre et le billet aller-simple… Et surtout pour t'avoir laissé partir…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Terry. C'est du passé… J'ai aussi pris la décision de te laisser à la hâte… Nous aurions du nous asseoir et en parler calmement… J'ai voulu te faciliter la tache en me retirant, pour que tu n'aies pas à choisir, je me suis sacrifiée, même si je t'aimais de toutes les fibres de mon corps… La décision n'était pas la bonne, car quelques heures après, l'accident de train arriva… L'univers s'est débarrassé de moi et a sortit Juliette pour nous remettre ensemble… Il m'a littéralement fermé la bouche… Je voulais croire que nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble… Je t'ai suivi au port en Angleterre… J'ai crié ton nom, je voulais partir avec toi…

- Vraiment ? J'ai entendu ta voix, je croyais que je rêvais… Oh mon Dieu, Candy ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je me suis maudit de ne pas t'avoir amené avec moi !

- Je ne suis pas restée au collège, je suis revenue en Amérique après mille et une péripéties… Je suis allée à la maison Pony, Jimmy m'a dit que tu étais là… Je suis entrée dans la maison, on m'a dit que tu venais de partir vers la …

- … Colline, tu m'as suivi et j'étais déjà parti…

- Comment le sais-tu ? Oh, oui je l'ai lu dans les notes de Juliette…

- Juliette a revécu la mémoire littéralement quand nous sommes allés à la maison Pony. C'était tellement intense qu'elle croyait que ça venait d'arriver, car la mémoire lui était revenue pendant qu'elle courrait me rejoindre sur la colline Pony

- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle devait être soulagée de te voir…

- Tu n'as aucune idée…

- Ensuite, il y a eu le roi Lear… Susanna, le train… On ne faisait que se manquer… Et finalement je viens à New York… Dans le train au retour, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, je voulais t'oublier… Et mon vœu a été exaucé… J'ai tout oublié, seulement pour me réveiller Mme Terrence Grandchester… J'ai décidé de laisser faire le destin, il est plus têtu que moi… Même si le problème de Susanna était toujours là, je t'aurai pas laissé partir… Je t'aime Terry et je ne veux plus te perdre, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux…

- Je suis là maintenant, ma chérie. Pour éviter une répétition du premier baiser… Je peux t'embrasser Taches de son ?

- Je me demande ce qui t'a pris si longtemps… Oui, dit-elle en souriant

Terry prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, fougueusement. Il la porta dans la chambre et posa délicatement sur le lit à baldaquin. Ils se déshabillèrent sans se presser et se couchèrent sur le lit. Terry embrassa son cou et Candy poussa un gémissement. Il continua à l'embrasser partout, au cou, aux seins, il prit chaque sein dans sa bouche un par un, qu'il téta et lécha avec sa langue et mordillait doucement. Candy se sentit prête à le recevoir en elle et elle put sentir qu'il était aussi prêt. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois pour son corps, il n'y eut pas de douleur, mais un plaisir immédiat qui ne fit que monter, monter jusqu'au sommet de l'extase. Ils crièrent leur plaisir mutuel ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et à bout de souffle.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée contre Juliette d'avoir utiliser ton corps ?

- Ça aurait été ridicule de vous privez alors que vous étiez légalement unis…non ? Je ne lui en veux pas. Si elle m'avait transformée en prostituée, oui, mais c'était toi, Terry. Tu étais mon premier… Je n'aurai voulu personne d'autre dans ce rôle… En tout cas c'est mieux que Daniel Legrand…

- Sans blague !

- Je m'excuse de m'être tourné vers Albert et avoir crié à l'horreur quand j'ai appris que nous étions mariés, mais dans ma tête…

- Je sais, Taches de son… Ça va ne t'en fais pas pour ça

- Merci, Terry, merci d'être venu me sauver de Daniel… Quand je pense que j'aurai pu me réveiller Mme Daniel Legrand…

- De rien, mon amour. Tout le plaisir était pour moi…

- Te farcir la présence d'Eliza était un plaisir ?

- Non, c'était une torture !

- C'est ce que je pensais…je t'aime pour ça ; tu es sorti avec cette vipère pour être près de moi

- J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi…Tu sais que je pensais quitter Susanna et me tourner vers la bouteille ?

- Je l'ai lu dans les notes de Juliette…

- Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, Candy… Tu es ma raison de vivre et je t'aime tellement

- Oh Terry, les derniers mois ont aussi prouvé que je ne pouvais pas non plus vivre sans toi… Même amnésique, c'est toi que mon cœur a reconnu

Ils s'endormirent. Pendant qu'elle dormait, Candy fit un rêve. Elle se vit elle-même ;

- Salut, c'est moi, Juliette…

- Oh, salut

- Je vois que tu es prête à ce que je revienne. Tu es avec Terrence. Je suis contente…

- Merci, pour tout, Juliette. Merci pour les beaux souvenirs

- Remercie l'accident de train qui a tout déclenché, c'était un accident providentiel… L'univers a rectifié l'erreur qu'était votre rupture…

- En effet…

- A tout à l'heure !

Juliette s'approcha et entra dans Candy.

Candy se réveilla en sursaut, elle était seule sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir, car elle était toujours nue.

- Terrence ?

- Juliette ? Dit Terry

- Je me souviens de tout ! C'est une drôle d'impression… Oh…. Mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle en mettant la main sur son ventre

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Terry inquiet

- Juliette m'a laissé une bombe… Elle voulait s'assurer que nous restions ensemble…

- Quoi… ?

- Terry, je suis enceinte….

- Quoi ! Oh Mon Dieu, Candy ! C'est merveilleux !

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras et tourna avec elle pendant un moment.

- Je t'aime Taches de son…

- Je t'aime britannique… Tu es content pour le bébé ?

- Je suis aux anges… C'était la surprise dont ma mère parlait ?

- Oui…

Elle se rappela la scène lorsqu'elle était restée seule avec Eleonor après le départ de Terry.

- Juliette, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux, tu dois tout faire pour garder cette situation, une brioche au four par exemple…

- Maman, je suis en avance sur toi…

- Superbe ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes…

Candy revint à la réalité.

- Le docteur Green est au courant… C'est marrant les informations viennent comme si je lisais un livre…. C'est pour ça que mes anciens habits à l'ancien appartement ne m'allaient plus, que je suis toujours si fatiguée et que j'ai toujours une faim de loup, je suis grosse…

- Tu n'est pas grosse, Tache de son, tu es pleine de vie….

- Oh, Terry comme c'est gentil, dit-elle émue, comme si je lisais…un livre… Ali a suggéré de publier les mémoires de Juliette…

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je peux en faire une pièce de théâtre par exemple… Il faudra bien sûr changer les noms…

- Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Non, je suis très sérieux, ça ferait une pièce superbe…

- Ok, comme tu veux… Je suis enceinte… Je vais avoir un bébé… dit-elle d'un ton rêveur… Ton bébé… Notre bébé…

- C'est pour ça que le docteur recommandait d'acheter des fruits et des légumes frais ! Il faut le célébrer… Le dîner est prêt… Il suffit de le réchauffer

- Oui mais, si on le célébrait au lit d'abord ? On a tout le temps pour manger, Britannique… Britannique, c'est vrai que la façon dont tu prononces mon nom avec ton accent, c'est beau…

- Candy… Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit Terry à sa femme, ma Juliette chérie… !

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et s'amusèrent pendant des heures et ensuite ils allèrent dîner, pour retourner encore au lit… Lui, avait toujours été là, mais elle… Juliette avait été là, mais une partie d'elle, Candy, célébrait les retrouvailles avec Terry pour la première fois. Ils avaient maintenant toute la vie devant eux… L'accident de train qui avait tout déclenché, l'accident que le destin avait permis pour remettre les choses en place, l'accident que l'univers avait autorisé pour corriger une erreur fatale, l'accident qui avait sorti Juliette pour venir s'assurer que ces deux être qui s'aimaient plus que tout au monde, restent ensemble pour le restant de leur jour, cet accident, était providentiel.

**FIN**


End file.
